Save My Life ( Save Me In Your Love (Ikonsta) BI x IM Season 2 )
by ryuiii
Summary: Yaoi: Perjalanan Hanbin mempertahankan cintanya dgn Changkyun (BI X IM) BIM. Kesabaran suga mendapat hati Woozi (Suga x Woozi) . Kecurangan Vernon mendapat Seungkwan (Vernon x Seungkwan,Verkwan),Perasaan Taehyung yang terabaikan Jungkook. Kegilaan Jooheon terhadap Xiumin. Shownu yang mendapat lebel jahat dari Jisung (Shownu x Jisung).
1. Chapter 1

Haiiii readers...,

Silahkan membaca kelanjutan dari **Save Me In Your Love (Ikonsta) BI x IM** season 1

Dengan judul save my live

Masih membawa couple nyeleneh (abaikan)

Yang mungkin bisa membuat anda girang sampai meriang...

Hahahaaa... maaf sebelumya jika ada yang kurang berkenan karena ini hanya fiktif belaka.

Selamat membaca...,

.

.

.

Save My Life

Save Me season 2

.

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rate : M ( Tentukan sendiri )

Occ : Monsta X, Ikon, Got7 , BTS , Seventeen , NCT , Exo

.

.

.

IM-POV

Hotel Lavender ...,

Lantai kamar dan tempat yang sama dimana pertama kali aku berjumpa hingga bertukar identitas dengan BI. Disini kami memadu kasih , ya disini adalah tempat kami. Tempat ternetral antara Ikon dan Monsta .

Bukan karna kami ingin memisah diri dari grup masing-masing. Tapi memang tempat ini adalah yang paling berharga bagi kami. Tempat yang menjadi Saksi bisu dimana kami mengenal satu sama lain sampai memikat janji.

"Hanbin-ah." Aku bergumam lirih memastikan bahwa BI belum tertidur

"Ne Honey." BI berbalik badan dari posisinya memunggungiku

"Bagai mana keadaan Chanu? Kudengar dia terjatuh." Tanya ku pada BI

"Kau mengkhawatirkanya.?" Tanya BI menyelidik

"Jangan memulai." Aku meperingati untuk tidak terjadi keributan

"Dia kan mantan mu, tentu aku akan marah jika kau memberi perhatian lebih." BI menatap ku tajam

"Ya sudah besok aku tanya Jinhwan hyung saja." Ku balikkan tubuhku ganti membelakangi BI

"Yak !Aiiiissshhh...Tidak boleh." BI memutar balik tubuhku

"Kalau begitu ceritakan." Aku merajuk

"Hah, June berebut ayam dengan Donghyuk. Chanu melerai dengan cara yang salah. Dia merebut ayam Teriyaki itu dan mereka mengejarnya. Cahnu benar-benar sial karna dia menabrak bobby yang baru bangun tidur dengan memeluk boneka butut winni the pooh kemudian ayam teriyaki itu menumpahi piyama plush boneka keramat kesayangan Bobby hyung." BI menatap ku denagn mata melebar

"La...la...lalu.?" Tanyaku takut-takut sambil menebak dengan yang terjadi setelahnya

"Lalu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi karna mereka kejar-kejaran di luar apartement, setelah itu aku mendengar kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa kedua memberku menjalani perwatan pada kaki mereka yang hampir patah akibat tergelincir di trotoar" BI mengamati wajah ku lekat lekat

"Ya Tuhan." Aku bergumam

"Sudah cukup ceritanya?" BI bertanya padaku

"Ku...ku rasa cukup." Aku menutup kepalaku dengan selimut

Settt...

Dan BI membukanya

"Sepertinya aku yang tidak cukup." Ujarnya menaik turunkan alis tebal itu

"A...a..apa?" Baik firasatku mulai tak enak

"Ronde berikutnya." Bi tersenyum miring

"Mwooooo..."

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

"Giyomi, jaga rumah baik baik ya." Youngjae berlalu sambil menggandeng JB

Dengan langkah gontai, Kim yugyeom atau maknae GOT7 itu beranjank ke ruang TV

"Aiiissshhh bosan sekali." gerutunya sambil mengutak atik HP

Ding ...dong...

Ding ...dong...

Beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu

Ckleeeeek...

"Giyoumiiiiii." Nampak bocah pendek melompat lompat mengapai bahu yugyeom berusaha merangkul leher pemuda jangkung itu

"Aiiisshhhh Woozi hyung berdirilah, jangan jongkok terus." Yugyeom menggoda

"Yaaak...!" Woozi mengeplak kepala Yugyeom

"Adduuuhhh" Yugyeom mengaduh

"Haaah, sudah sudah, kau ini hyung. " DK melerai pertengkaran antara Yugyeom dan Woozi

"Giyoumi hyuuung, kami mau menjenguk Kuki hyung, apa kau mau ikut ? " Vernon menyembul dari belakang

Disertai Hoshi yang kerepotan membawa cemilan.

"Heeeemmmm, boleh lah." Jawab Yugyeom

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm BTS, mereka merasa jengkel.

Bagai mana tak jengkel saat kau main kerumah temanmu dan kakak dari temanmu tidak memper boleh kan kalian untuk sekedar mengupil.

"Yak, kubilang jangan sentuh apa pun." Bentak Suga pada segerombolan bocah bocah nakal itu

"Anni hyung, kami tak memegang apa pun." Dk meraih raih tanga woozi yang dengan iseng masih megelus berbagai macam piala dan perabotan di drom BTS

"Kalau begitu buat bocah itu duduk sebelum aku menguliti kalian." Suga mendelik tajam ke arah woozi yan malah tersenyum manis ke arahnya

Seketika Dk , Vernon, Hoshi , Yugyeom Dan Jungkook di buat mengkeret karna perkataan suga.

Tapi tak begitu di benak woozi. Nyatanya dia masih saja menoel noel boneka pajangan milik J-Hope.

Dan Hoshi serta DK di buat repot dengan memegangi kanan kiri tangan Woozi.

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Bel Dorm berbunyi dan Jungkook membuka pintu

Cklleeeekkkkk...

"Anyeong." Nampak dua orang menyapanya dengna lembut

"Jinyoung hyung, Changkyun Hyung." Girang jungkook yang mengundang perhatian teman temanya termasuk suga

"Ah kalian sudah datang ,ayo masuk aku sudah mempersiapkan hidangan untuk kita." suga mengiring Jinyoung dan Changkyun ke raung tamu

"Yak kalian, cepat pulang !Aku ada tamu." Suga mendelik ke pada bocah bocah malang itu.

"Hyuuuunnng,jangan jahat begitu pada teman temanku ! Ayo kita kekamarku." Jungkook mendorong teman temanya kekamar

"Anyeong hyung deoul." sapa bocah bocah itu sebelum mesuk kekamar jungkook dan ,

"Anyeong hyungiii " dengan rese Yugyeom menoel dagu hyung kesayanganya sebelum berlari kekamar Jungkook

Saiap lagi kalau bukan si galak Jinyoung dari GOT7.

.

.

.

Dikamar jungkook, mereka tak henti hentinya mendumel.

Terutama Yugyeom

"Huuh dasar suga hyung, tadi kita di buatkan minum saja tidak. Giliran Jinyoung hyung dan IM hyung di beri cemilan segala." Gerutu nya

"Eh... itu tadi bukanya maknae Monsta X yg bersama hyung mu Giyoumi ?" Woozi bertanya

"Ne hyung, itu changkyunii Hyung. Dia maknae monsta..." jelas yugyeom

"Changkyunii hyung. Dia manis sekali ya. "puji Jungkook

Yang lain hanya mengangguk sambil membuka snak yang tadi di bawa DK , Hoshi dan vernon dari dorm seventeen.

Hahaha mereka sudah hafal rupanya bahwa suga tak cukup baik bahkan sekedar memberi cemilan.

"Em, tapi apa changkyun hyung sudah punya pacar ? " pertanyaan dari woozi membuat DK dan Hoshi mendelik

Ayolah siapa yang belum tahu tentang perasaan terpendam DK dan Hoshi pada woozi. Bahkan semut merah pun tahu

"Molla." Jawab Yugyeom acuh

"Aiiissshhhh ayolah GOT7 , BTS dan Monsat X kan dekat, masak kau tidak tahu sih." Woozi menoyor bahu Yugyeom

Dan yugyeom melirik Jungkook

"Kukiiii..." Wozii merengek seakan meminta jawaban Jungkook

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung, kami tak begitu dekat dengan Changkyuni hyung, mingkin Jinyoungii atau yoongiii hyung tahu." Jungkook memberi woozi harapan lewat Jinyoung dan Suga

Terukir senyum miring di wajah Woozi yang membuat Dk dan Hoshi makin mendelik.

"Hyung, jangan macam macam." Dk memperingati Woozi

"Iya, awas kalau hyung bikin onar." Vernon melempar kacang ke muka Woozii

"Apa sih klaian ini, aku kan hanya naksir pada IM , melakukan PDKT ringankan tidak masalah." Woozi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yaak... apa tak cukup perjuangan ku dan Dk selama ini." Hoshi seakan tak terima

"Apa? Memang aku yang menyuruh, kalian saja yang selalu mengejar aku...weekkk.." Woozi menjuluskan lidah dan berlalu pergi dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Hahahahahha...benarkah ?" Tampak Jinyoung dan IM tertawa cekikikan karena cerita suga atau yang biasa di panggil yoongi oleh member BTS

"Iya, kalian pasti ak-.." perkataan Suga terputus oleh sesuatu

Praaaaaang...

Klonthaaaaang...

Tak pelak membuat mereka yang berada di ruang tamu terdiam.

Dengan langkah cepat suga menuju dapur , meninggalkan tamunya dan menghampiri tempat kejadian

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Suga berkata dingin pada teman maknaenya itu

"Yoongi hyung, jariku kotor ,bajuku juga." Lee Ji Hoon atau yang biasa di panggil woozi penyusun lagu di grup seventeen berujar manja pada suga yang hanya memasang wajah dingin.

Suga tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah ganjen Woozi yang masih mengemut jari jarinya sendiri untuk membersihkan tumpahan jus yang mengenai sebagian tangan dan kaos bagian lehernya.

Mengerling nakal dengan pandangan memohon mendekati suga. Bahkan bocah itu tak takut jika nanti terkena pecahan beling yang ada dilantai.

Suga hendak beranjak dari dapur menemui teman temanya namun,

"Yoongi hyung, aku sangat kotor dan lengket, apa kau masih tega membiarkan ku seperti ini ?" Woozi menahan lengan suga dan menempelkan tubuh mereka.

Memeluk suga erat dari arah samping.

Dengan senyum miring yang terukir di wajah, woozi menggerakkan tanganya mengelus, dari lengan naik menuju pundak dan berhenti di leher tengkuk suga.

Woozi nyatanya tak cukup tinggi untuk mencapai suga namun dia tak kurang akal.

Tangan sebelah kiri meremat sesuatu di bawah yang membuat suga melenguh agak lemas dan sedikit merunduk hingga tinggi mereka sejajar.

"Bersih kan aku hyungiiii." woozi berbisik lirih sambil menjilat telinga suga yang kurang fokus karena tangan nakal woozi masih setia memanja milik suga.

Tak ada sedikitpun kata yang keluar dari mulut suga.

Hanya diam dan desahan tertahan yang dapat suga lontarkan.

Merutuki hasratnya yang mudah terpancing mencuat .

sekuat tenaga suga menekan segala nafsu birahinya, hingga berada di titik puncak dan tak mampu menahanya lagi.

Dengan gerak cepat suga menarik woozi kedalam kamar mandi , menguncinya dan membanting badan itu kasar tepat didinding.

Bruuuukkkkk...

"Kali ini apa lagi, kau mau berapa lagu?.Aku tak punya waktu panjang untuk membuat banyak lirik ." Suga bertanya dingin dengan meremat milik woozi kuat

"Aaahhh...eeennghhh hyu...hyu...hyungii..." Woozi melenguh menikmati permainan kasar suga

"Katakan sebelum aku membuat mu tak bisa bicara." nampak suga yang semakin kesulitan menekan nafsunya.

"A...aa...anni..., buk...bukan lagu..., tap...tapiiiihhhh..." Woozi memejamkan mata merasa suga makin meremat milik nya kuat.

"Tapi ?" suga bertanya

"Tap...tapi...Chang...chang ...changkyun...uuhhhh..." Woozi membuka mata

Suga terdiam, mencerna permintaan woozi dengan otak cerdasnya.

Dia tak cukup bodoh untuk sekedar tahu yang dimintakan woozi.

Namu, jika itu IM , kenapa harus meminta bantuanya.

Dia hanya bisa menulis lirik dan merancang lagu.

Woozi selalu menyuguhkan tubuhnya untuk suga demi sebuah lagu.

Namun kini, ia menawarkan tubuh nya untuk seorang IM changkyun...

Permainan macam apa ini...

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari changkyuniii." suga menghentikan aksinya

"Hyung, kenapa berhenti ayo pegang lagi." woozi meletakakn tangan kanan suga di antara kedua kakinya

"AKU BERTANYA...! " suga membentak dan menarik tanganya menjauh dari apitan paha dalam woozi

"Aku hanya minta bantuan untuk mendekati changkyun, kenapa kau marah begitu. kalau tidak mau ya sudah. " Woozi memasang wajah melas dan tampak ingin menagis

"Haaah,menagis saja! Maka aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan ini." suga meremat milik woozi lagi

"Aaaahhh... kalau begitu aku akan meraung raung agar mendapat lebih." Woozi mengerling nakal

Hah dasar jablay, begitulah pikir suga pada bocah yang terlihat seperti anak SD ini.

"Kau tahu setiap bantuanku tak ada kata gratis, tak cukup jika kau hanya mendesah di bawahku untuk misi yang satu ini." suga tersenyum nakal

"Apapun itu, akan ku bayar padamu." woozi mantap

Tanpa berkompromi lagi Woozi memulai semuanya dengan meraup bibir tipis suga dan direspon sangat kasar dan ganas oleh lawan mainya.

Satu yang perlu kalian tahu, Suga tak mengenal kata halus dalam permainan ini.

Bite...

"Aaarrrhhhh..." Woozi memekik saat suga menggigit keras lehernya.

"Eeeuuunggh...hyuuunnggiii..." Rengek Woozi manja saat Suga mengelus kembali miliknya

Meraka makin liar dan tanpa woozi sadari suga sudah menanggalkan semua pakain bocah pendek itu.

"HYUUUUUNNG, YOONGI HYUUUNG...!" Terdengar teriakan Jinyoung yang memanggil Suga dari ruang tamu

Pcckkk...

Salifa membasahi bibir woozi yang bengkak kala suga melepas lumatan bibirnya

"Hyuuung ? " Woozi bertanya dengan mata sayu

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, Jangan pulang dan menginaplah disini seperti biasa!" Perintah suga

"Hem." Woozi hanya mengganguk

"Pakai kembali bajumu, aku keluar dulu ...(Cuuup)" kecupan hangat suga menjadi ahir cumbuan mereka.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Normal – POV

Nampak dorm monsta sangat berantakan dan penuh dengan teriakan berisik entah dari hampir semua membernya

"Buwahahahhahaha..." Hyungwoon tertawa terpingkal pingkal

"Yaakkk Hyuuuung kembalikan ponsel ku." Nampak Jooheon mengejar ngejar Wonhoo yang membawa lari HP nya

"Wooo...wooo...wooo... wonniii tangkap." Wonhho melempar HP itu ke arah Hyungwoon

"Oh..., jadi ini... ini sunbae pujaan mu." Hyungwoon memperhatikan layar Ponsel Jooheon sambil menimbang

"Aiiishhh sini kembalikan!" Jooheon merampas HP nya dan keluar dari akun istagram nya.

"Iiiihhhiiiiiii... cieee...ciiiiieeee... Kim Min seokiii hyuuuung...woo...wooo...wooo..." Wonho berlari menghindari hantaman bantal sofa dari Jooheon

"Wahhhhahahahahahaaaa... pendam saja cintamu itu sampai bertelur dan menetas wahahahahha..." Ejek Hyungwoon dan semakin terpingkal melihat Wonhoo yang terjungkal akibat Jooheon.

Merasa kesal ahirnya Jooheon masuk menyusul sang appa yang sekarang pindah kamar dengan nya.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan duo resek yang sedang membicarakan sunbaenya dari grup EXO itu.

Sekarang kita tilik tokoh utama

Nampak Minhyuk yang tengah kesal menyaksikan sang kekasih hati dihingapi lalat penganggu bernama IM canghyun.

"Kalau yang ini tidak akan cocok dengan mu." Kihyun memberi nasihat pada IM dengan mengutak atik tabletnya

"Ne umma." IM tampak patuh memperhatikan Tablet berlayar lebar itu dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kihyun.

"Ehhheeeemmmm." Minhyuk mencoba meraih perhatian

Namun tak ada respon berarti dari kedua orang didepnya.

"Ehhheeeeemmmm." Minhyuk mencoba lagi

Namun Kihyun dan IM makin mengeratkan rangkulan mareka sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"YAAAKKKK MAKNAE KEMBALI KEKAMARMU SANA...!" Dan kali ini Minhyuk murka membuat kihyun mengkerut dan IM yang lari tunggang langgang menuju kamar nya bersaam Jooheon dan sang Appa.

.

.

.

.

.

IM- POV

Braaaakkkk...

"Hooossshhh...hoooossshhh...hhooossss..." Aku menata nafas ku sambil menyandar pada pintu kamar yg baru saja kumasuki

Tak ayal membuat dua hyung ku kaget dan terbangun

"Ommmooo ..., aiiiisshhh Maknae kau membuat xiumin hyung berubah jadi plakton." Dumel jooheon hyung kesal

"Benarkah, kapan? Aku tak tahu album baru Exo bertema Spongebob ?" Tanya Shownu hyung bodoh

"Iya, dalam MIMPIKU." Jooheon hyung terlihat kesal

"Mi...miane hyuuuung." sesal ku

"Changkyun-ah.., ada apa dengan mu ? kau terlihat tak baik, apa kau baru melihat adegan 18+ di kamar Minhyuk?" tanya shownu hyung

"A...anni hyung..." sangkal ku

"Mwoooo apa kau mendapat perlakuan buruk dari kedua cople itu, apa mereka me grape mu...aaawwwwww" Jooheon hyun mengusap kepalanya yang di tendang shownu hyung

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." Tegur shownu hyung

"Aku tak sembarangan appa... pasangan inces umma dan Hyung ku itu memang pasangan gila." Jooheon Hyung bergidik

"Tidak hyun, aku hanya berlari ,tadi Minhyuk hyung mengamuk." Jelas ku nyengir

"Huuuuu... kau pasti menempel seperti kutu pada kihyun hyung." Cibir Jooheon hyung yang ku respon dengan senyum tak jelas dan membuat keduanya memumatar bola matanya jengah seakan hafal kelakuan ku.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...dddrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Getaran ponsel mengalihkan fokusku

"Anyeong ahjuma..." sapa ku riang

("Changkyunii, ah apa kabar nak? ")

"sangat baik ahjuma, maaf aku belum sempat menghubungi, aku sangat sibuk ahir ahir ini." jelasku

("Ah tak apa, ahjuma sudah bisa menebaknya, em canghyuniii ada yang ingin ahjuma sampaikan.")

"Em... apa ahjuma? Bukan kabar buruk kan? Nada ahjuma membuatku khawatir."

("Em.., itu sebenarnya terserah bagaimana caramu mengartikanya. ")

"Haaah..., baiklah ahjuma katakan sekarang. Aku siap menerima baik atau buruk nya."

("Be...begini changkyuniii. Ayahmu ingin bertemu.")

"A...ayah?"

('Aku tak bisa banyak membantu changkyun. Ada banyak rahasia yang tak bisa aku ungkap. Dan akan kau ketahui setelah bertemu langsung dengan nya.")

"Baiklah,dimana aku bisa menemuinya. Ahjuma berikan saja no ponselnya padaku biar ak-"

("Akan ku kirim lewat pesan karna dia bilang tak ingin bertukar pesan langsung padamu. Dia mau aku yang menjadi perantara.") potong nya

"Kenapa begitu?"

("Aku tak tahu changkyuniii, dia ingin bertemu langsung dan ingin membuat kesan secara langsung. Bukan lewat media apappun")

Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan dan aku mengahiri perbincangan ku dengan bibi yang seminggu sekali aku selalu bertukar kabar dengan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Melon Music award adalah ajang penghargaan yang cukup bergengsi di korea. Hari ini hari yang dinanti nanti oleh para idol dan juga fans untuk menyaksikan idol mereka mendapat penghargaan.

Bisa kita lihat betapa antusianya fans dari BTOB, EXO, Seventeen , Shinee, Black Pink, Red valved , Twice, Winner, BTS , GOT7, Ikon , Monsta X dan masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu.

Semua sangat menikmati meriahnya acara pada malam hari ini. Nampak dari ujung kanan ada beberapa girl group yang tertawa terbahak bahak terutama Lisa dan Jisoo karena melihat ulah Minhyuk, Boby, Yugyeom, bambam , Jungkook, V , Jhope, Baekhyun dan semua biang rusuh saat menari gila bersama sama.

Semua berbaur mencadi satu tak terkecuali...

Bhuuugggg...

"Aaaahhh.." Ringis seseorang

"A...a...mi...mi...miane sunbae." Jooheon berujar gagap meminta maaf pada orang yang di senggolnya saat ikut menari gila.

"Ah...Iya... tak apa." Jawab seseorang dengan lembut yang ternyata adalah member Exo yang selama ini dikagumi oleh Jooheon

Siapa lagi klau bukan Xiumin.

Sontak membuat pipi Jooheon memerah. Namun Joooheon bukan tipe seorang Bottom yang hanya pasrah dengan suasana. Bagai mana pun dia seorang Top, maka dari itu dia harus bersikap agresif. Begitulah fikirnya...

"Sunbaenim, sebagai permintaan maaf ku, aku akan memberi nomor ponselku untukmu." Jooheon berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan nya meminta benda persegi panjang milik Xiumin.

"Mw...mwooo?" Xiumin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Enternal maknae Monsta itu.

"Ah, tak usah sungkan, nanti kau bisa minta apa pun dari ku untuk permintaan maaf." Jooheon makin memaksa sambil tersenyum manis menampakkan eye smile nya.

Xiumin bingung, antara takut dan juga tersipu.

Kenapa takut, bagai mana tak takut saat seseorang disebelahmu tak begitu kau kenal berwajah sangar dan berpenampilan berandal, jangan lupakan badan kekar besar ala hulk itu. Benar benar tipe sejati personil monsta yang terkelan akan keperkasaan nya.

Namun bukan itu yang xiumin fikirkan. Monsta X sudah terkenal dengan Image Gaharnya , belum lagi maknae Exo Sehun yang selalu menakutinya dengan hal hal yang tak masuk akal, separti (Jangan dekat dekat dengan orang berbadan kekar Hyung..., mereka itu kanibal )

Lalu bagai mana dengan tersipu...

Bagai mana tak tersipu jika si kanibal itu berwajah tampan manis dan imut yang dipaksa seperti Jooheon.

"Em... tapi aku." Xiumin mengeluarkan ponselnya ragu

"Ah tak apa , sini biar ku catat." Jooheon menyambar ponsel Xiumin paksa dan mencatat nomornya disana.

Tak lupa ia me miscall no Xiumin ke Ponselnya.

"Ini sunbae, sudah ku catat. Lee Jooheon Im ni da." Jooheon mengulurkan tangan sesaat setelah menyerahkan ponsel Xiumin.

"Ki...ki...Kim Minseok." Xiumin nampak gugup , dan itu membuat Jooheon tersenyum miring.

Masih dengan senyum miring yang disadari oleh xiumin malah menunduk ngeri, Jooheon makin meremat tangan yang di tahan oleh nya sampai jeritan empunya menyadarkan Jooheon.

"Aaahhhh..." Xiumin nampak makin menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kesakitanya

"Oh..., Mi...miane... aku tak bermaksut menyakitimu sunbae." Jooheon tampak meyesali kesalahanya dan merangkul pundak Xiumin yang seakan bergetar.

"A...a...anni... aku tak apa... Jooheon-shi." Xiumin mengarahkan pandangan ke segala arah seolah meminta pertolongan entah pada siapa.

"Em... jangan panggil begitu Hyung, panggil aku Joohonii ,ya..." jooheon malah memasang wajah sok imut yang membuat xiumin makin merona.

"N...n...ne." Jawab Xiumin ragu

"Eeehhheeemmmm." Nampak Hyungwoon tersenyum licik melihat Xiumin di dekat Jooheon

Jooheon nampak kesal dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata kasar seperti 'fuck, shit , bitch , dick dll' yang terdengar telinga Xiumin.

Namun Hyungwoon makin tersenyum miring.

Lantas itu membuat xiumin makin mengkeret menyaksikan interaksi keduanya.

Mereka begitu kasar dan menyeramkan, begitu fikir member Exo ini.

Dengan langkah pelan Xiumin melarikan diri kabur dari kedua member Monsta X yang nampak seperti preman pasar itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka yang masih sibuk mendateglader satu sama lain.

"Yi Xing ah..." Nampak Xiumin memeluk Lay dari samping yang sedang kesulitan menahan kantuk.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Lay khawatir setelah sadar dari kantuknya

Lay sangat menyayangi dan menjaga Hyung tertua nya ini. Anni bukan hanya lay tapi semua member EXO malahan.

"Yi Xing ah..., tadi ada pria kanibal yang mau memakan ku." Xiumin menoleh kanan kiri

"Mwoooo..." Lay melotot

"Sudahlah hyung. Jangan terlalu sering main dengan sehuna, dia memberi pengaruh buruk." Chen berkomentar pedas.

"Hai Baozzii Hyung... hooosshhh hoosshhh hoooss..." Baekyun kembali dari acara menari gilanya mencomol pipi xiumin

"Ada apa Baozii hyung ? Wajahmu pucat sekali? " Chanyeol bertanya kalem di sebelah Baekhyun sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu.

"A...a...anni..." Xiumin mengeleng dan menghasilkan tanda tanya di kepala sepasang kekasih ChanBaek tersebut.

"Ayooo... setelah ini gilran kita..." Suho mengandeng Xiumin tanpa memperhatikan wajah member tertua yang masih takut itu.

Dan dari sudut pandang Xiumin nampak member Monsta yang memandang nya dengan tatapan tajam dari kejauhan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jooheon , Hyungwoon dan Wonhoo yang mengetahuai sebuah rahasia.

Kita tinggalkan Jooheon yang sedang berjuang, dan Xiumin yang berlari ketakutan, kini kita beralih pada pasangan inces antar Umma dan Adeul di Monsta

Nampak Minhyuk dengan semangat memegang sebelah tanga Kihyun sambil menari gila. Dan kihyun hanya bisa menaggung malu dengan aksi kekasih nya yang sedang menari tak jelas bersama teman teman tak waras lainya.

Lain MinKi lain Hankyun, bisa kita lihat disini nampak BI dan IM yang masih malu malu dengan hubungan mereka. Hambin dan Changkyun lebik memilih duduk berseberangan agar bisa bercuri pandang. Sambil senyum senyum tak jelas IM dan BI masih berpandangan tak memperdulikan salah satu member ikon yang sedang terbakar masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan

Kim Jinhwan, kau harus bersabar.

Bagai mana dengan Got7 , bisa kita lihat dua pasangan MarkJin dan 2Jae lebih memilih duduk anteng dengan saling bercanda gurau menyaksikan ke bar-baran teman teman sesama idol nya.

Sementara itu di tengah aksi gila gilaan, kita juga dapat melihat aksi gila dari orang yang cukup gila. Bagai mana tidak gila jika kau melakukan tindak asusila di depan umu, bahkan dengan anak dibawah umur(?) kelihatanya...

Suga, salah satu member terpintar di BTS kini sedang menikmati kenyal nya pantat Woozi yang juga terkenal cukup pintar di seventeen.

Dengan gerak lincanh woozi melompat lompat menari ria seperti kawan kawanya, dan di belakangnya ada suga yang dengan seenak jidatnya menempelkan tubuh mereka dari belakang.

Dan yah..., bisa kau tabek bukan sesuatu diantara selangkangan suga sangat menikmati benturan yang di sebabkan pantat bulat milik wozii itu.

Dengan mata terpejam suga mendekap bocah itu. Makin merapatkan tubuh bawah meraka, merasakan kenyal nya dua tonjolan yang bernama pantat milik woozi. Sesekali tangan nakal suga juga mengelitik perut dan kadang turun mengelus sesuatu mungil milik Woozi.

Sekilas mungkin tak ada yang menyadari tindak asusila ini. Posisi mereka sangat setrategis. Berada titengah kerumunan, bahkan penonton pun sampai tak sadar kalau woozi ada di situ karna memang tinggi badan yang tak mendukung.

Lalu posisi berdiri mereka yang seperti orang berbaris , tentu tak membuat teman idol lain curiga dengan posisi suga yang seakan memeluk Woozi dari belakang dan itu biasa dianggap wajar jika teman pria memeluk hangat.

Namun, ternyata ada sosok orang yang melihat geram ulah suga . Kim Min Gyu seakan tak terima dengan apa yang di lakukan sunbaenim kepada hyung nya itu.

Dengan penuh emosi dia menerobos kerumunan antara seventeen dan BTS membuat Seungkwang berteriak terinjak kakinya dan Jeonghan yang mendelik tajam karena tersenggol oleh nya. Tapi Mingyu tak peduli. Ia menghampiri Woozi dan merangkul dari belakang untuk memberi celah antara jarak Woozi dan Suga.

"Yakkk!" Suga protes dengan kelakuan hobae kurang ajarnya

"Mingyu...jengan dorong-dorong Yoongi hyung begitu." Woozi seakan memarahi

"Aku tak sengaja." jawab Mingyu dingin yang mendapat kemarahan dari suga

Merasa kesal, suga pun pergi dari keramaian menuju ke kursi pojok tempat Jinyong bersama Mark.

"Hyung, antar aku ke tolilet." Pinta Mingyu dingin

"Hem? Aku...?" Tanya Woozi

"Memang siapa lagi hyung." Jawab Mingyu

"Haah... Ne." Woozi pasrah mengantar Mingyu

.

.

.

Dengan tak sabaran Mingyu menyeret langkah Woozi menuju suatu tempat yang ternyata tangga darurat.

Braaakkkkk...

Mingyu membuka pintu tangga darurat kasar dan menari Woozi ikut serta dengan nya

"Ming, kenapa kita kemari? kau bilang ingin ket-.." perkataan Woozi tepotong oleh dorongan Mingyu yang menghempasnya ke dinding.

Brruuuuugggg...

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh..." Woozi menjerit sakit saat Mingyu menarik badan serta rambutnya ke atas menempel pada badan tinggi Mingyu.

Tentu woozi kaget tak karuan, bagai mana mungkin dongsaeng yang selama ini bersikap baik, lembut dan penyayang dengan kurang ajar nya menjambak serta mengangkat tubuhnya dangan sebelah tangan . Dan mendelik tajam di depan mukanya.

"A...a..ap...apa yang kau lakukan Ming." Woozi memejamkan mata merasa sakit dirambut dan badanya yang seakan melayang karna di tarik paksa Mingyu dari tanah.

"Apa yang kulakukan hyung? Seharunya aku yang bertanya,apa yang kau lakuan!" Mingyu menegaskan emosi

"Aku...aku tak mengerti apa salah ku padamu saeng aaaarrrgggghhhhh...!" Woozi makin menjerit saat sebelah tangan Mingyu meremat genetiknya yang biasa di pegang suga.

Tapi kali ini bukan jeritan nikmat yang biasa ia terima dari suga , namun jeritan pilu karna woozi seakan tak rela tubuhnya di jamah oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Sa...sakit...uuugghhh appo ..." Woozi menahan tangis antara malu dan gengsi didepan Mingyu

"Appo ? apa sesakit itu, bahkan ini tak lebih sakit saat aku melihatmu berbuat mesum bersama suga hyung!" Murka Mingyu makin meremat Genetik woozi

"Arrrggghhh...aaaarrrggghhhh appoooo...hhiiiikkksss..." Woozi mulai menagis, gagal menahan airmatanya

"WAE...WAE HYUNGIIII... kenapa suga hyung boleh sementara aku tidak...!"

Bruuugggkkk...

Mingyu menhempas tubuh Woozi kelantai. Dengan kilatan emosi dia mencekal tangan woozi berusaha menaggal kan jaket panggung yang di kenakan Woozi. Bibirnya juga maju berusaha memberi tanda di leher woozi.

Namun woozi tak tinggal diam. Dia juga gencar melakukan perlawanan. Acara tarik menarik dan dorong medorong pun terjadi antara mereka. Sampai Mingyu kesal dan menampar pipi kenyal bak kue beras milik Woozi

Pllllaaakkkkk...

"DIAM HYUNG...!" Bentak Mingyu

Woozi terdiam, dia takut. Benar benar takut.

Sekasar apa pun suga, tak akan sampai hati untuk menamparnya.

Walau dia memberikan tubuhnya pada suga karna terpaksa, demi sebuah hasil karya lagu tentunya, tapi ia tak perna seterpaksa saat Mingyu memaksanya. Ia bakhan dengan suka rela membuka lebar pahanya untuk suga.

"Jangan...Hikkksss...jangan..." Woozi mengeratkan pengangan nya pada jaket kostum yang ia kenakan dan menarik tanganya sendiri bersendakaap di depan dada.

Benar benar tak sabar, Mingyu menari kedua tanga Woozi dan dengan gerak spontan woozi menggigit tangan Mingyu yang mencekalnya.

Tak sia sia karna Mingyu kesakitan dan melepas cengkremanya . kesempatan tak di abaikan oleh Woozi.

Woozi berlari kencang meninggalkan tangga darurat, mencari tempat aman untuk nya berlindung. Pilihanya jatuh pada Toilet, dia tak mungkin kembali di stage dengan keadaan berantakan dan make up luntur.

Woozi masih cukup waras untuk membuat karier seventeen hancur.

Braaakkkkkkk...

Dengan berlinang airmata dan nafar memburu woozi memasuki salah satu bilik tanpa mempedulikan tatapan beberapa orang di toilet yang mungkin salah satunya kawan idol meraka .

Ckleeekkk...

Dengan tergesa woozi mengunci salah satu bilik yang berhasi ia masuki. Dengan cepat dan terburu buru, ia memencet panggilan untuk seseorang.

.

.

.

Merasa ponsel nya bergetar dengan tak henti hentinya, Suga memutuskan untuk melihat siapa si penelpon yang dengan tak tahu diri menggangu ke asikanya ngerumpi dengan pasangan MarJin.

Matanya melebar saat membaca 20 panggilan tak terjawab dari Woozi. Dengan gerak cepat ia menuju back stage dan menelfon balik sang pelaku.

Tuuuuutttttttt...tttuuuuuttt...

("Hiiiikkkkssss... Hyung...Yoongiiii Hyung hiiikkss...,")

Deggg...

Terdengar dari ujung line telepon Woozi sesenggukan memanggil namanya. Tanpa banyak bertanya suga bergegas ke inti maslah.

"Dimana kau sekarang! " Tanya nya singkat

("To...to...Hiikkksss...thoileeet...huuggss...")

Tut...tut...tut...

Tanpa kata suga memutus pangilan sepihak dan berlari cepat menyusul Woozi di toilet.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di toilet, ada beberapa kru yang sedang berkaca disana. Suga bersabar untuk menunggu mereka keluar.

Dan setelah semua pergi, ia cepat cepat mengetuk salah satu bilik yang tertutup dan ia yakin itu woozi

"Woozi, apa ini kau..." Suga bertanya dari balik pintu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama yang dimaksut sgera keluar dan berhambur dipelukanya.

"Hiiikkkssss... hyuungg ...Hiiikkkssss..." Woozi mengeratkan pelukanya pada suga

"SSStttttt... jangan menagis..., berhenti menagis." suga menoleh kanan kiri dan mendorong Woozi masuk ke dalam lagi.

"Duduk di situ dan angkat kakimu." Suga memerintah Woozi duduk di closet dan menekuk kakinya bersila.

"Hiiikkkkssss...hiiikkssss..." Woozi masih menagis mengusap mata dengan sebelah tanganya seperti bocah TK

"Wooziii sudah jangan menagis nee... hyungiii ada di sini, jadi berhenti menagis." suga menenangkan Woozi dengan menghapus air mata di pipi bocah gembul itu.

"Hiikkssshhh...hyungiii, aku takut...huuuggss." Woozi meremat bahu suga yang mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah itu.

"Dengar... Hyung sudah disini, jadi jangan takut lagi ne... berhenti menagis, nanti kau tambah jelek...(ccuuuppp)." Suga mencium sekilas bibir basah Woozi

.

.

Cukup lama membuat woozi tenang dan berhenti dari tangisnya. Suga harus rela bersabar menjadi orang tua dadakan yang menenangkan balita menagis rupanya.

"Sekarang lihat hyung dan katakan apa yang terjadi."Bisik suga lirih takut seseorang diluar sana mendengar percakapan tersembunyi mereka

"I...itu...Mingy-..." Perkataan woozi terpotong

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr...drrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"sebentar, hyung angkat telepon." Suga mengangkat pagilan Rapmon

"Any-..."

("Yak !Dimana kau ? 15 menit lagi kita perform, cepat ke stage...!")

"Haaah... ne... ne..., aku kesana." suga memutus sambungan

"Kita harus kembali sekarang, Hyung gilran perform." Suga berkata sambil menempelkan telinga kepintu

Memastikan tak ada orang yang sedang berkaca agar tak memergoki mereka. Dengan terburu buru setelah yakin aman, suga menarik paksa Woozi kembali ke stage tanpa mendengar unek-unek yang hendak disampaikan bocah tembam itu.

-Tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning**

 **Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa (Mature ) 18+ / NC**

.

.

.

IM-POV

Hari ini,adalah hari yang dijanjikan ayah biologisku untuk bertemu . Menurut pesan Ahjuma aku harus menemuinya di Restaurant Lord dengan no runga VVIP 07.

Dari sini aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ayah kandungku adalah orang kaya. Tak mungkin seorang biasa akan mampu manyewa rungan VVIP yang mewah di Restorant ternama korea ini.

Dengan langkah pelan antara ragu dan rasa ingin tahu, aku mengikuti pelayan yang membukakan pintu ruang itu.

Aku masuk dengan tertunduk , ingin berbalik dan berlalu pergi pulang kembali. Namun sebuah suara yang cukup familiar menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Changkyuniii, Mari bergabung bersama kami..."

Ku arahkan pandangan ku pada sumber suara, dan nampak lah dua orang berbeda gender tengah menatapku dengan pandangan berbeda.

Satu dengan senyum cerah namun tegas di wajahnya, dan yang satu senyum sinis dengan sejuta kebencian di matanya.

"Sa-sa...sangjangnim?." Tanyaku ragu saat mendekati meja tersebut

"Duduk lah dulu, kita makan, dan baru aku akan mulai menjelaskan." Perintahnya mutlah

.

.

.

"Banyak sekali pernyataan yang mungkin akan aku sampaikan. Pertama, aku Kim Soo ro , menemuimu bukan sebagai Sangjangnim pemilik agenci tempatmu bernaung. Tapi sebagai Appa mu, Ayah Biologismu." Mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan

"Kau tentu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku, kau dan juga ibumu. Aku yakin bibimu pasti sudah memberi mu bekal dengan sejuta kenagan." Pria paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungku itu menyeruput kopi

"Tak banyak yang saya ketahui, hanya sepenggal kisah dimana ibu saya ditinggal pergi." hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibirku

"Wanita murahan seperti ibumu memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan sperti itu .Dasar Anjing ! " Wanita di sebelah ayahku berkata sesuatu yang sangat tak pantas

"Seung Hee, jaga bicaramu." sosok yang mengaku ayahku menegur pada seorang wanita cantik yang kutahu merupakan artis papan atas korea sekaligus pembisnis Seung Hee atau Kim Seung Hee atau sering dipanggil Bada.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas semua keslahanku , aku memang tak seharusnya meninggalkan umma mu namun, keadaan membuat kami harus begitu. kau tahu maksutku kan."

Yah aku tahu, aku cukup tahu ibuku tak pantas dan tak selefel dengan orang seperti ayah biologisku ini. Dan aku, hanyalah sebatas anak haram hasil dari perselingkuhan yang tak diinginkan kelahiranya.

Ibu ku , hanya seorang penyanyi gagal yang tak bisa debut karena suatu kesalahan. Kesalahan yang dilakukan seorang Ceo beristri yang tak mungkin bisa bertanggung jawab.

Namun aku tahu kini sekarang, kenapa aku begitu dipermudah dalam segala hal. Mulai dari kehidupan materi bersama bibi di desa, kemewahan saat aku menempuh jenjang sekolah padahal hidup kami pas-pasan, dan juga cara instan ku menjadi member Monsta X.

Entak aku bingung, harus senang atau nelangsa.

"Aku menemui mu disini untuk memberi kejelasan dan juga bertanggung jawaban. Aku ingin memberi kehidupan dan status yang layak untuk mu ikutlah bersama kami, dan menjadi anggota keluarga di kehidupan kami. Aku dan istriku sudah sepakat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita." sambungnya

"Terima kasih Appanim, namun saya sudah cukup bahagia bersama member Monsta X." Aku menunduk tak berani memandang

"Mereka hanya lingkup kerja bagimu. Kau butuh status yang jelas, bukan hanya gambaran, aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu pada saudaramu dan kerabat. Kau ada waktu kan besok sore?." Tutur nya

"Em... itu...saya-..." Aku berusaha menolak karnan memang aku ada janji dengan Hanbin

"Aku memaksa , bukan meminta." dan perintah final itu membuat ku merutuk atas ke pengecutanku.

Kanapa aku sangat penakut dan tidak bisa mengapresiasikan apa yang aku inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Nampak beberapa orang tengah bercanda tawa di ruangan VIP sebuah karaoke bar ternama korea, sangat riang dan terkesan rusuh.

" Aiiissshhh hyuuung, gantian!" Vernon merebut mikrofon dari genggaman Yugyeom.

"No...no...no... kau pakai yang itu saja!" Tunjuk Yugyeom pada mic yang masih di pakai DK dengan joroknya.

Bagai mana tidak jorok saat temanmu bernyanyi dan hampir menelan mic itu.

"Tidak mau hyung, itu sudah penuh kuman ,eeeuuuhhhh." Vernon mengernyit jijik.

Sementara Vernon dan Yugyeom kisruh memperebutkan Mic, Hoshi malah sibuk menoel-noel pipi gembul woozi yang mengutak atik HP nya di sofa bundar.

"Woozi-ya " Hoshi berbisik pelan di telinga Woozi yang membuat nya sedikit geli karna mulut Hoshi yang terlalu dekat dengan telinga nya.

"Eemmhhhhh ..." Woozi hanya melenguh menaggapi Hoshi.

Merasa tak di gubris, Hoshi mengalungkan kedua tanganya pada Woozi dari belakang sofa.

"Yak... ada apa sih!." Sentak Woozi kasar menyingkirkan tangan Hoshi

"uh, kau ini kasar sekali, aku dari tadi memanggilmu." Rajuh Hoshi memajukan bibirnya

"Ada apa memang nya?!" Jawab Woozi ketus

Merasa ada lampu hijau, Hoshi melompati sofa dan duduk di sebelah Woozi.

"Hem, sweaty... popo uuummm." Hoshi memajukan bibirnya dan dihadiahi geplakan manis oleh DK yang tiba tiba menjendulnya dari belakang.

"Yak !sinting!" Maki Hoshi

"Rasakan itu." Jawab DK acuh

"Kau tak apa hyungiii? " Tanya DK di iringi tangan mesumnya , dengan lancang mengelus paha mulus woozi yang tengah mengenakan celana pendek itu.

Plaaakkkk...,

"Aaaauuuwwww." Dk mengeluh sambil mengelus tanganya yang di semplak Woozi.

"Aaahhhhahahahahaha..., memang nya enak!" Ejek Hoshi

"Hyung juga di tolak ." DK tak terima

Tanpa mempedulikan wajah Hoshi dan DK yang saling mengejek, Woozi berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk di pojokkan sambil mengutak atik HP nya.

"Mereka lama sekali kukiii?" Tanya Woozi pada Jungkook.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai hyung. Mereka sudah di parkiran." Jawab Jungkook acuh masih sibuk dengan HP nya.

Tak lama setelah itu, munculah Dino , Mark Lee, Jeno , Haechan , dan Jisung.

"Maaf hyung deul , kami terlambat. " Mark Lee menyadarkan teman temanya yang asyik berhura hura.

"Oh, ya . Tak masalah, yang penting kalian datang dengan selamat." Yugyeom menyahut dari kejauhan

"Memang nya kenapa lama sekali, kalian habis mampir kemana? " Pertanyaan Woozi yang lebih tepatnya dia tujukan pada maknae seventeen, siapa lagi kalau bukan Dino.

"Jangan salahkan aku hyung,tadi aku sudah menjemput mereka tepat waktu. Salahkan si maknae yang tak bisa memanjat pagar." Tunjuk Dino pada Jisung maknae NCT sekaligus maknae geng brandalan ini.

Tak pelak peryataan Dino membuat semua hyung deul menatap satu arah, yaitu jisung.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu hyung deul, kalain tidak kasihan apa?, nih celanaku jadi sobek !" Jisung merentangkan kedua kakinya menunjukkan selangkangan celana bolong nya.

"Miane hyung deul, tadi Jaehyun hyung main catur hingga larut dengan Suho hyung, jadi kami harus menunggu mereka selesai sampai Jaehyun hyung tertidur." Adu Jeno memelas.

"Iya hyung, belum lagi saat kami keluar gerbang, disitu ada Leeteuk ahjussi dan Yesung Ahjussi baru pulang dari siaran. Dan kami harus sembunyi dulu." Keluh Haechan.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku menunggu mereka di bawah pagar sampai kesemutan dan disemuti." Dino merajuk pada Woozi

"Apa itu disemuti hyung? " Mark Lee bertanya bingung

"Ini semutnya menggigiti kakiku." Dino menunjuk kaki nya yang merah merah di gigit semut betulan.

"Memang repot kalau beberapa grup satu agency diletakkan pada satu apartement." komentar Woozi

"Aiiissshhh, sudah sudah. Kenapa jadi ribut gara gara celana , semut dan apartement. Ayo kita lanjut minumnya." Jungkook menggiring maknae line setelah menegah soju nya dan menyiapkan pesta yang seharunya tidak dilakukan anak-anak dibawah umur.

.

.

.

.

.

BI– POV

Malam ini, seperti biasa aku dan Changkyun menghabiskan malam bersama, berbagi kehangatan bersama dan ditempat yang sama, saat kami pertama kali berkenalan untuk membuat sebuah kisah...,

Hotel Lavender .

"Kenapa belum tidur? " Aku bertanya masih memeluk erat dia yang berada di pelukanku.

"Anniya. " Jawab Changkyun semakin mengusap wajahnya di dada telanjangku.

"Ini sudah sanga larut, cepat istirahat Honey." kataku mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku sedang berusaha." Jawabnya lagi mempererat pelukan pada punggung ku.

"Kemarin , kenapa kau tidak datang Honey? Kau tahu, aku menunggu disini sangat lama." aku mengungkit masalah yang tadi sempat membuatku kesal dan kami bertengkar.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang memaafkanku, ini bahkan masih sangat ." Changkyun merintih mengubah posisi menjadi telantang

"Maaf, aku bermain terlalu kasar .Apa sesakit itu?" Aku membantu changkyun yang berusaha duduk

"E'eem." dia hanya menggeleng

Dengan khawatir aku mengelus pipinya, menciumnya ringan dari mata hidung dan bibir.

Sangat lembut dan sempat membuat ku terbuai untuk memulainya lagi.

Namun cengkeraman tangan Canghyun menyadarkanku.

"Mianeee." kataku halus

"Tidak, aku tak apa Hanbinah." dia tersenyum tulus.

"Jadi, Bisa ceritakan kemana kau pergi kemarin?" Tuntut ku lagi

"Hanbinah, aku sudah bilangkan bahwa aku ada urusan mendadak dan tidak bisa datang. " dia memandangku dengan tatapan sendu

"Aku berfikir kau hanya bercanda dan akan memberi surprice padaku waktu itu." jawab ku tegas

Entah mengapa wajahnya semakin sendu dan ia menundukkan wajanya.

Jujur aku merasa janggal dengan semua ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan canghyun dari ku.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa jika kau memang tidak mau bercerita." Kurangkul dia dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di dadaku.

Dia bergetar, menagis sesenggukan. IM Changkyun, Apa yang harus ku lakukan.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Aku tak tahu apa yang haru ku katakan. Ini terlalu rumit. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus mulai dari mana jika bercerita pada Hanbin.

-flashback-

 _Malam ini hari yang di tentukan Ayah agar aku bertemu saudara dan keluarga besar kami._

 _Disini aku sekarang, di sebuah rumah megah yang sangat mewah dan diruang makan yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana._

" _Changkyuni, yang di sebelah Eomma mu itu Choi Halmeoni dan Choi Haraboeji . Kemudian di sebelah kanan Aboji adalah Kim Halmoeni ." Kata seseorang yang kupanggil Aboji_

 _Aku tak berani memandang satu persatu orang-orang terhormat ini._

 _Aku hanya menundukkan kepala sambil memberi salam._

 _Lama kami saling terdiam hingga suara Kim Halmoni memecah keheningan._

" _Apa dia tidak datang? Ini sudah hampir larut." tanyanya pada Aboji._

" _Kita Mulai saja, kurasa dia tak akan datang. Dia sangat sibuk ahir ahir ini." Eommanim nampak Gugup._

" _Jadi, apa rencanamu ini menantuku? " Tanya wanita tua yang duduk di sebelah Eommanim._

" _Nyonya Choi, aku hanya meminta putraku untuk memperbaiki semuanya." Jawab Sosok wanita tua yang satunya_

" _Apa gunanya memperbaiki sesuatu yang sudah terlanjur rusak. Ibarat besi , bahkan ini terlalu berkarat. Tinggal buang dan lupakan. Maka semua akan selesai. Tak perlu membawa sesuatu yang tak berguna." Jawab Choi Eomanim yang bisa kudangar dengan suara bergetar._

" _Bisakah kita selesaikan ini secara dewasa. Kita bahkan tak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam rumah tangga putra dan putri kita nyonya-nyonya." Suara Lelaki yang kuyakini Choi Haraboeji membuat semua terdiam._

" _Eheeem, baiklah. Eommanin dan Appanim, bolehkah aku memulai penjelasan." Ayahku terdengar santai_

" _Silahkan. " Choi Haraboeji nampak nya tak mau membuat ribut_

" _Changkyun, dia juga putraku. Walau aku sadar bahwa ia terlahir karna kesalahan. Tapi aku, aku tak cukup baik sebagai manusia. Aku sudah terlanjur buruk untuk disebut manusia. Aku ingin merubah semuanya dan memperbaiki jalanku dengan menjadi manusia lebih baik. Apa itu slah? Apa itu tidak boleh ?" taya ayah dengan nada sedikit bergetar._

" _Itu berarti kau tak menghargai istrimu ,dengan membawa anak haram ini kemari." Choi Halmeoni seakan tak terima dengan ayah_

" _Aku sangat menghargainya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mempertahankanya." Aboji melirik tajam kearah Eommanim_

" _Eomma,aku tidak apa dengan semua tidak apa,anak dari suamiku adalah anakku juga." Itu suara Eomanim yang nampak cemas dengan sikap Aboji._

 _Keributan besar benar benar terjadi. Aku sangat takut untuk sekedar mendongakkan wajah._

 _Semua berjalan begitu alot sampai kudengar beberapa gelas terjatuh dan Choi Halmoni meninggalkan ruangan . kemudian Choi Haraboji meminta maaf dan pamit pulang._

 _Tinggal 4 orang disini sebelum Kim Halmoni pamit untuk pergi._

" _Aku pulang dulu, kuharap kalian menyelesaikan ini dengan baik, kau tahu semua butuk waktu dan juga proses." Kim Halmoni berlalu pergi setelah mengucap itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Prrraaaaaannnnnggg..._

 _Krompyaaaaang..._

 _Kudengar suara pecahan bebrapa piring dan makin ku pejamkan mataku._

" _Breeeeengseeek ! Kau benar benar brengsek Kim Soo ro !." Eomma memaki Aboji_

" _Setidaknya aku ada perubahan untuk menjadi lebih baik tidak seperti dirimu, hah seharusnya Eomma tercintamu melihat kelakuan busuk anaknya yang bar-bar ini." Aboji seperti mengejek Eomanim_

" _Kau ! Kau lelaki brengsek yang bisanya hanya main wanita. Lalu apa bedanya kau dan aku ka-..." Perkataan Eommanim terpotong_

" _Sudahlah, jangan marah marah begitu, nanti kau cepat tua , dan gigolo-gigolo mu itu tak mau melayani mu lagi. Hahahahaha...," Tawa aboji kemudian melanjutkan makianya pada eommanim_

" _Wanita sepertimu harusnya bersyukur aku menutupi sifat burukmu. Coba fikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membuka topeng cantik mu di depan Eommanim dan Appanim. Kau tahu, lebel janda itu sangat memalukan, Aniia?" Aboji berlalu pergi tanpa mempedulikan Eomanim yang makin mengamuk._

 _Srreeeeetttt..._

 _Prrrraaaaangggg..._

 _Krrrooooomppyaaaaannnggg..._

 _Aku semakin menunduk saat melihat sekelabatan kain penutup meja yang ditarik paksa Eomanin dan menyebabkan semua hidangan tumpah berantakan._

" _Aaarrrrggghhh,aaarrrrggghhhh Appo... appo..." Aku tercekat saat tiba tiba Eommanim menjambak rambutku_

" _Kau ! Ini semua gara gara kau. Dasar anak haram sialan...!"_

 _Plllllaaaakkkkk..._

" _Aaahhh Hanbinah hiiikks hiiiks...," Aku terjatuh, hanya mampu menagis lirih dan mengusap sebelah pipiku yang terkena tamparan Eomanim._

-flashback end-

.

.

"Honey honey, hey honey." suara Hanbin menyadarkanku

"N...ne...?" Aku mengusap air mataku

"Jangan menagis, aku tak akan memaksa kalau kau belum siap cerita, jadi berhenti menagis, ya." Hanbin mengusap pipiku yang basah oleh air mata.

Kim Hanbin..., aku tak tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika kau tak ada di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV Dorm GOT7

"Giyoumiii jangan buat masalah selama hyung deul pergi." JB berkata dan berlalu pergi

"Kunci pintunya kalau kau ke dorm Bangstan ya maknae. Bumbum tunggu aku." Yongjae mengusap rambut yugyeom dan menyusul JB

"Aku ada beberapa snak jika teman teman mu datang." Bambam menunjuk kantong plastik disebelah TV dan berlalu pergi.

"Kau yakin tak ingin pesan apa pun, kali ini hyung ke Taiwan lho." Goda Jackson sebelum keluar dorm dan hanya di jawaab pelototan dari yugyeom.

"Hahahahha... baiklah baiklah, hyung akan tetap belikan sesuatu. Jaga kesehatan ya maknae." Dan Jackson keluar ,berangkat menuju bandara.

"Maknae, Nasi dan lauk hyung taruh di tempat biasa kalau mau makan chagi." Mark menggandeng Jinyoung setelah berujar pada Yugyeom.

"Giyoumiii, Hyung pergi dulu ya." Jinyoung bergegas menyangklong tasnya keluar dorm.

Krik..., krik..., krik...,

"Pergi saja terus. Tak kembali juga tak apa, kalian semuakan memang selalu begitu." Dumel Yugyeom sambil menyantap kentang goreng .

Satu detik...

Dua detiik...

Tiga detiik...

"Hiiikkss, Eeemmmhhh..(Kunyah)... hhhiiiikkksss eeemmmhh (Kunyah)...,hhiikkkkkssss (Kunyah)" dengan mulut penuh, yugyeom tetap mengunyah walau wajahnya sudah berlinangan air mata.

Berusaha susah payah menelan dan hampir tersedak.

Yugyeom menghela nafas. Meminum kasar colla nya .

Bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan mata

"Hyung deul, bogoshipo." Setetes air mata turun lagi. Namun tak sederas saat sebelum yugyeom mengahiri makan kentangnya.

Tak ada yang bisa Yugyeom lakukan untuk kesedihan hatinya.

Dia hanya bisa menahan dan terus menahan keluh kesahnya. Bukan tak mau mengadu.

Namun, kapan yugyeom bisa mengadu kalau nyatanya mereka tak pernah ada waktu.

Fikiran seorang Kim Yugyeom kembali pada masa masa indah itu.

Masa dimana mereka belum bisa merasakan sorak sorai pengemar,

Masa dimana mereka belum bisa merasakan panas nya panggung hiburan,

Masa dimana meraka belum bisa merasakan padatnya jadwal,

Dan masa terindah dimana yugyeom mendapat banyak perhatian dari hyungdeul nya.

Saat Yongjae memeluk hangat dirinya yang kedinginan...

Saat JB menjemput dan mengawal dirinya kemanapun ia pergi...

Saat Jinyoung mengomel karena Yugyeom telat makan...

Dimana Mark selalu menuruti permintaanya untuk menemani menonton TV ,main game..

Disaat Jackson menggendongnya seperti anak koala dan hampir terjungkal keberatan muatan..

Dimana dia dan bambam dengan iseng nya menyembunyikan celemek masak Jinyoung...

Itu benar benar hilang, bahkan musnah setelah sesuatu yang mereka cita-citakan tercapai.

Debut dan menjadi idola...,

Seharunya Kim yugyeom sadar akan konsekuensi serta resiko dari semua kejayaanya bersama GOT7.

.

.

.

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Dengan ogah-ogahan dan mengusap mata sembab nya Yugyeom beranjak membuka pintu dorm.

Ckleeek...,

"Giyooouuumiiii." Suara cempreng dari woozi membuatnya tersenyum

"Ayo masuk, Bambam sudah membelikan snak unt-..." perkataan Yugyeom terpotong

"Ayo kita ke Bangstan. " Woozi menarik narik ujung kaos Yugyeom girang

Tanpa banyak komentar Yugyeom kembali masuk dorm mengambil Hp , snak Bambam dan mengunci dorm . Lalu mereka menuju parkiran masuk dalam mobil yang di kendarai Vernon dkk.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Bangstan, Yugyeom hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat Jhope yang hanya menganga menyaksikan anak-anak ayam masuk kandangnya.

Nampak Woozi , Yugyeom , Vernon , DK , Hoshi , Dino , Mark Lee , Haechan , Jeno , dan Jisung masuk secara berurutan setelah ia membuka pintu dorm.

Baiklah lupakan espresi abstrak Jhope dan kita beralih pada sang alien Taehyung yang dengan girang nya mencubiti pipi gembul teman-teman maknae mereka.

"Yaaakkk, jangan lari, aku belum mencubit pipimu !" Taehyung atau yang sering di panggil V itu mengejar Dino yang berlari dengan kencang dan bahkan melompat sofa serta meja.

"Taehyung-ah hentikan ! " Jin yang merasa kesal berteriak dari arah dapur

"Mereka berisik sekali sih ." Gerutu Jimin mengambil minum dari dalam kulkas dapur.

"Hyung, apa nanti kita tak akan bangrut ? " Namjon atau yang kerap di panggil Rapmon menatap hampa pada masakan yang dimasak Jin

"Tak apa Namjoon-ah, jarang juga teman maknae berkumpul disini, biasanya kan hanya Yugyeom dan Woozi yang main kemari." jawab Jin kalem

Kembali keruang tengah...,

Masih nampak Jhope yang makin melongo menyak sikan tingkah bocah bocah rusuh itu.

Dan V yang makin semangat mengejar Dino serta Jeno yang tak mau di cubit.

Tambah kisruh hingga membuat satu member yang sedang berkonsentrasi didalam kamar merasa terusik.

Brrrraaaakkkkk...

"YAAAKK ! Ada apa ini kanepa beri-...OMMOONAAA !" Suga, sosok yang membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar melotot menyaksikan dormnya yang penuh dengan bocah-bocah ingusan.

"Astaga, Ommo ommo apa yang kalian lakukan. YAAKKK ! Jangan sentuh itu, Yak yak yak...,!"

Dengan kesal Suga menyentak satu persatu anak-anak nakal yang mengobrak abrik properti Dorm BTS.

Pandangan nya jatuh pada Jisung dan Haechan yang memainkan boneka pajangan Jhope.

Sadar akan kesalahan besar , vernon menarik kedua bocah nakal itu menjau dari boneka dan suga langsung mengembalikan ke tempat semula.

Setelah itu ia menoleh sebelah kanan dan nampak Mark Lee dengan songgong nya menimbang tropi di tangan kanan dan kiri.

"Berat ini sepertinya,tapi yang ini lebih panjang." Mark Lee masih menimbang tanpa menyadari macan yang sudah menunjukan taringnya.

"Letakkan itu." Dk menyahut tropi dan meletakkan kembali ke lemari BTS

Dengan senyum Lebar Dk menatap suga dan menarik Mark lee manjauh.

Merasa tropi BTS aman , Suga mengarahkan kepalanya ke kiri dan di dapati Woozi sedang memakan, anni mengulum pisang yang sangat panjang. Hanya mengulum dan tak niat menggigit.

Merasa ada aura gelap, Hoshi mengeluarkan buah anggur dari mulut yang tadi hampir ditelanya

"Kami hanya menyicipi saja hyung, ini aku kembalikan, rasanya enak kog." Cengir Hoshi mengelap mulut nya.

"Hyung kembalikan pisangnya, Hoshi sudah mengembalikan anggurnya." Bisik Yugyeom

Raut wajah suga makin mengeras. Antara menahan amarah, emosi dan juga gairah.

Lihatlah bahkan Woozi masih dengan nikmat mengulum maju mundur pisang itu dalam mulutnya.

"Ikut aku Lee Jihoon." Tanpa basa basi Suga menyeret Woozi kekamarnya

"Hyuu-..." Dk yang melihat berusaha menahan Woozi tapi di halangi Jungkook

"Sudah biarkan mereka. Paling juga mau buat lagu sama-sama." Kata jungkook

"Makanan Siaaappp..." Nampak Jin menyajikan makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya

"UUUwwwaaaaaa..." dengan semangat anak anak terlantar itu menyantap masakan Eomma BTS

"Nyaammm nyaamm, Uh hyung dimana woozi hyung ?" Tanya Dino pada yang lain

"Bersama Yoongi hyung." Jelas Jungkook

"Kanapa tak ikut makan ?" Tanya Jeno

"Sudah biarkan saja, palingan juga sibuk buat lirik lagu." Yugyeom menyahut dan diangguki yang lain.

"Dihabiskan ya anak-anak." Jin tersenyum tulus di belakang Jungkook

"Hyung,aku ingin makan dengan kukiii. " V memandang jin nelangsa

"Bagianmu diruang tamu bersama yang lain, dan bilang pada Namjoon agar menyisakan dua porsi untuk Yoongi serta woozi." Jin menjawab dan kembali kedapur

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai V melangkah ke ruang tamu menyusul Rapmon, Jhope dan Jimin.

"Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu?" Jimin bertanya pedas

"Jin hyung tak membiarkanku makan dengan kuki dan kuki mengabaikanku...," rajuk V

Seakan biasa dengen hal seperti itu , Jimin Rapmon dan Jhope melanjutkan makanya.

"Hah hanya begitu saja kau fikirkan." Cibir Namjoon

"Dan satu lagi hyung." kata V pongah

"Appphhhaaa..." jawab Namjoon penuh makanan di mulutnya

"Jin hyung bilang kita harus sisakan dua porsi untuk woozi dan Yoongi hyung." tanpa perduli dengan pelototan Namjoon, V melahap makananya

"uhuuukk...uhhuuuuk...uuhuukkk..." Jhope memukul dadanya yang tersedak makanan

"Ya tuhan, aku bahkan belum tambah dan jatah makan ku dikurangi." Jhope memandang Rapmon pasrah

"Kita benar benar bangrut hari ini." Rapmon putus asa.

"Kenapa tidak suruh Yoongi hyung makan diluar saja? woozi kan selalu minta diajari buat lagu, jadi harus bayar dong." Jimin menjadi profokator

"Kau mau di hajar Yoongi hyung." Komentar V membuatnya sadar betapa menyeramkanya Suga.

.

.

.

Sementara yang lain sedang asyik dengan santap siang,

Disini Min Yoon-gi juga asyik dengan santap siang nya.

Bukan santap siang pada umumnya karna Woozi lah yang jadi hidangan utama.

"Eeeuuummmmhhh." Woozi mengimbangi bibir suga yang memonopoli bibirnya.

"Euungh Yoongi hyuung,stop it...euunghh yoongi hyung..." Woozi berusaha mendorong dada suga yang menindihnya.

"Wae... chagiiii?" Suga bertanya halus

"Jangan sekarang hyung, diluar banyak teman temanku, Aaahhhh ..." Woozi merintih saat suga meremat genetiknya

"Biar saja, bukankah kau bilang ingin makan pisang, ayo kita makan sama sama." bisik suga tepat ditelinga Woozi sambil mengecupi telinga, pipi, dan hidungnya.

"Eeeuuunngghhhh hyuuung akuuuh...aku serius...,"Woozi mencekal sebelah tangan suga yang mengelus pahanya, paha yang sudah tanpa celana tepatnya.

"Mereka tak akan berani mengganggu. " suga memijat paha itu

"Tap-tapi..." Woozi sedikit cemas

"Seperti biasa mereka pasti berfikir kita sedang membuat lagu...srruuuupppss" suga menjilat tonjolan di dada woozi yang kancingnya telah ia buka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **NC – Yang tidak kuat silahkan skiiip**_

Dengan nafas memburu suga mengecupi setiap inchi wajah woozi, setelah puas dengan wajah woozi, suga beralih ke leher pundak hingga kembali ke dua tonjolan itu.

Nampak nya itu tempat favorit suga .

"Eeuuuunnnggghhhhh... Hyuung... Yoongi hyung..., ooohhh..." Woozi mendongakkan wajahnya saat suga dengan ganas makin turun kebawah menggelitik perut woozi

Greeep...

Kreees ...

"Ooooh..." Lenguh woozi nikmat saat jari jari suga menggenggam kasar Jr nya

Lick...

Lick...

"Eeemmhh...hyuuung...Yoongi hyuuung...," Rapal Woozi dan suga makin semangat menjilat Jr bocah mungil itu

Tak hanya menjilat, Suga juga memasukkan kepunyaan woozi dalam mulutnya.

Srluuuup...

Ploop...

Suga melepas kulumanya

" _Cukup. Bangun_ !" Perintah suga dengan menarik sebelah tangan Woozi dan mendudukkan bocah itu di pinggir ranjang.

Dengan tak sabar pula suga melepas celana serta dalamanya dan menarik kepala bocah itu kasar.

Woozi yang sudah faham dengan tugasnya membuka lebar mulut untuk memanjakan milik suga

"O...ooo...yah...be...gii...tuhh...ah..." Suga makin mengeratkan cengkramanya di kepala woozi, memaksa bocah itu agar memaju mundurkan gerakan nya kasar

Makin kasar suga menambah tempo gerak pinggulnya tak mempedulikan Woozi yang mungkin akan tersedah.

"Enngh...hooong kenghohokangkuuh...(Hyung, tenggorokanku)" Woozi berkata sambil menarik kepalanya agar kuluman pada Jr suga terlepas

"Ohoook...ohoook...," Dan batuk kering Woozi dapati saat suga benar benar melepas cengkraman pada kepalanya dengan tidak iklas

"Aiiissshhh...Jinjja...Berbalik...!" Suga yang jengkel membalik tubuh Woozi menungging dan tanpa peduli dengan woozi yang kesusahan mengatur nafas sambil berbatuk, Langsung memasukkan Jr itu ke Hole Woozi

"Arrrgghh...uhhuukk...uhuukk...uhuuk...ahak..." Woozi memekik dalam batuknya saat suga mengenjot Hole nya dengan keras, kasar dan brutal

"Aaahh..oh...iiiissshhhh..." Suga mendesah nikmat, ia benar benar di butakan oleh nafsu dan makin menambah tempo gerak pinggulnya.

Walau faktanya woozi juga menikmati kegiatan panasnya dengan suga yang cukup menyakitkan,tapi bolehkah mereka melakukan hubungan semacam ini...,

Tanpa cinta...

Tanpa ikatan...

Tanpa kasih sayang...

Dan tanpa perasaan...

-Tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning**

 **Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa (Mature ) 18+ / NC**

.

.

.

BI – POV

Sudah hampir dua pekan aku tak bertemu My Cheonsa. Ada saja alasannya untuk tidak datang, hah aku terlihat seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya sekarang. Tiap malam menungguinya di kamar hotel yang menjadi tempat favorit kami. Hotel Lavender

Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir, ahir-ahir ini dia selelu bertanya hal-hal aneh padaku. Bukan, bukan pertanyaan seperti 'Berapa ukuran celana dalam mu?', atau 'Berapa ukuran jari kelingking kakimu?', namun ini menyangkut keluarga yang entah aku tak tahu ada apa dengan itu semua.

.

.

-Flashback-

 _"Ha-han-hanbin ah, oh..." Dia mengejang saat mencapai klimaks_

 _"Cang-hyunii aahhh..." Dan aku menyusul dengan cairan yang masuk memenuhi hole nya._

 _Bruuuggh..._

 _Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas tubunya yang sudah lemas_

 _"Hanbina-ah berrrat ugh.." Dia mendorong tubuh telanjangku hingga jatuh terbaring di sampingnya._

 _"Hah...hah.., ini luar biasa. Kita hanya sampai 3 ronde biasanya. Tapi hari ini kit-... ough !" Dia mencubit perut telanjang ku._

 _"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Changkyun memajukan bibirnya imut_

 _"Hahaha, bukan kah itu fakta (sluurrp)" Aku menjilat pipi gembulnya setelah merubah posisi kembali menindihnya_

 _"Sudah Hanbin-ah, aku lelah." Dia memejamkan mata_

 _"Eum, ne" Jawab ku kecewa_

 _Entahlah, aku merasa dia sedikit kasar ahir-ahir ini. Cara dia memandang, cara dia bicara dan cara dia bersikap seakan menyiratkan bahwa dia dibawah sebuah tekanan. Seperti tekanan mental maksut ku._

 _"Bin-ah..," Dia memenggil namaku, ku lirik dia dan matanya masih terpejam_

 _"Ne?" Tanyaku kalem_

 _"Menurutmu, apa itu keluarga?" Tanya Changkyun_

 _"Keluarga? " Aku mengulang_

 _"Ne, keluarga. Tentang Ayah, ibu, dan juga saudara." Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit bergetar._

 _"Chankyuni, sebenarnya ada apa? Jika ada masalah, tolong ceritakan padaku!" Aku mengubah posisi menjadi terduduk dan masih mengamati Changkyun yang terbaring degan mata terpejam._

 _"Cukup jawab saja ! Dan jangan banyak bertanya." Dia berkata dingin._

 _Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah aneh kekasihku ini._

 _"Hah, keluarga ya? Entah lah, sebenarnya , aku tak begitu tahu tentang arti keluarga. Ayah dan ibuku, sejak aku berusia 13 tahun aku tak lagi mendengar kabar tentang mereka. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku tak tahu. Aku dirawat oleh ibu Jinan hyung saat itu, memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Membagi kasihnya sepenuh hati tanpa membedakan kami. Aku merasakan kehangatan dari keluarga bermarga 'Kim' itu, walau faktanya kami tak ada ikatan darah. Ayah jinan hyung juga baik. Itu lah sebebnya mengapa aku begitu menyayangi Jinan hyung." Terangku panjang lebar_

 _"Jinhwan hyung ya?" Changkyun membuka mata menatapku penuh arti_

 _"Ne, dia sangat baik . Annia?" Tanya ku_

 _"Lalu , dimana keluarga kandung mu? Apa kau yatim piatu?" Tanya nya_

 _"Maybe. Tapi aku tak begitu mementingkan tentang keluarga. Bagiku kandung atau tidaknya. Tak akan menjamin suatu kebahagiaan." Jawabku menerawang._

 _"Hah.." Dia menghela nafas, dan itu terlihat sexy di mataku_

 _"Honey.." Aku berbisik lirik kembali menindih tubuh telanjang Changkyun dan mengecupi pelipisnya_

 _"Heem" Dia hanya bergumam_

 _"Lagi ne.." Pintaku dengan menggesek Jr kami sehingga membuahkan lenguhan_

 _"Eeeuunggh..," Tanpa protes Changkun membalik tubuhnya menungging._

 _Aku tentu tak menyia-nyiakan suguhan menggiurkan itu, tanpa pemanasan lagi langsung menghujam hole merah yang sedang berkedut dengan Jr ku._

 _"Ooohh..,Ssstttthhh" Desisku nikmat menambah tempo gerak pinggulku_

 _"Arrgkk.., le-le..lebih..oh..lebih cep-cepat" Changkyun meminta dengan terbata_

 _Tentu dengan senang hati aku mengabulkan permintaan kekasihku. Makin ku hajar brutal hole changkyun dan tak kupedulikan dia yang sempat mengumpat kasar._

 _"Aaahh.." Dan kami tenggelam dalam sebuah kenikmatan._

-Flashback off-

.

.

Shiit, bagus sekarang aku menegang hanya karna membayangkan kegiataan kami diatas ranjang tempo hari.

Kulihat layar ponselku sama sekali tak menyala, tak ada pesan telpon dan apapun itu yang ku harap dari changkyun. Dengan sangat jengkel aku meneleponya, namun belum sempat aku memencet panggilan pintu kamar hotel kami terbuka.

Braaaakkkkkk...,

"Hooosh hoosh hoosh maaf menunggu lama bin-ah..." Dia masuk dengan tersengal.

"Haaah, Honey..., kenapa lama sekali. Aku fikir kau tak akan datang lagi." jawabku lemas

"Miane, aku sangat sibuk ahir ahir ini."

"Sebenarnya ada proyek apa di grup mu, bukankah persiapan come back masih lama? Bagaimana bisa kau sesibuk itu ?" tanya ku jengkel

"Eemmm ini, masalah pribadiku bin-ah. "

"Masalah apa ! " tanyaku dingin

"Aku belum bisa bercerita." jawabnya lirih

"Belum bisa atau tidak bisa ? Bilang saja kalau kau memang tidak mau menceritakan semua padaku, katakan saja bahwa kau tak mau aku mengenal mu lebih lanjut, katakan saja bahwa kau selalu menganggapku orang lain, katakan saja bahwa aku tak berhak tahu atas dirimu, katan kan saj-..."

"Sudah hentikan, aku akan pulang jika kau mengajak ku kemari hanya untuk bertengkar !" dengan emosi changkyun melangkah menuju pintu

Tak tingggal diam aku memeluk nya dari belakang. Membalik badanya dan menciumnya paksa, kasar dan penuh emosi.

Entah apa yang ia fikirkan, changkyun tak kalah emosi denganku. Dengan kasar dan bernafsu dia membalas lumatanku. Aku tentu senang dengan respon ini.

Berlahan aku menggiringnya ke ranjang dan merebahkanya. Masih menindih aku mencium setiap inchi wajahnya .

Dengan tak sabar aku buka kaos yang melekat pada tubuh ku , dia begitu bernafsu rupanya. Dengan terburu ia juga melucuti semua kain yang menempel pada tubuh nya. Kami larut dalam kenikmatan duniawi, melangkah lebih lanjut sebelum...,

Drrrttttttttttttt...Drrrrttttttttttttt...

"Eeeuuunngghhhh, han..hanbin-ah ponsel ku." rengek changkyun

Menulikan pendengaran, aku tak merespon rengekan changkyun.

"Hanbin-ah... stop...euuunngghhh stop please !" bentaknya sambil mendorongku

Bruuuukkkkk

"Arrrggghhh Shiiit ! " umpat ku padanya sambil berdiri dari jatuh terjungkal ku.

.

.

("Annyeong...,") Dia mengangkat telepon

("...")

("Ah, ne... ne...") Dia tampak serius

("...")

("Ya baiklah, aku segera kesana.") Pangilan di ahiri

Dengan pongah aku hanya bisa melongo melihat dia mengenakan semua pakainan yang tadi di lepas.

"Mau kemana kau!" panikku saat ia mengenakan jaket

"Maaf bin-ah. Aku harus pergi." Tanpa salam ia meninggalkanku

"Mwooo... Yaak yak !" Sialan dia bahkan tak menunggu jawaban dariku

"Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos IM changkyun. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku ? " Dengan kilat aku memakai celana dan jaget. Memungut kaos yang tak sempat kupakai dan bergegas membuntutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Dengan tergesa aku menuju rumah sakit. Ini bukan kali pertama pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku. Saat melangka tergesa di koridor dan mencari no kamar yang sudah dikonfirmasi padaku, aku berjalan cepat seperti orang kesetanan.

"Changkyuniii..." Suara seseorang yang familiar menyapaku dari belakang

"Aboji !." Aku bergegas menghampiri ayahku yang terlihat pucat.

"Maaf, Aboji merepotkanmu lagi, uhuuk..." Ayah terbatuk sambil memegang dadanya.

"Tak masalah Aboji, bukankah kamar aboji di ujung, mengapa sampai disini? Ayo kembali kekamar." Aku menuntun nya

"Aniii, Ayo kita pulang. Aboji ingin istirahat di apartement."

"Kenapa tak pulang dirumah saja Aboji ? Di apartement Aboji tak ada teman, dan aku tak selalu bisa menemani aboji. Kalau di rumah, banyak maid yang akan melayani aboji kan? " Tanyaku

"Aku tak pernah kerumah sejah tujuh tahun lalu. Akan sangat lucu kalau aku kesana kan? Hahaha " Jawab aboji.

Yah ..., ini lah alasanya kenapa beberapa hari ini aku tak menemui Hanbin. Aku ingin menjaga ayahku. Walau Ayah selelu menolak, tapi aku tak sampai hati meninggalkanya sendiri.

"Tapi itu juga rumah Aboji." Tuntutku

"Hah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi !Disini bau obat."

Mau tak mau, aku menuntun aboji keparkiran. Disana sudah ada supir pribadi Aboji yang selalu setia mengantarnya.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Dengan nafar memburu dan emosi di ubun-ubun , Hanbin tetap mengikuti Changkyun dari rumah sakit ke sebuah apartemen. Apartement yang sangat Hanbin kenal. Apartement yang pernah menjadi saksi perjalanan hidupnya.

-Flashback on-

 _Seorang anak remaja berumur 13 tahun sedang terpaku menatap bangunan mencakar lagit dengan pandangan kosong dan baju lusuh._

 _"Appa..." Dengan langkah terseok dia terus berlari menabrak orang di setiap jalan yang ia tapaki._

 _"Appa ! Appa !" Teriak anak itu yang sepertinya tak didengar oleh sesosok pria tampan yang tengah memasuki gedung sebuah apartement._

 _Sraaaakkkkkk..._

 _"Yaaak... lepas..., lepaskan aku...,!" Bentak anak itu saat beberapa security mencekal dan menahan tubuh mungil anak itu yang meronta-ronta._

 _"Anak kecil, ini bukan tempatmu bermain. Jadi sana pergi!" bentak security berbadan kekar menyentak badan anak kecil yang bernama Kim Hanbin tersebut._

 _"Hiks... aku ingin masuk . Aku ingin masuk!" Dengan membabi buta Hanbin mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanya._

 _Aksi dorong antara lawan yang tak seimbang pun terjadi. Hanbin semakin histeris dan menggila dalam gendongan security yang berusaha menyingkirkanya dari lokasi, sampai..._

 _"Berhenti !" Intruksi dari seseorang yang memakai jas hitam dengan lari tergopoh_

 _"Tungggu..., tunggu dulu !" Orang itu menelaah wajah hanbin dengan tangan bergetar._

 _"Hiks..." tak ada yang anak itu ucapkan selain isakan_

 _"Tu...tuan..., tuan muda? " Pria berbaju hitam itu terbata._

 _"Hiks..., ahjushi..., Kang ahjushi... Huwwweeeeee..." Hanbin memeluk pria berjas hitam itu._

 _"Maaf tuan , apa anda mengenal bocah ini? " Tanya salah satu security_

 _"Maafkan saya tuan-tuan, sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan. Biar kan anak ini ikut bersama saya..." Tuan kang, supir pribadi dari orang yang di panggil Appa oleh Hanbin itu menggandeng nya ke mobil di sebuah parkiran._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku ingin bertemu Appa, Kang ahjushi !" sentak anak itu didalam mobil_

 _"sebentar tuan muda, saya masih menghubungi tuan besar." Tuan Kang nampak bingung dan salah tingkah mengutak atik HP nya_

 _"Baiklah, kalau ahjushi tak mau mengantarku. Aku pergi saja." Hanbin berniat keluar dari mobil_

 _"Baik, baiklah tuan muda, Hah.."_

 _Dengan langkah cepat dan terkesan berlari. Tuan Kang mengejar hanbin setelah anak itu tahu berapa no kamar ayahnya._

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

 _Dengan tak sabar Hanbin mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen._

 _Ckleeeeek..._

 _Senyum lebar Hanbin pancarkan saat pintu terbuka. Namun senyum cerah itu luntur saat yang di dapatinya bukan ayah tercinta, namun seorang wanita sexy dengan hanya mengenakan baju tidur ._

 _"Siapa sayang ?" terdengar suara pria yang sangat Hanbin kenal dari dalam kamar_

 _"Aku tak tahu, hanya anak jalanan lusuh bersama supirmu." Jawab wanita itu acuh_

 _Merasa penasaran Ayah Hanbin memperlebar pintu kamar yang tak terbuka sempurna. Dan tampaklah seonggok bocah yeng memang sangat lusuh dan menjijikkan._

 _"Bi-Binni ? Ba..bagaimana kau ada disini? " Pria itu seakan terbata, ia sedikit salah tingkah dan memperbaiki handuk mandi yang melingkar di pinggang nya._

 _"Kurasa, aku salah tempat, maaf kan aku tuan KIM yang terhormat." Bukan menjawab, Hanbin malah berlari meninggalkan apartement._

 _"Binni tunggu.!" Dengan panik, pria itu mengejar putranya hanya dengan handuk dan mengabaikan penghuni apartement yang lalau lalang memperhatik penampilan anehnya._

 _"Lepas, lepaskan aku!" Hanbin menyentak tagan Appanya._

 _"BINNI ADA APA DENGAN MU !" merasa kesal sang ayah pun membentak anak nya_

 _"Ada apa dengan ku? Setelah tadi kau bilang bagai mana aku bisa ada disini? Sekarang kau tanya ada apa? Aku yang seharunya bertanya. ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN !...hiiikksss" tak mampu membendung kekesalanya, Hanbin pun menagis._

 _"Binni..." Pria itu tampak binggung harus melakukan apa_

 _"Seharunya kau bertanya, Dari mana saja aku? Kemana saja aku ? dan bagai mana kabarku? Bukan bertanya bagai mana bisa aku disini? Hiikkksss.., Aaaahhh maaf aku lupa, bukankah kau tidak tahu kalau aku pergi dari rumah, kau juga tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku mencari mu sampai tidur berhari hari dijalanan. Kau tidak tahu, ya kau tidak tahu makanya kau tidak tanya itu ." Hanbin menatap kosong ayahnya._

 _"A-a...ap...apa? Kau, kau pergi dari rumah? Binni, kau ... kenapa kau seperti ini nak? Ada apa sebenarnya? " Pria itu makin panik_

 _"Jangan tanya padaku. Tapi, tanyakan pada diri kalian sendiri. Apa kalian masih pantas berstatus orang tua jika kalian masih mementingkan kesenangan masing-masing. Aku berharap mendapat perlindungan dan kenyamanan setelah meninggalkan Umma dan lelaki selingkuhanya. Namun disini, aku malah melihat Appaku sedang bersenang senang dengan wanitan simpanannya. Hah, benar-benar malang nasibku." Masih berlinang air mata, Hanbin meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya terpaku._

 _Tak ada kata yang dapat pria itu ungkap kan. Ia bingung, terlalu kaku bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bergerak._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tuan...tuan muda... anda mau kemana? " Nampak tuan kang memeluk Hanbin dari belakang._

 _"Lepaskan aku Ahjussi, lepaskan!" dengan kencang Hanbin menginjak kaki supir itu dan berlari di sembarang tempat ,tempat yang tentunya sudah ia hafal 4 hari ini dan tempat yang begitu asing menurut tuan kang._

-Flashback Off-

.

.

Duuuk...,

"Brengseeek!" Maki Hanbin membenturkan keningnya pada kemudi

"Jadi karna pria itu kau meninggalkan ku. Aku tak akan memaafkan mu IM changkyun!" penuh emosi Hanbin turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang Tuan kang.

Dengan langkah lebar dan penuh kebencian , Hanbin menghampiri tiga orang yang hendak memasuki lobi apartement. Nampak tuan kang dan Changkyun yang memapah Ayahnya.

"Kemari kau sialan! " Dengan kasar BI menarik IM dari belakang.

Plaaaaaakkkkkkk...

"Arrrggghhhh." IM memegangi pipinya yang terasa memanas

"Hanbin-ah." IM merasa kaget

"Tu...tu...tuan muda." Tuan kang memegangi ayah BI yang terhuyung karna dorongan anaknya

"Binni..." dan suara lirih sang appa yang seakan tak percaya sang anak sudi menemuinya.

"Ternyata seperti ini kelakuanmu IM changkyun, menjadi kucing peliharaan Ceo di agensimu sendiri ? Haaah,dasar murahan." Hanbin menyunggingkan senyum miring

"Hanbin-ah, ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku-" perkataan IM terpotong

"Aku benar-benar terkesan dengan mu, Berkata manis didepan ku dan bersikap lembut pada majikanmu, bagai mana kau bisa seperti ini." Suara BI bergetar.

"Hanbin-ah ak-" perkataan IM terpotong lagi

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan ? Dan ... dan apa hubungan kalian? " Tuan Kim seakan ragu untuk mengartikan keadaan

"Tuan Kim yang terhormat, seharusnya saya yang bertanya. Apa yang anda lakukan dengan kekasih saya." Hanbin berujar dingin

"Tu...tuan Muda. ini...ini salah paham." Tuan kang seakan berusaha menyadarkan keterpakuan majikanya

"Kim Hanbin, Kita perlu bicara." Tuan Kim seakan tersadar dan berusaha mendekati BI

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sentak BI melempar tangan Ayahya dan membuat oleng

"Habin-ah apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak IM pada sikap BI yang mendorong ayahnya

"Dasar jalang, murahan, tak bermoral, kalian adalah manusia paling laknat yang pernah kulihat !" BI semakin kalap

"CUKUP KIM HANBIN. KAU TAK SEPANTASNYA BICARA SEPERTI ITU PADA KAKAKMU ugghhhh uhhuukkk...uhuuuukkk." Terbatuk, Tuan Kim tersulut emosi dan membuat keadaanya memburuk

"Abojji aboji. Ahjussi. Kita kembali kerumah sakit." Dengan panik IM dan Tuan kang membopong Tuan Kim ke dalam mobil tanpa memperdulikan ke terkejutan BI

Dengan laju cepat, tuan kang memacu mobilnya.

Dan tinggal lah seorang Kim Hanbin yang masih terpaku di depan lobi menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa keamanan.

"Apa, ap-ap...apa-apa an ini?." dengan lemah Hanbin bertanya , dan tentu tak akan ada jawabanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Angin malam yang terhembus di ibu kota korea, nampaknya sangat ekstrem malam ini.

Terbukti dari dua orang berbeda grup yang sedang memegang mug cokelat panas dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hyung,sampai kapan kita seperti ini ?" Kim Taehyung atau yang biasa dipanggil V berbisik pada Jooheon

"Sebentar lah Taetae, mereka bilang si-umut sebentar lagi pulang." Jooheon juga berbisik

"Tapi hyung, ini sudah hampir tiga jam."V makin merengek

"Nanti aku belikan daging asap spesial." Jooheon mulai merayu

"Baiklah, 3 porsi untuk ku." jawab V girang

"Maaf ya, kami tak punya banyak cemilan." seorang namja cantik menyuguhkan lagi beberapa piring di meja tamu

"Oh... ti tidak apa sunbae ,terimakasih." Jooheon tampak sungkan

"Masak hanya ini saja hyung, cake kesukaan ku mana? " V nampak merajuk

Plaaaak...

"Yak..." V mengusap kepalanya yang kena geplak Jooheon

"Miane sunbae." Jooheon meminta maaf atas kelancangan alien BTS tersebut

"Ahahahaha... tak apa , Taehyung memang sudah biasa seperti itu, hanya saja dia kemari dengan mendadak jadi suho hyung tidak menyiapkan makanan kesukaanya." Jawab namja manis yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun

"Iya, kenapa kau kemari dadakan sekali Tae-ii? " Itu suara Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk menghubungi Suho

"Kejutaaaaaan..., " Jawab alien aneh itu dengan menaik turunkan alisnya

Sontak semua yang ada di ruang tamu memutar bola mata malas.

Kim Taehyung memang sudah biasa merusuh di dorm EXO saat ia bermain bersama Suho. Dan member lain tak keberatan dengan itu. Walau kadang akan terjadi sedikit cekcok dengan Line maknae di Exo

"Haaaaah, ngomong ngomong, yang lain sedang kemana Hyungiiiii." Tanya V pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah sang kekasih.

"Hyung juga tak tahu Tae-ii, tadi kami berdua jalan sebentar. Dan begitu kami pulang, tak ada seorang pun di dorm." Baekhyun menerangkan

"Suho bilang sudah di parkiran. " Chanyeol berucap dengan mengantongi HP nya.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu dorm terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa orang yang masuk dengan wajah lelah.

"Suho hyung... " V langsung memeluk suho dan mengabaikan Kai yang melotot karna kakinya terinjak.

"Aiiiissshhhh, Mengapa alien ini kemari lagi." Itu suara maknae sehun yang terlihat risih

"Memangnya kenapa, aku kan kesini karna Suho hyung, bukan karna kalian. Huuuuu...dasar kopi susu." V merajuk masih memeluk suho

"Anak ini benar benar minta di kuliti." Kai mulai geram

"Yak... yak,...yak... Kalian ini kenapa selalu saja begini, setiap bertemu selalu saja bertengkar, seperti kucing dan anjing saja." Kyungso berucap dengan lidah tajam nya

"Sudah sudah, kenapa jadi ribut begini sih. Eh ada tamu rupanya,maaf ya member kami memang seperti ini." Chen membuat suasana menjadi bersahabat

"Ah..., Anyeooong." Jooheon membungkuk sopan pada seniornya

"Aku juga tamu hyung." V makin memonyongkan bibirnya.

Larut dalam suasana tak akur, sampai tak ada yang menyadari sesosok yang masih menempel pada Lay dan makin mengeratkan dekapanya.

"Wae hyungiii?" Lay yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap hyung nya mulai bertanya

"Yiziiing...itu-..." perkataan Xiumin terpotong

"Nah yang ini Yizing dan ini Xiumin, kami sering memanggilnya begitu." Suho menarik lay dan Xiumin yang masih berada di depan pintu.

.

.

Makan malam di dorm Exo kali ini sungguh luar biasa. Kenapa begitu?

Mari kita telaah satu satu.

Dimulai dari duo maknae yang berebut telur gulung dengan Taehyung ,

Kyungsoo yang sibuk melerai ketiganya ,

Canyeol yang melotot karna terhalang kepala jongin saat hentak membuka mulut menerima suapan Baekhyun (salahkan makhluk hitam yang tengah menyempil diantara pasangan kekasih ini dan selalu menjadi perusuh dalam hubungan mereka) ,

Suho dan chen yang hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mereka bertemu pandang ,

Dan jangan lupakan si imut Minseok kini menjadi sasaran mata tajam Jooheon yang selalu mengintimidasinya.

"Yiziiing..., " Bisik Xiumin pelan pada Lay

"enge hyuuuueeng... (Ne Hyung) " Jawab Lay penuh makanan di mulutnya

"A...a...aku takut...," Lirihnya sambil melirik Jooheon yang malah memasang smirk di seberang mejanya.

"inngi kigak akkang meucak gigingu kengang haga..., (ini tidak akan merusak gigimu tenang saja) " Lay seakan salah paham dan melanjutkan makanya.

"uuuugghhhh..." Xiumin makin merengut dan mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya pada lengan kiri Lay yang menganggur.

Tak ada yang memperhatikan Xiumin disini , semua orang sibuk dengan fikiran dan candaan masing masing sehingga dia merasa diabaikan dan sangat ketakutan.

Ingin bersikab biasa saja, namun rasa takut berlebihan tak dapat ia hindari. Entah karna dia kekanakan atau memang penakut..., Hah dasar bayi besar.

.

.

Makan malam telah usai, namun semua berjalan tak seperti yang dinginkan Xiumin.

Saat beranjak dari meja sebuah suara menahanya untuk tetap tinggal di ruang tengah. Interuksi dari suho benar benar membuat nya tak berkutik .

"Jadi kau fans dari Xiumin hyung?" chen bertanya sambil mencuri kentang Taehyung

"Iya, aku sangat suka dengan Xiumin hyung." Jooheon berkata sok imut dengan malu malu

"Hahahaaha... ku kira ngefans dengan ku makanya minta Taetae mengantarmu kemari." Suho ikut menimpal

"Hyung, kau harusnya memberi sesuatu untuk fans mu, Jooheonii sudah memberimu boneka. kau juga harus beri sesuatu dong." Chen mengambil lagi kentang Taehyun

"Hyung..., Kentang ku." Taehyung tak terima dan chen hanya menyengir.

Namun Xiumin hanya diam saja , menunduk sambil meremat boneka besar berbentuk kelinci pemberian dari orang yang sangat mengaguminya itu.

Dia terlalu takut untuk sekedar menyapa Jooheon. Jangankan menyapa, menatap saja dia tak berani. Senyum manis yang disuguhkan Jooheon padanya entah mengapa menjadi menyeramkan dimata Xiumin.

.

.

Merasa sungkan karena sudah malam Jooheon dan Taehyung pun pamit pulang.

"Ah hyung terimakasih sudah menjamu kami." Jooheon berujap sopan pada Suho

"Ahahahha,... biasa saja Joo, kami selalu menerima kalian jika ingin berkunjung lagi. " Suho menepuk punggung hobaenya

"Kami pulang dulu dadahhhhh." Si alien menarik paksa Jooheon untuk menagih daging asap nya

"Ya... pulang sana jangan kemari lagi !" Suara sehun dan juluran lidah Jongin membuat Taehyung kembali kumat

"Yak... dasar manusia eeppppppp...eeepppppp" Suara tertahan Taehyun karena Jooheon menyumpat mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Anyeoooong..."

Braaaakkkk

Dan Jooheon pun menutup pintu dorm Exo.

"Yak... hyung !" Taehyung protes

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil !" jooheon terlihat kesal

"Aiiissshhhh... ne...ne ...ne... Ayo kau harus tepati janjimu. Jaaaaaa!" Taehyun kembali menyeret Jooheon dengan riang gembira.

"Tunggu !" Jooheon menahan

"Wae..." Taehyun memasang muka sangar setengah blangk nya.

"Bukanya itu Jungkook maknae kalian." Tunjuk Jooheon pada semak semak di dekat pagar

"Enak saja, maknae kami itu manusia paling manis sedunia, bukan tumbuhan buntal semak belukar hyung !" Taehyun memelototkan matanya pada Jooheon

"Aiiissshhh Jinjja, buka matamu." Jooheon memegang kepala Taehyun dan mengarahkanya pada semak belukar yang setinggi dada orang dewasa.

Sontak saja itu membuat Taehyung sedikit meronta , namu rontaan tak bertahan lama saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat dihafalnya tengah mengendap bersama beberapa orang yang Taehyung yakini bernama Jeno , Mark Lee, dan dua orang lagi yang Taehyung lupa namanya.

"Hyung... cepat ambil mobil mu, aku akan ikuti mereka , Ku tunggu di depan gerbang !" Intruksi cepat dari Taehyung membuat Jooheon cengo.

Bagai mana tidak, orang yang selalu tampil ceria, konyol dan aneh kini berubah menjadi sosok yang serius tegas dan berwibawa. Uh uh uh... bahkan terkesan misterius..., dasar Kim Taehyung

.

.

Tanpa kata Jooheon masih mengemudikan mobil yang di bawanya mengikuti mobil yang sedang di kendarai Jungkook dan kawan-kawan.

"Sebenarnya mau kemana mereka malam malam begini ?" Tanya Jooheon mengingat ini sudah pukul 11 malam

"..." Tak ada jawaban

"Tae..." Jooheon melirik sebelah dan nihil tak ada jawaban dari Taehyung.

Hanya wajah serius yang terkesan sangar di tampakan oleh alien BTS itu.

"Aku seperti kembali kemasalalu. Hah..., sudah lama tak seperti ini dengan Kim Hanbin menyebalkan itu." Gerutu Jooheon.

Hahahaha mengenang masa masa menjadi supir eoh...,

.

.

Sesampai nya ditempat tujuan. Jooheon memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ayo..." Bergegas membuka pintu mobil sebelum

"Kita pulang saja." Taehyung berkata datar

"Mwoooo..., sudah sampai disini dan mau pulang. Ayolah Tae... Kita jarang punya waktu luang. Pasti menyenangkan jika kita minum sebentar, gabung dengan mereka siapa tahu kita dapat gratisan... hehehe" Jooheon berharap

"Kita pulang." Taehyung masih datar

"Tap-..." perkataan Jooheon terpotong

"Kita pulang dan tolong jangan katakan ini pada pada Hyung ku, hyung mu dan semua orang. Jangan pernah ceritakan apapun !." Taehyun berkata tegas membuat bulu kuduk Jooheon menegang.

"(Hiiiii..., kenapa dia jadi menyeramkan.)" Batin jooheon nelangsa

Jooheon cukup tahu tentang apa yang dimaksut 'INI' oleh Taehyung. Apa lagi jika bukan melindungi Maknae kesayangan nya. Ingat Jungkook masih belum cukup umur untuk pergi ke clup malam. Dan jangan lupakan label 'Anak Baik-baik Jungkook' yang di berikan hyungdeulnya di Bangtan.

Apa kah ini wujud dari rasa sayang yang di berikan Taehyung pada Jungkook...,

Atau...

Sudah lah..., biar Taehyung yang merasakanya.

Baiklah, mungkin Jooheon dibuat kesal dengan Tingkah Taehyung yang memang aneh, namun kali ini sangat menyeramkan.

Tapi di balik itu semua, ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jooheon bahagia.

Pertama, ia dapat menyentuh tangan halus Xiumin pujaan hatinya,

Kedua, dia mendapat topi bekas yang dia minta dari Xiumin,

Dan ketiga Taehyung melupakan Daging Asapnya karna minta segera dipulangkan.

Hahaha benar-benar triple jackpot.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Haiiii Readers..,

Berjumpa lagi dengan Kim Mimin dan Kim Author (Duo somplak) Haahaha maap abaikan / Plak

Kalau boleh jujur sih, Mimin sedikit ngak setuju dengan jalan cerita ini. Dari sekian banyak marga 'Kim', kenapa harus Kim Hanbin yang jadi sodara IM cobak. Kan bisa Kim Jinhwan, Kim Namjoon, Kim Yugyeom dan kim-kim lainya.

Tapi gimana lagi ya, yang buat cerita Author, Mimin mah cuman bisa mewek menagisi nasib si Ayem yang kisah cintanya ngak semulus ketek Author (Plak /Dilempar kolor kakak)

Bagaimana kisah percintaan antara BI dan IM ?

Bisakah mereka menerima fakta, dan seperti apa mereka akan menyikapinya?

Penasara?

Penasaran doooooong ! (Idih maksa)

Woke terus simak kelanjutan kisahnya ya teman-teman

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mendukung FF ini **NaimChup** **,** **iKyun** **,** **Afyb** **,** **Wookiewook ,** **Guest ,** **selly ,** **selly marie , someonelol , Kukuuuu ,** **ikoooooooneeexxx ,** **Momooon , Lolli ,** **kimmi ,** **viie ,** **Risris Monbeb ,** **Siffa ,** **BaeBae Bobby ,** **Ryuu ,** **Kyunmi** **,** **aafnjyh** **,** **kim lily** **,** **lhjksymhimjhlv** **,** **,** **nandassi** **,** **BlackSwan3012** **,** **blinkcloud** **,** **Habibahjeon** **,** **SwaggxrBang** **, dan readers yang belum sempat review**

Kritik , saran, koreksi sangat Mimin butuhkan

Maaf untuk semua kesalahan baik berupa Typo,alur,tokoh, NC dll

See yaaa...,


	4. Hari Minggu

.

.

.

.

.

PENGUMUMAN

Haiiii Readers..,

Jangan kecewa ya ini bukan Chap 4 (Plak / Piting rame rame)

Disini Mimin cuman mau memberikan woro-woro bahwasanya FF ini pindah jam tayang (Apaan sih)

Jadi up date akan berpindah pada hari Minggu.

Bukan sabtu ya...,

Tapi Minggu...,

Nah, sampai berjumpa lagi di hari minggu mendatang..,

Kritik, saran, koreksi, sangat Mimin dan Author butuhkan

Maaf untuk semua jenis kesalahan mulai dari Typo, Alur, Tokoh , Couple dll

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mendukung FF ini **NaimChup** **,** **iKyun** **,** **Afyb** **,** **Wookiewook ,** **Guest ,** **selly ,** **selly marie , someonelol , Kukuuuu ,** **ikoooooooneeexxx ,** **Momooon , Lolli ,** **kimmi ,** **viie ,** **Risris Monbeb ,** **Siffa ,** **BaeBae Bobby ,** **Ryuu ,** **Kyunmi** **,** **aafnjyh** **,** **kim lily** **,** **lhjksymhimjhlv** **,** **,** **nandassi** **,** **BlackSwan3012** **,** **blinkcloud** **,** **Habibahjeon** **,** **SwaggxrBang** **, dan reader yang belum sempat review**

See Ya...,


	5. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Music berdentum kencang..., Beberapa orang yang sedang berlenggak lenggok mengikuti irama musik seakan tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar.

Kau pasti tahu walau akau tak menyebutkan namanya.

Hahaha benar, ini adalah tempat dimana tadi Jooheon dan Taehyung mengikuti maknae BTS.

Apa lagi klau bukan Clup malam.

Ruang VIP nampak nya menjadi langganan mereka .

Di dalam room nampak Jisung , Mark Lee, Jeno , Haechan , Dino , Hoshi , DK dan Woozi tengah bernyanyi sambil menari tak jelas di tengah ruangan.

Ow, atau lebih cocok jika aku menyebut mereka sedang melompat lompat dengan teriakan yang cukup memekakan telinga.

Sedangkan Jungkook , Yugyeom dan Vernon sedang mencekoki anggota baru mereka dengan Bir sebagai wujud dari perpeloncoan.

"Bersulang untuk bergabung nya Boo Seungkwan !" Dk berteriak

Creeessss...

"Yeeeee !" Dino dan yang lain ikut besorak

Semua larut dalam kesenangan.

"Su-su-sudahhh...uuuhhh " Seungkwan nampak kuwalahan menampik gelas yang disodorkan ketiga begundalan itu.

"Ayoo munum yang banyak..." Yugyeom memegang kepala bocah itu dan memaksa gelas menempel pada bibir Seungkwan.

"Sudah hyung, kurasa dia sudah cukup mabuk." Vernon memperingkatkan Kedua hyung nya

"Kau ingin membawanya sekarang ? " pertanyaan ambigu Jungkook dimengerti oleh Yugyeom dan vernon

"Tentu, bilang alasan apa pun pada meraka agar tak curiga hyung." vernon berbisik pada Yungyeom saat Jungkook membawa tubuh setengah sadar Seungkwan ke luar ruangan.

Yugyeom hanya mengacungkan jembol kemudian menghampiri Dino yang tengah asik bergeleng kepala dengan Jisung dan Mark Lee.

"Chani, salah satu hyungmu ada yang mabuk parah. Kami antar dia dulu. Hansol bilang akan menjaganya." Yuhyeom mengelus lembut kepala Dino

"Ok" Jawab Dino singkat tanpa melihat kerah Yugyeom

.

.

.

Cukup jauh ternyata kamar yang disewa vernon membuat Jungkook kesal.

"Dasar sialan, kau fikir badan bocah ini tidak berat eoh." Jungkook membanting tubuh Seungkwan di kasur

Bruuuuk...

"Yak hyung, jangan di banting begitu, bagaimana kalau baby ku jadi rontok." Vernon mendumel

"Haiiisssshhh mian. " Jungkook berkata tak ikhlas

"Hah, megapa kalian jadi bertengakar. Kuki, ayo kita kembali. Biarkan Hansol menikmati santapanya." Yugyeom melirik tubuh tak berdaya seungkwan dan tersenyum miring kearah vernon.

Semburat merah nampak jelas di kedua pipi bocah bule itu.

"Aiissh Hyuuung." Dan vernon hanya bisa mendorong kedua temanya keluar kamar.

"Hahaha. Ok ok Slow down boy. Sudah ya, Kami tinggal. Selamat menikmati" Yugyeom berujar , menyeret Jungkook keluar kamar dan kembali bergabung degan teman temanya.

.

.

Selapas kepergian Yugyeom dan Jungkook, tinggalah dua orang yang kini dalam keadaan tidak singkron. Yang satu masih dengan kesadaran penuh. Dan yang lain dengan kesadaran di ambang batas.

Berlahan vernon menaiki ranjang dan membelai wajah ayu nan gembul milik seungkwan.

Pelan dan berlahan ia mencium wajah itu, mulai dari dahi, hidung , dan pipi.

"Boo, kau tahu, sudah sangat lama aku mendambakan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat kita hanya berdua, saat hanya ada kau dan aku, tanpa pengganggu. Hah, mereka bahkan tak pernah memberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk aku bisa bersamamu." Vernon seakan bicara pada seungkwan

"Euuuggghh hyuuuuung..., hanii hyuuung..., Jeonghanii hyung" Lirik Seungkwan meracau

Degggggg...

Bak di tampar, vernon merasa sebak di ulu hatinya.

Mengapa...

Mengapa disaat seperti ini ia harus mendengar nama itu.

Sebuah nama yang selalu menjauhkan nya dengan Boo Seungkwan

Sebuah nama yang selalu mencuri perhatian Boo seungkwan

Sebuah nama yang sialnya selalu Boo seungkwan rapalkan walau sekedar di alam bawah sadar

Tak cukup sampai disitu, kekesalanya semakin membuncah tatkala mengingat suatu fakta.

Fakta dimana Seungkwan sangat memuja Jeonghan

Fakta dimana Seungkwan sangat menggilai Jeonghan

Fakta dimana seungkwan ditolah Jeonghan

Dan Fakta dimana Seungkwan terluka dan patah hati karena Jeonghan

Baiklah, untuk yang terahir harusnya vernon berterimakasih karena Jeonghan sudah membuat Seungkwan frustasi dan berlari pada kegelapan.

Setidaknya dalam kegelapan dan kesuraman, vernon bisa mengapai dan merebut Seungkwan dari cengkram pesona seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

"Baiklah, kau tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. " Vernon menatap tajam wajah terpejam seungkwan

Cup...

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menjadi milikku Boo Seungkwan." Kalimat penutup itu menjadi awal kehancuran seungkwan.

Degan terburu penuh napsu. Vernon melucuti semua yang melekat pada seungkwan sambil melumat habis bibir bocah gembul bermarga Boo itu.

Mulai dari kemeja hingga celana , ia buang asal dan sembarang. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa kancing yang mungkin saja akan terlepas karna ulah nya.

Seungkwan hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah. Dari alam bawah sadar nya, sengkwan selalu merapal nama Jeonghan.

Namun itu tak menjadi masalah bagi vernon.

Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang Seungkwan inginkan. Yang ia prioritaskan adalah,

Menikmati dan memiliki tubuh Boo seungkwan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **NC – Yang tidak kuat silahkan skiiip**_

Dengan berlahan, vernon mencium kening, bibir, hidung , leher hingga dada seungkwan. Tak luput ia jilati dua tonjolan pink milik bocah gembul itu.

Srrrllluuuupp...,

"Euuuuuggghh...a...aaaah... " Desahan lolos dari bibir tebal sang korban yang nyatanya sedang tidak sadar

Srrrllluuuupp...

Tak berniat berhenti vernon makin menyedot nipel kanan seungkwan. Tanganya mengusap perut dan turun pada benda mungil milik bocah bermarga Boo itu.

Terus melumat ..., menjilat dan turun pada perut. Terus kebawah hingga lidahnya bertemu dengan genetik yang sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan miliknya sendiri.

Cup...

Cup...

Haaaap...

"Uuummmhhhh...ssrruuup...ummhhhh " Dengan semangat vernon langsung melahap junior seungkwan setelah mengecup nya beberapa kali.

"Euuuuggghh... sssttt...eeuuummm...," seungkwan merasa nikmat walau ia diambang kesadaran

Desahan itu menambah stimulasi bagi hasrat vernon. Dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan semuanya. Menjilat, melumat menyedot benda batang yang kenyal itu sampai seungkwan menuju puncak orgasmenya.

"Aaaaaahhhh... hah...hah...haaaaah..." Seungkwan melemas setelah memuncratkan cairan kental yang nyatanya sedang dijilati oleh vernon.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menikmati sayang." Masih menjilat jari jarinya untuk membersihkan cairan seungkwan, vernon merangkak untuk meraup bibir bengkak itu.

"Eeeuuuuuuuh...," seungkwan bergumam dalam pejaman matanya

Vernon masih melumat kasar bibir bocah malang itu dan menggigitnya kuat .

"Aaahhhh...aiiiissshhhhh..." Vernon makin geram saat junior nya beradu gesek dengan junior seungkwan.

"Miane, aku mulai tak sabar." dengan kilatan nafsu dimatanya, vernon bergegas meraih paha seungkwan.

Membukanya agar melebar, dan di dapatinya suatu lubang yang akan menjadi surga dunianya.

Dengan agak kasar dan tak sabar, vernon mengusap juniornya sendiri dengan tanganya, lalu mengarahkanya pada lubang kecil itu.

"Eeeemmmmm ooohh, ayolah ini baru pemanasan... bagai mana bisa senikmat ini...oh..." Vernon mengesekkan junior nya pada lubang seungkwan

Seakan terlena, seungkwan mendongakkan kepala, matanya mulai terbuka menikmati kesenangan yang diterima tubuhnya.

Pandangan nya buram, semua membayang benar-benar buruk untuk diterima retina matanya. Tapi dia masih cukup sanggup untuk menerima kenikmatan duniawi dari seseorang yang mungkin ia anggap sebagai Jeonghan.

Jllleeeep...

"Arrrrggghhhh...appo...appo...hiiiikksss..." Matanya melebar namun terpejam erat saat cahaya lampu seakan menampar bola matanya.

"Arrrrgggg Hiiiikksss..., appo...appo hiiiiksss..." Seungkwan menagis merasakan kesakitan yang seakan membelah tubuh bagian bawahnya menjadi dua.

"Oooohhh..., aaaahhhhh...wooooh...uuhhhhh..." vernon seakan tak peduli dan terus menghentak kasar bagian bawahnya pada lubang sempit itu.

"Aiiiiisshhhh..., ini nikmat sekali...oh...sshhiiiittt..." vernon makin menggila dan menambah temponya hingga badan bocah gembul yang malang itu terhentak hentak.

Vernon kalap..., seakan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang benar benar akan meladak. Semakin brutal , sangat brutal saat ia merasa seungkwan menganggat tangan dan membelai wajahnya.

Benar saja, tangan seungkwan menjulur keatas membelai pipi nya , dengan mata sayu..., hidung merah dan bibir bengkak seungkwan mendongak seakan menelaah vernon dari bawah.

"Aaaaahhh...uuummmh..., Ha...ha...hannii hyung..." Pandangan seungkwan makin buram, sangat buram untuk membedakan Jeonghan .

Dan itu malah menjadi pemacu bagi vernon untuk menodai makhluk polos di seventeen ini.

"Hah...hah... uuugghh... mari kita buat ini menjadi rumit..., sangat rumit sayang ...ah" Vernon berusaha berucap walau terengah

"Aaaahhh... hyuuung..., hanni hyuuung..." Seungkwan masih merintih

"Iya..., iya sayang..., sampai hanii hyung tesayang mu itu tak bisa kembali..., ah...aahhh ssstttt... ooowwwwhh...," Vernon mendongak

Dia makin kencang menggerakkan pinggul nya dan tak peduli dengan apa yang seungkwan rasakan.

"Arrghh,... uuuhhh... Jeonghanii hyuuuung...," Seungwan kembali merapal sampai ia benar benar tak tersadar,

Atau kau biasa menyebutnya...

Pingsan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diruang VIP nampak Mingyu yang tengah bersiteru dengan Woozi.

"Seung Cheol hyung bilang aku harus membawamu pulang." Mingyu berkata dingin

"Aku tak mau ! Lepas !" Woozi berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan Mingyu yang menariknya

"Ikut aku, atau akan ku adukan kalian pada hyung deul ! " Perkataan Mingyu membuat semua terpaku

Yugyeom nampak emosi dan menghampiri member seventeen yang tidak terdaftar pada anggota di genk nya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu!" Yugyeom hendah memukul tapi Jungkook menahan

"Tenang Giyoumiii." Jungkook menahan tangan maknae GOT7 itu

"Hyung, sebainya kau pulang saja, yang dicari Cheolii hyung kan kau, nanti kita akan di adukan kalau kau tak mau." itu adalah suara maknae seventeen yang memang tidak setia kawan.

"Hah, baiklah." Dengus Woozi sambil memperhatikan DK dan Hoshi yang sudah tertidur di sofa ruangang itu. Teler tepatnya

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan , tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mereka perbincangkan .

sesampainya ditempat tujuan Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya dan menyeret Woozi keluar.

"Turun ! " Ujar Mingyu dingin

"Tu-tunggu. Kenapa kau bawa aku kemari?!" Woozi tak terima dirinya di bawa ke sebuah hotel

"Kau cukup turun dan masuk bersamaku ! Atau aku akan hubungi hyungdeul untuk mengrebek semua dongsae sialan mu di clup itu." Smirk Mingyu suguhkan pada Woozi

"Shiit, kau membohongi kami." Woozi menyadari kelicikan Mingyu

"Kau hanya perlu masuk Hyuuuungiiiii." Jawab Mingyu dengan nada sing a song pada ahir kalimatnya.

"Brengsek !" Dengan langkah kesal woozi memasuki hotel mendahului Mingyu.

Nampak wajah Mingyu yang kegirangan, tak menyangka bahwa semudah ini menjebak woozi.

.

.

.

"Buka bajumu !" Mingyu menarik kemeja Woozi dengan paksa

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak kasar Sialan ! " Geram Woozi

"Tidak bisa ! "

Sraaaaaak...

Bruuuuuuggggkkkkk...

Dengan kasar setelah menarik paksa pakaian Woozi dan membanting nya di ranjang, Mingyu menindih serta membalik badan bocah itu sambil melumat bibirnya.

Dengan ganas Mingyu melepas semua emosi dan hasrat yang selama ini ditahanya.

Semua ..., apa yang ia inginkan kini ia utarakan, menjilat, melumat bahkan meremat.

Semua ia lakukan dengan penuh nikmat.

Sementara Woozi..., dia hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mata.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menagis dalam diam.

Tak ada yang ia harapkan, inginkan dan angankan selain Min Yoongi...,

Berharap Yoongi nya datang untung menolongnya

Berharap yoongi nya datang untuk melindunginya

Berharap yoongi nya datang untuk memeluknya

"Euuunnggghhhh..., Yoongi..., yoongi hyung ..." Desah Woozi

Degggg...,

Mingyu meremang, antara nafsu..., birahi dan emosi.

Semua bercampur saat mendengar nama Min Yoongi

"Brengsek..., KAU TIDAK SEDANG BERCINTA DENGAN MIN YOONGI KEPARAT !"

Plaaaaaaak...

"Aaaarrrggghhhhhh..., Hiiiikkkkssss" Woozi hanya bisa menagis tanpa bisa mengusap pipi yang merah karna tamparan Mingyu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **NC- Yang tidak kuat silahkan skiiip**_

"Buka matamu..., KUBILANG BUKA MATAMU SIALAN !" Mingyu memaki sambil menjambak rambut woozi

"Buka mulut mu ! " perintah nya lagi saat woozi membuka mata

Mingyu menyodorkan jr yang sudah menegang sempurna di depan muka woozi.

"Hiiiiks..., " Bukan membuka mulutnya woozi justru menangis sambil menunduk

Dan ini merupakan penolakan yang dianggap penghinaan oleh mingyu.

Pllllaaaaaakkkkk...,

"Beraninya kau menolak ku SIALAN !" kalap Mingyu menampar lagi bocah pendek itu

"Hiikksss..., mi...mian..., hiiikkss..." Woozi hanya bisa menangis

"Arrrggghhh !" Dan berteriak sakit saat Mingyu kembali menarik rambutnya

"Kau fikir air mata bisa meluluhkanku. Jangan bercanda pelacur !" Mingyu berkata tajam

Drrrrrrtttttttttttt...

Na na na na na ...

Na..na...na...na... na...

Wooow fantastic baby)

Suara panggilan terdengar dari ponsel woozi

Dia jelas tahu siapa seseorang yang sedang berusaha menghubunginya , karna itu adalah ringtone spesial

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi

Bergerak cepat mendorong sang lawan, ia tak peduli dengan Mingyu dan berusaha meraih ponsel pada kantong celana jins yang sudah dibuang acak oleh mingyu.

Bruuuugkkkk...

"Yak..., apa yang kau lakukan SIALAN !" Mingyu berusaha bangun dari jatuh bergulingnya

"Hallo Hyu-..."

Srrrraaaakkkk...

Bryaaaaaanng...

Belum sempat Woozi memanggil nama Suga, Mingyu sudah merebut dan membanting Ponsel itu hingga hancur.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku." Mingyu berkata dingin

Ia melangkah, makin mendekati woozi yang mundur dengan merangkak menuju dinding.

"Kumohon..., komonhon jangan seperti ini gyuiii...Arrrgggghhhh!" Woozi menjerit tatkala Mingyu tak hanya menjambak rambutnya, tapi juga mencekik leher dengan satu tangan.

Dengan kasar dan tak berperikemanusiaan, Mingyu mencekik Woozi makin erat.

Menyeretnya hingga ranjang, dan membuat bocah pendek yang nyatanya lebih tua itu menungging.

"Buka pahamu Brengsek!" Mingyu mengumpat saat merasa kesulitan untuk memasuki lubang woozi dari belakang

"Tidak ..., tidak kumohon jangan hiiiks..." Woozi menjadi gemetar, ia merasa takut sekarang

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksa" Mingyu menekan pundak hingga kepa woozi sampai bocah itu terjungkal.

Perut hingga kaki masih menapak dilatai, namun perut hingga leher merungsek pada tengah ranjang.

Dan dengan brengseknya, Mingyu memasukkan genitanya secara paksa, dengan kasar, tanpa pemanasan,tanpa pelumas dan tanpa persiapan.

Itu sangat sakit, tentunya sakit secara fisik dan juga mental bagi woozi

"Aaaahhhh..., oohhh...Siaaal..., " Mingyu merutuk nikmat

"Kau nikmat sekali eoh..., aahhh..." Mingyu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar , sangat kasar dan meyakitkan.

"Apa Yoongi mu juga menaikimu seperti ini? " Mingyu menggoda dengan pertanyaan yang membuat hati woozi semakin sesak

"Euuungh..., sepertinya tidak ya? " Jawab mingyu makin menohok Woozi

"Kalau begitu..., akan ku beri sesuatu yang berbeda dari yoongi tercinta sialan mu..UUGGHH... OOH... RSAKAN INI !" Mingyu menghentak pinggulnya keras sambil meremat jr Woozi dari belakang

"Arrrgghhhh...appo..., stop it...stop it pleeeeaasseeee...hiiiksss...arrrgggh!" Woozi menjerit kesetanan saat mingyu seakan menggila dengan pompaanya.

Ini sakit benar benar sakit.

Tak pernah terbesit di benaknya bahwa dongsaeng tersayang yang dulunya selalu ramah, lembut dan juga baik jadi seperti ini padanya.

Dibalik senyum manisnya, ternyata...

Mingyu sangat kasar ,

Bahkan 10 klai lipat lebih kasar dari suga.

Sangat kejam dan menyeramkan.

.

.

Entah berapa lama dan berapa kali Mingyu mengotorinya. Namun Woozi nampak nya sudah cukup sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh...sial" mengumpat antara sakit dan kesal.

Dia bahkan bingung harus merasakan sakit yang mana. Sakit di tubuhnya sangatlah komplit, mulai dari pening, pusing, panas di pipi , perih di bagian leher dada serta paha yang jadi korban gigi tajam Mingyu dan nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dia benar benar kotor. Lebih kotor dari sampah jalanan yang tidak berguna.

Melihat sekitar...,

Menghela nafas saat sosok yang ditakutinya sudah tak terlihat oleh mata. Entah kemana perginya manusia biadab itu, yang pasti woozi bersyukur atas kepergian Mingyu.

Matanya terus saja bergerak tak tentu arah memandang keadaan sekitar.

Baju hampir 50% bolong, celana lusuh tak karuan , ikat pinggang yang menyangsang di sofa , celana dalam yang hampir masuk kedalam tong sampah dan jangan lupakan Ponelnya yang sudah retak bahkan hancur terbelah dua karna di lempar monster bernama Mingyu.

Memejamkan mata, menerawang tentang semua yang tengah menimpanya.

Pengalaman ini..., adalah pengalam terpahit dalam hidupnya. Dimana dia harus dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak ia ingin kan. Melayani seseorang yang tidak ia dambakan.

Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Suga,...,

Beda cerita kalau kau menanyakanya.

Ia memang memberi badanya untuk suga, namun...

Ada beribu alasan yang membuatnya dengan senang hati membuka lebar paha dan pantatnya untuk suga

Mulai dari wajah tampan serta manis suga yang selalu membuat hatinya berbunga bunga

Tatapan mata Suga yang selalu membuatnya tertantang

Perhatian suga yang terkesan dingin tapi memabukkan

Suara berat suga yang terkesan sexy di setiap aksenya

Dan sikap kasar suga yang menaikan libidonya

Memang suga tergolong orang yang sangat kasar. Namun sekasar apapun suga, ia tak akan sampai hati meniduri woozi sampai pingsan dan meninggalkanya begitu saja setelah puas bagaikan bungkus kacang.

Tak ada satu pun yang dapat ia cerna selain satu kalimat

'Min Yoongi Save me please'

.

.

.

.

.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt...

Drrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttt...

Dengan malas Min Yoongi atau yang biasa dipanggil suga merejec nomor tak jelas yang sudah puluhan kali menelpon dirinya.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttt...

Drrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttt...

"Aarrrgghhhhh... Brengsek ! " Dengan kesal suga mengambil Ponsel nya

"YAK SIALAN MALAM MALAM BEGINI MENGGANGGU ISTIRA-..." Makian dan amarah suga lenyap seketika tatkala mendengar tangis yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

("Hiiiiikkssss..., Hyuuuung..., yoongi hyuuuung...," )

Deggggg…..

Tangis woozi lirih diiringi suara lalu lalang kendaraan di sekitarnya

"Dimana kau sekarang ! " Dingin namun tetap terdengar panik

("Aku ...hiiiikksss,...aku di pos polisi dekat stasiun XXX hyung..., aku tak punya uang..., dan hanya nomor mu yang aku hafal... hiiiikkss...") Woozi berusaha menjelaskan

"Baiklah tetap disitu..."

Tut...tut...tut...

Suga mengahiri telepon sepihak . Mengambil jaker dan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari.

"Dasar gila. Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu pagi-pagi buta begini." Mengusap muka kasar, Suga bergegas menuju lokasi dimana Woozi berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana suga sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan woozi yang sangat tak layak dibilang Idol. Dia lebih mirip korban kebakaran. Rambut kumal , muka kusam , celana kumuh dan yah.., sangat tidak OK.

Setelah berterimakasih pada pak polosi yang bersedia menampung anak anjing yang hilang ini. Suga berniat mengantarkan woozi pulang ke dorm.

"Baiklah..., aku tahu kita memiliki gaya swag. Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan." Suga melirik baju bolong yang tengah di kenakan Woozi.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Woozi hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

"Haaaah, baiklah sebentar lagi kita sampai per-..." perkataan Suga terpotong

"Tidak, aku tak mau pulang ke dorm !" Teriak Woozi spontan menyadari posisi mereka berada.

Merasa aneh, suga menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dekat dorm Seventeen.

"Chagiii, ada apa dengan mu ?" suga bertanya sambil membelai pipi woozi yang ternyata sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Hiiikkssss..., hyung...uu...uuuhhuuuu...huuggss" Tanpa komado tangis woozi pecah dalam pelukan suga.

"Hei.., ada pa sebenarnya?" Suga bertanya lembut.

"Aku tak mau hyung...aku tak mau..., aku tak mau pulang...,uuuu uuhuuu huuu huuuuggss" Woozi makin histeris ketakutan

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa, ayo kita ke dorm Bangtan saja." Tanpa babibu suga menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju ke dorm BTS.

Ia biarkan Woozi yang terus saja memeluknya dari samping. Tanganya sesekali mengusap punggung bocah yang masih bergetar itu sambil mengemudi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm BTS, woozi hanya termangu menatap lantai.

Suga sudah menggendongnya dari parkiran sampai lantai atas dorm mereka. Dan bocah itu tetap tak mau buka suara hingga didalam kamar suga.

"Lee Ji Hoon, jangan seperti ini, kau bisa saja membunuhku kalau terus diam begini" suga mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada woozi yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Hyungiii...aku...akuuuuh hiiikksss..." Woozi mulai menagis lagi

"Uuuusssttt uusssttt usstt sudah jangan menagis lagi chagi.., hyungi disini" suga memeluk bocah rapuh itu

"Aku...akkuuh...hiiikkss aku kotor hyung..., aku menjijikkan hiiikkss..." Woozi berusaha bercerita walau nyatanya ia tak bisa. Ia terlanjur malu untuk mengakui semuanya

"Sudah..., sudah,... kalau begitu kita bersihkan dulu ya, ayo mandi agar kotornya hilang . Biar hyung yang bersihkan." Dengan sabar suga mengiring woozi ke kamar mandi.

Masih menangis woozi diam saja saat suga melucuti satu persatu baju tak layak pakai itu.

Suga menyalakan shower, tak pedulu tubuhnya juga basah kuyup saat memandikan , menyabun, dan menggosok badan bocah yang penuh kissmark itu.

"Hyuuuung...hiiikkss..., aku kotor... aku kotor hyung hiiikkss..." Woozi tetap menagis saat suga menggosok tubuh nya makin kasar

"Aku tahu " Jawab suga dingin tanpa menghentikan gosokan kasar pada punggung Woozi yang dihiasi gigitan kissmark

"Aaarrrggghhh Appo..." Woozi meringis perih saat suga terbawa emosi sehingga menggosoknya terlalu keras.

"Miane..., sudah selesai. Ini pakai handuknya..." Suga memberikan handuk bersih pada Woozi dan berjalan keluar pintu meninggalkan bocah itu seorang diri.

Entah apa yang kedua insan itu fikirkan. Keduanya saling terpaku di tempat masing masing. Woozi yang masih memegangi handuk itu tanpa kedip, dan suga yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Braaaakkk...

Bruuuukkkk...

"Euuunghhh..." dengan kasar Woozi membuka pintu dan langsung menyerang tubuh suga yang mematung di depan pintu. Membalik suga , menariknya hingga jatuh, menindih di lantai dan mencium nya tampa ampun.

Lalu bagai mana dengan suga, tentu dia bingung. Bagai mana dan harus seperti apa... jujur suga bingung.

Merasa tak ada respon, Woozi menghentikan tindakanya. Dia termangu, menatap suga dengan pandangan letih dan kosong.

"Bersihkan aku hyuuunng..., hiiikkss...tolong bersihkan aku hiiikksss..." Mencekeram kerah Suga yang masih telentang dengan woozi menduduki perutnya.

"Woozii ka-..." perkataan suga terpotong

"KAU HANYA PERLU MENGHAPUSYA HYUNG..., WAE ?WAE HYUNG..? KAU TAK MAU? KAU JIJIK PADAKU? " Woozi kalap

"Stttt...sttttt..., jangan seperti itu. Kau bisa membangunkan yang lain..." dengan halus suga menenagkan Wozii

Ini masih jam 4 pagi saudara-saudara.

Cuuuup...

Ciuman hangat itu membuat woozi makin terpuruk

Dia bergetar, dan suga pun merasakan getaran melalui bibir mungil bocah itu

Ciuman ini, adalah ciuman tersedih untuk woozi, namun sebaliknya bagi suga. Ciuman itu justru menjadi hal terindah dalam hidup suga.

Ciuman yang tulus, halus,lembut, murni, penuh kasih sayang, dan tanpa nafsu.

Ini lah ciuman yang selalu di nanti suga sepanjang waktunya bersama woozi.

Bukan ciuman yang syarat akan hasrat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **NC- Yang tidak kuat silahkan skiiip**_

Dengan lembut suga menciummi woozi.

Penuh kasih sayang, sangat lembut dan hampir tanpa nafsu.

Dia bahkan tak sampai hati untuk menyingkap handuk pada tubuh woozi.

"Kenapa berhenti hyung..." Woozi berujar lirih seakan penuh keputus asaan.

"Woozi-ya.., kau tahu ini sudah hampir pagi, dan kau terlihat sangat lelah... aku-" perkataan suga terputus

"Aku tak ingin dengar itu hyung...hiiikks" Woozi kembali menangis

"Hai...stttt..., berhenti menagis chagi.., baiklah... ayo kita mulai...(cup) " Suga mencium hangat kening woozi.

Sejujurnya dia tak sanggup melakukan ini, tapi apa yang tak bisa ia lakukan untuk woozi.

Menentang badaipun ia akan berusuha jika itu kemauan woozi.

Bahkan matipun, mungkin akan dia jalani jika itu untuk woozi.

"chagi, bisakah kau mengoralnya dulu? Malam ini, sedikit sulit bagiku untuk berdiri." suga menunjuk juniornya yang masih di balik celana dengan dagunya. Ayolah, siapa yang berbafsu melihat keadaan memprihatinkan pujaan hati.

Tak ada jawaban dari woozi, dia hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk

Dengan halus suga menggiring woozi keranjang, mendudukanya dan membelai pipi bocah imut itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, hyungii ambilkan lotion untuk pelumas hole mu...," Berjalan pergi menuju lemari.

Tak lama suga kembali dengan membawa lotion dan juga menanggalkan boxer.

Dengan senyum hangat ia mengelus kepala woozi , duduk sejajar dengan woozi berniat mencium bocah itu namun...

Sreeeeet...

"Emmmmmmhhhhhh...eeuuummm..." Suga membulatkan matanya saat tiba tiba woozi mencium dan menggelitik genitanya .

"Euuumm..., sabar chagiii..., jangan terburu buru...(Cup) " suga melepas pagutan mencium pipi woozi sekilas

Tanganya menyentuh jari-jari kecil woozi yang mengelus junior nya. Woozi makin mengelus dan sesekali meremat junior kebanggaan member swag di BTS itu.

Dengan telaten woozi mulai menjilat, mengemut kejantanan Suga yang membuat empunya makin menggila.

"Oooh...oh... ya... kurasa cukup aaah..." Suga mengangkat kepala woozi

"Kita mulai sekarang ne..." Suga menyatukan dahi keduanya sebelum memulai permainan inti

Berlahan suga melumuri kejantananya yang sudah menegang sempurna dengan lotion dan mengarah kan pada lubang lecet woozi.

"Ini pasti sangat sakit..." suga bergumam mengelus lubang merah woozi.

Sebagai pemanasan suga memasukkan satu jari , dua jari dan tiga jari untuk yang terahir.

"Eeeuuuummmh..." Woozi melenguh

"Aku masukan sekarang chagii (cup) " suga berbisik dan mencium telinga Woozi.

Sleeeepp...,

"Aaarrrgggh..." Sakit?, tentu itu sakit. Hole nya masih lecet, ah bahkan terluka dan suga memasukinya

"A...a...mii...mian..., apa hyung harus menghentikanya ? " panik suga

"Ah...ahhnnii...lanjutkan...lanjutkan hyungiii... hiiiikkkss..." Rintih woozi menahan sakit

Dan suga tak sebodoh itu untuk merasakan kepedihan di sekujur tubuh woozi.

Dengan berlahan suga terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menikmati tubuh woozi walau hati nuraninya menolak.

Namun ia tak ingin membuat woozi kecewa karna penolakanya. Ia akan menyeselaikan semuanya. Menghapus jejak seseorang yang telah mengotori woozi nya.

Sampai woozi terlelap, sampai woozi melupakan segalanya dan sampai ia puas.

Malam ini adalah malam tersedih untuk woozi karna ia benar benar merasakan yang namanya kepedihan, kesedihan, kesakitan, dan kehancuran yang telah mengotori tubuhnya...,

Namun bagi suga, malam ini adalah malam terindah dalam hidupnya. Dimana ia melalui semua ini penuh dengan kasih sayang,kehangatan, kemesraan dan tanpa nafsu bersama woozi nya...,

Tidak seperti malam malam sebelumya yang selalu mereka habiskan penuh dengan hasrat kemunafikan membara.

Sungguh, tak ada yang bisa suga ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, seperti biasa Taehyung selalu meributkan sesuatu dengan Jhope, Jimin senyum-senyum tak jelas melihat layar ponselnya, Rapmon menikmati kopi buatan Umma BTS , jungkook memandang bosan dua hyung gilanya, dan Jin mamasak di daput.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa belum keluar kamar? " Tanya Jungkook entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin kecapean..., dia sering lembur membuat lagu ahir-ahir ini. Min berhenti sebelum aku labrak geng tak jelasmu itu. Pagi-pagi begini sudah tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. " Marah Rapmon setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dan kembali serius membaca koran.

"Squad Goals hyung, namanya Squad Goals. Kami punya nama. Hyung saja yang tidak jelas." Jimin menjawab sewod

"Terserah" Acuh Rapmon

"Dasar kolot " Dumel Jimin memaki Rapmon

"Yak...hidung ku... Hidung ku...!" Jhope menjerit jerit saat V memencet kencang hidungnya tanpa perasaan

"Rasakan itu hahahahaha..." V mengejek

"Kukiiii sayang... bantu bawakan ini..." Teriakan Jin terdegar dari dapur.

"Ne….. umma…. Kami datang !" Itu bukan suara jungkook, tapi si alien yang mengekori langkah maknae.

Dan jungkook hanya bisa mendengus sebal karna alien kurang ajar itu mendorong sambil meremat- remat pantat gembulnya.

.

.

Kriieeeeeet…

Pintu kamar suga terbuka menampakan dua makhluk yang berbeda tinggi badan.

"Yoongi hyung kenap-…" perkataan kuki yang datang dari dapur beserta V dan Jin terpotong oleh senyum manis sesosok manusia bernama Woozi.

"Wae? Ini bukan pertama kali dia menginap disini kan? Jangan memasang wajah buruk rupa begitu." Sadis suga pada membernya

"Ah woozii, jadi semalam kau menginap?" Rapmon mencoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya dongkol dengan sikap seenaknya milik suga.

"Ne hyung, maaf aku merepotkan kalian lagi pagi ini hehehe" suara woozi terdengar sedikit serak.

Sebenarnya bukan kemunculan woozi yang membuat Jungkook terdiam, namun kejadian semalam yang membuat Yugyeom hampir bakuhantam dengan Mingyu.

Acara makan pagi pun di mulai dengan keributan antara Jimin, Jhope dan Taehyung yang berebut lauk.

Diujung ada Jungkook dengan penuh tanda tanya memperhatikan tingkah woozi yang menyembunyikan kiss mark di balik hoodie kebesaran milik suga .

Woozi mungkin bisa mengelabuhi semua member BTS, tapi tidak pada jungkook.

Pandangan kosong, tak bercahaya, penuh keputus asaan, Suara serak, mata sembab, hidung merah dan bibir bengkak. Jungkook nampaknya sangat mengenal teman-temanya lebih dalam.

"Dia tak terlihat sperti temanku yang biasanya…." Gumam jungkook dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

So beautiful, so beautiful

Neon neomu yeppeo, seulpeudorok areumdawo

Too beautiful to handle

.

IM hanya melirik layar ponselnya di atas meja yang menapakkan panggilan dari seseorang

'Hanbin-ah Calling'.

.

"Mengapa tak angkat teleponya nak?" Tuan Kim bertanya lembut

"Hanya orang tidak penting Aboji." IM kembali menyuapi ayahnya yang sekarang terbaring di ranjang VVIP Rumah Sakit.

"Apakah itu Binni?" Tanya Tuan Kim

"Hah" IM hanya menghela nafas

"Angkat nak. Mungkin adikmu perlu bicara." Tuan Kim membelai kepala IM sayang

Dengan berlahan IM meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di meja dan berganti dengan Ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering puluhan kali. IM melangkah dari kamar rawat ayahnya. Tak ingin pembicaraan yang mungkin menimbulkan pertengkaran terdengar oleh ayah mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanpa basa basi IM bertanya dingin

("Temui aku ditempat biasa") Walau tak melihat wajah BI, namun IM mengerti dari nada bicaranya

"Aku sedang sibuk" IM menjawab

("Sibuk mengurus orang tua bangka tak berguna itu heh?" ) BI mengejek

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Hanbin , kau seharusnya minta maaf karna kesalahan mu kemarin. Kau membuat keadaan Aboji memburuk !" Marah IM

("Kau marah karna aku mendorong lelaki tua itu? Hahahaha, apa aku sedang mendengar drama radio sekarang?") BI kembali mengejek

"Berhenti membual dan minta maaf pada Aboji sekarang juga !" IM sedikit berteriak

("Tidak, aku tidak mau Honey.") Walau terdengar manis, namun IM tahu bahwa BI memasang wajah dingin.

"Aku berbicara sebagai Hyung-mu. Bukan kekasih mu lagi !" IM menegaskan

("HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI CHANGKYUN !") BI berteriak kalap

"Terserah, yang pasti. Jangan temu aku sebelum kau meminta maaf pada Aboji. Dan perbaiki sopan santun mu saeng!." IM memperingati adiknya.

("Jangan main-main dengan ku Changkyun. Aku tahu kau berada dimana sekarang. Jadi jangan buat aku mempora porandakan Rumah Sakit sialan itu.") BI semakin geram

"Jangan macam-macam Kim Hanbin ! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jikau sampai membuat kekacauan." IM memperingatkan.

Pip

Panggilan ditutup sepihak oleh IM, tanpa peduli ia memasuki kembali kamar rawat ayahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Tuan kim lemah

"Ne Aboji" IM berujar pasrah

"Dia pasti sangat marah. Andai saja aku tak banyak membuat dosa mungkin- uhuug...uhuug uhuug" Tuan Kim terbatuk

"Aboji" IM menenangkan ayahnya dengan pelukan hangat

"Uung uhuug temui uhuug di-" Tuan kim kesulitan untuk sekedar bicara

"Tenang Aboji, tenang dulu. Berhenti bicra." IM sedikit panik dan memasang oksigen pada ayahnya

"Hah" Tuan Kim bernafas lega

"Lebih baik Aboji?" IM memastikan ayahnya sudah sedikit tenang

"Ne, aku baik. Changkyuni, temui adikmu. Bicara baik-baik padanya. Beri dia pengertian. Semua ini salah Aboji hiiks. Maaf hiiks, maafkan Aboji." Tuan Kim menyesal dalam tangisan

"Aboji" IM memeluk ayahnya

"Aku, aku hanya pria pendosa yang tak berarti. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku jika tanpa mu, tanpa anakku, tanpa-... hiiks" Tuan Kim tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapanya

"..." IM hanya diam berusaha sekuat mungkin menampung kesedihan ayahnya

"Binni hiiiks.., aku sangat menyayanginya. Kau dan Binni. Hanya kalian yang Aboji miliki." Pandangan kosong Tuan Kim sarat akan kehancuran.

"..." IM tak sanggup lagi menahan airmata yang keluar. Jika ia memutuskan disisi ayahnya, maka dia harus melepas Kim Hanbin adiknya. Jika dia memilih bartahan dengan Hanbin, maka dia akan meninggalkan ayahnya dalam kehancuran. Bagaimana dia bisa memilih salah satu kepentingan yang mengoyak hidupnya.

Disini IM dihadapan pada dua pilihan. Ayah yang membutuhkan dirinya atau Kim Hanbin, orang yang dulu menjadi prioritas dalam hidupnya.

"Tetap disini hiiiks, tetap disini..., Jangan tinggalkan Aboji hiiks" Tuan Kim makin mengeratkan pelukan pada anak sulungnya.

Dan IM tak pernah bisa berkutik dengan keadaan seperti ini.

-Tbc-

.


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Disini kami sekarang, bukan. Buakan di hotel Lavender tempat biasa kami memadu kasih, tapi disini. Di taman kota.

Angin malam benar-benar melengkapi suasana hati kami yang dingin.

"Kita ahiri semuanya" Aku beranjak dari bangku taman tempat ku duduk

"Jangan seenaknya sendiri " Dia berujar dingin mengikuti langkah ku

"Kalau kau bisa seenaknya sendiri ..., kenapa aku tidak?" Aku tersenyum meremehkan sambil berjalan pergi

"Kanapa kau keras kepala sekail !" BI mulai emosi dan menarik pergelangan tanganku

"Lepas Saeng..., kau menyakiti Hyung. " Aku memberanikan diri

"AKU BUKAN DONGSAENG MU !" dia makin emosi

"Aku lelah berdebat dengan mu Kim Hanbin , lepaskan aku..!" kutarik tangan ku kasar

"Tak peduli apapun alasanya. Kau tetap kekasihku. Hubungan kita tidak berahir, dan tidak akan pernah berahir." Dia berujar dingin

"Terserah apa katamu. Mulai detik ini kita berahir. Aku kakak mu dan kau adalah adikku. Jangan ganggu aku lagi !" Tak ku hiraukan makian dan teriakan darinya

"Shiiit...kembali brengsek !" kudengar ia makin mengamuk

Sebenarnya aku tak tega, aku bahkan tak sanggup hidup tanpanya. Namun aku hanya ingin merubah semuanya. Semua kesalahan yang telah terbuat dan kehancuran yang telah melintas.

.

.

.

BI – POV

Sial, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Changkyun benar-benar brengsek. Bagaimana bisa dia membuang ku seperti ini.

"Maaf tuan, kedai kami sebentar lagi akan tutup..." kudengar suara pelayan kedai menegurku dengan halus.

Yah walau setengah tidak sadar tapi aku masih mampu membaca sekitar.

"Heem" Gumamku berlalu pergi membawa dua botol minumanku yang belum habis.

Aku merasa melayang , badanku serasa terbang saat berjalan , ku rasa aku benar-benar sudah mabuk. Tak kuhiraukan umpatan pejalan kaki yang kutabrak kanan dan kiri.

Sampai aku merasa berguling dan meluncur bagai roket.

Wuuuzzzzz

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Drrrrrtttttttt...

Drrrrtttttttttt...

Sebuah panggilan mengusik istirahat namja tampan yang sedang meringkuk didalam buntalan selimut.

"Aiiisshhhh Jinnjaaa." Dengan kesal pemuda yang ternyata adalah Jinhwan menjawab panggilan teleponya

"Ye..." Dengan jengkel dan tidak sopan Jinhwan mengangkat telepon

("...")

"Mwoooo? A-a-apa? Di-dimana?" Jawabnya terkejut

("...")

"Ah baik pak, terimakasih saya segera kesana . " Ahir jinhwan

Tanpa berlama-lama Jinhwan menyabet jaket dan masker menuju lokasi penelpon.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat , jinhwan berlari memasuki kantor polisi di dekat kawasan elite.

"Selamat malam pak, hos...hos...hos..., saya kerabat Kim Hanbin ...hos...hos." Jinhwan berujar sambil mengatur nafas.

"O..., ya. Ke arah sini nak." Jinhwan mengikuti langkah polisi yang memandunya.

"Kami menemukan dia tergelundung di tangga trotoar, memang tak parah mengingat tangganya Cuma 4 tingkat. Namun kau harus tetap membersihkan lagi lukanya. " Jelas pak polisi yang menolong Hanbin

"Terimakasih Pak. Maaf atas kekacauan yang dibuat teman saya." Jinhwan menunduk sopan

"Yah, aku tahu jiwa muda memang selalu bergejolak. Tadi ada seorang kakek yang bilang melihat mayat. Maka kami kesana untuk evakuasi. Dan yah, yang kudapat adalah seorang idol tengah terkapar karna tergelincir...Astaga" Polisi setengah baya itu memegangi kepalanya

"Hehehe... maafkan dia pak." Jinhwan seakan sangat malu

"Hah, baiklah ini sudah hampir pagi anak muda. Bawa rekan mu pulang dan bilang padanya untuk tidak membuat kekacauan. Kalian ini kan public figure, tolong beri contoh yang baik di masyarakat." Nasehat polisi

"Baik pak,saya mengerti. Maafkan kami... kalau begitu, saya undur diri. Terimkasih banyak." Pamit jinhwan menyeret tubuh terpejam BI berlalu pulang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Jinhwan membanting tubuh BI.

"Hah, Sialan, kau membuat ku malu setengah mati " Maki Jinhwan pada Hanbin yang belum sadar.

Klontaaaaang...

Terdengar suara berisik dari dapur dan jinhwan pun mendengar itu.

Dengan gerak kaku pemuda yang kerap di sapa Jinan itu menggerakkan lehernya untuk menegok ke belakang.

Dengan komat kamit gaya tidak cool nya , jinhwan mulai melangkah ke sumber suara.

"Tuhan lindungi aku, berkahi aku, amankan aku, jika ingin menghukum, hukum saja leader babo ku...hgkjluyfhhkjioiolkllllll" Dumel nya tak jelas

Brugggggg...

Klontaaaaaaaaang...

"Puwaaaaaaa..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaa..."

Teriak tak jelas mulai sahut menyahut dari dua insan berbeda tinggi badan saaat mereka bertabrakan ketika saling mengintip.

"Oh Astaga..., bibirku..." Ratap seseorang yang lebih tinggi

"Kau membuat ku terkejut Chef..." Jinhwan menegur Yoyo yang menjatuhkan pancinya.

"Kau lebih membuat panciku terkejut hyung,..." Yoyo tak ingin mengalah rupanya.

"Arrggkkk..., dahiku." Jinan mengelus jidatnya.

"Untung hanya bibir ku yang kena jidatmu..., bagai mana kalau panci itu..!" Tunjuk Yunyheong pada panci yang tergeletak dilantai kemudian memunggutnya.

"Bukan bibir mu, tapi gigimu, ini sakit sekali kau tahu." Rutuk Jinan

"Setidak nya bukan gigi Jiwon..." Jawab yunyeong acuh.

Jinhwan mulai ngeri membayangkan gigi Bobby yang hinggap di keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jinhwan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku? Aku masak..." Jawab Yoyo polos

"Pagi pagi begini? " Tanya Jinhwan kaget. Ayolah ini masih pukul 04.00 pagi. Dan para member bangun pada pukul 08.00 pagi.

"Tentu saja hyung, ini sudah kebiasaan . Dan Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya balik Yoyo

"Hah, kau tahu Leader kita yang tampan itu ? Dia hampir menjadi mayat " Jawab Jinhwan Horror

"Mwo? Maksut hyung?" Yoyo bingung

"Tanya padanya saja, akau ingin istirahat." Jinhwan tak mengubris chef di IKON itu dan memasuki kamarnya

Yoyo hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan tubuh kaku Hanbin diatas sofa yang entah masih bernafas atau tidak (eh?)

.

.

.

Siang menjelang, namun nampak aneh bagi para member Ikon karna ulah sang Leader yang hanya mengurung diri di kamar.

"Hyung" Chanu menoel noel lengan June yang tengah memasang wajah bengong serta blo'on

"Aiiissh panas sekali" Donghyuk mengibar ngibaskan celemek Yoyo di depan mukanya (Tak ada kipar eoh)

"Hyuuung, June hyung kenapa?" Bisik Chanu pada Donghyuk

"Dia Syok" Jawab Donghyuk

"Syok kenapa hyung?" Tanya Chanu polos

"Kau tahu-..." Perkataan Donghyuk terpotong

"Tidak" Chanu menyela

"Yak ! Dengarkan dulu (Pletak)" Donghyuk kesal

"Wataaauuuuu" Chanu memegangi kepalanya yang kena jitak

"IM Changkyun-.., "

"Dia manis" Sela Chanu lagi

"Yak , jangan potong omongoan ku !" Donghyuk menjewer Chanu

"Aaaauuu, ne ne . Ada apa dengan Changkyunii?" Chanu melepas tangan Donghyuk

"IM Changkyun, yang manis itu, yang baik itu , yang montok itu. Dia adalah kakak kandung Hanbin hyung " Donghyok menjelaskan dengan nada lambat yang mampu membuat bola mata Chanu membulat sempurna

"MWOOOOOO!" Teriak chanu

"Aiiisshhh, kau mau membuat telingaku tuli eoh ! (Plak)" Kali ini Donghyuk menggeplak kepala Chanu

"Auuuu hyung, Yang benar saja ! Hyung jangan menyebar gosip !" Chanu seakan tak percaya.

"Kau tak percaya pada ku? Aku bahkan mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri." Donghyuk berujar sok misterius

"Oh ya? Benarkah ! Ceritakan hyung ! ceritakan !" Chanu nampak antusias.

"Hah, baiklah. Jadi tadi pagi saat disuruh Jinan hyung mengambil baju kotor di kamar nya, aku melihat June menguping. Lalu aku ikut saja menguping di depan pintu, siapa tahu ada bahan gosip untuk di jual ke member Winner. Dan setelah itu.., BOM . Hanbin hyung bercerita pada Bobby hyung kenapa dia sampai teler di jalan." Donghyuk bercerita dengan dramatis nya

"La-la-lalu June hyung jadi seperti itu?"Tunjuk Chanu pada June yang masih bengong songong

"Ne" Angguk Donghyuk mantap

"Wah, bukankah ini bagus hyung. Dengan begitu, peluang kita mendapatkan IM akan semakin besar." Changkyun menaik turunkan alisnya

"Berani coba? Silahkan coba kalau mau punya adik ipar seperti Hanbin hyung. Pasti sebelum malam pertama kepalamu sudah hancur." Sindir Donghyuk pedas

"Aiiish..., Sial" Chanu baru menyadari kenapa June menjadi seperti itu.

"Lalu bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Chanu lemas

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya Donghyuk babo

"Cara mendapatkan IM lagi huweeeee. Ini akan lebih sulit dari sebelumya" Chanu mengusap kasar wajahnya

"Terserah kau saja" Jawab Donghyuk acuh

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Chanu spontan saat melihat Donghyuk meninggalkanya dengan June yang melongo masih kesurupan.

"Tentu saja merawat Hanbin hyung, dia kan sedang tidak enak badan. Siapa tahu dengan berbuat baik padanya aku akan di jodohkan dengan kakak semata wayangnya itu. Oh my sweety Changkyuniii I'm Coming.." Jawab Donghyuk ngawur tanpa perasaan

"YAK! Dasar tukang tikung !" Chanu tak terima, apa-apaaan itu. Modus pada BI untuk kepentingan diri sendiri. Bukankah mereka adalah 'Trio Rusuh' yang selalu berbagi satu sama lain (?)

Hey ingatkan Chanu dia pernah memacari IM untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hahaha

.

.

.

"Benarkah Hanbin bicara begitu padamu?" Jinhwan tak yakin

"Sumpah hyung. Saat aku memapahnya kekamar, Hanbin bilang begitu. Walau dia mabuk. Tapi aku tahu dia berkata jujur. Dia bahkan menagis." Bobby meyakinkan

"Pantas saja sampai seperti itu." Jinhwan mengusap muka kasar mengingat betapa memalukanya saat tengah malam BI mabuk di jalan

Tanpa berkomentar, Jinhwan menlanjutkan kegiatanya memasukkan pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci. Mereka sedang ada di ruang cuci kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Sejak awal, Aku memang kurang setuju kalau Hanbin berpacaran dengan Changkyuni. Hanbin itu kan sangat kasar, sedangkan changkyun, dia manis sekali." Bobby menerawang sambil memejamkan mata dan memeluk tanganya sendiri

"Euuuhh menjijikkan, hapus air liur mu itu !" Maki Jinhwan

"Aiiishh hyung, kau ini. Memang benarkan yang ku katakan? Changkyun itu, tidak pantas dengan Hanbin, tapi pantasnya dengan aku , Wataaaauuuu" Bobby memegangi kepalanya yang kena seplak Jinhwan

"Kau ingin wajah mu hancur seperti wajahku dulu?!" Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Jinhwan membuat Bobby kecewa

"Hyuuung, mereka kan kakak-adik. Jadi sah-sah saja kan kalau aku merebut IM" Bobby melotot

"Kau belum merebutnya saja Hanbin sudah seperti itu. Apa lagi kalau sampai Changkyun dimiliki orang lain. Bisa bisa korban bertebaran dimana mana." Jinhwan memberi penjelasan

"O-mo-na" Bobby mengeja dengan wajah horror. Membayangkan BI membantai siapa saja yang berani menyentuh IM-nya

"Aku sangat mengenal Hanbin , sudah bertahun tahun aku hidup dengan nya. Bahkan sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Hanbin bukan orang yang mudah menerima kenyataan. Dia keras, nekat dan bodoh. Aku justru khawatir dengan Changkyun." Jinhwan menerawang.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Pagi hari dorm Monsta nampak riuh..., ya seperti biasanya

Ada yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan...(itu sudah pasti kihyun)

Ada yang sibuk merusuh di dapur ...(itu Minhyuk yang bergelayut di pinggang Kihyun)

Ada yang sibuk melamun...(itu Canghyun yang hanya mengaduk aduk susu nya)

Ada yang sibuk mencari ulat...(itu Leader Hyunwoo yang menyirami tanaman )

Ada yang sibuk tertawa sendiri...(itu Jooheon yang mengutak atik ponselnya)

Ada yang sibuk berebut kaos kaki...(itu Hyungwoon dan Wonho sedang tarik ulur kaos kaki yang entah milik siapa sebenarnya)

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Tanya kihyun jengah dengan Minhyuk yang terus memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang

"Sampai ahir hayatku." Jawab Minhyuk ngelantur dan meremat sesuatu di antara selangkangan kihyun dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan mengelus-elus dada montok Kihyun.

"Aaawwwwww...aiiissshhhh" Minhyuk mengangkat satu kaki nya yang diinjak Kihyun sambil meraung.

"Jangan manja Hyuk-ah !. Shownu Hyung sarapan siap, berhenti menyiksa ulat !. Joo letakkan ponsel mu dan cepat kemari !. Kalian berhenti berebut, nanti kaos kakinya melar !. Kyuniii habiskan susunya, jangan melamun saja!" Tegur kihyun menyadarkan membernya yang kebanyakan miring sambil menyusul IM yang sudah siap di meja makan.

Lantas membuat Minhyuk cemberut namun dengan cepat duduk di sebelah kakasihnya yang menyiapkan piring.

Shownu mencuci tanganya dan bergabung di meja makan

Jooheon menaruh Ponselnya dengan tidak rela di dekat TV

Hungwoon dan Wonho membanting kaos kaki melar itu dan menuju meja makan

Sedangkan Changkyun?

Oh... dia sepertinya tak mendengar perintah sang Umma. Masih tetap mengaduk susu di atas meja makan.

Makan pagi dimulai dengan doa yang dipimpin sang Appa dan acara suap-supan sang Umma dengan anak yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya (read Minhyuk).

Namun fokus kihyun terganggu saat mendapati sang anak bungsu yang sedari tadi tak juga menyantap makananya.

"Changkyuniii." Kihyun memanggil

"..." Tak ada jawaban

"Changkyuniiii ." Kihyun mengulang

"..." Dan tetap tak ada jawaban

"Changkyun, IM changkyun !" suara kihyun mulai terdengar seram di telinga para member. Baiklah, mungkin kesabaranya sudah mulai habis.

"Ssttt...pusstttt..." Jooheon menyenggol lengan IM yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil melirik sang umma takut.

"Eheeemm...ehhheeeemm..." Shownu iku membantu namun naas, si-maknae tak sanggup mendengar deheman sang Appa.

"I-M...I-M..." Wonho berbisik patah patah dari kursi seberang

"Maknae-ya..." Hyungwoon menendang kaki IM yang duduk diantara dirinya dan Jooheon

Namun usaha mereka terlihat sia-sia tatkala kihyun beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Changkyun.

Tatapan waswas dapat terlihat dari mata para member kecuali satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan si-biang kerok Lee Minhyuk.

Minhyuk terlihat senang saat akan ada teman yang senasib dengan nya. Senasib kena injak dan changkyun mungkin akan kena gampar, begitu batinya. Dia akan senang kalu ada member yang jadi korban amarah sang umma.

Sambil memasang senyum miring di wajahnya, Minhyuk makin semangat menyaksikan langkah kihyun yang menghampiri IM. Namun senyum itu luntur karena..,

"Kyuniii, ada apa urri maknae-ya?" Tanya kihyun kalem tak sesuai harapan Minhyuk

Wao... bagus sekali, tadi kakinya di injak. Dan sekarang dia dicueki karena maknae tercinta ini...,

Sebenarnya siapa kekasihnya disini? Begitulah batin seorang Lee Minhyuk

"Aaahhh..., " IM tersadar dari lamunanya

"Wae? ada masalah maknae-ya?" Tanya Kihyun dengan senyum hangatnya

"Um...uh..." Changkyun terlihat kelabakan antara malu karena menahan tangis

Kihyun yang menyadari ada kejanggalan pada anak bungsunya, segera memberi isyarat pada Hyungwoon untuk pindah posisi.

Dengan tak rela ahirnya hyungwoon berpindah duduk diantara Minhyuk dan Wonho, ingat dia masih jengkel dengan wonho.

"Yak...yak...yak... apa apaan ini !" Minhyuk seakan tak terima akan keputusan kekasihnya

"Ssstttttt..." Shownu menunjukkan jarinya didepan bibir memberi isyarat agar Minhyuk diam

"Kyunii, jika ada masalah, bicara pada umma ne.." Kihyun mengelus kepala IM

"Umma... itu...a...aku-" perkataan IM terputus.

"Ummaaaaaa...," Suara berat Jooheon mengalihkan perhatianya

"Ne..." Ucap kihyun datar

"Mereka berebut kacang..." Tunjuk Jooheon pada kedua orang yang sedang adu sumpit memperebutkan kacang panjang, benar-benar persisi seperti saat mereka berebut kaos kaki tadi pagi (Read Hyungwoon-Wonho)

"YA TUHAN KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAAAAAAANNNNN...!" Teriak Kihyun keras

Dan yaaaaaah..., acara makan pagi di dorm Monsta X berjalan dengan meriah, Aniia...

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Euuunngghhh...aaahh..." Erangan keluar dari mulut pemuda yang masih memejamkan mata.

Dan namja satunya, yang menjadi tersangka lenguhan itu pun masih setia meremati pantat seseorang yang tadinya tertidur pulas.

"Kukiiiiii ,ayo bangun, bangun chagiiii..., jangan tidur terus..., nanti hyungii jadi ingin meniduri mu lho " Kim Taehyung pelaku pelecahan seksual itu terus meremat pantat dan tangan satunya sudah bergerilya di depan meraba bagian selangkangan jungkook yang tidur tengkurap.

"Aiiissh hyuuuung...aaaaaah..." Jungkook mendesah sambil membalik badanya

"Bangun chagiiii..., ini sudah sangat siang..., kau bahkan melewatkan sarapan. Apa kau tak lapar?" Tanya V bertubi tubi sambil mengecupi wajah setengah merajuk Jungkook.

Awalnya hanya mengecup, namun kecupan tak mungkin bisa membuat alien di BTS itu puas. Dengan lembut ia mencium mata, hidung kemudian bibir milik maknae. Bukan hanya mengecup, tapi mulai menjilat, melumat dan menyedot bibir plum kebanggaan golden maknae.

Berangsur angsur jungkook mendapat kesadaran , dia mengedip ngedipkan matanya polos

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat detik...

"Berhenti bersikap tak jelas dan MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU HYUUUUUUUUNG..!"

Buuuughhhh...

Bruuuaaakkkk...

Grooobraaaakkkkk...

.

.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan pasangan Tanpa status itu dan beralih di ruang tengah

Tampak dua namja sedang menontot TV dengan saling menyender .

Buuuughhhh...

Bruuuaaakkkk...

Grooobraaaakkkkk...

Kedua nya terdiam dan saling tatap

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya seseorang yang menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pelukan pria berambut cepak

"Tidak..." Jawab sang lawan bicara yang ternyata Namjoon

Jin, namja yang menyandar pada Namjoon pun tak banyak bicara dan menyuapi sang kekasih dengan keripik kentang.

Mereka melanjutkan acara menghayati Telenovela sebelum...

"Jin hyuuuuung, dimana alat pencukurnya! " Hoseok atau yang biasa di panggil Jhope pun datang dari kamar mandi dengan busa gel yang masih tersangkut di dagunya.

"Astaga ya Tuhan. Hopiii apa-apan kau ini !" Kaget Jin melihat Jhope yang sudah mirip dengan Santa Claus

"Euuuuwww Menjijik kan." Maki Namjoon.

"Mana pencukurnya hyung?" Jhope seakan tak peduli.

"Hah, hyung tidak tahu." Jin menghela nafas jengkel dengan kelakuan membernya

"Leadernim." Jhope mencoba merayu leader

"Terahir Yoongi yang pakai." jawab Rapmon acuh

.

.

Tanpa basa basi Jhope memasuki kamar Suga

Braaaaaaaakkkkk...,

"Hyuuuuuung diman- OMMO!. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAK KECIL HYUUUUNG ?" Mata Hoseok membola

Mera saling diam , menatap satu sama lain, sampai...,

"JIN HYUUUUUUUUUNNGG...!" Teriak Hoseok panik

Glodak...,

Praaaaanngkkkk...,

Suga dan Woozi hanya bisa melongo melihat Jhope yang berlari keluar kamar mereka mengabaikan guci kesayangan suga yang sempat di tendang Jhope .

Baiklah, mungkin terlihat lebai memang jika mendengar teriakan manusia absurt barusan. Namun bukan Jhope yang keterlaulan. Mungkin kau juga akan berteriak ketika melihat keadaan kamar suga sekarang.

Kursi yang terjungkal...

Meja berantakan...

Dan kertas berserakan...

Namun tunggu, bukan itu yang membuat Jhope berteriak kesetanan. Namun sesosok manusia diatas meja yang kini sedang ditindih suga dengan keadaan mengangkang, baju kebesaran yang kancingnya sudah terbuka, dan celana yang entah tandas kemana.

Lalu jangan lupakan posisi yang tentu tak terlewat mata jhope yaitu woozi mendongakkan kepalanya, sedangkan suga menjilati dada bocah pendek itu.

.

.

.

Krriiiiiikkk...

Krrriiiiiiikkkkk...

Krrrrriiiiiikkkkkk...

Suasana di ruang tengah begitu sunyi sebelum Rapmon membuka suara

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau jelaskan untuk kesalah pahaman ini hyung? "

"..." Tak ada jawaban, suga masih tetap pada wajah datarnya tanpa memperdulikan semua mata yang tertuju padanya

"Yoongi." Jin mulai bersuara

"Bocah sialan itu menghancurkan guci ku." Suga menatap Jhope sengit yang kini bersembunyi dibalik badan Jimin.

"Kami tidak sedang membahas itu,Tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bocah Lee itu." Rapmon berujar dingin melirik woozi yang merungsek di pelukan jungkook.

"Lalu bagai mana dengan guci ku...!" Suga kembali bertanya tegas

"Kita bahas nanti...!" Rapmon tak kalah tegas

"Yoongi Hyung...? Apa benar kau sudah melecehkan Woozi hyung?" Jungkook makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada woozi

"Kukii diamlah." Jin memerintah

"Sudah kubilang ini salah faham, kenapa kalian BEBAL SEKALI...!" Suga terlihat emosi

"Hyu...hyung...hyungdeul kumohon jangan marah... i...i...ini... ini benar benar salah faham. Aku terjatuh dari kursi dan ...dan Yoongi hyung memeriksa dadaku yang terbentur...se...se...seperti itu. Sungguh...ka...kami...kami tak melakukan apa pun...umh..." Woozi nampak kesulitan mencari alasan.

"Mwooooo...! Tidak... tidak hyung..., tadi aku benar benar meilhat Yoongi hyung mengemut dada wo- Waaaaattaaaaauuuuhhhhhh." Teriak Jhope saat botol air mineral bekas Jin melayang mengenai hidung nya

"OMMOOO Hopiii hyung!" Jimin nampak terkejut saat Suga melempar botol yang masih terisi air tepat ke wajah Jhope

"Aaaahhhh..." Jhope hanya bisa merintih dan memegangi wajahnya saat merasakan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya

Woozi terkejut, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Jin tanpa basa basi langsung menggiring Jhope ke dalam kamar dan mengobati membernya itu.

"Kukiii, antar teman mu pulang." Perintah Rapmon masih dengan memandang tajam Suga

"A...a...apa...hyung. Ta...tapi..." Woozi terlihat salah tingkah menahan tangis

"Tolong jangan kembali sebelum suasana menjadi tenang wooziya." Rapmon memandang teduh member seventeen itu

Brrrraaaaakkkkkk...

Dan dentuman keras dari pintu kamar yang dibanting suga menjadi ahir dari perbincangan member BTS disertai Rapmon yang menyusul Jin ke kamar Jhope.

"Biar ku antar." Taehyung berkata dingin sambil menyambar kunci mobil

"Hyung, aku ambilkan baju dan celanaku dulu ya." Jungkook bergegas mengambilkan woozi pakaian yang layak. Ayolah baju kebesaran milik suga membuatnya seperti penggoda iman. Dan jangan lupakan celana kependekan yang membuat kesan seperti woozi tak memakai bawahan.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil Taehyung hanya bisa menahan emosi menyaksikan sang pujaan hati yang tengah menenangkan woozi.

Bagaimana tidak cemburu saat kau mengantar dan mereka duduk di belakang seakan-akan kau adalah supirnya.

Lalu posisi itu, aiiisshhh apa-apan itu...

Begitu batin Alien BTS ini.

"Kokiii...a...aku... aku tak mau pulang." Woozi masih merengek dalam pelukan jungkook

"Hyung, kau tahukan keadaan sangat buruk." Jawab Jungkook membelai rambut halus woozi

"Tapi aku takut kukiii." Woozi memejamkan mata , bayangan Mingyu yang tersenyum menyeramkan terlukis di benaknya.

Woozi makin mengeratkan pelukanya , kepalanya kian merungsep pada perpotongan leher jungkook. Ia benar baner takut rupanya.

Hingga tanpa sadar meremat kemeja jungkook sampai menembus dada bocah Jeon itu dan membuat Jeon Jungkook melenguh.

"Eeennngggh, Jihooniii hyunggg eng..." Tangan Jungkook yang mengganggur meremat paha woozi dan membuat nya tersadar

"Ah, mi...miane." Woozi bergeser menjauhkan badanya dari Jungkook. Merenungi kesalahan saat sekilas mendapat tatapan tajam Taehyung yang terpantul dari kaca depan mobil.

Ia benar benar tak sadar bahwa tadi wajah Jungkook sangat dekat denganya. Bahkan bibir Jungkook hampir menyetuh telinganya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan memegang tangan woozi untuk digenggam kemudian diremat halus tangan kecil itu. Sesekali ia juga menciumi punggung tangan mungil Woozi.

Pemandangan menyenangkan yang jungkook terima tentu tak luput oleh mata elang seorang Kim Taehyung.

Menggeram..., dan menancap gas sekencang mungkin agar cepat sampai tujuan itulah yang Taehyung lakukan.

-Tbc-


	7. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Seperti biasanya dorm Monsta nampak ribut penuh keramainan yang dibuat oleh para membernya.

"Heii..., itu punyaku...yak..! Yak...! yak...!" Hyungwoon mengejar Wonho yang memegang erat masker di tanganya.

"Aissssshhh kalian , kemaren kaoskaki dan sekarang masker..! Berhenti...! YAK ...Berhenti kataku...! " Teriak shownu dari dapur dengan secangkir susu di tanganya tanpa dihiraukan kedua member yang malah semakin brutal melompat sofa.

Salahkan Hyungwoon dan Wonho yang suka membeli benda couple dan mereka akan kesulitan mengenali milik siapa saat salah satu kepunyaan mereka hilang.

Bruuuggh…

"Itu punyaku bangsaaaat...!" Maki Hyungwoon yang terpeleset bungkus snak jooheon

"Buwaaaaaahhhhaaaaaa... rasakan itu...!" Wonho menertawai nasib sial hyungwoon yang terjerembab di lantai

"Awas saja kau ya... Kembalikan kataku...!" Hyungwoon mulai mengejar Wonho lagi(?)

"Uwwooo...uwooo...! Apa nya..., ini milikku. Punyamu yang sobek itu... waaa...waaa... awas hyuk...!" Wonhoo masih berlari mengelilingi ruang tengah menghindari kejaran hyungwoon dan bergerak gesit saat hampir menabrak Minhyuk.

"Yaaak...! SIALAN..!" Maki minhyuk sambil menghindari bertubruk badan dengan Wonhoo

"Aiiissshhh. Menyebalkan sekali !" Maki minhyuk sambil menekuk wajahnya. Dan kekesalanya bertambah parah saat mencari keberadaan sang kekasih namun tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Dimana si-manis ?" Tanyanya pada Jooheon yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil menghabiskan cemilan tiduran di sofa.

"Dorm Exo." Jawab Jooheon ngawur dengan senyum tak jelas , namun matanya tetap fokus pada benda persegi kesayanganya (Read Ponsel)

"Dasar Sialan !" Maki Minhyuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sadar akan kejengkelan Minhyuk, shownu pun berusaha menjadi Leader yang baik dengan menjadi penolong.

"Tadi kulihat dia di kamar kami" Tanpa menoleh dan masih tetap membaca majalah

Tanpa basa basi minhyuk melangkah ke dalam kamar ShowJoHyun, dan langsung membukanya.

Braaaaaakkkkkkk...

"Chagi ak-..." Perkataan Minhyuk terputus saat sesuatu yang membuat matanya melebar menusuk hati bahkan jangtung nya.

"IM CHANG KYUN...KEMARI KAU SIALAN...!" Minhyuk mencak mencak berusaha mengejar IM yang sudah peka keadaan dan berusaha kabur.

Kihyun tak tinggal diam, dia nampak kuwalahan memegangi kekasihnya yang sudah salah faham.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi. Biar kujelaskan.

Jadi saat Minhyuk membuka pintu, nampak lah pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hati (itu versi Minhyuk)

Dimana kihyun memeluk changkyun dari belakang di atas ranjang, menyandarkan kepala changkyun pada dadanya, ditambah posisi changkyun yang hampir berhadapan dan menyungsepkan mukanya pada ceruek leher jenjang milik kihyun.

Satu poin yang harus kalian tahu, Kihyun mengangkat wajah changkyun yang menempel di perpotongan lehernya ,mencium kening Changkyun yang masih menunduk dan itu nempak seperti kihyun berciuman dengan changkyun.

Kihyun memcium changkyun di kening, berniat untuk menenangkan anak bungsu MonstaX, namun Minhyuk mengira bahwa mereka berciuman di bibir. Garis besari BIBIR. Sungguk kesalah fahaman yang sangat Fatal.

"YAK LEPASKAN AKU..!" Minhyuk makin berteriak saat Kihyun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang berusaha menahanya menggapai changkyun

"Kyuniii, cepat lari...!" Perintah kihyun

"Lari keman hyungiiiii...Huweeeeeeee ... " Rengek IM bodoh

"Lari kemana saja ...! pergi yang jauh...!" Kihyun merasa tak kuat lagi menahan tanganya tetap memeluk erat perut Minhyuk

"YOO KIHYUN LEASKAN AKU ..!" Bentak Minhyuk

"PERGI YANG JAUH BABO...!" Teriak Kihyun pada IM kalap

Merasa panik IM pun segera berlari keluar kamar .

Berlari Sangat kencang sampai melompat sofa tak menghiraukan keterkejutan Jooheon yang ia lompati, dan teriakan khawatir shownu yang memanggi namanya.

Bruuuuuaaaakkkkk...

Bruuuuuuuaaaakkkkk...

Dua pintu tertutup. Shownu bingung harus menghampiri yang mana.

Kamarnya yang dihuni Kihyun dan Minhyuk...

Atau pintu dorm yang di banting IM saat berlari keluar...

Sekilas ia bertemu pandang dengan Jooheon yang sama bingungnya.

"Aku harus pilih yang mana?" Tanya shownu bodoh pada Jooheon

"Terserah..." Jawab Jooheon tak kalah bodoh

"Apa itu tadi ?" Pertanyaan kompak dari dua orang yang saling tumpang tindih memperebutkan masker butut mengembalikan kesadaran Shownu.

"Selesaikan saja perkelahian kalian." Jawab shownu acuh dan berlalu entak kemana, mencari ulat mungkin (?)

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Oh tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini. Aku masih berlari kencang sambil mengatur nafas. Sesekali berhenti dan bersembunyi di parkiran takut ada fans atau semacamnya menagkap bayangan ku.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...apa apa an itu tadi, hampir saja aku di cakar macan. Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku." aku mengusap kasar peluh yang merambat di wajahku.

"sekarang aku harus kemana ? " Gumamku

Baiklah, akau tak mungkin kembali kedorm untuk saat ini. Minhyuk hyung pasti akan menelanku bulat bulat.

shownu hyung, dia tak begitu banyak membantu. Yang ada aku akan disuruh membantunya menagkap ulat. Euuuh itu sangat menjijik kan.

Jooheon, dia pasti sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Diakan sedang mabuk cinta pada sunbae di Exo, mana mungkin menghiraukan aku.

Wonho hyung, dia akan memberiku jus busuk itu lagi saat aku bercerita melankolis, dia bilang makanan bergisi akan menghilangkan despresi. Apanya yang bergisi, sayuran dicampur telur dan diminum, apa itu yang ia sebut bergizi.

Hyungwon hyung, dia pasti akan memaki-maki Hanbin dan mengolok-olok aku karna sudah jatuh hati pada makhluk yang ia beri lebel 'sialan Kim Hanbin'.

Kihyun Hyung, hanya dia yang bisa ku ajak curhat dan selalu bisa menenangkan ku.

Tapi sekarang bagaimana, Minhyuk hyung sepertinya salah faham.

"Haaaaah...aku lelah." Kusandarkan punggung ku pada dinding.

Berniat melihat jam di Ponsel , dan lampu bolam seakan menyala di kepalaku saat aku ingat seseorang.

"Jinyoungiii hyung..." Senyum keceriaan tercetak diwajahku dan segera aku mendial no panggilan itu

Tuuuuuut...

Tuuuuuuut...

(...)

("Ne Hyungii, ini changkyun...")

(...)

("Hyung bisa jemput aku sekarang tidak? Aku sedang terusir hyung, aku tak bisa masuk dorm.")

(...)

("Mwo? Sedang syuting ya hyung? Em, baik lah ak-")

(...)

("Ah jinjja, kalau begitu biar aku yang telepon Giyoumiiii.")

(...)

("Ne hyung..., Miss you too ")

Ku putuskan panggilan dan mengirim pesan pada maknae GOT7 itu karna Jinyoung hyung ternyata tak dapat menjemputku

Tak lama setelah aku berkirim pesan lewat Katalk dengan Giyoumi, datanglah motor biru yang ku tak asing, itu milik Giyoumi.

Namun tercetak kerutan di dahiku saat aku mencoba menerka siapa yang mengendarai motor itu.

 **Kakaooo talk...**

Kulihat notice yang berbunyi di Ponsel ku

" **From : MaknaeGiyoumiiiKim"**

" **Aku menyuruh temanku untuk menjeput mu hyung. Dia bilang sudah sampai parkiran, jadi tolong hampiri dia. Dia pakai motor ku..."**

Kulihat seseorang mengutak atik Ponsel dari kejauhan, mungkin itu teman Giyoumi . kurasa dia juga sedang bertukar pesan dengan giyoumi.

Tak ingin salah orang, aku memotret bocah di atas motor itu dari kejauhan

" **To : MaknaeGiyoumiiiKim"**

" **Apa yang ini ? "**

 **Image- sent**

.

.

.

Ku hampiri bocah itu saat Giyoumi membalas dengan "OK"

"Eheeemmm, maaf apa kau teman Giyoumi? " tanya ku berbasa basi tersenyum canggung.

Dia membuka helm nya dan membalas senyum ku.

"Ah hai Sunbae, maaf lama menunggu. Mari ku antar." dia tersenyum manis dan sopan

Sepanjang perjalanan , kami tak berbicara apapun. Hanya aku yang berpegang erat padanya karna anak ini benar-benar melaju kencang seperti pembalap.

Sesampainya di dorm Got7 dia terus memandang ku

"A...ada apa?" tanyaku agak gugup

"Em, Sunbae kenapa tak masuk?" tanyanya

"Masuk ? Ah iya." aku memencet bel dorm

Ding dong...

Ding dong...,

"Sunbae ." panggil bocah itu

"Nde ?" tanyaku pada bocah yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah ini.

"Dirumah tak ada orang." Jawab bocah itu datar.

Tanpa berkata lagi dia membukakan pintu dengan memencet no paswort dorm GOT 7

"Waaaahhh kau tahu pasword nya ?!" tanyaku terkejut

"Kami sering bermain kemari , silahkan masuk." bocah itu berujar tepat di depan mukaku.

Jarak kami yang begitu dekat membuat ku dapat menghirup nafasnya dan merasakan bau sesuatu.

Tapi...

Tidak, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk hal seperti itu...

Ayolah changkyun jangan berfikir buruk...

"Ah, iya dari tadi kita belum berkenalan, Aku IM changhyun maknae Monsta X, kau dari kalangan idol juga kan? Wajahmu seperti tak asing?" Tanyaku menyipitkan mata

"Eeemm, ne sumbae benar aku maknae seventeen , Lee chan tapi teman teman sering memanggil ku Dino." dia terlihat gusar

Sempat canggung sesaat kami tak saling bicara, sampai dia membuka suara.

"Sunbae maaf aku tak bisa menemani lebih lama, aku harus pergi, Giyoumi hyung dan yang lainya sudah menungguku." Dia terlihat buru-buru sampai menabrak sesuatu

Bruuuaakkkk...

"Arrgghhh." pekiknya memegangi lutut dan keningnya

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku khawatir

"Anni, aku hanya sedikit terburu buru. Hehehe Anyeong ." Dia cepat-cepat berlalu keluar

Braaaakkk...

Aku hanya bisa memandang pintu melihat kepergianya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Nampak Dino dengan sempoyongan menuju parkiran. Antara sadar dan meremang ia menahan mual.

"Hooweeeek...hoooeeeek...ah...aiiisss...sialan..." setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang berisi cairan, ia merogoh ponselnya dan membuat panggilan.

Tuuuut...

Tuuut...

("Any-...") jawab seseorang

"Hyung brengsek cepat jemput aku..!" maki Dino

("Mwo? Kanapa memang nya? Bukanya tadi kau bawa motor Giyoumi?")Tanya seseorang yang ternyata Jungkook

"Sudah cepat jemput aku...,aku mual...!" amuk Dino

("Makanya jangan banyak minum (pip) ") Jawab Jungkook mematikan panggilan sepihak.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain nampak sekumpulan berandalan tengah mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan di sebuah gudang tak terpakai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yugyeom

"Kurasa Dino mabuk?" jawab Jungkook sambil mengambil kontak sepeda

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa aku menyuruh orang mabuk menjembut Changkyuniii hyung...!" Yugyeom tampak meyesal sambil menyomot pipi Hoshi kanan kiri

"Yak Giyoumi jangan kurang ajar...!" Amuk Hoshi

"Makanya jangan cemberut saja dari tadi hyung !" itu suara maknae NCT, Jisung.

"Bagaimana tak cemberut, sang Bidadarikan tidak ada di sini...Buwahahahahaaaa." Haechan menimpali di susul suara gelak tawa Jeno , Mark ,Jisung,Vernon ,dan Yugyeom tak mempedulikan wajah masam Hoshi dan Dk yang kecewa karna Woozi absen berhari hari.

"Tapi hyung, memangnya Woozi hyung sakit apa?" Jeno bertanya pada vernon

"Entahlah." Jawab vernon sambil meminum kembali soju di tangan nya.

Baiklah mungkin yang tadi di fikirkan seorang IM changkyun benar adanya.

Bau itu bukan sekedar imajinasinya atau fikiran negatifnya. Tapi memang benar adanya, mereka berpesta. Dan bau alkohol dari mulut Dino nyatanya merupakan sebuah fakta .

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Malam menjelang, tak terasa aku menghabiskan sisa hari dengan tiduran di dorm GOT7. Kulihat jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam, namun belum ada tanda tanda kehidupan.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku dari ruang tengah menuju dapur. Mencoba memasak seadanya sebelum bintu dorm terbuka.

Cekkleeekk...

"Hyuuuung..., Canghyuniii hyuuuuung !" Ah itu suara giyoumi

"Giyoumi, kenapa baru pulang ! Dan dari mana? Kenapa pakaian mu tampan sekali? Kau tadi tidak sekolah?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ku berikan pada maknae GOT7 ini

"Yak hyung tanyan nya satu satu, aku kan jadi bingung." Jawabnya merajuk lucu

"Heheheheee maaf, kau dari mana saja Giyoumi?" Tanyaku mempersingkat

"Tadi sepulang sekolah aku kerja kelompok dan mandi dirumah teman, begitulah..." Entah kenapa aku merasa ia berujar ragu

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah biar ku buatkan sesuatu." aku hendak ke dapur

"Tidak hyung, aku sudah makan." Cegah nya

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Suara deringan ponsel membuat ku tersentak

("Anyeong ahjussi.")

(...)

("Ne, Baiklah ahjussi,tolong jemput aku di xxx.")

Cepat-cepat ku tutup telepon dan menghampiri Giyoumi yang sudah berada di depan TV

"Giyoumi, maaf kan hyung, spertinya hyung tak jadi menginap." sesal ku

"Mwoooo...Aissshhh hyuuung, aku jadi tak punya temankan." dia merajuk

"Miane, lain kali hyung akan menginap disini, ya." Aku merayu

"Janjiii !" Dia menuntut

"Janji." Dan aku pun langsung keluar menuju parkitran untuk mencari keberadaan tuan Kang yang akan menjemputku.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Sesampainya di kediaman Kim , changkyun merasa darah dalam tubuhnya mendidih.

Keadaan rumah yang berantakan. Ibu yang menagis memeluk seorang pria muda, dan sosok yang changkyun sekarang sedang tak ingin temuai siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Hanbin.

Terlihat Hanbin mengamuk sambil berusaha menendang lelaki muda di pelukan ibunya yang hampir tak berbusana. Tentu disini kau sudah dapat menebak bahwa Hanbin baru mengrebek bonus serta dengan bogem mentah pada simpanan muda ibu kesayanganya.

"Dimana Aboji?" Tanya canhyun lirih pada tuan Kang

"Beliau ada di apartemant." Jawab tuan Kang lirih

"Apa? Jadi anda menipuku !" IM sedikit emosi

"Tuan muda changkyun, saya benar benar minta maaf. Saya bingung harus bagaimana, tapi Tuan muda Hanbin akan benar-benar membunuh pemuda itu jika tuan tidak menghentikanya." Suara bergetar tuan Kang meminta bantuan dariku.

"Ahjussi, ini bukan lah urusanku. Aku tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan Hanbin dan ibunya." aku berujar lirih hendak berlalu pergi.

"Tapi tuan Hanbin kemari mencari anda." Perkataan itu membuat IM berhenti

"Jelaskan ! "IM meninta penjelasan

"Tuan Kim menyuruh saya mengambil sertifikat tanah di dalam kamar beliau, beliau bilang saya harus mengendap agar Nyonya besar tidak tahu. Saya berhasil mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan nyonya dan berniat meninggalkan kediaman saat mendengar ribut-ribut maid menahan sesorang untuk mendobrak kamar Nyonya. Saya kurang faham akan kejadian ini, namun saya mendengar tuan Hanbin memanggil-manggil nama anda. Dan menuduh mereka pihak keluarga menyembunyikan keberadaan anda."

Degggg...

Sesuatu terlonjak dalam dada Changkyun, kalau sampai Hanbin mencarinya disini. Bagaimana dengan rekanya di MonstaX, Hanbin pasti sudah mengobrak-abrik dorm MonstaX kesayanganya.

Matilah kau IM chankyun, belum selesai masalah mu dengan Minhyuk. Kini Hanbin membuat onar karna keberadaan mu.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab." IM melangkahkan kakinya mendekati keramaian.

.

.

.

"Binni ah umma mohon berhentiii..!" jerit wanita tengah baya yang tengah di pegangi oleh beberapa maid

Buuuaaakkkk...

Buaaaaakkkk...

Bruuuuaaaak...

Namun Kin Hanbin tak henti-hentinya menghajar pria yang mungkin seumuran denganya sampai hampir sekarat.

Bruuuug...

"Sudah, sudah umma mohon sudah." Wanita itu mendekap hanbin

"YAK..! SIAPA YANG SURUH KALIAN MELEPAS WANITA INI...! PEGANGI DIA..!" Hanbin melempar tubuh wanita itu pada beberapa maid dan security yang hanya menonton pertunjukan itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, sepertinya mereka senang melihat lelaki brengsek parasit yang selalu dibawa pulang nyonya besar keluarga Kim itu babak belur ditangan tuan muda mereka.

Semagat tuan muda kim Hanbin, kami mendukungmu. Begitulah kiranya pancaran mata mereka semua.

"Berhenti !" satu kata yang berhasil membuat seorang kim Hanbin sempat menghentikan pukulanya.

Namun ia hanya berhenti sesaat dan melanjutkan acara mari menghajar 'Tikus Got'

Buaaaakkk...

Buggghhh...

Bruuuaaakkkk...

Makin kesetanan Hanbin menendang lelaki yang sudah hampir tak sadar diri itu

"Kubilang berhenti kim Hanbin. Bukan kah kau mencariku !" suara tegas namun familiar membuat Hanbin tak mampu menghindar.

Dengan sorot tajam dimatanya, Hanbin melempar meja yang menjadi penghalang dirinya dan sumber suara.

Tanpa berkata kata, ia seret IM menaiki tangga, tak dihiraukan pekikan keras para maid yang sempat terkena hantaman meja dan hentak kejut Changkyun yang memilih mengalah mengikutinya.

Cekliiik...

Cekliiiik...

Braaak...braaakkkk...

"Sial." Hanbin mendesis setelah gagal membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, changkyun memilih diam untuk mencari aman

"YAK SIALAN , ! BAWA KUNCINYA KEMARI DAN BUKA KAMARKU !" Marah Hanbin masih penuh emosi dengan sesekali menendang pintu kamar yang sudah lebih dari 5 tahun tak ia tempati.

Dari lantai bawah , dua wanita yang satu setengah baya nampak kuwalahan menaiki tangga.

"Ini tuan." Wanita yang lebih muda menyerahkan kunci kamar.

"Pergi !" Hardiknya setelah menyahut kunci pada wanita yang lebih muda.

"Tuan " yang lebih tua seakan menahan lengan Hanbin dengan mata berkaca kaca

"Tolong Ahjumma, aku tak ingin berbuat kasar padamu." Hanbin memasuki kamar meninggalkan wanita tua yang selalu menanti kepulanganya dengan penuh luka.

"Tuan Muda." Ratap bibi Seo mengenang kepergian Hanbin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia lah orang yang telah merawat Hanbin, dialah orang yang selalu melindungi Hanbin, dialah orang yang sudah membesarkan hanbin. Dengan penuh kasih, dengan kesabaran dan dengan tanganya sendiri.

Berlalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan linangan airmata di wajah lelahnya, bibi seo sangat menyayangi kim Hanbin, walau tak terlahir dari rahimnya, tapi Hanbin terlahir dari hatinya.

Braaaaakkkkk...,

Hanbin menutup kasar kemudian membanting IM tepat di ranjang yang menjadi saksi ratapan malam di masa kecilnya.

"Apa mau mu !" Tanya IM tak bersahabat

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu." jawab Hanbin dingin

"Aku akan pergi jika kau hanya ingin bicara tak penting !" IM hendak melangkah namun BI mendorong sampai IM kembali lagi terduduk di ranjang

"Semuanya belum berahir" Hanbin berujar

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? "Tanya IM

"Pembicaraan kita malam itu sekaligus hubungan Kita" Sahut BI

"Hubungan kita adalah kakak- beradik, apa itu kurang jelas?" Pertanyaan yang di tujukan IM hanya sekedar terois

Sraaakkkk...

"Arrgghhh lepas saeeeng !" IM memegang tangan Hanbin yang menjambag rambutnya.

"Kita lihat saja, apa setelah ini kau masih bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Hanbin tak terima akan perkataan IM yang menyulut emosinya.

.

 **NC –Yang tidak kuat silahkan skip**

"Lepaskan aku hanbin-...Ueennngghh.." Perkataan IM terpotong oleh lumatan kasar bibir BI

Dengan kasar BI mendorong dengan masih melumat rakus bibir IM, dan tangan mencengkeram tubuh lemah IM.

IM cukup sadar dia tak akan mampu mengimbangi tekanan BI. Namun ia tak juga rela hati jika harus bercinta dengan situasi seperti ini. Apa lagi dengan status mereka sekarang, saudara kandung. Walau nyatanya beda ibu, namun IM cukup waras untuk melakukan sebuah tindakan nekat.

Sraaaak...

Bruuughh...

Tubuh IM terhempas pada ranjang dengan kaos yang sobok karna ditarik paksa.

Booouuugghh..

"YAK !" Teriak BI merasa perih di rahangya yang mendapat kejutan dari tangan halus IM berupa tinjuan.

"JANGAN GILA KIM HANBIN !" IM membentak

"..." Tak ada jawaban dan hanya tatapan tajam yang IM perolah

"Kau gila" Desis IM

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila dan itu karena kau brengsek !" Geram BI menarik kepala IM dengan menjambak rambut halus sang mantan kekasih

"Euuuggghh..." IM hanya mampu menahan teriakan yang tersumpal bibir BI

IM terus berontak dengan mendorong dan menendang BI walau nyatanya sia-sia, BI tak goyah sedikitpun.

BI memegang kendali dengan posisi menindih IM. Kesempatan tak disia-siakan , dengan cepat BI melepas pakaian IM, melucutinya paksa dan menjadikan celana training IM sebagai tali pengikat tangan empunya. Dia ikat tangan IM di kepala ranjang.

Dengan leluasa BI menjamah tubuh yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya. Ini berbeda, jika sebelumya mereka bercumbu mesra. Maka kali ini tindak pemerkosaan adalah dasar dari pergumbulan mereka.

"Ooohhh..., shiiiit !" BI mengumpat masih menikmati ketatnya hole IM

Bi menusuk hole itu bak orang kesetanan yang diliputi emosi. Tak ia fikirkan keadaan IM yang kini hanya memejam mata dengan wajah pucat menahan sakit.

.

.

Lebih tiga puluh menit berlalu, Hanbin dengan kalap menghabisi Changkyun. Tak ia pedulikan tubuh changkyun yang mulai melemas mengikuti hentakan itu.

"Buka matamu sialan !" Mencengkeram dagu IM lalu memaki, itulah yang BI lakukan agar IM tak kehilangan kesadaranya.

Namun IM tak tahan lagi, matanya memburam kepalanya memberat dan hanya kegelapan yang dapat IM lihat.

Disatu sisi tak hanya Canghyun yang meratap atas nasib sialnya, namun sosok yang sedang menagis serta meratap dibalik pintu kamar Hanbin...,

Seorang wanita yang dulu sering Hanbin panggil Umma juga merasa terpukul bahkan tercabik menyaksikan perbuatan yang dilakukan sang buah hatinya.

Bukan , bukan karna Seorang IM changkyun yang tengah diperkosa. Namun bagaimana bisa anak semata wayang nya, buah hatinya menjadi sperti ini. Melakukan sebuah penyimpangan dan lebih parahnya bersetubuh dengan kakak yang masih memliki aliran darah sama disertai kekerasan yang tak henti ia perbuat pada sosok lemah yang hanya bisa pasrah.

Kim Hanbin, tolong sadarlah. Ada dua orang yang tengah terluka disini. Luka seorang kakak yang telah kau lukai lahir batinya , dan luka seorang ibu yang tengah kau buat karna kegagalan dalam mendidik anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

IM - POV

Tiga hari sudah aku menjadi tawanan dan bulan-bulanan seorang Kim Hanbin Brengsek yang kini semakin ku benci. Bagai mana ini, aku tak tahan jika harus seperti ini. Hanphone ku lenyap dan aku tak dapat keluar dari kamar terkutuk yang selalu dikunci leader Ikon sinting itu.

Ckleeeek

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda, sarapan anda." Bibi seo memberi interuksi pada beberapa maid untuk menaruh sarapan di meja nakas dekat ranjang Hanbin

Ini bukan kali pertama aku makan di dalam kamar. Sudah beberapa hari bibi seo menemaniku , Beliau bahkan memandikan, mengobati luka-luka ditubuhku ku dan menyuapi ku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan tuan?" Bibi seo tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Em... anni."Aku mebelas senyumnya.

Kami saling berpandang, namun entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Tuan Muda binni, bukan orang yang jahat, dia anak yang baik, manis dan hiiks..., hiikkks...," Beliau tak kuasa membendung airmatanya

Menagis tersedu dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa

Kupeluk beliau dan entah mengapa aku merasa hangat, aku hangat akan sentuhan ini, pelukan ini dan kasih sayang ini.

"Pergilah tuan." Dia menyelipkan dua buah kunci di jariku

"Ahjumma, i...ini..."

"Tepat jam 10 nanti, semua maid sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk nyonya. Anda pakai baju ini , pergilah ke arah selatan, disana ada pintu bawah tanah. Tuan muda Hanbin sering memakai pintu itu saat masih kecil. Itu lorong darurat menuju area taman. Disana akan ada sopir kang yang sudah siap menjemput anda. Supir kang sangat merasa bersalah karna sudah melibatkan anda hingga menjadi seperti saja dia. Dan anda akan keluar dari sangkar emas ini." Dia mengelus surau rambut ku

"Tapi ahjumma, bagai mana dengan Hanbin, dia pasti sangat marah. Ahjuma bisa di marahi dan bagai mana kalau-" perkataan ku terpotong

"Tuan binni tak mungkin tega menyakitiku. Percayalah padaku, dia tak seburuk yang anda fikirkan. Lingkungan yang sudah membuatnya tertekan. Jaga diri anda dengan baik, saya menunggu anda kembali kerumah ini. Tentunya dengan senyum dan kebahagian yang anda cari" Bibi Seo memelukkku

"Aku janji Ahjumma, ini tak akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terahir. Aku berjanji akan kembali. Dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Aku janji itu" Aku menggenggam tangan lemah itu

"Pintu ini selalu terbuka lebar untuk mu tuan" Kalimat terahir membawa bibi seo keluar dari kamar Hanbin dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

Aku sempat merutuk dengan pakaian yang diberi bibi seo. Apa apa an ini. Aku harus menyamar menjadi maid?

Astaga.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm GOT7

Ding Dong...

Ding Dong...

"Iya sebentar." Dengan malas lelaki berdarah Thailand membuka pintu dorm masih dengan memejamkan matanya

Ckleeeeek...

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu Agasshi ?" Tanya nya sopan setengah malas masih setengah terpejam

"Ini aku changkyun, Bamiii" IM berujar lirih

"Mwoooooo." Bambam langsung tersadar dari acara ngantuk nya

"Hyu...hyu...hyung...Changkyun Hyung..." Bambam tergagap

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Dan tanpa menjawab Bambam lengsung menyeret IM dan mengunci pintu dorm

"Ya tuhan Hyuuuuuuung ! Apa apan ini ? kau menghilang, member Monsta kalang kabut . Leader mu hampir baku hantam dengan leader Ikon saat mencarumu di dorm kalian. Dan sekarang, kau berubah menjadi Yeoja !" Bambam menjambak rambutnya dengan brutal

"Ini tuntutan peran Bamiii. Sekarang boleh aku pinjam telepon nya?. Hyungdeul ku pasti sangat khawatir." Mohon ku

"Hyung kau tahu? Bukan hanya hyung-deul mu, tapi Jinyoung hyung hampir memutilasi Yugyeom karna kau menghilang. Untung saja Mark hyung segera menghubungi Shownu hyung untuk mencari keberadaan mu ." Jawab Bambam antusias

"Lalu?" IM penasaran

"Shownu hyung sempat panik sebelum dia menghubungi pihak agensi. Lalu pihak agensi bilang kau sedang ambil cuti untuk pulang ke kampung halama." Jawab Bambam dengan muka datar yang terkesan menyebalkan

"Benarkah?" Namun muka bingung IM lebih menyebalkan dimata Bambam.

"Huuuuh, ini, telpon Hyungdeul mu ! Aku mau Bobog lagi..." Dan bambam memasuki kamarnya.

"Yak Bam, pinjami aku bajumu juga." Teriak IM yang tak di gubris Bambam

Tak ambil pusing, IM mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memencet nomor yang tertera disana

Tuuuut...Tuuuuuut...

("...'')

"Ah ne ahjussi terimakasih aku sudah didalam dorm Got7"

("...")

"Iya Ahjussi , tolong sampaikan salam ku untuk Aboji dan jangan bilang pada siapapun kalau aku di GOT7, terutama Hanbin "

("...")

"Baiklah Ahjussi, Terimakasih." Panggilan terputus

"Baiklah sekarang shownu hyung." IM mendial no sang leader

Tuuuuut...tuuut...

("...")

"Hyung,... ini aku , Changkyun"

("...")

"Aiiiissh hyung jangan teriak teriak begitu, maaf aku liburan tak memberitahu kalian, ada keluarga ku yang sakit, jadi aku terpaksa kesana secepatnya." Dusta IM

("...")

"Hah? Apa...Minhyuk hyung ? Eh tunggu hyung, dia tak akan mengomelikukan?"

("...")

"Hah... ya.. ya...ya... berikan ponelnya pada Minhyuk hyung"

("...")

"Ne hyukiii hyung, aku tak marah padamu. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Kihyun Hyung sehingga kau emosi dan salah faham. Aku tak pernah marah, jadi tak perlu minta maaf. Akulah yang harus nya minta maaf. Karna aku menyita waktu Kihyun hyung"

("...")

"Ahhaaahaa, Iya iya, jangan bicara seperti itu hyung. Oh iya hyung bisa berikan ponselnya pada shownu hyung?"

("...")

"Hyung kalau nanti ada yang mencariku bilang tidak tahu ya. Terutama kalau itu Hanbin, jangan katakan padanya aku ada di Dorm Got7. Ok?"

("...")

"Baiklah hyung, maaf aku matikan dulu. Nanti pulsa Bambam habis, heheheeee"

("...")

"Ne hyung, Anyeooong."

IM memutus panggilan dan masuk ke kamar Bambam untuk meminjam pakaian.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang ! Hyung...Onni boddii huuumms ( anybody home)" sura Yugyeom menggema memasuki ruang tamu

"Selamat datang Giyoumiiiii." Sapa suara yang nampak membuat Yugyeom terkejut

"Hyuuung? Canghyun Hyuuuung?" Mata Yugyeom seakan berkaca-kaca

Begitu juga IM, matanya seolah memancarkan kerinduan yang menggebu pada maknae GOT7 itu. Dengan langkah slow motion kita bisa lihat IM yang berlari kearah Yugyeom dan juga sebaliknya.

Wajah sendu IM seakan tertawa riang bersiap menerjang Yugyeom, namun alisnya seakan mengkerut saat ekspresi wajah yugyeom yang semula sedih haru kini menjadi keras ,jengkel dan geram seakan ingin menghajar orang.

Langkah itu pun berbalik menjadi IM yang berputar arah untuk menghindari terjangan Yugyeom yang siap mengamuk.

Ngeeek...

"YAK KEMBALI KAU IM CHANGKYUN ! BERANINYA MEMBUAT KU HAMPIR DIMAKAN SINGA BETINA ! KEMBALI KAU ! " Yugyeom seakana murka penuh dendam mengingat Saat jinyoung hampir menjadikanya 'Sup Giyoumi' untuk makan malam JB, gara gara IM menghilang waktu itu.

.

.

.

"Hossshhhh...hooosshhh...hoooshhh..."

Nafas keduanya memburu setelah acara kejar kejaran ala Tom and Jerry

"Giyoumiiih...hosshh...huh...sudah ya...hyung minta maaf" IM mengatur nafas sambil mengelus lengan Yugyeom yang memiting lehernya

"Tidak, ini benar benar memuakan, aku di serang hyungdeul karna kepergian mu. Mereka bahkan mencurigai aku telah membuang mu di Kakus JYP." Geram yugyeom menjitak kepal yang lebih tua

Taaak...

"Waatauuuu..." IM mengusap kepalanya

"Hahahahaaa." Yugyeom tertawa

"Hei... aku ini lebih tua, sopanlah padaku." IM berusaha menarik telinga lebar Yugyeom

"Yak...yak...Appo...lepas hyung...lepas...!" Yugyeom mengapai tangan IM yang menarik kuping nya.

"Haaah...baiklah, untuk permintaan maaf ku. Kau boleh minta apa saja. Asal tidak merugikanku. Oke !" IM mencoba menghibur yugyeom

"Hem, Ok , kalau begitu hyung harus menemani aku ke dorm seventeen." Jawab Yugyeom

"Eh? Ke...kenapa kesana ?" Tanya IM

"Karna aku mau kesana. Sudah lah, pakai baju yang Ok hyung, kita berangkat sekarang, aku juga mw ganti." Yugyeom berlalu kekamarnya.

"Baiklah ." Im mengikuti Yugyeom untuk memilih baju bambam yang kebetulan seukuran dengan nya.

Dia hanya memilih tanpa menyadari senyum miring yang tersungging di wajah Kim Yugyeom

"Woozi hyung, I'm coming." Lirih Yugyeom

-Tbc-


	8. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Bruuuuumm...

Bruuuuuummm...

Wuuzzzzzzzzzzz...

"YAK GIYOUMIIIIIIII...!" Aku sangat kesal saat bocah berjidat lebar ini melajukan motornya dengan sinting.

Ckiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttt...

Dan menghentikanya dengan sinting pula (?)

Buggghhht...

"Wadduuuuhh..." Dia mengaduh

"Rasakan itu bocah !" Aku mencibir

"Sakit hyung..." Ratapnya mengusap lengan yang menjadi korban tampol ku tadi

Tak menghiraukan , aku melepas helm dan menyerahkanya pada Yugyeom

"Ayo hyung." Dia menggandeng tanganku setelah memarkir motor

Dan jangan lupakan wajah songongnya yang dihiasi senyum idiot itu.

"Giyoumi, kenapa sunyi sekali ?" Aku bergidik ngeri saat melewati lorong apartement yang Yugyeom bilang ditempati member Seventeen

"Jangan begitu hyung, walau tempatnya agak kumuh, tapi cukup nyaman kog." Dia melirik ku sinis dari ujung mata

"Mwo? Aku tak bilang begitu, siapa yang bilang disini jelek." Aku membele diri

"Tuh barusan." Dia mencibir

Ding Dong...

Ding Dong...

Aku menoleh kanan kiri merasakan kesunyian di sekitar , kenapa dorm ini begitu sepi, jadi terkesan menyeramkan

Tuk...

Seakan ada yang memukul pundakku ringan saat aku menunduk

Tuk...tuk...

"Omo...apa ini , sesuatu menyentuh pundakku." Aku berkomat-kamit membaca doa apa saja yang bisa kulafalkan

Tuk...tuk...

Tuk...tuk...tuk...,

"Gi...gi ...giyomi...a-ada yang menyolek ku." Aku berkata lirih sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat

Tuk...

"Huweeeee...Giyoumiiiiii !" Aku tak tahan lagi dan memeluk Yugyeom erat

"Yak hyung apa-apa an sih !" Sebalnya mendorong tubuhku risih

"Buwahahhahahahahaaaaaaaaa..." Kudengar suara gelak tawa dari arah belakang

"Yak Maknae sialan, bukanya buka pintu malah tertawa !" Hardik Yugyeom pada bocah yang pernah ku temuai

"Dinoooo" Kagetku melongo, ternyata bocah ini yang sedaritadi menoel-noel pundakku.

"Hahahaaaaha, hai hyung kita bertemu lagi." Bocah itu menahan tawa sambil memakan sosis bakar dengan ukuran jumbo.

"Aisshh kau ini, cepat buka pintunya aku mau menjenguk woozi hyung." Giyoumi sepertinya mulai kesal

"Ahahaaaaahaaaa, ne ne ne. " Jawabnya menggantikan posisi Yugyeom

Ding...Dong...

Ding...Dong...

Ngok...,

"Kenapa memencet bell ? " Tanya Giyoumi Cengo

"Malas memencet pasword." Jawab bocah itu Bodoh

Ckleeek...

Nampak lah pemuda berbibir tebal dengan muka datar , rambut acak-acakan dan ku yakin dia baru bangun tidur.

"Appa ! Coba tebak aku beli apa untukmu? Ini untuk uri-Appa !" Dino menyerahkan kantung belanjaan yang kurasa begitu berat pada seseorang yang barusan membuka pintu.

Wuuuuzzzz...,

Dino berlari cepat memasuki dorm sambil tertawa cekikikan meninggalkan seseorang yang ia panggil 'Appa'

Hap...,

"Ommo apa ini !" Kagetnya spontan menagkap buntelan itu dengan menahan berat yang membuatnya meringis hampir terjatuh.

"Berat ya hyung hehehe." Giyoumi berusaha menyadarkan tuan rumah

"Eh , ada Giyoumi. Ah IM sunbaenim juga ! Anyeong, silahkan masuk." Ujarnya sopan mempersilahkan kami

.

"Maaf sunbaenim, dorm kami sedikit berantakan." sambungnya lagi masih berusaha menahan berat belanjaan Dino tadi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, sama saja di dorm Monsta juga seperti ini." Tentu saja aku berbohong, dorm meraka sengatlah. Euuuhhhhh

"Giyoumiiii !" Pekikku saat Yugyeom dengan kurang ajarnya mengangkat kaki di atas sofa sambil mengobok-obok ikan hias di aquarium dekat meja telepon

"Hahahaaaaaa, tak apa sunbae, Giyoumi sudah biasa seperti itu. Paling nanti juga dapat geplak dari Josh." Pria yang ku ingat leader seventeen itu tersenyum hangat

Sempat canggung , dan aku berniat memperkenalkan diri namun sebuah suara membuat buyar

"CHANIIII..., MANA BELANJAAN NYA !" Teriak seseorang dari dalam ruangan

"APPA YANG BAWA UMMA !" Teriak bocah yang ku yakin itu Dino

"Cheoliii kenapa tidak dibawa kedapur ?" seseorang dari dalam tiba tiba saja menghampiri Leader dan merebut kantong plastik

"Mana kembalian nya?!" tanyanya lagi

"Hah...?" Jawab leader itu Babo

"Aiiissh sudah lah !" Pria berambut panjang itu seakan sudah tahu jawabanya

Baiklah disini aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa bocah bernama Dino itu sangat kurang ajar, dia memberikan belanjaanya pada sang leader dan kabur begitu saja setelah mengambil kembalian uang belanja. Apa sosis yang dimakan tadi itu (?)

Belum sempat aku menerka-nerka, sebuah pekikan mengejutkanku

"Ommo ! subnaenim !" Dia, namja berambut panjang nampak terkejut

"Ah haiiii, Anyeong..." sapa ku berusaha sopan

"Ya ampun Cheoli, kenapa tak bilang kalau ada tamu !" Hebohnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Dan kami pun berkenalan sampai mengenal satu sama lain, si bibir tebal atau sang leader bernama Choi Seung Cheol dan yang berambut panjang bernama Yoon Jeong Han .

Ada beberapa member yang memasuki dorm dan kami pun berkenalan juga, mulai dari Hong Jisoo yang pernah tinggal di Amerika , Jeon Won Woo yang terkesan sangar tapi sangat hangat, Kim Min Gyu yang berkulit hitam tapi tampan, Xu Ming Hao dan Wen Jun Hui yang berkebangsaan China.

"Wah, jadi Changkyuni yang manis ini tinggal bersama GOT7 sekarang?(Tring)" Senyum manis seorang Hong Jisoo yang disertai kedipan mata mempesona ditujukan padaku.

Plaaak...

"Watauuu" Dan dia mengaduh setelahnya, karena geplakan sayang dari Jeonghan.

"Jaga sikap mu Josh !" Hardik Jeonghan selanjutnya. Entah megapa aku merasa Jeonghan hyung marah sekali saat Joshua hyung bersikap manis padaku.

"Maaf ya maniiis, dia memang seperti itu." Jeonghan hyung tersenyum lebar sambil membelai halus rambutku . Kami duduk bersebelahan, dan satu lagi, Jeonghan hyung menggenggam tanganku sedari tadi. (Ingin menyeberang jalan eoh?)

"Yak ! Yak ! Yak !" Dan kini giliran leader Scoups yang marah seperti ingin menelanku. Wae? Apa dia cemburu padaku?

"Aiish, hyung-deul sudahlah. Jangan membuat tamu manis kita ini bingung dengan sikap kalian. Oh dia sampai berkeringat. " Aku terkejut saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba menaiki meja dan mengusap halus keringat dari dahi sampai pelipisku dengan tanganya.

"Ya Tuhan tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap genit pada tamu kita. " Lelaki tampan bernama Kim Min Gyu membuat ku lega. Setidaknya dia bersikap normal tak seperti member sebelumnya.

"Jangan pernah kapok datang kemari ya. (Kreeeszz)" Baik ku tarik kata kataku tadi. Dia sama saja. Bahkan dia yang paling berani meremat pahaku dengan tangan kurang ajarnya itu. Selain Jeonghan hyung, Mingyu juga duduk di sebelahku

"Eheeem.., Bisa singkirkan tanganmu dari paha mulus IM hyung wahai Mah-luk- Hi-tam !" Yugyeom yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja menikmati cemilan diujung sofa, kini angkat bicara sambil mendelik kearah Mingyu tajam.

"Tunggu, jadi Changyun hyung sekarang personil GOT7 ? kenapa hyung pindah grup? Apa hyung dibulli?" The8 Bertanya dengan wajah polos-polos babo

Kriiiiik...

Kriiiiik...

Kriiiiik...

"Chagi, a-a-a...(Hap)" Jun memeluk sembari menyuapi kekasihnya dan memberi kami isyarat untuk melanjutkan perbincangan tanpa menghiraukan mereka.

.

Kami asik berbicara saling bertukar pengalaman sampai Dino menyusul keruang tamu dan mengajak aku serta Giyoumi ke dalam kamar.

Entah kamar siapa yang pasti aku hanya ikut saja.

Ckleeeek...,

Pintu Kamar dibuka menampakkan beberapa orang yang sedang bersenda gurau dan seseorang yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Hyuuungdeul, aku bawa teman baru !" Teriak Dino mencak-mencak

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat tiba-tiba bocah ini menarik ku masuk kedalam kamar

"Nah Changkyunii Hyung kenalkan ini Lee Ji Hoon hyung, biasa dipanggil Woozi..., ini Kwon Soon Young hyung, biasa dipanggil Hoshi..., yang Bule ini Choi Hansol Vernon Chew hyung, pangil saja Hansol atau vernon..., yang bibirnya lebar ini Lee Seok Min hyung , biasa di panggil Dokyeom atau DK..., Dan yang bulat itu Boo Seung Kwan Hyung, dia sangat hobi makan dan-, Wataaaauuuuuuhhh." Lemparan bantal membuat Dino berhenti

"Rasakan itu, Changkyun Hyung bisa memanggilku Seungkwanniii." Bocah yang melempar dino dengan bantal tersenyum lembut sambil menjabat tanganku.

Ah Bocah ini manis sekali, dia juga ramah, aku jadi senang melihatnya.

Kami masih saling berpegang tangan, saling pandang, saling senyum, masih saling bertatapan sampai...,

"Eheeemm, Ikut aku !" Bocah berparas Bule yang ku ingat bernama Vernon tadi menyeret paksa bocah gembul yang ku tahu bernama Seungkwan.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Eheeemm, Ikut aku !" Vernon menarik paksa Seungkwan keluar dari kamar Woozi

Menyeretnya kasar melewati ruang tengah tak memperdulikan rintih kesakitan yang membuat tangan seungkwan lecet dan mengabaikan tatapan kaget Minghao dan Junhui yang sedang bermesraan di depan TV.

"Ge...," Minghao seakan memohon dengan tatapan sendu pada yang lebih tua

"Biarkan saja mereka, A-a-a-a-a" Junhui tak peduli dan membuka lebar mulutnya menunggu suapan strawbery dari sang kekasih (Read Minghao)

.

.

Brruuuuk...

"Arrgghhh." Seungkwan merintih saat bertubrukan dengan mesin cuci

Srrraaaakkkkk...,

"A...aarrggh...a-appo .Appo Hansol-ah." seungkwan memegangi tangan vernon yang menjambak poni nya

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak genit pada orang lain kan ! Tapi kenapa kau masih saja Bandel Boo !" Sentak Vernon tepat di telinga seungkwan

"Mi-mi...mian uuuh" Seungkwan memohon.

"Kau ingin cari perhatian pada maknae Monsta X itu kan ! Iya kan !" Bentak Vernon

"A-anni. Anni .Mi...mian Hansol-ah... a...aku tak bermaksut seperti itu...uuuhh..." Seungkwan memejamkan mata saat dirasa tangan vernon bukan hanya menjambak, tapi tanga satunya juga meremat sesuatu yang berada di antara selangkangan nya.

"Maaf kau bilang hah!" Vernon makin meremat kasar benda tak bertulang milik seungkwan

"A...appo...hiiks...ampun Hansol-ah...hikks...eummmppp..." Tangis seungkwan terputus saat vernon brutal membekap bibir nya dengan ciuman panas.

Bagi vernon itu sangat nikmat, tapi tidak untuk seungkwan.

Vernon bukan hanya mencium, tapi melumat , menghisap bahkan menggigit sampai seungkawan merasa cairan anyir mesuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Semakin kalap vernon mendorong tubuh seungkwan hingga terbentur mesin cuci, mereka berada di ruang cuci kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Seungkwan makin berontak, meronta sekuat tenaga dengan tangis yang tak kunjung reda.

Vernon tek peduli dan masih saja melakukan aksinya menghimpit badan seungkawan sampai hampir terangkat di atas mesin cuci. Menindih nya disana seakan tak peduli jika mesin cuci itu nanti akan retak karna berat badan mereka.

Bruuuakk...

Praaaaang...

Suara gaduh sebuah benturan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan." Suara vernon datar ditujukan pada dua orang pengganggu kesenaganya

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Jeonghan, laki laki yang membanting keranjang baju sehingga mebuat suara gaduh berteriak.

"Hah, memangnya kenapa ? Dia kekasih ku, jadi kami bebas melakukan apa saja." Vernon tersenyum remeh

"Kau seharusnya memilih tempat untuk privasi kalian berdua. Ini tempat cuci , bukan tempat mesum." Sindiran tajam Joshua lontarkan.

"Seperti kalian tak pernah saja." Cibir vernon melewati celah antara Jeonghan dan joshua keluar dari ruang cuci

Sepeninggalan vernon, tinggalah tiga orang dengan fikiran mereka masing-masig dan seungkwan yang masih berlinang airmata dengan pandangan kosong

"Kwaniii, kau tak apa?" Jeonghan menyentuh pundak yang lebih muda

"kwaniiiii..." Jeonghan mengulang merasa tak ada jawaban

Merasa bahunya terguncang, seungkwan menatap orang yang berada di depanya, pandangnya seakan hampa, bertambah hancur saat bayangan itu terputar di benak nya.

Byangan saat Jeonghan berciuman dengan Seung Cheol di Balkon...,

Bayangan saat Jeonghan berciuman dengan Joshua di Dapur...,

Bayangan saat Jeonghan bercumbu dengan keduanya...,

Dan Bayangan saat jenghan menolaknya...,

Entah hubungan apa yang sedang Jeonghan buat dengan kedua hyung nya, namun ini sangat sakit untuk seungkwan.

"Seungkwaniiii." Untuk kesekian kalinya Jeonghan mengulang

"A...ah... mi...miane hyung." seungkwan berusaha menghindari tatapan jeonghan

"Gwenchana ?" Jeonghan mengusap airmata yang masih membekas dipipi gembul seungkwan.

"Aku tak apa." hanya itu dan seungkwan berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Seungkwan terus berlari...,

Ia juga tak tahu kemana tujuanya. Terus berlari hingga sesuatu menjegal kakinya.

Bruughhh...

"Arrggghhh." Ia berlutut dalam jatuhnya

"Hiikks...hiikkssss...wae...wae...!" ia berteriak , menagis semakin kencang dan hanya keadaan di tepi danau sunyi yang menjadi saksi tangis pilunya

Ia tak tahu harus bagai mana, selain menagis tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

Merebahkan badanya. Beralaskan rerumputan ia menerawang ke langit sore.

Fikiranya melayang , dan menerawang di beberapa hari yang menjadi awal mula kehancuran hidupnya...

 _Flashback On_

 _"Hiikkksss...hiiikss..." seungkwan tersedu_

 _"Sudahlah Boo, apa yang kau sesalkan. Banyak manusia diluarsana yang mengantri ingin ku tiduri." Begitulah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut vernon saat seungkwan menagis menyadari kebodohanya_

 _"Wae...! kenapa...kenapa kau setega ini padaku Hansol...hiiikksss." seungwan masih menangis_

 _"Karna aku ingin." Jawab vernon enteng_

 _"Aku membencimu...hikkkss...aku membencimu HANSOOOLL !" seungkwan berteriak_

 _"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." vernon berbisik tepat di telinga seungkwan dan dengan kurang ajar menyusupkan tanganya di balik selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjang sengkwan_

 _"Jangan menyentuh ku BRENGSEEEK !" seungkwan mendorong Hansol sampai terjatuh dari ranjang_

 _"Hahahahaaa wae ? Bukankah semalam kita sudah saling menjamah?!" Ucapan tajam vernon lontarkan dengan senyum miring di wajahnya_

 _"Kau benar-benar Brengsek. Membuat ku mabuk dan memperkosaku, akan aku adukan pada seoncheol hyung, aku akan lapor pada agensi dan juga polisi !" Amuk seungkwan menggebu_

 _"Buwahaahahahaaaaaaa..., " Vernon makin tertawa_

 _"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin kau akan seberani itu Boo. Ah tunggu." Vernon mencari ponselnya_

 _"Lihat ini. Bagus kan? Kira-kira bagaimana respon orang tuamu jika tahu ini. Oh iya , kurasa Jeonghanii Hyung kesayangan mu itu pasti akan kecewa...uh..uh...uh...aku tak sabar melihat raut wajahnya." Vernon tersenyum licik_

 _"Hikkkss...hiiikksss ... kau...!" Seungkwan makin terisak dalam tangis saat melihat gambar dirinya tanpa busana dilayar ponsel vernon_

 _"Ussttt...ussttt...uustt...tenang lah Boo, aku tak mungkin setega itu padamu. Semua ku jamin aman. selama kau menurut padaku." Bisik vernon_

 _"Jauhi Jeonghan Hyung, dan-..." Vernon menggantung kalimatnya_

 _"Menjadi milikku." Bisik vernon tepat di telinga kiri seungkwan dan menjilatnya sekilas_

 _Seungkwan membulatkan matanya , makin tersedu dalam tangis nya._

 _Flashback On_

.

.

.

.

.

BI-POV

Sialan , mereka benar-benar ingin bermain dengan ku.

Braaaakkkk...

"Di mana dia sebenarnya ! (Brak)" Amuk ku mengebrak meja taman tempat dimana shownu meletakkan tanaman bonsainya

"Ck..., kau membuat ulat nya takut." Jawab Shownu jengkel

Ngeeeekkk...

"YAK..., BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH SEPERTI ITU !" Aku mengamuk saat shownu tak menghiraukan ku dan justru memencet ulat dengan sekop yang menjadi hama di depan mata ku

"Wah...yang ini gemuk sekali !" Seakan aku tak ada, Shownu makin semangat membasmi ulat dengan cara sadisnya

Ngeeeekkkk...

Shownu asik memencet ulat itu sampai gepeng, Aku mengkerutkan wajah melihat cairan hijau keluar dari ujung tubuh mahluk kecil itu.

"Dasar jorok menjijikkan!" Aku masuk kedalam dorm meninggalkan shownu di taman.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Bruuuuuaaakkkk...,

"Yak Makhluk sialan, KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA !" BI berteriak teriak didalam dorm MonstaX

"Hyuuung, bagai mana ini ?." Jooheon mengigit jarinya

"Stttt... jangan berisik." Hyungwoon menyumpal mulut Jooheon dengan tanganya

"Dia kemana ?" Tanya Hyungwoon

"Sepertinya ke kamar kita." Wonhoo menjawab masih dengan mengintip dari celah knop pintu kamar mandi dapur

Sempat bernafas lega karna BI sudah tak berteriak, namun itu hanya sesat kala pintu yang mereka tempeli seakan didobrak dari luar.

Bruaaaakkk...

Bruuuuaaaakkkkk...

Bruuuuuaaaakkkkkk...

"KELUAR SIALAN. AKU TAHU KALIAN BERSEMBUNYI DISINI KAN. CEPAT KELUAR BRENGSEK !" BI berteriak kesetanan sambil menendang pintu kamar mandi tempat Trio rusuh bersembunyi.

Bruuuuakkkkk...

Bruuuuaakkkk...

"Keributan apa lagi ini." Suara dingin menginterupsi kegiatan Kim Hanbin

"Hah, senang kalian datang, jadi aku tak perlu menghajar orang-orang tak berguna yang bersembunyi di dalam." Cibir BI sambil melirik kantong belanjaan yang berada di tanga Minhyuk dan Kihyun.

"Pergi saja kalau kau masih tetap mencarinya! Dia tak ada di sini." Usir Minhyuk

"Hah, aku tak yakin." BI menyeringai

"Bukankah kau sudah sering mengobrak-abrik dorm kami. Jadi kurasa kami tak perlu menjawab." Balas Minhyuk

"Dimana kalian menyembunyikan Changkyun !." BI berujar tegas

"Kami tidak menyembunyikan Changkyun." Jawan Minhyuk tak kalah tegas.

"Kalau begitu dimana dia ." Tanya BI datar

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Minhyuk tak kalah datar

"Aku ragu kekasih mu juga tak tahu." BI mulai berjalan mendekati Minhyuk dan berusaha mengapai Kihyun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik badan Minhyuk.

Taaakkkk...

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya !" Minhyuk menyentak tangan BI kasar

Seeettt...

"Kalau begitu katakan dimana !" BI menarik kerah baju Minhyuk membuat empunya terdorong dan kihyun makin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh bagian belakang Minhyuk.

Prraaaannng...

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini KIM HANBIN SHI" Shownu berujar datar setelah membanting gelas kaca bekas jus jeruk nya.

"Cepat angkat kaki dari dorm kami sebelum aku benar-benar menusuk mu dengan ini." Ancam shownu dingin menyodorkan sekop yang selalu setia menempel di tanganya

BI hanya bergidiik ngeri menyaksikan sekop butut tapi terkesan tajam membentang di depan kedua bola matanya.

Baiklah , mencari aman BI tak ingin bernasip sama seperti ulat-ulat tadi.

BI pun pergi tanpa sepatah kata, keluar dari dorm Monsta meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV Dorm IKON

Prangg...

Klontaaaaaang...

"Hyung apa tak apa membiarkanya terus begitu? " Donghyuk berujar takut masih mengintip BI yang tak henti merusak perabotan dorm IKON

"Sttttttt." June terus memantau dari balik tembok bersama Donghyuk

"Kita harus menghentikanya." Jiwon atau yang kerab di panggil Bobby hendak menghampiri

"Jangan Gegabah, kita tunggu Jinan hyung. " Yunhyeong mencegah Bobby

"Kapan Jinan hyung sampai korea?" Tanyak Maknae Chanwoo

"Nanti malam sudah sampai bandara..." Jawab Boby

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian Shownu mengusir BI dengan tangan hampa , dan sejak hari itu BI menjadi kacau.

Sering marah tak jelas, suka membanting semua perabotan, Tak mau bicara pada semua orang, Mogok kerja, dan yang paling parah hanya minum alkohol yang ia kerjakan. Setelah itu dia akan meracau tak jelas kemudian berakhir pingsan.

Tak ada yang berani menghentikan karna Kim Hanbin akan bersikap makin brutal. Dan para member hanya menunggu kepulangan Jinhwan yang sedang melaksanakan tugas di Jepang.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang dan suasana dorm IKON makin mencekam.

Ckleeek...

"Aku pulang... Yoyo, Jun,Dong dong, Chan, Bob-..." Perkataan Jinhwan terputus saat ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang

"YAK !" Jinhwan hampir saja menonjok seseorang yang ia kira penyusup karena dengan lancang membuatnya terkejut

"Hyuuung, Sssttttt." Bobby mengangkat telunjuk dibibir dan memberi isyarat Jinhwan untuk mengikutinya.

Dan disana nampak para dongsaeng nya tengah mengintip seseorang di balkon dorm mereka.

"Hiikkksss, Canghyuniii..., Hoooeeekkk...hiiks" Racau BI telentang di lantai dengan beberapa botol bir kosong berserakan

Baiklah , Jinhwan mulai tahu sumber masalah dari semua ini.

"Aku akan coba selesaikan. Kalian urus saja dia" Jinhwan melangkah keluar

"Hyung, tak ingin makan atau istirahat dulu? " Yoyo bertanya

"Masih terlalu sore untuk itu, aku akan kembali secepatnya, kalian makanlah lalu istirahat." Kata terahir sebagai penutup Jinan

.

.

.

Bilang saja Jinhwan gila, perjalanan dari Jepang tidak lah sebentar dan sekarang dia harus berkencan dengan Betty di tengah jalanan Seoul.

Dengan doa semoga mobil butut ini tidak ngadat di tengah jalan sebelum sampai di dorm MonstaX .

.

.

Ding Dong...,

Ding Dong...,

Ckleeeek...

"Anyeoong." Sapa Jinhwan tersenyum sopan pada orang yang membuka pintu

Satu detik...

Dau detik...

Tiga Detik...

Braaaaakkk...,

Senyum itu luntur seketika kala tuan rumah menutup kasar pintunya dengan muka datar tanpa sepatah kata.

"Sialan. " Desis Jinhwan menahan amarah

Yah mungkin lebih baik dia pulang ke dorm IKON, ini sudah cukup malam untuk mencari keributan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam dorm Monsta X

"Siapa Woniii ?" Tanya sang umma pada Hyungwoon yang baru saja membuka pintu dorm tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Orang tanya jalan." Jawab Hyungwoon acuh memakan udang dipiring Wonho

Semua saling bertatap muka dan nampak aneh melihat mood Hyungwoon yang sepertinya berubah kesal.

Dan mereka memutuskan memakan kembali acara santap malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm BTS

"Hyuuuung, Jiminiii menghabiskan pisangkuuuuuu !" Teriak Jhope

"PARK JIMIN.." Teriak Jin dari arah dapur

Dan jimin makin menelan pisang itu kalap

"YAK...YAK...YAK...HYUUUUUUNNGGG." Jhope berteriak makin keras sambil menampik tangan kesit jimin yang mencuri pisang-pisang nya

"Tidak adakah hal berguna yang bisa kalain lakukan." Rutuk Rapmon sambil memungut kulit pisang yang berserakan dilantai

"Tidak." Jawab mereka kompak di sertai muka datar tanpa dosa ingin di tampar

Dan itu membuat Namjon makin kesal

"Dasar mereka itu." Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan keributan di depan TV mulai mendumel

"Kau juga boleh habiskan pisang hyung kukiii..." bisik Taehyung menjilat bibir nya sendiri

Nyuuuuutttt...

"Wattaaaaauuuuuuhhhhhh." V berteriak heboh saat Golden Maknae itu meremat genetik nya dengan jengkel sebelum menyusul sang umma di dapur

"Yak berisik." Tiga orang kompak berteriak ke arah Taehyung, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rapmon, Jimmin dan juga Jhope

"Weeekkkk." Jungkook berlari kedapur setelah menjulurkan lidah pada Taehyung

"Heheheeeeee... " Bukanya marah Taehyung malah tersenyum tak jelas sambil mengelus juniornya yang masih terasa ngilu karena Jungkook.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain masih pada dorm yang sama.

Tuuut...tuuuut...

Tuuut...tuuuuut...

("Anyeooong...") Suara dari Line seberang

"Bagai mana kabarmu Jihooni ? " Min Yoon Gi atau yang sering di panggil Suga bertanya To the point

("Aku baik hyungiiii, Yongi hyung bagai mana ? Apa sudah makan? " Tanya Woozi balik

"Aku juga baik chagi " sempat hening beberapa detik, entah mengapa suasana menjadi canggung

("Hyuuuung..., ") Woozi memanggil

"Nde Chaggi." Jawab suga

("Ti-tidak jadi.") Woozi sedikit bergetar

"Wae Jihoonii,ada apa? Kau baik-baik sajakan? Apa mereka menjagamu dengan baik? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang burukan?!" Suga mengerutkan kening dan terlihat mulai panik

("Ah...i...itu..., aku baik hyung. Hyungdeul merawatku dengan baik, mereka selalu meperhatikan kesehatanku.") Woozi menjawab

"Benar kah? " Suga memastikan

("Sungguh hyungiii, ah hyung aku tutup dulu ya. Jeonghani hyung memanggil") Woozi meminta

"Ah, ne. Jaga kesehatan mu , jangan telat makan chagiii..."Suga berujar sambil memejamkan mata

("Hyungiii juga ya Jaga kesehatan. Anyeong Yongi Hyuuuuung.") Suara cempreng woozi menggema

"Anyeeeong..." Dan salam penutup suga menjadi ahir dari perbincangan singkat mereka

Tuuuuuuuuuuttt...

Menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi, dan suga merasa engan keluar kamarnya.

"Jihooniii,bogoshipo..." Suga memejamkan mata sesaat setelah memandang atap kamarnya.

-Tbc-


	9. Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Praaaaangkkkk...

"DASAR BABO ! MAU MERACUNIKU HAH !" Bentak BI setelah melempar piring makan siangnya

Yunhyeong hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk melanjutkan makan tanpa merespon kekacauan yang sedang terjadi dimeja makan.

Sebagai yang bertanggung jawab atas masakan, ia merasa tak ada yang perlu iya debatkan. Ia sudah memasak dengan baik, terserah bagaimana reaksi yang menyantap.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini." Jinhwan merasa perlu maju sebagai tetua

"Haaahh. " Menghela nafas malas dan Hanbin melangkah dari meja makan tanpa memperdulikan yang paling tua.

"KIM HANBIN AKU BICARA PADAMU !" Habis sudah kesabaran Jinhwan

"Hyuuuuuung... " cicitan kecil Donghyuk makin membuatnya kesal

"Selama ini, aku mencoba memaklumi dengan keadaan mu. Bersabar untuk menghadapi sikap mu, berjuang untuk meredam emosiku dan mengalah untuk kebaikan semua member. Tapi ini tak ada hasil karna kau makin menjadi." Jinhwan menggantung kalimatnya

"Apa hanya karna sebuah nama, kau rela menghancurkan semuanya. Semua tentang mimpi kita, semua tentang perjuangan kita, semua tentang persahabatan kita dan semua tentang kebersamaan kita. Apa semua itu akan musna hanya karena satu nama?" Pertanyaan Jinhwan membuat semua terdiam

Tak...

Tak...

Tak...

Hanya suara sumpit june dan Bobby yang dapat mereka dengar, selebihnya tangis Donghyuk yang mulai terisak.

Seketika Hanbin terpana, matanya tertuju pada semua member.

Mulai dari Jinhwan yang berdiri dari duduknya...,

June yang hanya menunduk menghabiskan makananya...,

Yunhyeong yang meminum pelan jus jeruknya dengan mata berkaca...,

Bobby yang hanya diam memegang sumpitnya...,

Dan Donghyuk yang makin sesenggukan dalam pelukan Chanwoo yang duduk bersebelahan...,

"Miane, aku memang tak sekuat yang kalian bayangkan." Itulah kata terahir yang Hanbin ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tin...tin...

Tin...tin...

"Aiiisshhh Sial." Rutuk Jinhwan dalam hati saat ia harus turun dari mobil

"Ah.., miane...miane...," Jinhwan mengangguk pada pengendara kendaraan lainya saat membuka kaca jendela mobil

"Bisa bawa mobil tidak !" Bentak seorang dari dalam kendaraan lain

"Maaf..., maaf kan saya." Dengan sopan ia berujar dan melanjutkan perjalanan

"Ayo lah Betty, jangan berhenti mendadak lagi, nanti Oppa dimarai orang. Hah untung aku bawa masker penyamaran." Baiklah tak akan lucu kalau ada berita 'Member Boyband ternama menaiki mobil butut yang ngadat di tengah jalan'

Hahaha sial sekali nasib mu Bung

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran, jinhwan langsung memarkir mobil dan berlari memasuki sebuah gedung

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...,

Ckleeeek...

Tak...

"Anyeong !" Jinhwan langsung menyempilkan sebelak kakinya pada celah pintu saat tuan rumah membukanya

Mungkin dia takut kejadian tempo hari yang dilakukan oleh Hyungwoon akan terulang. Menutup pintu sebelum jinhwan sempat membuka mulut.(Trauma eoh?)

"Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Jooheon bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Jinhwan

"Hehehe maaf, tapi boleh kah aku masuk dulu? " Jinhwan mengoyang-goyangkan sebelak kakinya yang terjepit diantara celah pintu

("Selalu saja orang ini, awas kalau dia bikin masalah lagi.") Batin Jooheon malas mengingat kejadian dimana Jinhwan pernah membuat IM menagis dulu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Jooheon membuka pintu lebih lebar mempersilahkan tamu memasuki ruangan

"Apa aku boleh duduk?" Tanya jinhwan memperhatikan Jooheon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah..., Ne." Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel tercinta, Jooheon menjawab

"Xiumin?" Lirih Jinhwan saat tanpa sengaja mencuri pandang gambar yang tertera pada layar ponsel Jooheon

Merasa tak di hiraukan oleh Jooheon yang setia cekikikan dengan ponsel, jinhwan pun mencari perhaian.

"Ehem..." Berdehem

"..." Tak ada respon, Jooheon masih asik dengan Ponselnya.

"Ehem...ehem.."

"..." Masih sama tetap tak ada respon

"Em.., apa IM ada ?" Jinhwan bukan orang yang suka berbasa basi rupanya

"..." Dan Jooheon hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas memperhatikan Ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan sang tamu.

"Hei, apa begitu caramu menyambut tamu?" Jinhwan berujar kesal

"Kalau tidak suka ya pulang saja." Joohen menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel tercinta.

Baiklah, bermain kasar tidak akan ada gunanya. Jinhwan terdiam sejenak. Mencoba berfikir dengan otak cerdasnya. sampai lampu bohlam tergambar di jidat lebarnya.

"Kemaren teman ku mendapat mercendice dari Exo." Masih tak di hiraukan, namun jinhwan pantang menyerah

"Dia mendapat bantal limited edition bergambar Xiumin"

Tak...

Bukan suara retakan, tapi itu Ponsel Jooheon yang terjatuh

"A...apa ?Dapat BANTAL !" Seru Jooheon menekankan pada 'Bantal' di kalimatnya

"Ya,dia mengidolakan Kai, mungkin yang Xiumin itu akan di jual kembali." Senyum licik tersungging di wajah kalem jinhwan

"Mwo, ah tunggu, bisakah sunbae memberiku informasi tentang orang itu? Atau menego-nya untukku? Aku ingin sekali membelinya." Binggo, perkataan jooheon membuat Jinhwan serasa mendapat Jackpot

"Gampang saja,tapi..." Jinan tersenyum miring

"Tapi ?" Jooheon menyipitkan matanya yang makin sipit

"Dimana Im Changkyun." Suara Jinan berubah dingin

Seakan merasa terintimidasi, Jooheon meneguk kasar ludahnya

"Aku tak bisa." Jawabnya lemas

"Kenapa tak bisa? Bukankah kau sangat ingin bantal itu? Ah biar ku Katalk temanku." Jinan merayu tak main main.

Jinhwan benar benar menghubungi temanya demi mendapat bental itu.

Dahi Jooheon berkerut saat berfikir keras dengan negosiasi ini

"Nah, teman ku sudah setuju, bagai mana dengan mu ?" Tanya jinhwan menyodorkan Ponselnya

Jooheon makin dibuat bingung tatkala melihat foto dari bantal Xiumin yang menyempil pada percakapan Kakao Talk antara Jinhwan dan temanya.

"Aduuuuuuuh, Bagai mana ini?" Jooheon menjambak rambutnya

"Katakan saja dimana IM berada, maka bantal akan datang." Jinhwan makin semangat

"Hyungdeul ku bilang, aku tak boleh beritahu Kim Hanbin." Jooheon memajukan bibirnya

"Tapi Aku Kim Jin Hwan, bukan Kim Hanbin, dan bantal nya, biar aku yang bayar" Jinhwan berkata lembut

"Ta-tapi, Huh...Baiklah." Jooheon menghela nafas

"Baiklah, diaman dia?" Jinhwan tersenyum lebar.

"Dia menginap di dorm GOT7, kalau kau beruntung, pasti bertemu denganya, karena mereka suka berpetualang. Dorm GOT7 itu sering kosong tak ada orang " Jawab Jooheon memberi gambaran situasi di dorm JB cs

"Mereka?" tanya Jinhwan

"Maksutku para member sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan diluar grup, kemudian Kim Yugyeom maknae GOT7, dia suka keluyuran dan lumayan dekat dengan Changkyuni ." Jawab Joohen jujur

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu, beri aku alamatnya " Dan jinhwan berdoa semoga hari ini dia beruntung

.

.

.

Tak membuang waktu jinhwan melajukan mobil kesayangan Ikon itu ke alamat tujuan

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Cklek...

"Annyeonghaseyo." Jinhwan membungkuk sopan memberi salam seseorang yang membukakan pintu.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo sunbaemin?" Tanyanya ragu

"Ah, Kim Jin Hwan imida,boleh kah aku masuk? " Jinhwan memperkenalkan diri sambil melepas topinya

"Ah Choi Yongjae imida , maaf silahkan masuk." jawab yongjae

("Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung hari ini") Batin jinhwan senang

"Em, begini sebenarnya aku mencari IM Changkyun, member MonstaX bilang dia menginap disini." Jinhwan berucap

"Oh, iya Changkyunii tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari." Jelas Yongjae tanpa tahu situasi. Jangan salahkan Yongjae, salahkan IM yang menyimpan rapat rahasianya.

"A..., begitu ya. Kalau begitu, bisa aku bertemu dengan nya?" Jinhwan tersenyum cerah

"Maaf, dia sedang keluar bersama maknae." Jawab Yongjae manis

"Kemana?" Jinhwan tampak tak sabar

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi biasanya mereka mein ke dorm BTS." Jawab Yongjae dengan pose berfikir

"Boleh aku minta alamatnya?" Jinhwan bertanya yang cenderung lebih pada meminta

.

.

.

Dengan semangat , jinhwan berlari penuh minat mencari no apartement dorm BTS

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...,

Ckleek...

"Anyeong,kim Jin hwan imida sunbaenim." Nampak nya jinhwan tak ingin membuang waktu untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Ah anyeong, Kim Seok Jin imida silahkan masuk." Jin mempersilahkan hobae beda agensi itu masuk

"Maaf sudah mengganggu sore menjelang petang sunbaenim." Jinhwan berbasa basi

"Ah jangan formal begitu, panggil saja hyung. Itu lebih baik." senyum Jin hangat

"sebentar aku ambilkan minum." Hendak berlari kedapur, namun Jinhwan menghentikanya

"Tidak usah sun- , ah maksutku hyungnim, aku hanya ada perlu dengan Im changkyun." Perkataan jinhwan membuat Jin sedikit bingung

"Cangkyuni ?" Tanya Jin

"Em, Yonjae dari Got7 bilang dia mungkin disini bersama maknae nya." Jinhwan menjelaskan

"Oh, itu..., yah biasanya mereka main kemari , tapi hari ini Kuki maknae kami langsung pamitan tanpa dijemput. Mungkin mereka di tempat dorm seventeen may be ." Perkiraan Jin membuat Jinhwan mendesah

"Haaaah, baiklah hyungnim maaf jika ini terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi, Boleh aku minta alamatnya ? " Jinhwan mengulangi pertanyaan yang tadi sempat ia lontarkan pada Yongjae.

"Ah, tentu." Jin menjawab

.

.

.

Dengan sabar Jinan menyusuri lorong apartement yang salah satu kamarnya menjadi dorm seventeen

"kenapa apartement ini sepi sekali. Ah itu dia !" Gumam Jinhwan sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu kamar sesuai catatan dari Jin

Ding dong...

Ding dong...

Cklek...

Suara daun pintu menjadi dejavu bagi jinhwan yang berulang sesuai perjalananya mencari changkyun.

"Anyeong kim jin hwan imida" Jinhwan tersenyum paksa pada orang yang membuka pintu

Bukanya sombong, tapi ia sudah mulai lelah

"Anyeong Choi Sung Cheol imida, silahkan masuk sunbaenim." Scope membuka lebar pintu mempersilahkan tamu masuk

"Terimakasih." Jinhwan masuh dengan lemas

"Maaf sunbaenim mau minum apa?" Scope berbasa basi sebelum bertanya tentang keperluan Seniornya

"Apapun itu yang penting tidak merepotkan." senyum Jinhwan seakan berkata 'Aku sangat lelah'

Dan Scope dapat membaca itu

"Tunggu sebentar, biar ku ambilkan sesuatu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri sunbaenim."

Sepeninggalan scope , jinhwan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa

Hampir tertidur saat scope memanggil nya

"Sunbae..." senyum nya setelah meletakkan minuman di atas meja

"Oh ya, terimakasih." Jinhwan meminum habis minuman nya seakan kehausan

"Maaf sunbaenim? Ada keperluan apakah kiranya sunbae sudi mampir ke dorm kami? " Tanya Scope puitis namun tepat pada inti

"Panggil saja Hyung, dan maaf juga sudah mengganggu malam damai kalian." Lirik jinhwan pada segerombol orang yang mengintipnya di ruang tamu dari balik tembok pembatas

"Oh maaf kan mereka." Scope menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal menyadari kebiasaan buruk para membernya yang suka mengintip

"Begini, aku juga tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, pada intinya aku mencari IM changkyun, dan mereka mengarahkanku kesini." Jinhwan mengusap wajah lelah nya

"Hehehe..., maaf, tapi mereka baru saja keluar" Scope seakan menyesal atas kesialan Jinhwan

"Sudah kuduga, kenapa aku sesial ini " Jinhwan beralih meremat rambut kepalanya

"Em, mungkin mereka ke dorm NCT, biasanya Dino dan teman temanya menginap disana." Perkataan scope membuat Jinhwan menormalkan sikap nya

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" Jinhwan memandang dengan penuh harap

"Ne?" Scope bertanya bingung

"Bisakah kau telpon maknae kalian. Dan tanyakan dimana posisi pasti mereka berada?!" Bertanya serta meminta seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada member Got7 dan BTS sebelumya.

"Sebentar, aku hubungi Chani dulu." Scope mengutak atik Ponselnya kemudian membuat panggilan.

Cukup lama Jinhwan menunggu, namun Scope belum juga berhasil menghubungi maknae seventeen itu.

"Tidak diangkat." Scope seakan menyerah

"Oh astaga, aku masih harus berkeliling lagi." Jinhwan mendengus frustasi. Dalam hati dia benar benar mengutuk kelakuan para maknae somplak yang tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari hyung mereka. Bagaimana bisa member GOT7 , BTS dan Seventeen punya maknae yang seperti itu. Dia mungkin akan mencincang Chanwoo kalau bocah itu berani mengabaikan hyungdeulnya.

"Boleh aku minta alamatnya?" Dan pertanyaan itu seakan menjadi kalimat keramat bagi seorang Kim Jin Hwan

Dia bersumpah tak akan melontarkan kalimat itu lagi pada member NCT jikalau IM tak ada di sana.

.

.

.

Ding dong...

Ding dong...

Ding dong...

Ding dong...

Set...

Jinan melirik ponsel nya untuk sekedar melihat jam

"Apa ini sudah terlalu malam ? Atau tak ada orang di dalam ?" Gumamnya saat menyadari ia bertamu pukul 11 malam, jalanan sangat macet belum lagi Bety yang sering mogok membuat perjalananya terasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa lebih baik aku kembali ke dorm GOT7 saja?" Jinhwan sempat binggung dan memutuskan memencet bel kembali.

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Cklek...,

Entah itu suara pintu terbuka yang keberapa

"Anyeong, kim jin hwan imida. Maaf mengganu malam mu ." Jinhwan berujar lemas

"Anyeong, Seo Youngho imida, silah-" Belum sempat Jhonny berbicara jinhwan langsung memotong

"Ah terimakasih,aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa maknae Seventeen, Got7, BTS dan Monsta X menginap disini?" tanya Jinhwan to the point

"Em, anni." Jhonny menggelengkan kepala binggung

"Terimakasih." Baiklah sepertinya Jinhwan benar benar jengkel. Ia melaksanakan sumpahnya untuk tidak mengulang kalimat 'Boleh aku minta alamatnya?' pada member NCT .

Tanpa menghiraukan wajah babo Jhonny yang kebingungan, ia berlalu begitu saja dari depan pintu dorm NCT. Keluar gedung dan menuju parkiran.

"Aku harus kembali ke dorm GOT7." wajah penuh emosi langsung mencuat saat dia sudah sampai parkiran

Klek...

Krusek..., krusek...,

Gerak Jinhwan terhenti di ambang pintu mobil yang terbuka saat hendak naik ke dalamnya.

Blam...,

Ia tutup kembali pintu mobil dan mencoba mencari sumber suara.

Krusek...krusek...

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran sambil mencoba melangkah pada semak semak yang ada di area taman dekat parkiran

"Hiks...hiks...huu...uuu...uuuuu"

Deggg...

Ngiiiiing...

Tiba tiba bulukuduk jinhwan berdiri. Merinding eoh?

"Apa di sini berhantu?" Tanya nya menengok kanan kiri

Krusek...krusek...

"Hiiks...hikssss..."

Suara itu makin jelas dan membuat Jinan ketakutan

"Sudah lah apa yang aku fikirkan." Berlalu pergi dan memasuki mobil nya

Jinan melajukan mobil nya dengan kencang dan entah lah ia pergi kemana...,

Dia tak suka dengan hantu...,

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang di curigai jinhwan tadi

"Hiikkss... Hikkssss..." tangis bocah berambut jamur di balik semak dekat pagar apartement

"Sttttt..., sudah sungi, jangang menagis." Bocah yang tenyata jisung itu makin meraung saat Mark Lee menyentuh luka di lututnya

"Hiiksss..., sakit hyuuuuuung...,appo " Rengek anak itu

"Haiiisssh, sini biar ku gendong. " Dino merelakan punggungnya untuk menggendong maknae di genk mereka

Baiklah sebenarnya apa masalah nya?

Masalahnya adalah Jisung kecil tak begitu pandai seperti yang lain saat melompati tanaman hias di halaman apartement menuju parkiran dan...,

Yah begitulah hasilnya.

"Chan, kau tadi sudah mengunci kembali pintunyakan? " tanya Mark pada Donghyuk atau yang biasa di panggil Haechan

"Kurasa tadi aku sudah memencet tombol kunci.." Haechan mengingat ingat

"Berdoa saja Jhonny hyung atau Ten hyung tak terbangun kalau sampai kau lupa mengunci pintu seperti kemarin. " Jeno menyindir sambil mengingat hanya ada Jhonny dan Ten yang masih tersisa di dorm sementara yang lain berada di china

"Untung kemarin kita pulang lebih awal sebelum mereka bangun..." Itu suara Jaemin

Dengan terburu buru segerombolan bocah nakal itu mengendap menuju parkiran tempat dimana Hoshi menunggu di dalam mobil.

.

.

"Ommo..., Ommo...ommo..." Mark mendorong teman temanya untuk berbalik arah dan kembali lagi ke belakang pohon yang di kelilingi semak semak rimbun di sekelilingnya.

"Yak ada apa sih jangan dorong dorong begitu nanti aku jatuh !" Dino marah sambil sempoyongan menjaga keseimbangan badanya yang mengendong Jisung

"Bukan aku yang dorong, tapi Mark hyung." Jeno berkilah

"Aduh kaki ku." Jaemin mendorong Haechan

Krosaak...

"Min sakit..." Haechan menarik kepalanya yang hampir masuk ke celah semak

"Hahahaahaaa...Rambutmu." Jisung menunjuk kepala Haechan dari gendongan Dino

"Sssttttttttt, jangan berisik." Mark menenangkan temanya

"Ada apa sih? " Dino mulai jengkel

"Itu lihat." Tunjuk Mark pada mobil Biru yang baru saja terbuka

Nampak dari sudut pandang mereka, beberapa senior keluar dari mobil van.

Dimulai dari Leeteuk yang keluar dari pintu depan, tergopoh berlari membuka pintu belakang. Tak ayal menyita perhatian para bandit cilik ini.

"Kenapa Teuki ahjusii terburu sekali...(Plak) Aduh...!" Jino berkata sambil mengaduh

"Jangan panggil dia Ahjussi, nanti dia ngamuk lagi,kau tidak ingat Mark hampir dilempar kursi." Omel Haechan setelah memukul kepala Jeno

"Dia kan memang sudah tua hyung. Lagi pula dia juga tak dengarkan." Jisung ikut menimpal

"Stttt ,Maknae, jangan ikut ikut. Omong omong , kau ini berat juga ya." Dino berujar resah

Tak meghiraukan itu, lain nya fokus pada kegiatan yang dilakukan sunbae Suju itu.

Tak hanya Leteuk, namun nampak Heechul dan Donghae dengan kuwalahan membopong tubuh gembul Yesung yang sedang menari nari tak jelas berusaha lepas dari pelukan member lain.

Sambil sesekali menempeleng muka Heechul yang dengan kurang ajarnya berusaha mencium bibir mungil yesung.

Tentu member lain tak tinggal diam, Maknae Kyuhyun nampak jengkel dan dengan kasar menyentak punggung Heechul agar menjauh dari yesung.

Untung siwon gesit menangkap tubuh oleng Heechul. Kalau tidak, dia sudah pasti posotif mencium tanah.

Keributan disusul Enhyuk dan shindong yang saling lempar melempar paper Bag yang entah berisi apa. Seakan berkata 'Kau saja yang bawa'

Belum lagi Ryeowook yang teriak teriak memapah sungmin kepayahan yang juga dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Baik bisa disimpulkan bahwa beberapa orang dari mereka sedang mabuk.

Yang pasti bukan mabuk cinta (?) Eh

Merasa sudah aman , Mark pun memberi kode pada teman temanya dan mereka menuju mobil untuk menempuh perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Aku memandang gelisah keadaan sekeliling yang sangat asing bagiku.

"Gi...giyoumi..., apa ini tak apa? Maksutku, kalian masih terlalu muda dan-" perkataan ku terpotong

"Stttttt., nikmati pesta malam ini hyung. Aku tak akan memaksa kalau kau tak mau minum, tapi jangan mengadu. Arrasooo..." Yugyeom tersenyum manis pada ku

"Tapi Giyoumi me-" perkataan ku terpotong lagi

"Hyuuuuung, Kita foto sebentar yuuuuuk." Bocah pendek yang ku tahu bernama Woozi tiba tiba saja duduk di pangkuanku

"E...a...i...iya. " Jawabku sedikit gugup saat bocah ini semakin memajukan wajahnya di dekat hidungku

Dekat,makin dekat..., sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya tepat di bibirku. Entah apa yang kufikirkan namun aku merasa terpaku. Ku pejamkan mataku dan semakin rapat saat kurasa sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Basah , lembut, kenyal dan...,

Set...,

"Aw..., Kukiii !"Ku Buka mataku saat merasa benda kenyal bernama bibir milik woozi menjauh dan ku lihat empunya menggeram pada Jungkook yang tiba tiba duduk di tengah tengah kami.

"Wae?" Tanya Jungkook acuh

"Kenapa kau menggankat tubuhku, dan kenapa juga duduk diantara aku dan Kyuniii hyung !"Marah woozi tak terima.

"Badanmu pendek dan bulat, seperti boneka Taehyung hyung saja, akau jadi gemas." Kulihat Jungkook memencet hidung woozi

"Yak, aku ini lebih tua dari mu ya. Sopan lah sedikit !" Woozi merajuk

"Benarkah?" Jungkook bertanya sambil tersenyum miring

Bruuugh...

"Euuungh..., kukiii." Akumengalihkan wajah bersemuku saat melihat Jungkook yang tiba tiba menarik lengan woozi hingga bocah itu terjatu dalam pangkuanya tak luput jungkook merangkulnya dari belakang sambil mengendus tengkuk woozi.

Apa apaan ini, kenapa mereka intim sekali. Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?.

"Giyouuumiiiiii..." Woozi merengek pada Yugyeom

"Hah kukiiiii ." Yugyeom yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan ponsel di sebelahku berujar malas. Menegur Jungkook sepertinya.

"Ne ne ne." Jungkook pun pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga

Kulirik ekspresi jengkel Jungkook yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan. Sungguh mereka terasa lain untuk saat ini. Pandangan ku beralih pada woozi yang kini tersenyum cerah.

Dia melihatku, tersenyum malu malu , berdiri di depan ku sebelum meraih sebelah tangan ku dan mengoyang goyangkanya. Entah apa maksut bocah ini, tapi aku terlihat seperti Ayah yang tanganya sedang di mainkan sang anak.

"Giyoooumiiii..." masih dengan memainkan tangaku, dan berdiri berhadapan dengan arah duduk ku , woozi memanggil Yugyeom lagi. Namun kali ini lebih manja dari yang tadi

"Mwo Aku juga? " pertanyaan Yugyeom jujur saja membuat ku bingung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yugyeom, woozi tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata ke pada maknae GOT7 yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahku sambil bermain Ponsel

"Hah, baiklah." Dengan malas yugyeom menghampiri teman teman yang asik menyanyi di tengah room karaoke ini.

Sepeninggalan Yugyeom, woozi bergegas melompat kepangkuan ku. Seperti anak kecil namun dia lebih berani bila di sebut bocah kecil.

"Hyung, sekarang tinggal kau dan aku euungh..." Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leherku dan menempelkan hidung nya di perpotongan leherku

Ommo..., apa apa an ini. Apa aku sedang di rayu? Atau aku sedang di kerjai

"Wo...wozi-ya, jangan begini." Aku menurunkan kedua tanganya yang melingkar di pundakku dengan halus

"Wae hyung? Kau tak suka ya? " Ia memandangku kecewa

"Bu...bukan begitu." Aku tergagap saat dia membelai wajahku sambil menyusupkan satu jari di bibirku

"Hyuuuung, aku menyukaimu, ah anni. Maksutku aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Dia memandangku teduh

"A...apa ?" Jujur aku tak tahu kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. Kepalaku benar benar blank rasanya

" _Baolggul, Saranghae" Dia berujar lembut dan tersenyum tulus padaku_

"Ehem-em itu, aku belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan." Jawabku penuh ke gugupan dengan pandangan tak tentu arah.

"Ah, begitu ya. Apa ini sebuah penolakan ? " Dia bertanya dengan penuh kecewa

"Em, maafkan aku." Aku hanya bisa menunduk menghindar dari tatapanya

"Ah, tak apa hyung, biasa begitu, aku kesana dulu." Woozi tersenyum kecut, Dia sepertinya marah

Aduh bagaimana ini, apa aku sudah merusak suasana

"Woooziya." Panggilku

Dia hanya menoleh dengan tatapan yang entah aku tak yakin dia memandang ku bagaimana kali ini

"Em, apa kau marah ?" Aku menghampirinya beranjak dari duduk ku

"Marah ? Ah.., anni. Hahahaaa bukan kah tadi aku sudah bilang tidak apa hyung. Tenang saja. Aku tak apa." Dan woozi benar benar meninggalkan ku sendiri di kursi pojok ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

"Marah ? Ah.., anni. Hahahaaa bukan kah tadi aku sudah bilang tidak apa hyung. Tenang saja. Aku tak apa." setelah tertawa garing, Woozi melangkah pergi mengabaikan ekspresi wajah IM yang sedikit khawatir.

Dengan langkah cepat woozi melangkah ke tempat Yugyeom , vernon dan Jungkook yang sedang minum di kursi seberang.

Bugghh...,

"Yak hyuuuuung..." Rengek DK mengusap bahunya yang jadi korban tabrak Woozi

Tak mau ambil pusing, Dk kembali bernyanyi tak jelas.

Bruuukkk...,

"Hiiikksss." Suara tangis yang terlontar dari woozi mengalihkan perhatian YugVerJug

"Wae hyung? pantatmu sakit? " Tanya vernon bodoh melihat kursi dan woozi bergantian.

Suara debugan keras membuat vernon salah faham bahwa woozi menagis karna pantatnya sakit setelah bertabrakan dengan kursi.

"A-anniii,hiiikkss..." Woozi makin mengeraskan tangisnya

"Hyuuuuung...," Jungkkok menghampiri lalu memeluk badan mini woozi

"Hiiiksss..., kukiii...uhuuuuk...uhuuuuu...uuuuu" Woozi makin sesenggukan dalam pelukan jungkook

"Wae hyung? Kenapa menagis?" Jungkook bertanya halus

"Dia menolak...hiiiks..., dia menolakku...uuu...uuuuuhuuuu..." Woozi nampak tak bisa mengontrol tangisnya

"Haah..., sudah kuduga. Hansol ah." Yugyeom memberikan sesuatu dari sakunya pada Vernon setelah menghela nafas

Seperti tahu akan skenario yang di buat Yugyeom, Vernon mencampurkan obat berwujut serbuk itu kedalam minuman. Bukan minuman beralkohol. Hanya sejenis soft drink.

Merasa sudah tercampur, vernon melangkah hendak menghampiri IM. Namun tangan seseorang menghalanginya.

"Tidak untuk kali ini Kim Yugyeom." Jungkook berujar tegas menahan tangan Vernon masih dengan memeluk Woozi yang sesenggukan

"Tidak ada yang boleh membuat Hyung dan dongsae ku menagis." Yugyeom berujar dingin

"Dia juga Hyung mu." Jungkook melirik tajam IM yang berada di seberang

"Tak ada salahnya jika mereka berdua menyatu, disini tak ada yang dirugikan. Ku rasa akan lebih baik jika Changkyuni hyung bersama woozi hyung. Dia tak akan kesepian dan merana sepanjang hari." Yugyeom membuat pembelaan

"Ini bukan masalah untuk lebih baik !" Jungkook terlihat emosi

"Lalu apa? Apa ini tentang dirimu? Jangan egois Jeon Jungkook. Fikirkan juga Woozi hyung." Yugyeom berkata dingin

Sekilas nampak lah sebuah memeori yang melintas dalam benak Jungkook.

Memori dimana dulu saat ia sempat mengutarakan cintanya pada woozi. Kemudian woozi menolaknya. Dan pesan woozi bahwa dia harus bahagia tanpanya.

("Aku tak mungkin menyukai mu kuki, kau adalah dongsaeng bagi ku. Kau harus dapat yang lebih baik dariku kukii.") kalimat itu terlintas di kepala Jungkook. Kalimat yang di utarakan woozi setahun yang lalu.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Kata jungkook dingin melepas pelukan Woozi yang masih menagis tersedu

"Kukii hiiiks...," Woozi nampak bingung melihat kepergian jungkook

"Stttt,... tenang lah hyung, jangan menagis. Hansol-ah, cepat berikan padanya. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik " Perintah yugyeom

"Nde, hyung.." Vernon melangkah mantap dengan segelas minuman di tanganya.

"Hiikksss.., Giyoumi...," Rangek Woozi

"Tenang lah hyung, semua akan baik baik saja..., Percaya padaku."Yugyeom megusap punggung Woozi yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Maaf changkyuni hyung..." Lirih Yugyeom

-Tbc-

.

.

.

"Kukii hiiiks...," Kim Mimin memeluk Jungkook

Ngeeek..,

"Idih siapa lu !" Plak

"Huweeeee ditampooool..." Kim Mimin pun termewek-mewek

(Apa'an sih, gak jelas)

.

.

.

Haiiii Readers..,

Berjumpa lagi dengan Kim Mimin dan Kim Muthor (Plak / Ampun Thor)

Disini Mimin cuman mau mejelaskan suatu hal, fakta, realita (Abaikan, itu tidak benar)

Intinya di Chapter ini kita diajak Jinhwan jalan-jalan keliling dorm.(Bukan itu Min, serius please / Ampun Thor)

Ok disini mimin cuman mau kasih penjelasan bahwasanya di FF Save Me ceritanya si-Hanbin-cs itu debut duluan. Yah, anggap saja mereka itu seniornya. Trus Got7, MonstaX dan seventeen masih junior mereka. (Anggap aja begitu) Bhahaha

Tak lupa disini Mimin juga mau menyampaikan salam dari Author untuk semua teman-teman yang sudah berkenan membaca serta mengikuti cerita abal-abal ini. Terimakasih sudah mendukung FF ini **someonelol,** **Risris Monbeb,** **Ryuu, Baebae Bobby,** **Buzlague** **,** **aafnjyh** **,** **Habibahjeon** **,** **SwaggxrBang** **,** **Arqueenley** **,** **BlackSwan3012** **,** **Kyunmi** **,** **blinkcloud** **,** **lhjksymhimjhlv** **,** **,** **nandassi** **,** **Afyb** **,** **byunrinhee** **,** **kim lily** **,** **Siffa, viie,** **kimmi,** **Lolli,** **selly marie,** **Momooon,** **ikoooooooneeexxx,** **Kukuuuu,** **iKyun** **,** **Guest,** **Wookiewook,** **NaimChup** , **AmiHwang, CocoIM, Lim Kiki** **dan readers yang belum sempat review.**

Spesial peluk cium buat **Ryuu** dan **Risris Monbeb** dari Author (Dari Author ya, bukan Mimin / Fine gue ngambek Thor, lu ngak pernah peluk cium gue) Hehehe

Kritik, saran, koreksi, sangat Mimin dan Author butuhkan

Maaf untuk semua jenis kesalahan mulai dari Typo, Alur, Tokoh , Couple dll

Sampai berjumpa lagi di hari minggu mendatang..,

We Love You All...,

See Ya...,


	10. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Budayakan membaca sampai ahir untuk menghindari kesalah fahaman.

Sebelum masuk bagian inti (Apalah). Ada sedikit yang ingin Mimin sampaikan mengenai Hanbin-cs. Jadi ceriyanya di FF ini Ikon debut duluan. Anggap aja Ikon seniornya MonstaX, GOT7 & Seventeen . Kata si-Author biar lebih greget gitu alurnya (Iya in aja ya manteman biar si-Author seneng walau menurut Mimin agak aneh ini cerita dan ngak sesuai sejarah , Bhahahaha)

Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamananya

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Bruuuugggh…,

"Setelah ini bagaimana? " Tanya Vernon usai membanting tubuh tak sadar IM di atas ranjang Hotel yang mereka sewa.

"Keluarlah dulu Hansol-ah, nanti aku menyusul….." Titah Yugyeom yang di taati Vernon

"Hyung…, buka celananya."Perintah selanjutnya yugyeom tujukan pada Woozi

Woozi hanya menurut untuk melorot celana IM tanpa mempedulikan Yugyeom yang tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu (entah apa itu)

"Sekarang balik." Yugyeom menghampiri ranjang dengan suntikan di tangan kananya.

"A…..apa itu giyoumi.?" Tanya Woozi horror sambil menengkurapkan tubuh IM

"Hanya penambah stamina, kau tak akan bisa membuat orang tidur memasuki lubang mu kan hyung ? Kecuali jika kau yang ingin memasukinya…" Yugyeom tersenyum miring

"Apa itu sejenis perangsang?" Tanya Woozi polos

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi ini lebih sadis dari perangsang biasa. Setelah satu suntikan maka tubuh akan merasakan birahi yang begitu hebat bahkan sepuluh kali lipat. Kurasa cukup mampu untuk mengubah seorang Bottom menjadi Top …" Jelas Yugyeom sebelum mendekatkan benda tajam itu ke pantat IM dan menyuntikanya hingga tandas.

"Gi…giyoumi." Woozi berujar lirih

"Ne hyungii?" Tanyanya sambil membereskan peralatan suntik .

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Woozi tampak kalut dalam pandanganya yang tak focus

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan hyung?" Yugyeom bertanya Babo

"Giyoumi demi Tuhan aku tak pernah memperkosa….. dan aku dipihak bawah jadi ap-" Pertanyaan woozi terputus dengan jari telunjuk Yugyeom yang bertengger di depan bibir tipis nya

"Lepas semua baju kalian, lakukan pemanasan, dan masukkan kelubang mu lalu BUM…. Selesai." Yugyeom menjelaskan dengan tampang polos yang menyebalkan

"Tapi-..." Perkataan Woozi terputus lagi, namun bukan karena yugyeom namun karena lenguhan yang berasal dari si calon korban

"Euuummmh…." Nampak IM menggeliat dalam tidurnya

"Lihat, obatnya mulai bereaksi. Mungkin bukan kau yang ada dalam imajinasinya, tapi apapun yang terjadi tetap nikmati malam mu dan semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana kita. Mengerti ?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang Yugyeom lontarkan pada hyungnya.

Anggukan menjadi tanda start bagi mereka dan komando agar Yugyeom meninggalkan kedunya.

"Selamat menikmati hyungiii. See ya." Pamit Yugyeom

Braaakkkk….

.

.

"Euuunghhh Han, panas…" Racau IM mengusap dada telanjangnya masih dengan mata terpejam

"Euuuuugghhhh Han…," IM makin menggeliat

Woozi yang mendengarpun binggung harus bagaimana.

Sebagai pihak bawah, jujur dia binggung bagaimana harus memulai.

"Ini mudah, aku harus melakukanya dengan lah. Aku pasti bisa. Aku biasa melakukanya dengan Yoongi hyung. Yah ,aku pasti bisa."Monolok Woozi dalam hati

Dengan langkah sedikit gemetar ia mendekati ranjang.

Duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengelus wajah IM.

Membelai sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat ,semakin dekat dan….

Grep…

Diluar dugaan IM mencekal tangan itu lalu membalikkan posisi mereka

Bruuugh…

Dengan pandangan sayu, IM mengecupi sambil menindih badan yang lebih kecil

Sluuurrrppp…sluuurrrpppp…

Oh mulai menjilat bagian leher rupanya. IM Nampak bersemangat di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Woozi hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menikmati sensasi yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Namun kini dengan orang yang berbeda.

"Hanbin ah….."

Deg…..

Satu kata yang membuat Woozi meremang. Namun ia tetap bersikap sewajarnya berpura sebagai Hanbin

"N-n-ne…." Jawabnya membelas tatapan mata IM yang berada di atasnya

"I love you….(cup)" Dan kecupan IM menjadi awal mula malam panas mereka.

Biarkan woozi malam ini menjadi orang lain. Setidaknya malam malam berikutnya dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk tidur seranjang bersama pujaan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

"Eungh…. "Aku menggeliat kecil saat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mengusak hidungkku.

Aku berusaha mengangkat tanganku namun terasa sulit seperti ada benda berbulu yang menahanku.

Tunggu apa aku barusaja berkata bulu. Tidak aku harap bukan sesuatu yang berwarna putih bulat dan suka menjilat (Read coco anjing Mark GOT7)

Ku buka mataku berlahan untuk memastikan.

Hitam, panjang, dan bulat…

Seprti…..seperti…

Kepala…..

Tunggu, kepala…..?

"MWOOOO….." Aku berteriak saat menyadari bahwa kepala manusia benar-benar berada dalam pelukanku

Sontak itu membuat empunya terbangun dan menoleh menatap ku sayu.

Ku Kumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku, memperhatikan seseorang yang kurasa sedang menggulung badanya melingkar sambil membelakangiku

"Wo…woozi….apa…..apa yang-" Kataku terputus karna pekikan woozi

"Arrgghhh Appoooo…..," Renggeknya masih memunggungiku bergeser menjauh dan...

Plooop…

Sesuatu yang hangat terasa melepas genita ku dari cengkeraman. Dan aku merasa...

Lega...,

Tidak bukan hanya lega , tapi juga puas...

Tu-tunggu…...apa itu…..apa aku baru saja….. Oh Astaga

Sraaaakkkk….

Benar saja , sesuatu yang menghasilkan suara (Ploop) itu tadi sesuai yang aku takutkan.

Ayolah IM canghyun, kau seorang Bottom , bagai mana kau bisa melakukan ini.

Ku singkap selimut semakin lebar. Kuarahkan pandangan ku di sekitar.

Mulai dari baju kami yang berserakan di lantai….

Bercak kuning yang bercampur sedikit bercak darah…..

Tubuh woozi yang bergetar masih setia menggulung seperti ular….

Dan juniorku yang sial nya masih menegang….

"Hiikksss…hiiiks….." Kudengar woozi tersedu

"Wo…..wooziya….." Aku menyentuh pundaknya

"Hyung…, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku. Bukankah kau menolakku. Lalu, lalu mengapa kau memaksaku. Kau menyeretku, mengancamku, memukul bahkan menggigitku. Kau juga berbuat sangat kasar. Kau membuatku terluka hingga berdarah. Dan… dan menanamkan nya di dalamku hingga pagi hiiiks…, sakit…ini sakit sekali…..hiiiks" Woozi makin tersedu dalam tangisnya

"Woo-woozi…..aku…,aku sungguh tidak sengaja…. Kau tahu. Ini, ini diluar kesadranku. Jadi….jadi aku-" Perkataan ku terpotong oleh teriakan Woozi

"KAU TAK MAU MENGAKUINYA ! IYA..? BEGITU KAN…!" Teriaknya marah

"Kau…., kau tahukan . Aku mungkin saja mabuk dan-" Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataan ku saat dia lari tertatih kedalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

"KAU TAK MAU MENGAKUINYA ! IYA..? BEGITU KAN…!" Teriak Woozi pura-pura marah dan berdiri tertatih mencari ponselnya

"Kau, kau tahukan . Aku mungkin saja mabuk dan-" Perkataan IM terputus oleh debaman pintu kamar mandi

Braaaakkkk…

Woozi menutup pintu keras dan menguncinya.

Dia berjalan terseok menuju kloset dan berjongkok di sebelahnya

"Aduuh..., ini sakit sekali. Astaga..." Woozi hampir menagis menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuh nya

Efek dari obat perangsang itu benar benar membuat IM kesetanan dalam permainan mereka.

Ia bahkan merasa mati rasa di seluruh tubuhnya karena di hajar IM habis-habisan.

"Aiiisshhh bagai mana ini…" Gerutu Woozi mengotak-atik Ponsel nya

 _ **To :Yugyeom KIM**_

 _ **Tidak sesuai ren**_ _ **c**_ _ **ana. Bagai mana ini**_ _ **giyoumi**_ _ **?**_ _ **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

(Woozi menunggu balasan pesan dari Yugyeom dengan menggigit bibirnya yang bengkak)

Ting….

Pesan terbalas dan woozi tersenyum miring penuh kecurangan.

Tuuuut…..Tuuut…

Ia menelfon seseorang setelah mendapat perintah dari Maknae GOT7 itu

("Ne chagiii...") Suara dari Line seberang

"Hyung….., Hiks Hyungiii…" Woozi kembali berakting

("Lee Jihoon, ada apa dengan mu? ") Tanya seseorang itu panik

"Hyungiii hiks...Yoongi hyung…,aku takut hyung…hiiks," Woozi merengek tersedu

("Dimana kau sekarang !") Bukan pertanyaan, tapi perintah yang di tujukan Suga terhadap pujaan hatinya

"Aku di hotel xxx , kamar 179 hiks…" Woozi meratap

("Aku kesana ") Putus suga

Tut…

Dan senyum woozi semakin mengembang

.

.

.

Toook…Toook…Took…..

IM tampak bingung dengn keadaan. Dari tadi dia hanya mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar mandi menanti woozi yang tak kunjung keluar.

Tooook…..Tooook…Toook…..

Dan suara gedoran pintu terdengar makin keras.

Toook…Toook…Toook…..Bruuuaakkk…..Bruuaakkkkkkk….Bruakkk…

"Astaga suara apa itu !" Pekik IM tersadar dari lamunanya.

Braaaakk...Braaakkk...Braaaak...,

Bukan ketukan lagi , namun kini sudah berupa gebrakan

Dengan panik IM hendak membuka pintu, namun...

"Tunggu, apa aku harus membukanya? Bagai mana kalau yang datang Leader Seventeen ? Dia pasti marah anak nya sudah ku cabulli. Atau, bagai mana kalau yang datang semua member seventeen, Aduuuuh...! Bisa mati aku di gebuki satu RT, mereka 12 orang kan? Aigoooo ...Bagaimana ini..." IM menjambak rambutnya dengan posisi jongkok.

Bruuaaakkkk..., Bruuuaaakkk..., Bruuaaakkkk...,

Suara itu makin kencang , dan IM dibuat mengkeret karenanya.

"Ayolah Changkyun, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kihyun Umma akan mencekikmu dan Shownu Appa akan melemparmu dari atas dorm kalau sampai kau membuat malu. Lalu Jooheon hyung akan menggantikan posisi mu sebagai maknae, Oh tidak...itu tidak boleh..." IM menarik nafas dan memutuskan membuka pintu setelah menata hatinya.

Ceklek...,

"Yak lepaskan keparat..! Lepaskan aku...!" Maki seseorang pada security

Nampak lah seorang Idol ternama bernama Suga dari Grup terkemuka BTS yang sedang meronta-ronta dalam pitingan satpam yang menyeretnya.

"Kami bisa saja memanggil awak media serta polisi agar semua orang mengetahui kelakuan memalukan anda !" Gertak seorang karyawan yang memperingati tingkah laku Suga

"Mau panggil wartawan... Panggil saja! Kau pikir aku takut hah!" Suga makin menjadi dan bergulat dengan ke dua satpan yang masih memegangi ke dua tanganya.

"Panggil polisi dan media kemari, katakan ada seorang Idol merusak properti Hotel kita !" Amuk seorang yang ternyata Manajer Hotel pada salah satu security yang memegangi suga

"Tunggu..., Tunggu tunggu, kumohon tunggu..., jangan dilaporkan dulu ya. Kumohon,mungkin ini hanya salah faham." IM datang melerai setelah menyimak kejadian itu

"Lepaskan dia..." Instruksi sang menajer Hotel

"Maaf Pak, dia temanku." IM membungkuk meminta maaf, dia bahkan tak mempedulikan penampilanya yang hanya memakai Boxer

"Baik Tuan, kami maaf kan kesalahan teman anda dan tolong katakan padanya untuk tidak merusak pintu orang sembarangan. Atau kau bisa kukenakan biaya atas kerusakan pintu kamar yang kau sewa !" Ujar sang manajer Hotel sangar menatap IM serta Suga tajam dan menunjuk pintu kamar yang ditempati IM.

Sepeninggalan petugas Hotel, tinggalah mereka berdua di lorong kamar.

Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang memberkati mereka dengan keadaan hotel yang sangat senggang. Jika saja tidak, maka akan muncul berita memalukan yang menimpa dua personil Boyband papan atas ini.

.

.

Brugghh...,

"Arrgh...," Rintih IM merasa sakit pada punggungnya yang membentur tembok kamar hotel

"Dimana Dia !" Ujar suga dingin berusaha memcekik IM sampai badan bocah malang itu terangkat ke atas

"Aaa...aaa...aarrrh..." Tunjuk ayam dengan mata terpejam pada arah kamar mandi.

Tak menunggu lama Suga mengetuk kamar mandi dan mencoba mendobrak kasar.

Brak...brak...brak...

"Jihoonii buka pintunya !" Suga emosi bercampur panik

Cklek...,

"Hiks..., Hyung..., hiiks..." Woozi menagis dalam pelukan Suga menanamkan kepalanya dalam pada dada bidang suga yang selalu setia menampung keluh kesahnya

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya Im Changkyun." Bukan pertanyaan , namun itu sebuah penegasan dari Suga

"A...aku-" Perkataan IM terpotong

"Hyung, dia memaksaku dan tak mau bertanggung jawab...(Tring)" Kedipan Woozi lempar pada suga yang bertatap muka dengan nya. Tentu itu semua luput dari perhatian IM yang semakin menunduk dalam tak melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Shiiit..." Maki suga membuang muka dari Woozi yang tersenyum tipis dan melepas pelukan mereka.

Baiklah, Suga mulai bisa membaca keadaan sekarang . Woozi benar-benar menyeretnya masuk dalam sekenario yang entah bagaimana dengan begitu apiknya ia perankan.

"Hah, Im Changyun. Aku sudah menganggap Jihoon sebagai dongsang ku sendiri." Ucap Suga getir menahan sesak di dada saat berkata dusta

"..." IM makin menunduk merasakan keberadaan suga yang makin dekat melangkah kearahnya.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanmu." Lanjut suga menghela nafas berat menahan Emosi yang kian meluap

"..." IM hanya diam tak berani menjawab

"Atau..., ku hancurkan hidupmu seperti kau menghancurkan kesayanganku." Bisik suga tepat di telinga kiri IM yang masih setia menunduk.

Baiklah katakan suga gila karna mengorbankan perasaanya sendiri dan mengorbankan orang polos seperti IM Changkyun dalam sebuah dosa demi mendapat senyum manis seorang Lee Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

"Selamat makaaaaaan." Kulirik Woozi yang dengan semangat berteriak selamat makan di sampingku

"Umma, udang ku..." Rengek Jooheon hyung memegangi mangkuknya sambil merengut

"Ini ambil Telurku." Hyungwoon meletakkan telur gulung di mangkuk Jooheon

"Tapi aku juga mau makan udang hyung..." Rengek Jooheon hyung lagi

"Joo..." Kali ini Shownu hung ikut menimpali

"Ne Appa..." Jooheon hyung melahap nasi dengan tidak iklas

"Ini punyaku juga." Wonho hyung nampak merelakan sosis panggangnya untuk menghibur Jooheon hyung

"Hah..., kita benar benar akan bangrut ." Minhyuk hyung menghela nafas

Tuk

"Watauuuu" Lanjutnya mengusap kepala yang kena jitak Kihyun hyung

"Habiskan saja makan malam mu..." Nasehat bijak Kihyun hyung

"Ne chagiii..." Minhyuk hyung melahap makanya.

Seakan tak peduli Woozi menghabiskan setumpuk lauk yang ia timbun termasuk udang kesukaan Jooheon hyung.

"Kyuni hyung, Aaaa..." Woozi mengarahkan udang ke mulutku dengan sumpitnya

Kulirik sekitarku yang memandangi kami dengan pandangan...

Bosan - Wonho

Jengah - Kihyun

Jengkel - Jooheon

Malas - Hyungwon

Acuh - Shownu

Ilfil - Minhyuk

Baiklah bukan mereka yang berlebihan , aku juga risih dengan tingkah pacar baruku ini (Woozi)

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja ? Oh atau mau aku suapi pakai bibir ? Aaaah..., baik lah am-" Woozi mulai melahap udang itu dan berniat mendekatkan bibrinya pada ku namun...,

Drrrrrrtttttttttt...

Drrrrrrttttttttttt...

"Ah sebentar Baby , aku angkat telepon dulu ya..." Ucapku halus membelai pipi woozi

("Anyeong ...")

("...")

("Ah ne Ahjussi, kabar baik. Bagai mana dengan ahjussi?")

("...")

("Mwo...? Benarkah...Astaga, baiklah. Aku akan kesana secepatnya. Tolong jaga Aboji.")

("...")

("Ne selamat malam ahjussi.") Tutup ku

Tuuut...

Dan panggilan terputus

"Siapa hyung...?" Tanya Woozi

"Ah, Itu asisten ayahku." Jawab ku ragu

"Apa ada masalah? Hyung terlihat gelisa?" Tanyanya lagi

"Em, Ayahku meminta agar aku pulang Baby, Jadi aku harus segera kesana. Kau tak apa kan beberapa hari ini aku tinggal?" Tanyaku halus

"Jadi, Hyung akan meninggalkanku..." Dia menunduk sedih mengaduk-aduk susu hangatnya

Klontang...

"Aku sudah kenyang !" jooheon hyung tampak merajuk entah kenapa sambil berjalan menghentak memasuki kamar

"Yak jojo..., " Teriak Minhyuk mengusap matanya yang kena cipratan Sup dari sendok korban lemparan Jooheon

"Aiiissshhh, Jangan di kucek, sini sini biar ku bersihkan..." Kihyun hyung mengusap wajah Minhyuk hyung lembut dan membawanya ke kamar mandi

"Hah, Joo tunggu..." Shownu hyung nampak mengejarnya

"Sudah selesai belum? Aku mau mencuci piring nya?!" Tanya Hyungwon hyung acuh pada ku dan woozi

"Ah ne, hyung nanti sisanya biar aku yang cuci." Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku menemani makan Woozi yang sibuk melahap setumpuk lauk pauk.

"Sudah seminggu dan masih saja seperti ini..."Gumamku lirih agar tak terdengar siapa pun

Yah sudah seminggu aku jadian dengan Woozi. Sejak kejadian Suga hyung mengancamku, Lalu aku dan Woozi berpacaran. Sejak saat itu juga Woozi selalu menginap di dorm MonstaX.

Jujur aku takut, bukan takut atas ancaman Suga hyung minggu lalu atau pada teman grupku yang tidak merestui hubungan kami. Tapi aku takut...

Aku takut jika suatu ketika Hanbin akan datang dan melukai kekasih baruku. Walau berawal dari paksaan , namun hubungan kami berjalan begitu menyenangkan.

Woozi lelaki periang...

Dia baik...

Jenaka...

Humoris...

Manja...

Pengertian...

Perhatian...

Dan sangat manis...

Aku sempat takut menjalin hubungan yang menjadikanku bukan diriku. Ayolah bagaimana bisa seorang Bottom dengan mudah nya berganti menjadi Top.

Aku sangat canggung saat kami memulai hubungan, terutama dimalam hari. Namun karna dia yang berwajah polos namun menggemaskan mampu membuat ku bergairah dengan semua cara binalnya.

Oh tuhan, maaf atas semua kelakuannya yang selalu menggodaku sehingga aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melahap bocah gembul ini.

Tuk...

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai...emmmp (Plooop)" Lihatlah, ia bahkan menjilat satu persatu jarinya dan lenguhan panjang disertai suara 'ploop' itu membuatku menegang hanya karna melihat bibir sexy nya

"Baby,Biar aku bersihkan..." Tanpa fikir panjang aku menariknya ke sofa ruang tengah

Bruugh...

Ku banting tubuh pendeknya diatas sofa depan TV

Sruuuup...

"Eunghhhh hyung... " Tak kupedulikan lenguhan manja yang terlontar dari bibirnya

Kujilati dan menghisap jari-jari kecil itu.

"iiissss..., Yoongi hyung..." desah woozi

Deg...

Satu nama yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu menghentikan kegiatanku

"Hyungiii, mengapa berhenti? " Dia menatapku penuh tanya

"Ah.., Anni..." Jawabku singkat dan melanjutkan kegiatan ku melahap jari woozi

"Eunghhh...geli hyungiiii...ah jangan di gigit hyung emp-" Kupotong racauanya yang terlampau berisik di telingaku dengan ciuman

Kuhisap dan kugigit gemas benda kenyal yang selalu membuatku melayang.

Dia mengerang, bergerak tak tentu arah saat ku kencangkan gigitan pada bibir nya.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit kesal karna dia salah sebut nama. Namun aku hanya berfikir positif, mungkin karena dia dan Suga hyung terlampau dekat. Sampai dia melontarkan nama Suga hyung.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama dan Woozi kehabisan nafas, dia mendorongku hingga terjungkal.

Bruuugk...

"Aduuuh..." Aku mengusap pantatku kasar

"Aiiissshhh hyuuuung...Appoooo..." Rajuknya manja menutupi dia kesakitan rupanya.

"Miane apa sesakit itu?" Aku yang tak tega berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Woozi

Dan benar saja bibir tipis itu menjadi sedikit bengkak kemerahan dengan darah yang keluar dari sobekan bibir dalam oleh gigiku.

"Sini biar hyung sembuhkan..." ujarku merangkulnya

Tak ku pedulikan Hyungwon hyung yang menatap kami jengkel saat melintas.

"Kalau sudah selesai matikan lampunya." Kata Hungwon hyung meninggalkan dapur memasuki kamar .

Dan tinggalah kami berdua di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Masih di tenpat yanga sama. Namun dengan ruang yang berbeda, nampak dua orang yang memiliki postur tubuh hampir serupa saling berbincang (walau yang satunya sedang merajuk)

"Joo jangan seperti itu." Shownu nampak mengguncang badan Jooheon yang mengulung seperti kepompong

"Appa jahat..." Hanya itu jawaban yang di peroleh Leader MonstaX

"Ayolah, jangan kekanakan. Itu hanya udang. Dan kau sampai ngambek seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau itu Xiumin..., kau pasti sudah mencakar orang." Sindir shownu

Jooheon yang mendengar nama sang pujaan hati pun langsung emosi dan melempar Wajah sang Appa dengan bantal

Buggh...

"Yak...!" Bukan itu bukan suara Shownu maupun Jooheon, tapi Wonho yang masuk kekamar mereka berdua dan kena lemparan Jooheon

"Jangan samakan Xiumin ku dengan udang hyuuuung." Jooheon makin merajuk tak lucu

"Jadi ini masih tentang lauk pauk yang di timbun bocah kerdil itu?" Tanya Wonho sinis

"Hyung, aku benar-benar akan kurus kalau seperti ini caranya..." Rengek Jooheon pada keduanya

"Hah, sudahlah, aku haus..." Shownu pun meninggalkan Wonhoo dan Jooheon yang masih membahas tentang Lauk

.

.

.

Shownu berjalan lambat memasuki ruang tengah hendak berbelok kedapur. Namun niatnya urung saat mendengar seseuatu.

"Ah...uuuhh...sedikit lagi...Baby...oh...," Suara itu terdengar lirih

"Su...sudah hyungiii...cu-kup...," Disusul suara yang tak kalah berbisik

"Se...sebentar lagih oh..."

"Sudah..uh...sudah hyungii..."

"Tunggu.. se..se...bentar Baby...oh shit...,"

"Hyungii.., su...sudah.." Itu suara Woozi

"Aaaaarrrrhhhh..." IM berteriak

Kliik...

Lampu menyala saat Shownu menekan saklar membuat ruang yang awalnya remang-remang menjadi terang benderang.

"Sudah selesai bermainya?" Tanya shownu kalem

Sontak kedua insan yang baru saja melakukan kegiatan panas itu menoleh pada sumber suara

Terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan terpancar dari wajah Shownu...,

Berbeda debgan shownu, IM justru menampakkan wajah panik, malu dan salah tingkah

Sedangkan Woozi, entah bagaimana ekspresi bocah itu sekarang, yang pasti dia lemas dan hanya mampu bersandar di bahu IM

Dengan gerak cepat IM mengenakan Boxernya , memunguti baju mereka yang berserakan dan membalut badan telanjang Woozi dengan taplak meja.

"Lain kali lakukan di hotel." Shownu berjalan ke arah dapur melewati IM yang masih bingung membuat sikap

"Miane, akanku bersihkan semuanya hyung." IM tak berani menatap wajah Appa MonstaX itu dan hanya bisa menunduk merenungi kesalahnya.

Dengan kalem IM mengangkat tubuh lemah woozi untuk dipindah kan di kamar Wonho-Hyungwoon yang masih memiliki satu ranjan kosong dikamar mereka. Sekilas IM memperhatikan wajah terpejam Woozi, entah masih terjaga atau sudah pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Selamat datang tuan..." Sapa kepala maid saat BI memasuki kediaman Kim

"Di mana dia." BI menjawab dingin sapaan bibi tua yang pernah membantu IM kabur dulu

"Em.., mari keruang makan sebentar, saya akan menyuruh maid untuk menyiapkan air hangat tu-" Perkataan lembut yang terlontar dari Bibi Seo terpotong

Prrrraaang...

"DI MANA DIA !" Bentak BI kasar menendang pot hias di ruang tamu kediaman Kim

Bibi Seo, Wanita tua yang menjabat sebagai kepala maid itu pun hanya sanggup menunduk sambil memejam mata. Tak habis fikir Tuan mudanya akan seseram ini.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Hanbin menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar seseorang yang beberapa hari ini ia cari.

Braaaakkk...

Mendobrak pintu tanpa sopan santu , Hanbin berteriak penuh emosi

"Im Changkyun keluar kau, Jangan bersembunyi ! Aku tahu kau disini ! " BI berteriak kencang

Braaakkkkk...

Dan pintu kamar mandi IM juga menjadi korban kaki BI

"Shiit...dimana dia...apa mungkin di balkon? " BI mendesis tak menemukan keberadaan IM

Dengan langkah lebar, ia berniat menuju balkon yang terletak di ujung kamar keluarga(Hanbin, Changkyun,Umma dan Appa yang berderet berurutan) , namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah kamar Umma nya.

.

.

.

-IM POV-

"Nyonya, ini hanya akan menyakiti diri anda." Aku berebut dengan seseorang yang ku hormati sebagai umma walau aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan nyonya di rumah ini.

"Apa pedulimu ! Pergi sana dasar anak haram !" Makinya padaku merebut kembali sebotol minuman beralkohol yang memabukkan.

"Nyonyya, aku tahu kau sangant membenciku. Tapi setidaknya kali ini saja dangarkan aku, anda sudah tiga hari tidak makan dan terus seperti ini, itu sangat membahayakan kesehatan anda." Yah sudah tiga hari aku disini. Dan keadaan makin memburuk.

Waktu itu Ayah memintaku menemaninya pindah dari Apartemen dan menerima saranku untuk tinggal dirumah dengan para Maid untuk mendapat perawatan serta pengawasan yang lebih baik. Awalnya aku memaklumi sikap nyonya Kim yang tak mau menemuiku di rumah ini. Namun kejanggalan terjadi saat ia tak kunjung keluar kamar dan para maid selalu keluar dengan piring yang pecah berantakan.

Saat kutanya ayah, justru ayah seakan tak peduli dan memintaku untuk mengacuhkanya. Memang aku datang kemari untuk menemani ayah menempati kembali rumah yang menjadi hak nya. Tapi aku tentu tak bisa tinggal diam jika ada salah satu keluarga yang tersiksa.

Aku memang tak tahu apa masalahnya. Namun ayah bilang semua terjadi sejak kejadian aku menghilang. Nyonya kim tampak depresi karna perlakuan Hanbin yang menampar lubung hatinya.

Seperti otrang gila. Dia hanya menatap ku kosong...

"Nyonya..." Aku memanggil untuk mengembalikan kesadaranya

"..." Namun tak ada jawaban

"Nyonya..." Ulangku

"..."

"Nyon-..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Tiba tiba dia berteriak menjambak rambutnya.

Aku terkejut dan spontan menutup telingaku

"Tidak..., itu tidak mungkin...itu tidak mungkin..." Dia histeris mengacak rambutnya

"Nyonya... tenanglah nyonya...,tenag..." Aku ikut panik saat dia berjongkok dan menunjuk arah pintu

"Tidak ..., tidak..., katakan padaku..., katakan padaku itu bukan dia..., dia bukan anak ku kan...!" Makin berteriak dan menunjuk arah pintu

Spontan aku menoleh arah yang ditunjuk Nyonya Kim

Deg...

Jantung ku serasa berhenti saat menangkap sesosok tegap yang selama ini aku hindari

Kim Hanbin

"Ha...ha...hanbin..." aku berujar lirih masih berjongkok memeluk nyonya Kim

"Tidak...bukan... bukan anak ku yang waktu itu menidurimu...bukan dia kan? Bukan kan? Dia tidak mungkin anak ku? Anakku tidak mungkin seperti itu? Iya kan? Iya?" Dia makin menjadi , menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangan gemetar

Baik, aku mulai mengerti situasinya sekarang. Nyonya kim despresi. Dia tak mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa putranya pecinta sesama jenis. Dan yang lebih parah... itu adalah saudara sedarahnya.

"Katakan padaku..., itu bukan dia kan...hiiikss?" Suaranya semakin hilang berganti tangisan pillu

Sraaaak...

"Kemari kau !" dengan paksa Hanbin menarik pergelangan tangaku

"Tidak...tidak..." Nyonya kim makin erat merangkul leherku

Dan sekarang aku seperti seorang boneka yang di tarik oleh dua pihak. Yang satu jongkok dan satunya berdiri.

.

.

.

-BI POV-

"Kemari kau..." dengan paksa aku menarik pergelangan tanga IM

"Tidak...tidak..." Umma makin erat merangkul leher IM

Tak kupedulikan tangis umma yang meratap pilu. Entah apa yang umma tangisi namun aku serasa tuli dangan keadaan ini

"Arrrgghhh" Teriak IM saat aku menarik nya kencang hingga umma terjatuh

Bruuugh...

"Binni...andwe...andwe..." umma berteriak

.

.

.

Braaaak...

Kudobrak pintu kamar ku dengan kaki sementara tangan ku sibuk mengangkat tubuh IM

Bruuughhhh...

Kuhempas kasar tubuhnya di ranjang

"Apa mau mu brengsek !" Makinya berdiri dari ranjang mentap nyalang ke arahku

"Dari mana saja kau." Aku mencoba menahan emosi ku yang meluap

"Itu tak penting. Sekarang katakan apa mau mu dan semua selasai." Ujarnya

"Aku ingin kita kembali...seperti dulu. " Ucapku

"Kita sudah berahir Kim Hanbin, dan satu fakta yang harus kau ingat. Aku..., Kakak mu." Dia berujar dingin

"Aku tak peduli itu. Bagiku, kau masih kekasihku." Aku bersikeras

"Sinting." Makinya

"Kau juga sinting, apa yang kau harapkan dari keluarga seperti ini? Lebih baik pergi bersamaku. Dan kita jalani hidup yang baru." Aku mencoba membuat ajakan

"Ak-..." perkataan Im terputus saat getar Ponsel meraung dari saku nya

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Kuliahat dia memeriksa Ponsel lalu menolak panggilan itu.

"Menapa tak kau jawab." Tanyaku datar

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin

"Kekasih mungil mu itu, pasti sangat merindukanmu." Sindirku tersenyum miring

"Dari mana kau tahu !" Dia menatapku tajam

"Aku punya seribu mata." Jawabku tak kalah tajam

"Kau sudah tahu aku punya kekasih, tapi masih tak mau putus dariku?" Dia bertanya

"Yang penting kau bersama ku, maka aku tak peduli apapun itu." Jawab ku serius

"Hah, tidak penting sekali. Jika memang tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi , aku akan pergi." Dia mendorongku dan aku mencekal tanganya

Bruuughhh...

"Tidak semudah itu." kataku setelah membanting tubuhnya lagi keranjang.

Boouugghhh...

"Aooocchhh..." Aku meratap sakit saat dia menonjokku yang hampir menciumnya di ranjang

Sempat berusaha kabur saat aku kesakitan , namun sia-sia karna aku mengejarnya dengan cekatan.

"Arrgggh..."Dia berteriak saat aku menjambak kasar surai hitam itu

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku IM Chankyun" Tanpa bicara panjang lebar kulumat kasar bibirnya dan menarik kemeja yang ia kenakan

Tak kupedulikan teriakan teriakan dari luar kamar yang mengedor bahkan seperti hendak mendobrak kamarku.

Aku semakin merasa kesetanan saat berhasil melucuti semua kain yang menempel pada tubuh orang yang mengaku kakaku. Dia menangis, berteriak memaki dan aku tak peduli.

Terus ku cium, jilat , dan gigit semua yang bisa kujangkau dari tubuh lemah itu.

Braaaakkkkk...

Bouugghhhh...

Bogem mentah lansung kudapat saat pintu kamar ku di dobrak paksa oleh pengawal Ayah.

Bukan, bukan mereka yang memukulku tapi ayah.

Bouuuughh...

Bouuuughh...

"Sudah...sudah cukup hentikan kumohon..." Sangat jelas kudengar teriakan umma disertai tangisan saat dengan semangat ayah memukuli bahkan menendangi tubuhku yang hanya bisa meringkuk

"Pergi...! Pergi dari sisni..!" Ayah masih mendorong bahkan melempari aku dengan mainan miniatur koleksiku dimasa kecil yang tertata pada lemari hias.

Braaaakk...

Badanku terhempas membentur dinding saat ayah mengangkat dan melemparku

"Cukup...cukuuuuup hiiiks...hiiiks...cukup..." Umma memeluk tubuhku

Antara sadar dan meremang, aku melihat IM tersedu dalam pelukan ayahku.

"Hanbin..., Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu yang dulu pernah kau minta." Ayah berucap sambil tersengal mengatur nafas

Semua diam, tak bergemih menanti kelanjutan dari penegasan Ayah.

"Mulai detik ini. Mulai saat ini. Kau bukan anakku. Jadi jangan pernah injakkan kakimu disini.!" Ayah menekanku penuh emosi

"Tuan...," Itu suara Bibi Seo yang hanya mampu menangis diambang pintu kamarku.

"Baik..., Dengan senang hati aku menerima semua ini tuan KIM. Aku juga tak sudi punya orang tua seperti kalian. Dasar keluarga menjijikkan! " Dengan susah payah aku mencoba berdiri dan melepas rangkulan umma

"Tidak..., tidak binni jangan lagi... Umma mohon jangan pergi lagi hiiks...Binni...binni...," Tak ku pedulikan teriaakan umma yang terus memanggil namaku.

"Lagi...hiks...lagi..., kau melakukanya lagi..., kau membuat anakku pergi lagi hiiks..." Bahkan tangis itu semakin keras dan masih terdengar oleh telingaku.

.

.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Euunghhh hyuuuuung...Yoongi HYUUUUNG..." Bocah itu terengah

"Aaarrrhhhh..." Lenguhan lega keluar dari bibir tipis suga setelah mencapai klimaks.

Dan senyum puas terukir dibibir mungil seorang Lee Jihoon yang terkulai lemas di bawahnya.

Srluuuup...

"Hyuuuung..." Rengek Woozi saat suga menjilat bibir mungilnya

"Aku merindukanmu chagiiii..." Suga berkata lembut mengelus Woozi yang hanya mampu terpejam dengan senyum manja di bawah kungkunganya.

Bukan menjawab, yang lebih kecil malah berusaha mendorong tubuh suga agar beranjak dari atas nya.

"Waeyo...?" Tanya suga bingung

"Ponsel...ponselku hyung..." Woozi masih berusaha bangun

Suga yang kurang setuju dengan tindakan woozi pun menekan pundak bocah itu untuk kembali berbaring.

Tampak kerutan membentuk di kening woozi, namun suga segera menciumnya panas, cukup lama sampai woozi mengerang.

"Euummhh..." Woozi memdorong ciuman keduanya hingga terlepas

Hendak berusaha bangkit namun suga menahanya

"Ini..." Ucap suga memberikan Ponsel yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus Woozi

Dengan tak sabar woozi segera mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dan wajah kecewa nampak tertangkap retina mata suga

"Kenapa lagi eoh?" Tanya suga halus membelai pipi gembul Woozi

"Dia tak membalas pesanku..." Jawab Woozi kecewa

Bruuughhh...

"Hah, mungkin dia sibuk." Jawab suga lemas setelah membanting badanya disebelah woozi

"Tapi Kyunii hyung tak pernah mengacuhkanku..." Woozi memajukan bibirnya

"Mungkin dia lupa padamu..." Jawab suga tersenyum miring sengaja menggoda

"iiiiii...Hyungiiiiii..." Woozi merajuk mencubiti lengan suga

"Hahahhhhaaaa..., Heiii hei hei...aku hanya bercanda...hahahaaaaahaaa. " Suga menahan Tangan Woozi

Sejenak mereka beradu pandang. Tercipta aura kecanggungan dan ...

"Malam ini, mau pulang? Atau menginap lagi?" Tanya suga memastikan

"Disini saja ya hyungiii, akau malas didorm..." Woozi berujar manja

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya suga

"Mereka pasti masih di club, besok pagi Dino bilang akan menjemputku disini. Aku juga sudah memberi tahu nomor kamar hotel kita." Woozi menerangkan

"Oh..." Hanya itu jawaban dari suga

"Yoongi Hyuuuung...," Woozi memeluk suga yang berbaring di sebelahnya

"Ne?" Suga bertanya

"Lelah hyungiiii..." Woozi mengeluskan surai lembutnya pada dada bidang suga

"Tidurlah chagiii...(Cup)" Dan ciuman hangat suga menjadi lulabi penghantas tidur mereka.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Hai Readers...,

Ngak ada pesan apa-apa sih dari Mimin, tadi udah di sampein di atas. Bhahaha

Eh tunggu, ada pesan sih dari si Author, ''Badai pasti berlalu'' gitu sih kata si-Author (Dah kayak lagu aja ya)

Peluk cium buat **someonelol,** **Guest,** **Risris Monbeb,** **Ryuu**

Dan salam persahabatan untuk semua teman teman yang sudah mendukung serta mengikuti FF ini **Buzlague , aafnjyh , SwaggxrBang , someonelol, Risris Monbeb, Ryuu, Baebae Bobby, Guest, Afyb , Arqueenley , Kyunmi , byunrinhee , kim lily , lhjksymhimjhlv , , nandassi , BlackSwan3012 , blinkcloud , Siffa, viie, kimmi , Lolli, selly marie, Momooon, ikoooooooneeexxx, Kukuuuu , selly, iKyun , Wookiewook, NaimChup ,** **AmiHwang, CocoIM, Lim Kiki** **dan** **readers yang belum sempat review.**

Kritik, saran, koreksi, sangat Mimin dan Author butuhkan

Maaf untuk semua jenis kesalahan mulai dari Typo, Alur, Tokoh , Couple dll

Sampai berjumpa lagi di hari minggu mendatang..,

We Love You All...,

See Ya...,


	11. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Dorm BTS

"Tae, kau sudah menghubungi nya?" Tanya sang Leader Khawatir

"Em a-ano hyung itu a-ah dia pasti masih sibuk kerja kelompok, hehehe" Jawab V dengan senyum dipaksa yang tak disadari Jin maupun Rapmon

"Tapi ini sudah larut Tae, mana mungki mengerjakan tugas sampai jam 1 malam ?" Jin berujar panik

Baiklah biar aku jelaskan keadaanya. Jadi Umma BTS mimpi buruk dan tiba-tiba terbangun dengan meraung raung sambil menyebut nama jungkook.

Rapmon dibuat kesal sebenarnya. Tapi karena ia terlanjur sayang dengan sang kekasih, maka sangat terpaksa ia menuruti kemauan Umma BTS ini untuk memeriksa anak bungsu mereka.

"Em, i-itu, mungkin saja ia menginap di dorm NCT hyung." V asal membuat alasan

"Tapi megapa tak izin pada ku?" Rapmon menyelidik

V mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu berujar

"Tadi Jungkook berpesan kalau dia tak pulang maka tugasnya sangat sulit untuk dikerjakan, maka dari itu dia bilang berencana menginap padaku hyung." V bersyukur pada otak cerdasnya yang biasanya hanya mampu berfikir aneh ala Alien

"Ia kah?" Rapmon masih tak percaya

"Ia hyung , biasanya setelah hyung dan yang lain istirahat, tepat jam 10 malam dia menelfonku. Dan aku menjemputnya." Jelas V dengan mata dilebarkan

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau hubungi member NCT atau siapa lah itu, aku hanya ingin tahu." Rapmon memaksa

"Hah Baiklah, Suho hyung saja ya? Aku tak punya kontak member mereka juga menginap di dorm Exo kog" Perkataan V hanya di angguki oleh Rapmon

"Kenapa harus suho?" Tanya jin penasaran

"karna aku ingin." Jawab V acuh

"Kenapa bukan Oh Sehun yang tampan itu?" Tanya Jin Babo

Kriiik…..kriik….kriiik…..

"Eheem." Deheman keras Rapmon menyadarkan mereka

"Miane ,kau lebih tampan , hehehehehee" Jin mengelus lengan Rapmon yang cemberut

Tuuuuut...tuuuut...tuuuut...

("Iyaaaa hooaam") Suara kantuk Suho terdengar di telinga Taehyung

("Ah Hyung maaf menganggu.") V berjalan menjauh menuju dapur menghindari RapJIn

"Yak ! Mau kemana !" Rapmon merasa jengkel V meninggalkan mereka

"Sebentar Hyung, aku haus." V berpura mengambil minum di kulkas lalu berbisik

("Suho hyung ini gawat, gawat sekali.") Bisiknya menggebu

("Ada apa Taetae, hoooaaam") Suho bertanya

("Begini, apa pun yang kutanyakan, tolong jawab saja 'IYA'. Mengerti hyung?" ) V menginteruksi

"Tae, kau berak ya!") Rapmon mulai jengah menunggu lama

"A-anni aku hanya minum air hyung . Iya iya. Aku kesana." V berlari tergopoh kembali ke ruang tengah

("Ah suho hyung, apa maknae kami menginap di tempatmu bersama member NCT?" ) V bertanya sambil memencet Loudspeaker

("Iya.") Suho menjawab sesuai interuksi

("Apa maknae kami juga disana ?") Itu jin yang bertanya

("Iya.") Jawab suho lagi

("Mengapa mereka disana?" ) Tanya Jin penasaran

("Iya.") Jawab suho

("Eh..?") Jin Nampak bingung dengan jawaban suho

"Aduh mati aku." Batin V

("Ah….i….i..itu kau selalu mengajari mereka belajar kan hyung? Makanya mereka menginap disana ?") V berkilah

("Iya") Agar jawaban suho menjadi singkron

("Hyung tadi urri maknae diberi makan apa?") Rapmon ikut bertanya tak jelas

("Iya") Dan taehyung di buat berkeringat karena ulah pasangan Babo itu

("Eeeh…?") Tanya RapJin kompak

("Ah… hyung aku tutup dulu ya. Maaf malam malam menganggu, anyeong.") V mengahiri panggilan paksa tanpa menunggu jawaban suho yang pasti menjawab 'IYA'

"Yak Kenapa dimatikan, kami kan belum selesai bicaranya.")Jin terlihat dongkol

"Aku ngantuk hyung." V berpura sebal

"Aiiisshhh, sudah sudah, ayo tidur lagi." Rapmon menyeret Jin yang hendak mendumel panjang kali lebar pada Alien mereka

Sepeninggalan RapJin couple, tinggalah Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Haaaaahhh Oh Tuhan My Kukiii. Apa salah dan dosaku chagiii." V meratap sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar

Sungguh beruntung seorang Jeon Jungkook yang memiliki malaikat pelindung sebaik Taehyung. Jika tidak, bukan tidak mungkin Taehyung melaporkan kenakalanya yang sering menginap di clup malam bersama teman-temanya hingga pagi menjelang.

"Hah sendainya Jin Hyung tidak mimpi yang aneh-aneh. Aku pasti tak akan secapek ini, Aigooo kepalaku ." Keluh Taehyung menjambak rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Seminggu semenjak kejadian BI diusir oleh ayahnya menjadi sebuah bencana bagi member IKON, Eh?

Kenapa mereka, jawabanya adalah

1 Donghyuk yang semakin kurus kurang gizi karena Chef Yunhyeong hanya diberi uang belanja separuh oleh Hanbin

2 Chanu yang selalu berteriak teriak tek jelas karena cemilanya di rampok June , efek uang jajan di potong Hanbin menjadikan June seorang yang gelap mata pemakan sembarang

3 Bobby yang seperti orang linglung selalu mengintip dari jendela saat Mino dan kawan kawan di Winner sedang 'hang out' . Hanbin tak sebaik itu untuk membiarkan Bobby bersenang-senang sementara ia berduka

4 Jinhwan yang semakin stres dengan kelakuan membernya. Seperti...,

BI selalu uring uringan,...

Chanu selalu berteriak teriak tak jelas sambil mengejar June yang mencak mencak menghindari apapun lemparan dari chanu padanya,...

Yunhyeong yang mengurangi kadar garam pada masakan hingga hambar agar darah tinggi Hanbin tak 'kumat',...

Bobby yang hanya cemberut menatap jendela,...

Dan Donghyuk yang terlihat seperti orang busung lapar...

Belum lagi saat latihan, Hanbin akan selalu marah marah walau gerakan mereka benar. Bahkan mereka selalu salah meski hanya menguap.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan." Gumam Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya

Dengan terburu-buru ia menyelesaikan kegiatan rutinya yaitu menjemur cucian.

"Hah, ahirnya selesai." Jinhwan langsung berlari mencari keberadaan Bobby yang setia melamun di balkon dorm.

"Jiwonii." Panggil Jinhwan pada Bobby

"..." Tak ada jawaban

"Jiwonii." Panggil Jinhwan lagi

"..." Tak ada jawaban

"Jiwoniii !" Kini nada Jinhwan seperti menahan amarah

"KIM JI WON..." Jinhwan berteriak lantang

"Siap kapten !" Bobby langsung tersadar dari lamunan dengan posisi hormat ala prajurit

"Hah, sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu." Jinhwan melotot pada Bobby

"Sampai gigiku rata." Jawab Bobby ngelantur

"Bobby." Jinhwan berujar datar

"Apa lagi sih Hyuuuung, aku ini sedang kesal, Lihat mereka malah mengejeku kelinci rumahan." Keluh Bobby menunjukkan Ponselnya yang tertera gambar member Winner di sebuah taman dan pesan singkat yang mengatai Bobby kelinci rumahan mengenaskan.

Prrraaaaangkk...,

"Aaaarrrrrkkkk..." Terdengar teriakan dari kamar sang Leader

Jinhwan dan Bobby saling beradu pandang.

"BRENGSEK !" Maki BI keluar kamar memakai jaketnya

"Hei mau kemana kau !" Jinhwan yang memiliki firasat tidak enak pun mencoba menghalau BI

"Minggir Brengsek." Dorong BI kasar membuat Jinhwan oleng

"Hyung." Boby dengan spontan menangkap badan Jinhwan

"Bob, ambil kunci Bety, aku tunggu di parkiran." Jinhwan memerintah Bobby mengambil kontak Mobil butut kesayangan mereka

"Hyung mau kemana ?" Chanu yang masih mengejar June sontak berhenti saat melihat Bobby dan Jinhwan kalangkabut

"Memancing." Jawab Bobby asal

"Mwo? Memancing? Malam malam begini?" June ikut menimpali

"Hyung aku ikut !" Pinta Donghyuk tiba tiba

"Memancing apa memang?" June bertanya lagi dengan masih menghindari lemparan sendal oleh Chanu

"Keributan." Sambung Jinhwan mewakili Bobby

"Ke...keributan..." Ulang Donghyuk lemas

"Iya mereka mau memancing keributan, tetap ingin ikut?" Tanya Yunhyeong meletakkan susu hangan permintaan Donhyuk

"Ti...tidak jadi..." Donghyuk mengkeret

.

.

.

Diperjalanan adegan kejar kejaran pun tak terelakkan. Entah apa yang difikirkan supir taxi sewaan Hanbin hingga mengemudi seperti siluman.

Sempat tertinggal jauh sampai mereka berhasil menemukan Hanbin memasuki apartement dorm MonstaX.

Sedikit terlambat memang mengingat Betty sangat rewel saat diparkirkan.

.

"Cepat pergi atau ku panggil keamana !" Terdengar suara Shownu berteriak menggelegar dari lorong apartemen membuat Jinhwan dan Bobby semakin berlari tergopoh

Boouugghhh...,

Dan seperti yang mereka bayangkan kini tampaklah Shownu dan Hanbin yang saling baku hantam.

"Tunggu tunggu ,... hei...hei...Berhenti." Bobby berusaha memisah keduanya

"Yak berhenti kataku." Boby berteriak sambil berusaha memisah tautan mereka yang saling memiting

Tak tinggal diam lainyapun ikut melerai mereka, kecuali Minhyuk yang memeluk erat Kihyun dan IM yang sedang tak berada di tempat. (Tentu saja , diakan sang Buronan /Ah maaf kan aku)

Bouuughhh...,

"Watauuuuu...a...ahhh...aduh...hidungku..." Ratap Wonho membantu Bobby melerai namun terkena toyor Hanbin

"Sobat, kau tak apa?" Tanya Hyungwon pada Wonho

"Aiiisshhh Ya Tuhan, Bisakah kita selesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin, ayolah jangan kekanakan." Jinhwan mencoba beri solusi pada keadaan yang kisruh itu

"Seharunya kau katakan itu pada Leader mu yang terhormat itu." Mihyuk angkat bicara masih dengan memeluk kihyun yang gemetar

"Aku akan benar-benar mematahkan lehernya klau berani melukai memberku lagi." Shownu berujar penuh emosi sambil melirik belakang

Sontak Jihwan mengikuti arah pandang Shownu, dimana ada kihyun yang mengkeret menagis sesenggukan dengan sedikit lebam di pelipis Minhyuk .

Baiklah biar ku jelaskan agar kalian tak bertanya tanya Mengapa? Mengapa? Dan Mengapa?

Jadi Hanbin datang dengan tidak sopanya, mengedor pintu , mendorong Jooheon untuk memaksa masuk. Tanpa basa basi menyeret kihyun untuk memberitahu keberadaan IM , memukul Minhyuk yang melindungi kekasihnya dan merusak makan malam damai member Monsta X.

Jadi jangan salahkan Shownu yang mengamuk hendak mencekik Leader IKON itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah diperbuat Leder kami, tapi tolong, maafkan dia." Jinhwan mencoba meluluhkan suasana

"Maaf? Lihatlah Leader mu bahkan masih melotot ke arah kami." Hyungwoon menunjuk tepat di hidung BI

"Bin, cepta minta maaf." Perintah Jinhwan

"Aku kemari bukan untuk minta maaf ! DIMANA DIA !" BI malah berteriak

"YAK !" Shownu yang tak terima pun hendak mencakar BI namun Wonho dan Jooheon Masih mencekal kedua tanganya.

"Ok...ok...maaf, maaf. Aku disini mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf. Jadi kumohon beritahu dimana IM agar semua cepat selesai." Minta Jinhwan memohon

"Sampai mati tak akan ku beri tahu." Shownu mendelik

"Kumohon..." Jinhwan memohon sambil melirik Bobby yang kuwalahan menahan tubuh BI untuk tidak menonjok Shownu

"Usir mereka !" Ucap shownu dingin pada membernya

Tanpa menunggu interuksi kedua kalinya. Hyungwon , Wonho dan Jooheon pun mendorong tubuh member ikon itu agar keluar dorm.

"Tunggu...tunggu..., Tidak jangan tutup pintunya. Jo...Jo ... Hai ku mohon, kau masih ingat perjanjian kita kan." Jinhwan mencoba merayu Jooheon

"Tidak ! Aku sudah dapat bantalnya. Jadi aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan mu." Jooheon berujar datar hendak menutup pintu

"Auuu...auuu tunggu...tunggu...bagai mana dengan celana dalam." Jinhwan menjepitkan kakinya sama seperti dulu ia menawarkan bantal

"Celana dalam dengan tanda tangan Xiumin." Jihwan menaik turunkan alisnya

Seketika mata Jooheon berbinar...

"Dorm GOT7" Tanpa sadar Jooheon bergumam

Sontak kedua rekanya yang mendengar pun memandangnya dengan cengo

"Terimakasih, Ayo dorm GOT7." Titah Jinhwan pada BI dan Jooheon lantas berlalu pergi

"Yak ! kenapa kau beritahu." Hyungwoon mengeplak kepala Jooheon

"MWOOO...ap...apa...apa aku baru saja mengatakanya?" Dengan tak percaya Jooheon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan

Baiklah..., dia benar benar gila kalau menyangkut hal tentang Xiumin

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang di sertai omelan BI yang mengatai Betty , sampailah mereka di tempat parkir apartemen dorm GOT7

"Hyung... kau yakin yang ini?" Pertanyaan Bobby ditujukan pada jinhwan

"Aku yakin, sudah pencet saja." Peintah Jinhwan

BI hanya diam saja meperhatika kedua rekanya yang nampak ragu untuk memencet bel.

Karna tak sabar BI melangkah mengeser posisi Bobby, namun tak terlaksana karena...

Greppp...,

"Yak, berani berainya kau !" Dengan Tiba tiba Shownu datang memiting leher BI

"Uuhhuukkk...uhuuuk...yak...uuuhhuukk..." BI yang merasa tercekik meronta tak karuan

"HYUUUUNG...JANGAN HYUUUUNG..." Nampak dari kejauhan Hyungwoon balap lari dengan Wonhoo mengejar Shownu

"Heiii...hei...Brother, lepaskan dia Bro...," Bobby berusaha menolong BI dari cekikan Shownu

"Hyung... Berhenti kau bisa membunuh orang." Ucap Wonho takut memeluk Shownu dari belakang

"Baiklah aku janji kau boleh mencekiknya setelah kita bertemu IM." Jinhwan berujar ngawur sambil mendorong Shownu menjauh

Ahirnya dengan tidak ikhlas Shownu melepas tanganya dari leher leader Ikon.

"Aku akan benar benar membunuh mu setelah ini." Tunjuk Shownu pada BI yang terbatuk

"Megapa mengikuti kami?" Tanya Jinhwan

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya mengapa kau lancang sekali. Menemui maknae MonstaX tanpa seizin kami." Hyungwon sedikit emosi

"Aku sedang tak ingin ribut dengan mu, jadi jangan persulit kami !" Kata Jinhwan jengkel mengingat kejadian dimana Hyungwoon menutup pintu kasar saat ia bertamu di dorm MonstaX dulu.

"Kau menantangku !" Hyungwoon berusaha meraih kerah kemeja Jinhwan

"Hai...hai...sudah sudah." Bobby melerai

Hampir terjadi pertikaian sebelum sebuah suara menginteruksi...

"Tidak adakah tempat lain untuk kalian berkelahi?" Jackson datang dengan sebuah Koper ditanganya

"Hah... kebetulan kau datang. Tolong usir orang orang tidak tahu diri ini sobat." Hyungwoon tersenyum manis pada Jakson

"Apa kau bilang, kau in-" Perkataan Jinhwan terputus

"Ada apa ini?" JB datang dengan Yongjae diikuti Bambam di samping nya.

"Tak Tahu hyung, aku baru sampai dari china dan tiba tiba mereka bertengkar di depan pintu dorm kita." Jakson mencibir sebal

Ayolah, dia habis lari lari dibandara karna dikejar fans gila. Dan apa lagi ini...

"Ah Annyeong, maaf menganggu Kami ingin bertemu IM Changkyun." Jinhwan menyerobot bicara

"Tidak !" Shownu memerintah

"Ayolah ... kumohon." Jinhwan memohon hampir berlutut

"Hah, baiklah baiklah, semua ayo masuk kedalam." JB memencet paswort dan mempersilahkan para tamu tak diundang itu masuk

Namun semua tak sesuai keinginan mereka, Kim Yugyeom dan IM Changkyun yang mereka kira sudah tidur pulas di alam mimpi bahkan tak ada di dalam kamar.

"Telfonya tak di angkat." Yongjae berkata setelah gagal menghubungi Yugyeom

"Bam." JB menoleh pada bambam yang hanya berdiam diri sedari tadi

"N...ne...?" Tanya Bambam ragu

"Dimana dia biasanya?" Selidik JB

"A...aku...aku tidak tahu..." Bambam menjawab takut

"Kau yang selalu pulang awal bagai mana tidak tahu !" JB membentak

"I...itu...itu..." Bambam terlihat bingung

"Bam, Tolong katakan sejujurnya." Jakson angkat bicara

Merasa diperhatikan semua orang yang melingkar di ruang tamu. Bambam semakin gugup.

"A..a...aku tak yakin. Tapi ...tapi mereka biasa menginap di tempat Jungkook." Bambam berkata was was

"Ayo kesana." JB berujar dingin penuh amarah

Entah apa yang JB fikirkan, yang pasti dia sangat kesal Pada maknae GOT7 itu. Kebiasaan keluyuran tak bisa Yugyeom tinggalkan. JB yakin Yugyeom tak ada disana. Namun tak ada salahnya kan mencoba.

.

.

.

.

Ding...Dong...

Ding...Dong...

Ding...Dong...

Lama menunggu namun mereka tak menyerah

Ding...Dong...

Ding...Dong...

Ckleeek...

Tampak namja berwajah galak dan mata sipit menyapa mereka

"Tidak adakah tempat lain yang bisa kalian ganggu malam malam begini !" Nada itu terdengar dingin dan kaku

Suasana menjadi sunyi karna tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani angkat bicara

"Siapa Hyung ?" Rapmon yang terbangun karna suara bel itu pun menyusul suga di ruang tamu

"Namjon-ah...heiii." JB berusaha menyadarkan Rapmon bahwa dia ada disana dengan melambai lambaikan tanganya dari celah pintu.

Dan Rapmon pun membuka lebar pintu dorm untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk tanpa meperdulikan delikan mata Suga.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kalian berniat mendemo kami?" Pertanyaan Rapmon membuat yang lain melongo

"Kami hanya ingin memastika bahwa maknae kami ada disini." Jelas JB Serius

"Hah? Giyoumi?" Tanya Rapmon memastikan

"Bukan hanya dia, tapi Juga IM changkyun." BI berujar dingin , membuat suga geram dan makin jengkel mendengar nama keramat itu.

Ingat suga sangat sensitif dengan hal berbau IM Changhyun yang telah merebut pujaan hatinya.

"Giyoumi, atau pun Chankyuni tak ada disini." Rapmon menjelaskan

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah kami bicara pada Kukii, mungkin dia tahu keberadaan mereka sekarang?" JB meminta

"Baik, aku bangunkan dulu ya." Rapmon pun meninggalkan ruang tamu

.

.

.

Jin terpaksa bangun untuk membuatkan minum para tamunya.

"Maaf, hanya ada air putih dikulkas kami." Jin nampak malu menyuguhkan air putuh dengan bonus es batu di dalam nya.

Bukan Umma BTS yang terlalu irit, namun salahkan Jhope dan Jimin yang selalu menghabiskan colla dan persediaan lainya dari dalam kulkas

"Oh tidak apa apa, terimakasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan. " Bobby mewakili yang lain

Jin kembali tersenyum, namun senyum itu luntur saat Rapmon keluar dari kamar Vkook dengan raut pias.

"Dia tak ada di kamarnya." Rapmon seakan menjawab pertanyaan Jin yang tersirat

"Apa ! Bagaimana bisa ? Bukankah tadi dia sudah tidur bersama Taehyungii !" Jin terlihat panik

Dengan tergopoh, Rapmon kembali memasuki kamar Vkook. Namun kali ini ia menyeret Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tae... bangun." Rapmon menguncang badan V yang bergoyang kiri kanan

"Heeeem..." Taehyung hanya bergumam

"Yak buka matamu !" Rapmon sedikit tak santai

Dan berlahan Taehyung membuka matanya...

"MWOOOOO." Betapa terkejut dia saat membuka mata.

"Me...mengapa. Me...mereka... Di...disini?" Tunjuk V pada orang orang yang menatapnya jengah

"Dimana kuki ?" Bukan menjawab, Rapmon malah bertanya

"A-aku, aku tak tahu." Jawab V menunduk

Prraaaanggg...

"KIM TAEHYUNG !" Rapmon mulai berteriak kalap membanting vas bunga

"Seventeen." Taehyung berkata lemas dengan mata terpejam pasrah

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Seventeen, hanya helaan nafas yang mereka dapat.

"Lagi lagi seperti ini." Gumam Shownu mengurut hidungnya

"Kepalaku pusing, mataku berkunang kunang." Hyungwoon mengeluh

"Ini benar benar menyebalkan." Wonho mendumel

"Kita dilempar lempar seperti bola." Bobby menggeram

"Ini bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari pengalamanku dulu." Gumam Jinhwan merasakan Dejavu.

Yang lain juga tak kalah pusing, mereka hanya memandang kosong gelas berwarna hijau suguhan dari Jeonghan

"Maaf, aku juga tak habis fikir Dino , Vernon , seungkwan, Dk, Hoshi dan Woozi tak ada di ranjang nya." Sesal Scoups

Braaaakkk...

"Bagaimana bisa kalian membiar para member terutama maknae berkeliaran malam malam begini . Kebodohan level apa ini !" BI mulai emosi

"Tolong jaga sikapmu Hanbin-Shi !" Jeonghan sepertinya tak terima

Joshua dengan reflek mengenggam tangan Jeonghan yang berdiri disampingnya agar tak berbuat nekat untuk menampar mulut pedas BI

"Kami bahkan tidak tahu kapan mereka pergi." Jun Hui menyahuti perkataan Jeonghan untuk membalas BI

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat , Apa kalian tak berfikir. Diantara mereka masih ada yang dibawah umur. Dan sekarang, mereka tak ada dalam pengawasan kalian. Sebenarnya, HYUNG MACAM APA KALIAN INI HAH !" BI berteriak kalap

Tak ada yang menjawab, semua yang berada di ruang tamu dorm Seventeen itu merenungi perkataan BI

Memang benar, sebagai seorang hyung mereka termasuk gagal dalam menjaga Donsaeng nya. Bagai mana mungkin selama ini mereka tak sadar bahwa setiap malam para donsaeng ini kabur. Bahkan ketempat yang mereka tak tahu dimana itu.

"Kita kembali ke dorm ku." Rapmon memecah keheningan melangkah keluar

Tanpa berucap lagi, tanpa berbasa basi dan tanpa pamit...,

.

.

"Aku menyusul mereka, Kalian tidurlah kembali. " Kata Scoups memerintah yang lain setelah kepergian para tamunya yang mengikuti Rapmon

"Ne." Jawab Junhui, minghao , dan Wonwo kompak lalu kembali ke kamar

"Josh, titip urri Jeonghan." Pesan Scoups pada Joshua dan melirik Jeonghan yang tampak murung

"Pasti, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Joshua memperingati

"Ye." Scoups mengusap rambut Jeonghan sembari menjawab perkataan Joshua

"Gyuii Kau tak kembali kekamar ?" Tanya Scoups pada Mingyu

"Aku akan ikut dengan Hyung." Jawab Mingyu

"Tidak . kau harus istirahat." Scoups menolak

"Hyung aku-..." Mingyu bersikeras

"Ini sudah larut, jadi istirahatlah." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mingyu, sang leader pun berlalu.

.

.

.

-Dorm BTS-

Prrrraaaang...

klontang...

"Hyung, haruskah kita kedalam ?" Tanya JB pada Shownu

"Jangan ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang lain." Jawab Shownu sabar

Yang lain hanya harap harap cemas mendegar teriakan Rapmon dan tangis histeris Jin yang terdengar hingga ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Bruuughhh...

"Arrgghhhh hyuuung...appo." V tampak kesakitan saat Rapmon membanting badanya di lantai

"KIM NAMJOON !" Jin nampak berteriak histeris dalam pelukan Jimin saat Rapmon benar benar menghajar V di kamar VKOOK

"Bicara yang jujur KIM TAEHYUNG !" Rapmon seakan tak peduli dan masih menekan V

"Cukup NAMJOON ! Kau tak dengar Tae bilang dia tidak tahu!" Jin membentak

"Dia tak mungkin tidak tahu !" Rapmon tak kalah membentak

"Leadernim, mungkin saja Tae benar benar tak-" Perkataan Jhope terputus

"Jangan membelanya." Tunjuk Rapmon garang

"Ck, kenapa kalian berisik sekali." Suga memasuki kamar Vkook

"Kembalilah ke kamar mu hyung." Tanpa menoleh Rapmon memerintah suga

Sesuai permintaan , tanpa fikir panjang suga kembali kekamarnya dengan acuh.

"Sekarang katakan atau aku benar benar mememecahkan kepalamu dengan ini !" Ancam Rapmon dengan tongkat baseball milik Jungkoo yang bersandar anggun di dekat ranjang

"NAMJOON !" Jin kembali berteriak namun Jimin tetap menahanya agar tak kena tonjok Rapmon

"Iya...iya...iya...i...i..iya..., tapi lepas dulu hyung...aku sesak...uhuuk..." V memegang sebelah tangan Rapmon yang menarik kerah kaos oblong nya.

"Cepat katakan !" Rapmon berujar dingin

"Mereka biasanya berada di sebuah Clup dekat daerah Gangnam." Lirih V

"Baiklah, tunjukan tempatnya pada kami !" Tanpa pamit lagi, Rapmon menyeret V keluar kamar.

Anni ..., Bukan kamar namun dorm untuk menuju lokasi yang dimaksut itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-IM POV-

"Euuunggh..., Hyuuuung ..." Desah woozi saat aku menhisap lehernya.

"iiiisssshhhhh Hyuuuung...," Dia makin mendesah dan menggesek jr kami diatas pangkuanku

"Euuunngghh ... Hyuuung..., Yoongiii hyuuuung..."

Deggg...,

Lagi.., nama itu lagi...,

Baik ini bukan pertama kalinya dia salah sebut nama.

Seketika aku menghentikan kegiatanku menandai nya

"Hyungiii Wae...mengapa berhenti ?" Tanyanya manja

"Anni." Aku hanya menjawab seadanya dan membuang wajah ku dari woozi yang duduk dipangkuanku dangan berhadapan.

Sekilas kulihat Vernon dan kekasihnya (Seungkwan) juga bercumbu di kursi pojok Room VIP karaoke yang kami sewa

"Ada apa hyung? Apa aku juga perlu membuka bajuku seperti Seungkwan?" Tanya Woozi mengikuti arah pandang ku

Bukan, bukan yang seperti Seungkwan yang ku inginkan. Namaun hatimulah yang ku inginkan. Bagai mana bisa kau salah sebut nama saat mendesah di hadapan kekasihmu sendiri Lee Jihoon.

"Hyuuuunng..." Panggil Woozi menyadarkan lamunanku

"A...ah...Ne...?" Tanyaku linglung

Tanpa banyak bicara Woozi langsung membuka kaos yang ia kenakan.

Aku berusaha tak ambil pusing tentang masalah ini dan mencoba berfikir positif mengenai hubungan Woozi dengan suga hyung.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Malam semakin larut dan suasana di dalam room VIP karaoke sebuah clup juga semakin menggila.

"We live for this... love ...nanana nana nanana " Yugyeom nampak jingkrak jingkrak sambil menyanyi

"Wouwo...wouwooo...wouwooo..." Mark Lee mengiringi lagu dengan loncat lonat

"Awoook...awooook..." Dan Haechan berjoget ngawur pecicilan

Jisung dan Jaemin tertawa cekikikan mengimbangi goyangan Haechan dan jangan lupakan Dino yang kejang kejang seperti orang ayan.

Tampak Jungkook , DK dan Hoshi kurang menikmati pesta malam ini . Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan sambil bermuram durja.

Jungkook hanya memutar mutar gelas di tanganya dengan pandangan linglung

DK Memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada dinding dengan posisi duduknya

Sementara Hoshi...,

"Hyung, Bagi rokok nya." Jeno yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil menoel Hoshi disebelahnya untuk berbagi

"Hmmm...," Menyodorkan tanpa melihat ke arah Jeno

Dengan heran Jeno melirik Hoshi dan mengikuti arah pandang hyung beda grup itu.

Dari sudut pandnag Jeno dan Hoshi, nampak lah Woozi dan IM yang bercumbu panas di sudut ruangan.

Baiklah, jadi kesimpulanya Hoshi sedang galau. Ingan dia sangat menginginkan Woozi selama ini. Dan apakah DK juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Pandangan Jeno bukan hanya terfokus pada IM woozi . Namun juga pada pasangan Verkwan yang tak kalah panas bercumbu di sudut utara. Tapi berbeda dengan Woozi..., Seungkwan nampak begitu tersakiti dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Hiikksss..., su...sudah..., Hiiikkss...Ha..Hansol-ah" Seungkwnan terisak dalam pagutanya dalam pelukan Vernon.

Bite...

"Aaaww...arrgghh ssttt ...appo...hiiks..." Dan makin sesenggukan dalam dekapan Vernon yang dengan sengaja menggigit keras rahangnya

"Diam, atau aku akan mencekik mu boo...,"Vernon berkata lirih masih memepet tubuh seungkwan di pojok sandaran sofa room itu.

Slrruuupp...

Menjilat dagu dan bibir Seungkwan dengan rakus.

"Hiikkss..." Seungkwan hanya bisa menangis pasrah tanpa ada yang menghiraukan.

.

.

.

"Euuunnggghh Hyuuuung..., oh... i...iiyaah...be..begituuuh..." Woozi melenguh nikmat menekan kepala IM untuk semakin menempel di dadanya yang sudah terbuka

Kepala IM tertutup oleh badan Woozi yang duduk berhadapan diatas pangkuanya.

Dengan kencang IM menyedot nyedot dada rata bocah gembul bermarga Lee itu.

Makin bersemangat kala Woozi menekan kepalanya untuk makin menempel pada tonjolan kecil berwarna merah milik Woozi

Sementara Mulut IM melumat puting kanan Woozi, tangan kanannya memilin milin Puting Woozi yang lain.

Mereka berdua seakan sangat menikmati posisi masing masing, bahkan Woozi sampai membuka lebar mulutnya mendongak ke atas hingga...

Brrraaaaakkkk...

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN...!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Huwwwwaaaaaaaa..."

"Au...au...Appo hyuuung..., JB hyunggg Ampuuun..."

"Yak...yak...yak Hyung ...aiiisshh telingaku...aduuuh..."

"Ommo...ommo..."

.

.

.

-BI POV-

Brrraaaaakkkk...

Pintu terbuka kasar setelah kami dengan tidak sabar menyeret salah satu petugas clup ini

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !" Kudengar Leader BTS itu berteriak kalap

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Beberapa anak ingusan yang sedang menyanyi itu pun berteriak kalang kabut

"Huwwwwaaaaaaaa..." Bocah barambut keriting (Mark Lee) tampak kaget saat JB mendorong tubuhnya menyingkir guna mengapai Yugyeom

"Au...au...Appo hyuuung..., JB hyunggg Ampuuun..." Yugyeom berjongkok melindungi kepalanya yang di pukuli JB (di tempelangi tepatnya)

"Yak...yak...yak Hyung ...aiiisshh telingaku...aduuuh..." Dan Leader seventeen Menjewer bocah berambut cepak (Dino)

Aku tak begitu peduli denagn kegiatan mereka. Kuarahkan pandanganku di sekitar.

Ku cari orang yang menjadi buronan itu, dan tampak di ujung ruangan aku menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang dalam posisi intim menatap kami dengan pandangan tak percaya

"Ommo...ommo..." Tanpa peduli ku dorong namja yang sedari tadi melongo memperhatika kami (Haechan)

.

.

.

-Norma POV-

Bruuugh...

Tanpa perasaan BI mengangkat tubuh Woozi dari pangkuan IM dan membantingnya di lantai bawah sofa

"Sialan ! Apa yanga kau lakukan !" Maki Woozi berusaha berdiri

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya , APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KEKASIHKU DASAR JALANG !" BI menunjuk tepat di wajah Woozi

Woozi yang tak terima pun tersulut emosi. Dengan berani ia melompat dan memumukul tepat di rahang bawah BI yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Bruuughhhh...

"BRENGSEK !" Kini BI yang berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya

Sebenar nya bukan karna tenaga Woozi yang terlalu kuat, namun BI cukup terkejut saat bocah pendek itu tiba tiba melompat dan menghantam keras wajahnya.

"Sialan Kau !" BI nampak ingin membalas tonjokan itu

Namun woozi lebih cepat, dengan gesit ia berlari menghindari amukan BI. Apapun woozi lempar agar mengenai BI

Prraaaang...

Prraaanng...

"YAK !" BI berteriak masih mengejar woozi yang melempar botol beserta gelas gelas kaca ke arah BI

Plaaaakkk...

"Wataaaoooooouuuuu..." Bobby yang hanya berdiri pongah pun terkena geplak BI yang tanganya melayang layang saat mengejar Woozi

"Yak Berhenti Brengsek ! Kemari kau !" BI makin mengamuk

Praaangg...

Dan woozi makin gila melempar barang barang

Lalu bagaimana denagn yang lain ?

Tampak Jaemin, Mark Lee , Haechan , Jeno dan Jisung yang berlindung di belakang Hyungwoon, Serta Shownu memeluk Wonhoo sambil mencuri pandang pada si kecil nan manis Jisung yang sudah sesenggukan di rangkulan Mark Lee. (Hai Leader, mengapa kau malah memeluk Wonho?)

.

Rapmon yang teriak teriak heboh karena kakinya jadi korban injak Dk dan Hoshi yang ketakutan dengan lemparan maut Woozi

.

Yugyeom yang memeluk Jinan dengan seenak jidatnya

"Mengapa kau memelukku?!" Jinhwan bertanya galak

"Apa aku baru saja melakukanya?" Tanya Yugyeom babo masih mendekap badan Jinhwan yang lebih pendek darinya

.

Jungkoo menutup mata suci vernon yang nyatanya tidak suci lagi dengan Seungkwan yang masih sesenggukan di pelukan Vernon. Namun rasa tidak nyaman tiba tiba meliputi Jungkook saat tubuh sebelah kirinya merasakan berat yang tidak seimbang

"Jangan takut kukiii , Hyung akan melindungimu." Ujar V denagn mata terpejam komat kamit di sebelah Jungkook

"Hyung silahkan peluk aku tapi jangan tautkan kakimu juga. Aku serasa jadi induk koala." Jungkook berujar risih dengan kelakuan aneh hyung alienya itu.

Bagaimana tidak jika posisi V sekarang memeluk leher Jungkook dengan kaki yang menaut di pinggang Jungkook seperti orang memenjat pohon.

.

Tangan Scoups masih menjewer Dino, serta Bobby dan JB yang hanya memandang keributan itu melongo.

.

Petugas yang tadi mengantar mereka pun tak tinggal diam, dia memanggil teman kerjanya untuk segera menyeret orang orang sinting ini keluar dari Clup mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Ding... Dong...,

Ding..., Dong...,

"Hyunnng...Hiiiikss..., " Jisung tampak menagis dalam pelukan Mark Lee

"Stttt..., Tenang lah maknae." Mark Lee tampak kuwalahan menenangkan Jisung

"Hyung..., bagaimana ini." Jeno bertanya lirih pada Mark Lee

"Taeyong hyung pasti akan marah." Jaemin berujar lemas

Wonho yang tampak kasihan melihat wajah pucat anak anak malang itu pun coba menghibur

"Adik adik sekalian, jangan cemberut begitu, ayo senyum sedikit..." Goda Wonho

"Huwweeeee..., hyuuung..." Jisung yang melihat senyum seram diwajah Wonho tambah menangis kencang

"Yak..., Babo..! Kau malah menakutinya. "Sentak Shownu

"Jangan menagis adik manis, nanti ahjusi kasih permen." Shownu merayu Jisung

"Tidak mau ! Ahjussi Jahat ! " Jisung melotot lucu dengan airmata yang masih mengenang di pipinya

Shownu yang mendapat lebel Jahat pun hanya diam tak berdaya. Entah mengapa hatinya serasa perih kala mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Jisung.

Diiing...Dong...,

Diiing...Dooong...,

Dengan mata agak terpejam, Hyungwoon terus memencet Bel dor NCT

Ckleeeek...

Pintu terbuka menampakkan manusia berwajah acak acakan

"Kusso ! Bukkoroshite yaruuu (Brengsek , akan kubunuh kau)" Gumam orang itu membuka pintu dengan mata terpejam

Nampak sekali bahwa ia terganggu dengan tamu tengah malam ini

Hyungwon yang tak tahu arti dari kalimat itu hanya melongo sambil menggeser badan Jaemin mengantikan posisinya di depan pintu

Wajah orang yang ternyata adalah Yuta itu sangat seram jika kau ingin tahu

"Yu...yu...yuta hyung..." Cicit Jaemin merasa aura tak enak dari pangeran Japun itu

"Hemmm..." Gumam yuta mengumpulkan kesadaranya dengan berlahan ia membuka mata

Mata yuta terbuka, sempat loading dengan pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

Tiga orang pria dewasa serta dongsaeng dongsaeng kecilnya,

Tunggu...

Dongsaeng ?

"Kamisama !(Ya Tuhan )" Jerit Yuta terkejut menyadari situasi

"Maaf malam malam menganggu, Aku Son Hyun Woo atau sering dipanggil Shownu Leader Monsta X. Boleh kami masuk?"

Dan Yuta pun mempersilahkan tamunya masuk kemudian membangunkan Leader NCT

.

.

.

"Jadi mereka pergi ke klup malam?" Tanya Taeyong tegas setelah Shownu dkk menjelaskan inti masalah

"Taeyong-shi, aku bukanya ingin ikut campur dalam urusan kalian. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu keras pada mereka. Mereka hanya anak anak yang masih butuh pengawasan." Shownu berujar tenang dan matanya memandang teduh Jisung yang kini berada dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

"Ne...," Taeyong hanya menjawab lemas sambil memijit pelipisya

Para member NCT nampak terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Terlihat dari Taeil yang terus menagis di sebelah Doyoung , hingga Johnny yang sudah pingsan karena terlalu syok.

"Hooooaaammm..." Dengan tidak sopan Wonho menguap dan Hyungwon langsung menyenggol nya kasar

"Eheem, Hyung ini sudah hampir pagi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pamit saja." Hyungwoon memperingati Shownu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jisung

"Ah...oh...ne..., ka...kami pamit dulu, maaf sudah menganggu." Shownu nampak salah tingkah

"Tidak apa apa sunbaenim , kami yang seharusnya berterimakasih. " Taeyong berusaha tersenyum namun terlihat kaku.

Dan jabat tangan kedua leader menjadi ahir dari perjamuan pahit itu.

-Tbc-


	12. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

-Normal POV Dorm GOT7-

"Markeu perasaan ku benar-benar tak enak." Jinyoung mondar mandir didekat jandela ruang tengah.

"Tenanglah chagiii sebentar lagi mereka pasti pulang." Dengan sabar Mark mengikuti Umma GOT7 yang merupakan kekasihnya itu mondar mandir tak jelas

"Aiiisshh Jinjja, bisakah kalian diam, kepalaku pusing melihat kalian bolak balik seperti setlika begitu!" Jackson nampak gemas dengan kelakuan couple MarJin itu.

"Bam, kau kenapa?" Yongjae bertanya khawatir pada Bambam yang tak henti meneguk air putih

"A...a...aku...lapar..." Jawab Bambam asal dengan pandangan tak fokus

"Kalau lapar ya makan , Jangan minum terus. Gembul seperti sapi baru tahu rasa." Jackson menyahut ngawur

"Yak ! Diam !" Bambam tampak sewot merespon sindiran pedas itu

"Sudah sudah Bam, aku masakkan ya." Youngjae beranjak ke dapur namun Bambam melarang nya

"Anni ! Aku sudah kenyang." Kata Bambam sambil mengoyangkan gelas kaca di hadapan Yongjae dengan tanganya

"Tadi lapar, sekarang kenyang, dasar plinplan." Jackson merusuh

"Yak ma-..." Perkataan Bambam terputus

Cklekkk...

Blammm...

Braaaaak...

Bruuuugkkk...

Booouuugghhh...

Prraaaaaaaanggg...

Klonthaaaang...

Pyyaaaarr...

Sontak semua terdiam mendengar suara ribut dari ruang tamu. Dengan tergesa MarJin couple segera berlari di susul Young jae, Jackson dan Bambam yang sedari tadi harap-harap cemas.

.

.

.

"Aaaarrrhhhh ampun hyuuuunng (Booouugghh).Ouuh...(Boouuugghhh) Aaaaarrrhhh."

"Ampun katamu ! (Praaaaaang) Rasakan ini (Klonthaaang)" Amuk JB makin menjadi dan melempari Yugyeom denagn apapun yang ada di ruang tamu, mulai dari asbak, vas bunga hingga Pot mini kesayangan Jinyoung.

"GIYOUMIIIII !" Jinyoung memeluk Yugyeom yang kini meringku mengenaskan

"OMMO !" Mark mengikuti langkah kekasihnya memeluk maknae mereka, melindungi dari amukan JB lebih tepatnya

"JB HYUUUUNG !" Jackson mencoba menahan JB untuk tidak anarkis

"ASTAGA !" Yongjae membantu Jackson yang kuwalahan

Dan Bambam hanya mampu mematung dengan pandangan menyesal.

"YAK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN. LEPASKAN AKU !" JB berteriak kencang sambil memdorong jackson dan Youngjae yang sedang berusaha menghalaunya meraih Yugyeom

"SEHARUSNYA KAMI YANG BERTANYA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Jackson juga berteriak memjawab JB

"LEPAS BODOH !" JB kembali berteriak

"TIDAK " Jackson menyahuti

"YAK JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU !" Youngjae merasa kesal karena kedua orang berbadan kekar itu berteriak tepar di telinga kanan dan kirinya (aku tidak yakin dengan posisi mereka, yang pasti mereka seperti membuat lingkaran dengan tiga orang saling berhadapan )

"SUDAH SUDAH ! SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI?!" Mark nampak tak sabar

Pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada JB membuat semua mata tertuju padanya

"Jangan tanya aku ! Tanya padanya !" JB berujar dingin menatap tajam maknae Got7 itu

"Giii...gii.. youmiiih...kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa seperti ini ?" Suara Jinyoung bergetar menahan tangis mengusap wajah lebam Maknae .

"..." Tak ada jawaban, dan Yugyeom malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Jinyoung

"JAWAB MAKNAE ! JANGAN DIAM SAJA !" JB kembali berteriak

"YAK !" Sela Yongjae sebal pada sang kekasih yang selalu berteriak

"Hyuuung, jangan emosi begitu, semua bisa diselesaikan dengan baik." Jackson menengahi

"Giyoumiii." Jinyong meraup kepala Yugyeom dengan kedua telapak tanganya

Nampak betapa hancurnya wajah babak belur maknae GOT7 itu membuat yang lain merasa iba.

"A...a...aku...a...aku-" Lidah Yugyeom seakan kelu

"Ke clup malam bersama bocah bocah dibawah umur." Dan semua mata kembali teralih pada seseorang yang sedari tadi merasa tidak tahan, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Leader

"MWOOOO !" Suara melengking Yongjae seakan bergema di telinga JB dan Jackson.

"Aiiiisssshhhh" Jakson mengusap kuping pengangnya

"Gi...gi...giyoumi...be..be...benarkah ka...kau-" Pertanyaan gagap Mark terpotong

"Ne." Dan satu kata dari mulut Kim Yugyeom membuat semua tercengang

Plllaaaaakkk...

Suara tamparan yang diterima Yugyeom dari Jinyoung seakan menyadarkan yang lain.

"Kim Yugyeom, Apa yang sudah kau lakukan. KAMI MEMBERIMU KEBEBASAN BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA SEENAKNYA !" Jinyoung tak dapat membendung semuanya, kekesalanya, kemarahanya, kemurkaanya dan air matanya.

"..."

"Hiiks...aku...aku tak habis fikir kau bisa begitu, kau berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi kan? IYAKAN !" Jinyong benar benar kalut, dia emosi dan Mark cukup tahu keadaan kekasihnya

Dengan spontan Mark memeluk kekasihnya yang menangis gemetar. Dan memori kelam, melintas di kepala Jinyoung

 _-Flashback on-_

 _"Kim Yugyeom tunggu." Tampak Jinyoung yang masih menggunaka seraagam sekolah SHS mengejar anak yang juga mengenakan seragam sekolah, namum bukan SHS melainkan JHS_

 _"Lepas hyung, aku ingin melupakan semuanya !" Yugyeom menyentak tangan Jinyoung_

 _"Melupakan apa ! Tentang ayah mu? Tentang Ibu mu? Tentang teman-teman mu? Atau tentang sepupumu itu? Hah ! Tentang apa?!" Jinyoung berusaha meraih kaleng bir di tangan Yugyeom_

 _"Tentang hidupku, tentang kemalanganku dan tentang kesialanku hiikksss... Puas? APA KAU PUAS HYUNG !" Teriak Yugyeom tepat dimuka Jinyoung yang menahan airmata merenungi nasip sial sepupu dari tetangganya yang 2 bulan ini tinggal di dekat rumahnya._

 _"Dengar aku giyoumi, aku tahu kau sangat tersiksa, aku tahu tidak mudah untuk menjalani kerasnya hidup diseusia mu, tapi dengar kan aku. Masih banya kegiatan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk melupakan semuanya selain mabuk mabukan. Kau hanya akan menyiksa tubuh dan kesahatanmu saeng." Jinyoung berujar panjang lebar_

 _"Tidak, aku tidak peduli. Sekalipun aku mati, tak akan ada yang peduli padaku hyuuung hhiikkkss...tak ada hiiks..." Tangis Yugyeom tersedu dalam jongkok nya_

 _"Hai...dengar kan aku saeng, sebagai tetanggamu, temanmu, dan kakak pembimbing belajarmu, aku sangat perduli padamu." Terang Jinyoung_

 _"Tapi ibuku, ayahku, mereka bahkan membuang ku demi membangun kehidupan yang baru. Teman teman memusuhiku, selalu mengejek nasib buruku . Dan nenek , nenek meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. kemudian bibi dan paman selalu sibuk bekerja, dan sekarang wooni hyung hiiks...dia juga akan meninggalkan ku hiiks. Aku sendiri hyung . Aku sendiri tanpa ada orang yang menyayangku." Ratap Yugyeom dalam dekapan Jinyoung_

 _"Giyoumi dengarkan aku, Bibi mu, paman mu dan Wonni hyung sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu, saat wooni hyung bercerita bahwa sepupunya dari desa akan tinggal bersama mereka, dia sangat senang." Hibur Jinyoung_

 _"Bohong, mereka selalu meninggalkanku sendiri dirumah. Paman tak pernah pulang, bibi selalu pulang larut malam , dan Wooni hyung mengingkari janjinya. Dia bilang tak akan meninggalkanku dan selalu menemaniku tapi, nyatanya dia pergi keasrama dan bahkan tak pamit padaku." Yugyeom memandang kosong udara_

 _"Youm, terkadang perasaan tak sesuai keadaan, Paman dan bibi mu sibuk bekerja, itu lah alasanya mereka tak selalu ada untuk mu. Dan Wooni hyung, semua orang kurasa punya cita-cita, begitu juga dengan wooni hyung. Dia pindah ke asrama bukan karna ingin meninggalkanmu. Tapi dia ingin menjadi lebih baik, ingin mengapai mimpinya dan juga kebahagianya." Jinyoung berkata_

 _"Lalu, mengapa dia harus tinggal di asrama? Apa selama ini dia tak bahagia dengan ku?" Pertanyaan Yugyeom menusuk hati_

 _"I...i...itu... itu karena dia seorang trainee. Dan trainee harus tinggal di asrama. Hah, sudahlah ! Bocah sepertimu tak akan tahu. Huh bagaimana aku harus jelaskan ya Tuhan." Jinyong mengusap kasar rambutnya_

 _"Hyuuuung..." Yugyeom berdiri mensejajarkan diri dengan Jinyoung_

 _"Ne?" Tanya jinyong sambil mengusap airmata yang sedikit menetes di pipinya_

 _"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya yugyeom dengan wajah bodoh dan jangan lupakan bekas airmata yang hampir megering_

 _"Aiiiishhh pertanyaan macam apa itu, memangnya kita sepasang kekasih apa?!" Tanya Jinyong ketus_

 _"Yak bukan begitu hyuuung, aku juga tak mau punya kekasih galak sepertimu aaauuuuuhhhh" Ratap Yugyeom di cubit Jinyoung_

 _"Rasakan itu." Jinyoung mencibir_

 _"Hyuuung, aku serius. Kau akan selalu menemaniku kan?" tanya Yugyeom polos_

 _"Hah,ne...ne...ne.. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Kita akan selalu bersama. Berangkat sekolah bersama,pulang sekolah bersama , berkuliah ditempat yang sama dan bahkan bekerja di tempat yang sama, punya kesibukan yang sama,punya teman yang sama, punya sahabat yang sama , punya kekasih yang sam-, Ah Anni!. Kalau istri tidak boleh sama." Cerocos Jinyoung_

 _"Hahahaaaa, iya hyung kalau kekasih mana boleh sama. Tapi hyung, apa bisa seperti itu ? Jinjja !" Heboh Yugyeom girang_

 _"Tentu saja, asal kau bisa mengoreng telur, karna aku ingin jadi koki hahahahaaaaa." Tawa jinyoung berlari meninggalkan Yugyeom_

 _"Yak hyung ! Aku tak mau jadi Koki !" Yugyeom mengejar Jinyoung sambil berteriak dan membanting kaleng bir nya di jalan._

 _-flashback off-_

.

Masih dalam pelukan Mark, dengan cepat Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir semua kenangan itu. Dan tentu itu semua tak luput dari pandangan Yugyeom.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku sedang sedih hyung? Apa kah kau tahu bahwa aku kesepian? Apa kah kau tahu bahwa aku juga butuh perhatian? Ah, jangankan itu, aku makan atau belum kalian pun tak mau tahu ! Siapa dulu yang bilang bahwa dia akan selalu bersamaku? Ada untukku? Dan menjagaku?! Pembohong...pembohong...KALIAN PEMBOHONG HYUUUUNG !" Yugyeom berteriak kencang memegangi kepalanya

Sangat jelas tercetak di dalam memori Yugyeom

 _("Hah,... ne...ne...ne.. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, ") Saat Jinyong berkata akan selalu bersamanya_

 _("Bilang pada hyung kalau trainee lain atau teman sekolah menganggumu") Saat Jackson berjanji akan selalu menjaganya_

 _("Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya , hyung yang akan selalu mengantarmu kemana kau ingin pergi") Saat JB selalu ada untuknya_

 _("Mau hyung pijat ?") saat Youngjae perhatian padanya_

 _("Giyoumi mau hyung belikan apa?") saat Mark menuruti semua kemaunya_

 _("Youm, hari ini mau main kemana? Aku siap diajak kemana saja ") saat Bambam selalu ada waktu untuknya_

Tapi semua lenyap setelah kata Debut berhasil mereka sandang

Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing,

Mereka seakan lupa...

Mereka mengabaikanya...

Mengesampingkanya...

Meninggalkan nya...

Dia hanya butuh kasih sayang, kenyamanan , perhatian dan pengawasan yang bisa membimbing hidupanya

"Aku...aku benci kalian semua hiiiks. Aku benci kalian hiiiks. KALIAN SEMUA PEMBOHONG !" yugyeom berteriak dan berlari memasuki kamarnya

Brrraaaakkkk...

Sepertinya dia sangat emosi , bahkan suara pintu kamarpun sampai terdengar di ruang tamu

"Maaf,maafkan aku. Aku tahu dia sering keluar malam dan tak ada di dorm, tapi aku tak sampai hati memberitahu kalian. Setiap sore dia selalu mengumpulkan barang-barang kita, dia memeluknya dan menangis dalam tidurnya. Aku fikir dengan bersenang senang bersama temanya dia akan hiikss...hiikks...apa yang sudah ku lakukan...hiiikks" Bambam tersedu sebelum bisa menyelesaikan perkataan nya

"Aku akan bicara padanya." JB berujar pada semua member yang kini hanya bisa termangu.

.

.

.

"Giyoumiii, maaf kan aku." JB menduduki pinggiran ranjang yang terdapat seonggok manusia berselimut sampai ujung kepala

"Hiiikss...hikksss..." Tampak yugyeom tersedu dengan bahu bergetar

"Aku tahu, kau pasti kecewa. Aku pun juga kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Bagai mana mungkin aku mengecewakan maknae kami, menyakiti maknae kami dan gagal menuntun maknae kami." sesal JB

"Hiiikss..." Yugyeom masih bergetar dibalik selimut

"Benar kata manager –nim, Aku seharusnya tak menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak bisa ku penuhi...hah" JB mendengus.

"Hiiikkssss...hhiikkss..." Yugyeom masih menangis

"Sebagai seorang hyung sekaligus leader, tak seharusnya aku menelantarkan maknae walau nyatanya kami sangat sibuk. Kami sangat menyayangimu giyoumi. Kami berfikir jika kau punya teman di luar grup itu akan lebih baik karna kau pasti tak kesepian. Tapi Kim yugyeom tetaplah Giyoumi kecil kami, yang butuh kasih sayang, perhatian dan pengawasan. Bodohnya aku melepaskan mu begitu saja. Maaf giyoumi...maaf kan aku..." JB berujar kalem

"Hiikkss...hiiiikkss...hyuuuung...hiiikss,...hyunggiii..." Yugyeom bangun dari tidur meringkupnya dan berhambur memeluk JB erat

Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada orang yang dia anggap penganti 'Appa'

"Hiikkss..., miane...hiiiks... maafkan aku hyuuuung...hiiiikss...ma...maaf...hiiiks" Yugyeom makin terisak

"Ssssttttt tak apa. Tak apa giyoumi. Tak apa..." JB membelai rambut anak bungsu Got7

"Hiiks...hiiiks" Yugyeom makin tersedu

"Giyoumi. Tatap mata hyung." JB mengangkat kepala Yugyeom dengan kedua tanganya

JB menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya

"Dengar ya Giyoumii, ada kalanya semua berjalan tak sesuai yang kita harapkan. Namun itulah kehidupan, proses dimana kita menuju tahap kedewasaan. Jadi tolong, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, ada atau tidak adanya hyungdeul di sampingmu, kau harus tetap bersikap baik, mengendalikan diri serta emosi. Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, akan berpengaruh dimasa depan dan membawa dampak pada orang sekitar. Kau menyayangi kami kan? Kau sayang hyungdeul mu kan?" Tanya JB bertubi

"He'em..." Yugyeom menganggukkan kepalanya

"Maka dari itu, lakukan yang terbaik, jaga kepercayaan kami dan jangan kecewakan kami lagi, Arraseo ?!" JB meyakinkan

"Ne hyung..." Yugyeom berujar lemas

"Bukan 'Ne'. Tapi , 'Aku berjanji' . Begitu. Ayo katakan..." JB meminta

"Iya hyuuung, aku berjani." Ulang Yugyeom

"Untuk ?" JB melanjutkan

"Untuk tidak mebuk mabukan sembarangan, untuk tidak menggila di clup malam, dan tidak akan berbuat nakal." Yugyeom mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking JB

"Janji ya." JB mengusap pucuk kepala maknae GOT7 itu

"Ne hyuuung, JANJI" Yugyeom berujar mantap.

Dan senyum hangat terukir diwajah keduanya

.

Tanpa mereka sadari yang lain menyaksikan momen itu sedari awal sampai ahir lewat celah pintu .

Terlihat Jinyoung yang sesenggukan di pelukan Mark .

Bambam yang menggigit lengan kiri jackson dengan airmata yang sudah tumpah.

Yongjae yang mengusap ingusnya dengan lengan kaos pendek jakson.

Jakson yang terenyuh menahan airmata dengan ekspresi meringis menahan sakit dan jijik . Dia akan benar benar memiting kepala Bambam dan Youngjae setelah momen ini selesai , rutuk Jackson dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

-Normal Pov Dorm BTS-

"Lalu mengapa hiiiks. Mengapa ? MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI JEON JUNGKOOK . MENGAPA !" Suara Melengking Jin yang diiringi airmata menggema di kamar VKOOK

"Hiiiks...hiikss..." Dan yang ditanya hanya mampu sesenggukan dipelukan Kim Taehyung

"Hyuuung, sudahlah, dari tadi kalian membentak nya ap-" Perkataan Jimin terpotong oleh hardikan Rapmon

"Keluar jika kau hanya ingin menggagu Park Jimin." Ujar Rapmon dingin

"Ta...tapi-" Jimin bersikeras

"Keluar !" Dan perintah Rapmon tak bisa di sangkal

Dengan lemas Jimin keluar meninggalkan kamar VKOOk

"Kau juga." Rapmon mengusir Jhope yang hanya melongo sambil memakan cemilan Taehyung yang menganggur di kamar itu

"Kakikan akhu hangga mengonggkong (Tapi kan aku hanya menonton). Kigak menggonggo ( tidak mengganggu)." Jawab Jhope dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Ck, keluar ! Atau ku panggil suga hyung dari kamarnya untuk menyeretmu agar kau keluar !" Rapmon nampak kesal

"Nge nge nge (Ne...ne...ne...)" Dengan tak iklas Jhope melangkah keluar kamar dengan dua bungkus cemilan di tanganya.

Brraaaak...

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan empar orang dengan kesunyian

"Hyuuuung..." Ucap V lirih memecah kehaningan

"Kau juga ingin keluar?!" Tanya Rapmon

"A...anni..." V menggeleng masih memeluk jungkook yang gemetar

"Bicaralah padanya ! Aku lelah."Setelah mengusap kasar airmata, Jin menginteruksi Rapmon untuk bicara . Kemudian mengikuti jejak Jimin serta Jhope meninggalkan kamar yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat persidangan Jungkook

"Sebenarnya apa salahnku ? Aku bahkan tak pernah marah padamu, tapi mengapa kau lakukan ini pada ku ? Berulah seakan aku ini tak becus menjagamu. Apa selama ini aku terlalu lembek? Sehingga dengan mudah kau membuat malu dan mencoreng muka ku ini di hadapan orang-orang . Pergi secara diam-diam, bersenang-senang dengan anak dibawah umur ke clup malam, dan berahir dengan membuat ku menjadi leader gagal !" Rapmon menjeda

"Jawab aku jungkook."Lanjutnya kemudian

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Jungkook masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pelukan V

"Hah, sudahlah. Lakukan semau mu. Aku tak peduli." Menghela nafas, Rapmon meninggalkan ruangan itu

Braaaak...

"Hiiikss..." Jungkook masih mengis dalam rengkuhan hangat V

"Sudah jangan menangis, bukan kah ini lebih baik? Benar kata Jin hyung, mereka bukan teman yang baik untuk mu. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan bermain dengan mereka lagi. Apa lagi woozi. Hah, dia itu dari awal sudah terlihat nakal. Dia tak sepolos wajahnya. Kau ingat saat dia di usir dari kamar suga hyung? Suga hyung bukanlah orang mesum, woozi pasti merayu suga hyung untuk –" perkataan V terpotong

"Diam...hiikks...Diamlah jika hyung hanya ingin menjelekkan Woozi hyung hiiiks..." Jungkook marah dalam tangisnya

"Kukii, aku bicara sesuai fakta. Dia itu-" Perkataan V terpotong lagi

"CUKUP HYUNG ! CUKUP ! Pergi saja jika hyung hanya ingin menjelek jelekan woozi hyung di depanku." Jungkook berteriak

"Sebegitu pentingkah dia di hatimu ? sebegitu berartikah dia dalam kehidupanmu ? sebegitu berharganyakah dia untukmu Jeon Jungkook ?!" V berusaha menahan emosinya

"..." Jungkook hanya diam

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ku? Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu. Aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu, aku yang selalu menjagamu dan aku yang terlanjur sayang padamu. Bagiamana? BAGAIMANA DENGAN KU JEON JUNGKOOK !" sekuat tenaga V menahan emosi yang hampir meluap, namun gagal. Dia terlanjur lelah, lelah untuk menunggu. Lelah untuk bersabar dan lelah dengan semuanya

Seketika Jungkook meremang, merenungi semua yang Taehyung katakan.

Semua tentang kebaikan Taehyung...

Semua tentang kasih sayang Taehung...

Semua tentang kesabaran Taehyung...

Semua tentang cinta Taehyung yang ia sia-sia kan...

Dia bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa itu peka, dia tahu semua yang Taehyung lakukan untuk melindunginya. Dari bangun tidur hingga tidur kembail tak pernah luput dari perhatian penuh kasih sayang seorang Kim Taehyung, dan jungkook sangat sadar akan hal itu.

Tapi apa yang dilakukanya...

Apa yang ia balas untuk kasih tulus yang sudah Taehyung berikan...

Hampa...

Itulah jawabanya...

"Hah sudahlah, memang aku yang salah. Mengapa aku bisa sebodoh ini, mengharap suatu yang tak pasti, menunggu suatu yang kelabu, menanti cinta yang tak akan menghampiri. Kurasa cukup. Cukup bagiku merasa sakit Jeon Jungkook. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu." Dengan raut berkaca menahan air mata , Taehyung beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka.

Siap kah dia...?

Siapkah seorang Kim Taehyung menjauh dari Jeon Jungkook...?

 _(Hyuuung,kaki ku terkilir.) Terlintas secuil memeori di kepala Taehyung betapa manja Jungkook-nya saat ia selalu mengadu_

Dan siapkah Jeon Jungkook hidup tanpa kebisingan dari kim Taehyung...?

 _(Kau mau apa? Es cream? Permen ? Ramen ?) senyum ceria Taehyung terlukis indah dalam memori Jungkook_

Senyum itu...,

Tawa itu...,

Canda itu...,

Greep...

"Hiikks...jangan...jangan...Hiiikks...jangan berhenti hiiks...kumohon...kumohon jangan berhenti mencintaiku hiiiks...jangan..." Jungkook dengan tiba tiba memeluk pinggang Taehyung sebelum pria itu benar benar keluar dari kamar mereka

"Aku lelah Kukii...aku lelah." Taehyung seakan putus asa

"Hiiks...maaf hyung...ma...af...hiiiks" Jungkook masih menagis tak memperdulikan airmatanya yang kini menembus kaos belakang Taehyung dengan posisi bersandar pada punggung hyung alienya itu

"Sakit...kukii..., ini sakit sekali" Airmata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kim Taehyung

Walau jungkook tak melihat karena posisinya memeluk Taehyung dari belakang, namun iya cukup bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kekecewaan teramat dalam dari Taehyung.

"Hyuuung hiiks sekali lagi. Hiiks sekali lagi tolong cintai aku . Sekali lagi...hiiiks...tolong hyuuuung...," Jungkook memohon

"Percuma kukii, sebanyak apa pun aku berjuang. Cintaku tetap tak akan bisa membuatmu membuka mata." Taehyung bergetar

"Hiiks...kalau begitu...kalau begitu buka mataku, sadarkan aku. Buat aku hanya melihat ke arahmu,buat aku hanya melihatmu hyung...hiikss...hiiiks" Jungkook terisak

"..." Tak ada jawaban, hanya tangis tanpa suara Taehyung yg jungkook terima

"Hyuuuuung...hiiiks...please..., save my life again...hiikks...please..." Jungkook meratap

"Ne..." Jawab Taehyung tegas namun masih dengan suara bergetar

Entahlah apa yang ada difikiran seorang Kim Taehyung, sudah sangat banyak luka yang di ciptakan Jungkook untuk nya, namun nyatanya selalu saja tersedia kata maaf .

'Baik'

Kim Taehyung adalah pria 'Baik'

Karna terlalu 'Baik', dia bahkan tak bisa membedakan garis tipis yang melintang sebagai penyekat di antara 'Baik' dan 'Bodoh'

Karna terlalu 'Baik'

Dia menjadi 'Bodoh'

Ya.., dia 'Bodoh'.

Dia 'Bodoh' bila itu menyangkut tentang Jeon Jungkook

"Setelah ini, minta maaf pada umma dan appa, Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi." Nasehat bijak Taehyung ucapkan sembari berbalik badan

"Ne...aku berjanji tidak akan membuat malu lagi." Jungkook menundukkan kepala saat Taehyung mengusap pucuk kepalanya

"Dan tidak nakal lagi." sambung Taehyung

"Ne... dan tidak nakal lagi."Jungkook mengulang

Cup...

kecupan sayang Taehyung berikan di kening jungkook yang tertutup surai hitam milik Golden maknae BTS .

Merasa terganggu, Taehyung menyingkap poni halus jungkook. Dengan halus mengecup kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan ...

"Tunggu..." Jungkook meletakkan jari telunjuk diantara bibir Taehyung yang hampir tak berjarak dengan nya

"Wae..." Taehyung bertanya datar degan wajah babo (penyakit alienya mulai kumat)

Hap...

Tanpa aba aba Jungkoo melahap bibir tebal Taehyung dan membuat kudua bola mata Taehyung melebar.

Bisa taehyung rasakan bagai mana bibir halus Jungkook melumat,mengulum dan menghisap bibir nya sambil sesekali meraih lidahnya.

Astaga...jika ini mimpi..., jangan bangunkan Taehyung .

Pppcckkk...

"Hosh...hosh...hos...apa itu tadi..." Taehyung bertanya bodoh

"Ciuman maut." Jawab Jungkook polos

"Jadi kau ingin membunuhku setelah kita resmi menjalin kasih ?" Tanya Taehyung horror

"Hyung...sepertinya penyakitmu kambuh." Jawab jungkook datar

"Penyakit apa?" Tanya Taehyung makin horror

"Alien..." Jungkook menoyor kepala Taehyung kemudian berlari keranjang mengerudungi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut

"YAK ! Aiiishhh beraninya. Sini kau biar ku gigit !" Taehyung menyusup pada selimut yang Jugkook gunakan

"YAK...KEMBALI KERANJANG MU HYUUUNG !" Teriak jugkook

"No..." satu kata dan Taehyung memeluk erat Jungkook menjadikanya guling tak peduli dengan rontaan yang sudah seperti cacing.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV -Dorm Monsta X

Nampak Kihyun dengan tidak tenang berpindah pindah duduk dari sofa ruang tengah mereka.

Bagai mana bisa tenang setelah seseorang menerobos rumah , menarikmu kasar , dan membuat keributan, lalu sekarang kekasihmu sedang menjemput anak bungsu kalian yang Leader bilang berada di clup malam.

Tanda tanya besar tercetak dalam kepala Kihyun.

Clup malam? Kenapa Minhyuk harus mengambil IM disana? Kena Leader tidak langsung pulang membawa IM? Apa IM mabuk ? Dan jika ia, apa 3 orang tak cukup untuk membawa pulang IM?

Ah sudahlah. Itu membuat kepala Kihyun pening

"Umma, aku ngantuk." Jooheon bergumam dengan terpejam

"Tidurlah dulu Joo, aku akan menunggu mereka." Ujar Kihyun dengan tidak tenang memandang jam dinding yang berjalan sangat lambat

"Tapi umma, Minhyuk hyung akan memotong leherku jika aku tak menjaga umma sampai dia kembali." Jawab Jooheon melas

"Aku bukan bocah sepertimu Joo." Jawab Kihyun ketus pada Jooheon yang masih bergelesot di karpet depan TV

Hendak menuju dapur untuk menambah teh hangat nya, suara familiar dari ruang tamu tertangkap telinga kihyun dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kami pulang." Suara lemas Minhyuk membuat Kihyun segera berlari menghampiri kekasihnya

"Mana canghyuni ?" Tanya Kihyun was was

"..." Tanpa menjawab apapu, Minhyuk mengeser tubuhnya kesamping menampakkan IM dengan wajah kusut, rambut acak acakan, dan baju yang lusuh tak karuan memasuki pintu dorm.

"Ke...ke...kenapa kau terlihat seperti gelandangan? Ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Dimana sepatumu?" Pertanyaan Kihyun lontarkan sambil melihat penampilan kacau IM

Mulai dari rambut lepek...,

Kemeja yang dikancing asal sehingga terkancing miring tak sesuai pasanganya...

Ikat pinggang yang tak terikat sempurna dan hampir lepas...

Celana dengan resleting setengah terbuka hampir melorot...

Dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang hanya mengenakan satu sepatu...

Hai apa IM baru saja kerampokan?

Atau dia habis diperkosa oleh pengunjung clup lainya?

Baiklah, Kihyun mulai parno sekarang

"Tertinggal disana." Jawaban singkat IM menyadarkan lamunan Kihyun untuk sepatunya

"Astaga. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa penampilan mu bisa seperti itu?!" Kihyun mulai sadar dan memasang wajah menuntut

"Bukankah sudah jelas hyung, aku dari clup malam dan Shownu hyung beserta rombonganya menggrebekku." Sebenarnya bukan itu yang kihyun tanyakan. Namun IM sengaja mengalihkan pertanyaan itu.

Dia tak mungkin manjawab pertanyaan Kihyun dengan jawaban 'Tadi woozi sengat ganas dan meluciti pakaianku'

Baikalah jujur dia sangat terkejut akan kehadiran orang-orang yang mengacaukan pesta Geng nya, hingga dengan buru-buru dan asal-asalan mengancing kemeja serta sepatu di kaki kananya tanpa melihat kaki kiri belum memakai sepatu.

"Lalu dimana yang lain?" Tanya kihyun lagi

"Mengantar member NCT" Itu bukan IM, tapi Minhyuk yang datang dari dapur dengan sebotol air mineral di tanganya

"N-C-T ?" Tanya Kihyun mengeja

"Ne, NCT dari SM Ent itu." Jawab Minhyuk

"MWOOOOOO SM...SM...Apa kalian baru saja menyebut SM !" Heboh Jooheon yang sedari tadi membenamkan kepalanya di bantal dengan posisi tengkurap di karpet

"Hah, pindah tempat sana ! Tidur dikamarmu !" Bukan menjawab Minhyuk malah mengusir Jooheon

"Aiisshhh hyuuuung. Aku tadi degar kau bilang SM SM begitu, memangnya kenapa dengan SM. Apa ada hubunganya dengan EXO ?!" Jooheon berdiri dari tidurnya menghampiri Minhyuk yang bersandar di sofa

"Shownu hyung dan yang lain mengantar maknae line NCT ke apartmen dorm artis SM. Puas ?" Minhyuk berujar malas

"MWOOOO Huweeeeee kenapa Appa tak mengajakku juga tadi, oh my Xiumin, harusnya kita bisa bertemu." Jooheon merengek

"Sudah sudah masuk sana !" Dengan tak sabar Minhyuk mendorong Jooheon ke kamarnya jengah dengan sikap tak jelas bocah bongsor itu.

.

.

.

IM POV

Aku beranjak dari duduk ku begitu Minhyuk hyung menggiring Jooheon hyung masuk kedalam kamar.

Namun niat ku tak terlaksana karna Minhyuk hyung mencekal pergelangan tanganku

"Kita perlu bicara." Entah mengapa suaranya terkesan dingin dan menakutkan

"N...ne.." Jawab ku ragu

"Duduk !" Minhyuk hyung memerintahkan aku duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya

"Chagiii, kau juga duduk !" Perintah Minhyuk hyung pada Kihyun Hyung yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di sebelah TV

"A...a...ada apa. Kenapa serius sekli?" Tanya Kihyun hyung sedikit takut

"Chagi, Tadi anak bingsu Monsta X ini pergi ke clup malam bukan hanya dengan teman sebayanya. Tapi juga dengan anak anak dibawah umur. Aku tak perlu bilang mereka siapa saja. Karna itu tidak penting. Yang terpenti disini adalah. Tolong kau jelaskan padanya tentang peratutan di negara kita. Sepertinya dia tak pernah melihat berita." Minhyuk hyung beranjak memasuki kamar setelah berujar demikian

.

.

Normal POV

Sepeninggalan Minhyuk, nampak ruang tengah begitu sunyi dengan IM dan Kihyun yang menatap lantai.

"Changhyunii." Kihyun memecah keheningan

"Ne hyung." IM menjawab

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau mabuk-mabukan untuk anak dibawah umur itu ilegal?" Tanya Kihyun tanpa memandang IM

"Aku tahu." Jawab IM sama seperti Kihyun, tetap memandang lantai

"Lalu, mengapa kau malah mengajak bocah kecil ke clup malam?" Tanya kihyun masih menunduk dengan pandangan kosong

"Aku tak tahu." IM tak kalah kosong dalam menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Aku rasa wajar saja jika pria dewasa sepertimu pergi mencari hiburan di manapun itu. Tapi apa kau tidak berfikir , anak laki-laki dan pria dewasa itu berbeda. Mereka memiliki batasan yang tidak seharusnya mereka lampaui dan harus mencapai usia tertentu untuk dapat di sebut legal. Setelah legal, barulah mereka boleh melakukan apa saja sesuka mereka dengan disertai tanggungjawab dari setiap resiko yang akan mereka terima." Kihyun mulai menatap IM

"..." Tak ada jawaban, dan IM masih setia menunduk

"Jujur aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku ingin marah, tapi sudah lelah. Aku ingin menagis tapi ini lucu. Aku ingin tertawa tapi terasa tertampar. Aku seperti punya dongsaeng yang baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal memalukan." Kihyun mengubah posisinya bersandar pada sofa dengan kepala mendongak dan mata terpejam

"Mianhae hyung." Jawab IM lemas

"Hah,IM Changkyun. Kau sudah dewasa. Seharusya bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Bukan malah memberi contoh buruk pada bocah dibawah umur yang entah lah aku tak tahu siapa itu. " Dengan nada kecewa , Kihyun meninggalkan IM dalam kekalutan

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV-Dorm IKON

Nampak enam orang sedang memelototi tagihan kerusakan yang Jinhwan sodorkan. Ingat apa yang sudah diperbuat seorang Kim Hanbin di clup malam tadi.

Ya, pihak hiburan malam bertanya siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan kekacauan di room karaoke itu saat manajer clup datang.

Dengan kurang ajarnya Shownu, Hyungwoon, dan wonho menunjuk BI. Tentu semua tak tinggal diam, JB,Rapmon , Scoups dan yang lain ikut menunjuk member IKON (read BI, Jinhwan, Bobby)

Dan kini waktunya mereka berunding bagai mana caranya menyelesaikan masalah itu. Jinhwan sudah berjanji akan mentransfer sejumlah uang yang di tagihkan ke rekenig pihak clup dalam waktu 24 jam. Melalui negosiasi alot tentunya mengingat pihak clup ingin di bayar kontan.

"Oh ya Tuhan kepalaku." Yunhyeong limbung dengan lemasnya

"OMMO Hyuuuung." Dan Chanu menangkap tubuh jangkukng itu spontan

"Hyuuuung apa kita akan bangkrut?" June melebarkan mata garangnya

"Aiiishh diamlah Jun. Jinan Hyung. Bagaiman kita akan membayar ini?" Tanya Bobby nelangsa

"Dengan tak makan tiga bulan." Jawab Jinhwan ngawur

"Andwaeyooooooooo !" Suara cempreng Donghyuk membuat Jinhwan kabur dari ruangan itu

.

.

"Setidaknya kau bertanggung jawab setelah membuat kekacauan." Jinhwan mencibir setelah memasuki kamarnya dengan BI

"Diamlah . Aku sedang kesal." BI mencoba menahan emosi dengan membenankan kepalanya di bantal

"Kau fikir aku tak kesal ? Bagai mana kita akan bayar tagihan itu !" Jihwan membentak

"Akan aku bayar dengan tabunganku. Jadi berhentilah bicara !" BI bangkit dari tengkurapnya

"WOW benarkah ? Jadi kau akan membayar semua biaya itu? Oooh ya. Maaf aku lupa. Kau kan seorang Kim Hanbin. Putra tersayang dari koglomerat Kim . Punya banyak uang dan bisa melakukan apa saja . begitu kan?!" Tanya Jinhwan sinis

"Berhenti bicara hyung ! Atau aku akan benar-benar memukulmu." BI berkata dingin

"Aku tahu kau seorang kim Hanbi dan bisa berbuat sesukamu. Tapi tolong , sebagai manusia. Tolong buka hati nuranimu. Apakah hanya untuk sebuah keegoisan kau akan mengorbankan segalanya. Segala mimpimu, mimpi temanmu dan mimpi kita. Tidak kah kau berfikir tentang member lain. Tentang dampak yang kau buat pada kehidupan kami. Kekacauan di dorm ini. Dan karir grup ini. Apa perjuangan kita selama ini akan berahir hanya karna keegoisan mu yang terobsesi dengan IM changkyun ?!" Jinhwan bertanya sekaligus menegaskan

"..." Tak ada jawaban hanya tatapan tajam dari BI yang jinhwan terima

"Sadarlah kim Hanbin, perasaan mu tidak wajar. Kau bertindak terlalu jauh. Ini bukan cinta tapi obsesi. Kau terobsesi pada Changkyun dan nekat melakukan apa saja untuknya. Kau bahkan tak memikirkan keadaanmu, keadaan teman mu dan keadaan Changkyun . Apa kau tahu dampak yang akan terjadi ?!" Jinhwan makin menuntut

"Aku...aku...aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya." BI menatap kosong pada Jinhwan

"Hanbin-ah, aku mungkin tak tahu bagai mana yang kau rasakan. Tapi aku pernah berada di posisimu. Mencintai Chankyun dangan cara yang salah. Kadang aku berfikir bagai mana bisa aku melakukan cara yang begitu menyeramkan dulu. Memaksa seseorang, yang nyata-nyatanya tak bisa menerima cinta tulusku. Aku hampir menyakitinya, bahkan dengan tanganku sendiri." Jinhwan merenungi kesalahnya pada IM dulu. Jinhwan menyesali tindak pemerkosaan yang hampir ia perbuat pada IM.

Deggg...

Kalimat terahir terus mengiang di telinga BI

("Aku hampir menyakitinya, bahkan dengan tanganku sendiri...")

("Hampir menyakitinya, bahkan dengan tanganku sendiri...")

("Menyakitinya, bahkan dengan tanganku sendiri...")

("Dengan tanganku sendiri...")

("Tanganku sendiri...")

Dan perkataan itu membuat Hanbin termangu.

Benarkah bakwa cintanya melebihi batas wajar.

Benarkah keinginannya membawa bencana untuk orang di sekitar.

Dan benarkah hasrat cintanya begitu mengerikan.

"Mengalah demi kebaikan bersama itu memang sakit Kim Hanbin, tapi dipaksa menerima sesuatu yang tak kau ingin kan , itu terasa seribukali labih sakit. " Jinhwan menasehati

Entah mengapa itu membuat dadanya sesak. Terlintas bayangan tangis Changkyun saat ia berulangkali memperkosa kakak kandungnya itu.

Pasti sakit berada di posisi IM

Menjadi putra tuan Kim bukan keinginan IM

Menjadi kakaknya juga bukan keinginan IM

Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Cinta dan keinginan untuk memiliki IM tak dapat dia hindari.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV Dorm Seventeen

Tak beda dari yang lain, dorm seventeen juga dilanda gundah gulana.

Nampak Hoshi, Woozi, DK, Seungkwan, Vernon, dan Dino tengah menunduk mendengar ceramah dari ketiga tetua mereka , siapa lagi kalau bukan Scoups, Jeonghan, dan Joshua.

"Apa yang ada di otak udang kalian HAH ! JAWAB JANGAN DIAM SAJA !" Jeonghan nampak emosi , dia berteriak teriak di depan anak-anak bandelnya yang berdiri berjejer seperti narapidana.

"Tidak adakah diantara kalian yang mau membuka suara."Kata Joshua kalem yang nampak nya sudah jengah

"Kwon Soon Young, Lee Ji Hoon sebagai yang paling tua, bisa kalian memberi penjelasan." Scoups berkata lelah.

Bagai mana tak lelah jika sedari tadi mereka ceramah dan marah-marah namun sang tersangka hanya diam membisu dengan wajah merunduk .

"A...a...e...em..." Hoshi tergagap, bingung harus berkata apa saat Scoups menuntut padanya

"Ah..., i...i...itu...ka...kami..." Woozi nampak terkejut dan bingung saat DK menyenggol lenganya, memberi isyarat agar membantu Hoshi bicara

"Kami minta maaf." Dan perkataan Seungkwan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya

Terutama Jeonghan, dia menatap Seungkwan tajam menahan emosi yang akan meluap

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tanya Jeonghan sinis menghampiri Seungwan yang berada di ujung barisan

"Maafkan kami." Masih menunduk , seungwan mengulang permintaan maafnya

"Boo Seung Kwan. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau masih Boo Seung Kwan ku yang dulu? Apa kau masih Boo Seung Kwan adik kecilku yang dulu? Apa kau masih adik kesayangan ku? Angkat wajahmu Boo Seungkwan !" Jeonghan menarik wajah seungkwan kasar saat sudah berada didepan bocah gembul itu

"Eeeuuunng." Seungwan menahan nafas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa kuku tajam Jeonghan mencengkeram dagunya

Tentu itu membuat sang kekasih (Vernon) yang ada disebelah seungkwan mendelik tak terima dengan perlakuan Jeonghan

"Singkirkan tangan mu hyung." Suara dingin Vernon membuat Jeonghan menggeram

"Oh,Jadi bocah Chwe ini yang sudah merubah adik kecil ku?!" Jeonghan menyindir , namun tak juga melepas cengkramanya pada dagu Seungkwan

"Ti...tidak hyung. A-aku masih adik kecilmu...uuunnghh..." Seungkwan terpejam menahan sakit

Pllaaaaaakkk...

"Aarrggh..." Tamparan membuat seungkwan mengerang

"YAK BRENGSEK !" Vernon sekan tak terima , bersiap membalas Jeonghan sebelum Scoups menahanya

"Astaga...," Dengan spontan Joshua mengapai Jeonghan dan mendekap sang kekasih dalam pelukanya

Karena dua alasan, untuk menopang tubuh limbung jeonghan yang hampir terjatuh dan untuk melindungi Jeonghan dari gapaian tangan Vernon yang siap menonjok.

Jeonghan nampak kaku, dia juga terkejut bagaimana bisa tanganya bergerak selancang itu untuk menampar Seungkwan

"Lepas...lepaskan aku. YAK LEPASKAN AKU !" Vernon mengamuk dalam rangkulan Scoups yang nampak kuwalahan

"Josh, bawa hanii kekamar !" Perintah Scoups pada Joshua untuk melidungi kekasih mereka

Tanpa kata Joshua menarik lembut Jeonghan yang masih terdiam kaku dalam pelukanya, menggiring Jeonghan kekamar mereka sesuai perintah.

-Tbc-


	13. Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan up date dan ketidak nyamananya.**

 **Warning**

 **Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa (Mature ) 18+ / NC**

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian menggegerkan yang membuat Geng berandalan ini buyar.

Nampak member seventeen sedang menjalankan hukuman yang sebulan ini harus mereka turuti.

Bukan semua member, hanya beberapa saja. kalian masih ingat para tersangka kita kan?

Mereka kini sedang sibuk dengan bagian masing masing .

Kira kira kesibukan apa yang merak lakukan?

Jawabanya adalah mengecat dorm tercinta.

Megapa harus mengecat?

Karena Scoups berencana memperbaiki dorm mereka yang sudah usang (maklum apartement ini bangunan tua) cukup besar dan biaya mahal jika harus membayar orang.

Jadi sebagai hukuman, anak-anak nakal itulah yang di jadikan pekerja rodi.

Leader kita ini cukup pintar kan?

Mari kita tilik satu persatu, mulai dari ruang tamu

Disana terlihat Dino mengemas kaleng cat setelah ruang tamu terlihat apik.

Dia nampak sangat lelah terlihat dari jalanya yang terseok

"Maknae cepat kemari !" terdengar Suara DK berteriak dari ruang tengah

"Ne hyuuuuuung." Rajuk Dino manja sambil sesekali menendang ringan kaleng kosong itu.

Sraaaak...

Klonthaaang...

Pluuuuk...

"Jun ge. Dino menendang es krim kuuuuuuuu !" Teriak Minghao atau yang mempunyai nama panggung The8

Dino benar-benar sial spertinya hari ini. Tanpa sengaja kaleng yang iya tendang mengenai pasangan China yang membuka pintu dorm, baru pulang kencan sepertinya.

Tanpa kata orang yang di panggil 'Jun ge' pun menyahut benda panjang yang terpajang di ruang tamu

"Ini." Junhui menyerahkan benda panjang itu yang ternyata tongkat wushu kepada sang kekasih

"Hiyaaaaaa !" Dengan muka masih cemberut Minghao siap mengejar Dino dengan mengagkat tongkat itu

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa." Tak mau kena sabet Dino pun lari entah kemana menerobos badan Jun yang masih setia bersandar di depan pintu dorm

"Sudah sudah, letakkan tongkatnya. Ayo istirahat, kau pasti lelahkan?" Tanya Jun kalem merebut tongkat kekasihnya

"Tapi es creamnya ge." Minghao merengek menunjuk es yang sudah terjatuh di lantai

"Nanti kita keluar untuk beli lagi." Tanpa bicara panjang lebar Jun menuntun kekasihnya menuju kamar mereka

.

Baiklah sekarang kita beralih keruang tengah

Nampak DK menghela nafas mendegar pertengkaran ringan yang terjadi antara Minghao dan Dino di ruang tamu

"Dasar mereka itu. Aiiiissshhhhh." Dk mengacak rambut lepeknya

"Duh mataku." Hoshi mengucek matanya yang terciprat cairan berwarna biru dari kuas cat nya

"Itu di pakai pada tembok, bukan mata." Sindir DK pada sainganya dalam memperebutkan Woozi

"Diam dasar berisik !" Hoshi berkata acuh

"Watauuuuuu." DK berteriak saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu

"Buwahahahahahaaaa." Tawa Hoshi menunjuk kaki DK yang masuk kedalam kaleng cat

"Kwanii, tolong bersihkan tumpahan es di ruang tamu ya." Jun berkata pada Seungkwan yang sedari tadi memegangi tangga yang di naiki vernon mengecat dinding atas

"Ne hyuuung." Jawab seungkwan patuh

.

Setelah vernon turun dari tangga, seungkwan langsung menuju ruang tamu untuk membersihkan tumpahan es yang dimaksut Junhui.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Vernon

"Keruang tamu sebentar." Jawab seungkwan kalem

Dengan alis mengkerut, Vernon mengikuti langkah seungkwan.

Dan tampaklah sang kekasih kini sedang mengepel lantai setelah mengambil peralatan tentunya

"Sini biar aku saja." Vernon merebut pel-pelan

"Tidak biar aku saja." Seungkwan menarik kembali pel itu

"Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah." Vernon bersikeras

"Aku hanya memegangi tangga dari tadi, tak melakukan kegiatan apa pun. Kau lah yang harusnya istirahat." Seungkwan balik mengelak

"Boo..." dan panggilan yang terlontar dari bibir vernon menghentikan aksi seungkwan

"Baiklah." seperti biasa, Seungkwan langsung mencuci tangan, makan dan istirahat meninggalkan vernon yang menggantikan tugasnya.

Yah, selalu seperti itu, seminggu berjalan dan vernon selalu bekerja ganda untuk menggantikan tugas seungkwan.

Bukan karena seungkwan malas, atau tak becus bekerja, namun nyatanya cinta membuat seorang Hansol Vernon Chwe ini menyelesaikan hukuman sang kekasih agar tak kelelahan.

.

Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang bertanya dimana Woozi?

Kenapa tak ikut menjalankan hukuman?

Woozi

Disinilah dia sekarang di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan bersama dengan ayah ke 2, dengan penyamaran profesional tentunya.

"Hyuuuung, aku ke tolilet dulu ya. Hyung tunggu di parkiran saja." Kata woozi pada appa ke 2 seventeen. Siap lagi kalau bukan Joshua

"Jangan lama lama ya, kau masih harus mengecat dapur setelah ini." Joshua mengambil kantung sayur yang di bawa woozi. Oh sedang belanja rupanya.

"Ne hyunnng." Dengan terburu Woozi segera berlari

Namun bukan Toilet yang ia tuju, tapi sebuah parkiran.

Bukan, bukan parkiran yang dimaksutkanya pada Joshua, namun perkiran disebelah utara yang bertolak arah dengan Joshua.

"Hooosh...hooshhh...hoosh...(Tok..Tok...Tok...)" Woozi mengetuk kaca mobil yang terparkir di ujung

Mobil yang sudah ia hafal tentunya

Ckleeeek...

"Masuk." Suga langsung menarik Woozi setelah membuka pintu kemudi

Tak peduli jika kaki Woozi akan mengotori celananya karna nyatanya ia menjunjung anak itu lewat pintunya , hendak mengoper ke tempat duduk penumpang disampinya.

Namun sebelum tubuk woozi teroper ke tempat duduk, bocah itu menahan gerakan suga

"Tunggu hyung !" woozi menahan tangan suga yang melingkar diperutnya

"Ne ?" Binggung suga dengan tingkah bocah yang berada dipangkuanya ini

"Aku mau disini saja." Dengan gerak lambat Woozi memutar tubuhnya, dan kini ia masih berada diatas paha suga dengan berhadapan.

"Jangan duduk sperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Suga bertanya halus

"Kita kan di ujung, parkirnya juga menghadap tembok. Siap yang akan melihat?" Tanya woozi polos

"Ne ne ne,terserah chagi saja." Suga mencubit hidung woozi gemas dan melepas masker bocah gembul itu.

"Hyuuuung, aku lelah. Aku capek sekali. Setiap hari harus mengecat. Lihat, jari ku jadi warna warni kan ! Ini menjijikan." Woozi menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang terkena cat dinding

"..." Tak menjawab, suga hanya membelai pipi woozi dan mengecupnya sekilas

"Hyuuuung." Woozi merengak

"Ne ?" Tanya suga

"Kau tahu, aku benci sekali dengan leader IKON itu !" kesal Woozi menepuk dada suga

"Kim Hanbin?" Suga menyelidik

"Iya hyuuung, dia benar benar brengsek. Dia berani membantingku hyung. Bayang kan, dia membantingku dilantai. Di-lan-tai."Eja Woozi di kata terakhir

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakuakn itu padamu chagi ?!" Suga nampak menahan kekesalan saat woozi mengungkap kisahnya

"Hiikks hyuung, dia benar benar jahat. Dia membuat geng kami bubar, dia membuat kami kena hukuman, dan dia membuat badanku sakit semua." Woozi menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruek leher suga

Dengan tangan terkepal, suga berusaha menahan emosi yang hampir membuncah karena cerita woozi

Tentu woozi menceritakan semuanya, dari kejadian bermesraan dengan IM yang cukup membuat hatinya cenat cenut, sampai hampir di mutilasi BI yang membuat kepalanya jedak jeduk.

"Hiiiks, dia jahat sekali kan hyuuuung." Rangek nya mengusap ngusap dada suga dengan lengan tang bergelatung di leher member BTS itu

"Sssttttt chagiii jangan menagis ne, sudah sudah. Berhenti menangis ne.." Suga berusaha mengangkat kepala woozi dari pelukanya

"..." Tak ada jawaban, hanya ekspresi berantakan woozi dengan lelehan airmata dan hidung merah yang suga terima

"Chagi, sudah jangan bersedih lagi, nanti hyung belikan apa pun yang chagi mau." Suga seperti membuat penawaran untuk menghilangkan kesedihan woozi

"Tapi, aku belum boleh keluar hyuuuung, kami masih dihukum sebulan ini." Woozi memelas

"(Cup), setelah masa hukuman selesai. Kita habiskan waktu bersenang senang ya." Suga berjanji setelah mengecup sekilas kening woozi

Sejenak mereka saling memandang dan terpaku, entah siapa yang memulai dulu. Kini kedua insan itu mulai berciuman setelah mendekatkan jarak diantara keduanya.

Woozi meremat bahu suga saat merasa lumatan yang begitu ia rindukan.

Lumatan yang selalu membuatnya mabuk dan melayang.

Walau ia selalu bercumbu dengan IM,nyatanya itu tak membuatnya melupakan kenikmatan duniawi yang pernah diberikan suga

Dan itu, tak pernah senikmat yang kini ia rasakan bersama suga.

"Eeeuuuggghh." Lenguh woozi saat tangan suga merambat dari punggun menuju pantat nya.

Tentu ia tak tinggal diam utuk mengimbangi suga

Ia rangkulkan tanganya pada leher suga, mendekatkan dada mereka selama berciuman, dan jangan lupakan kedua junior yang saling bergesekan saat berada diatas pangkuan suga dengan poisisi berhadapan.

Merasa sesak woozi melepas tautan bibir mereka walau nyatanya suga tak rela.

Dapat terlihat dari suga yang masih berusaha mengecupi bibir serta pipi Woozi.

Dengan rakus suga menhisap leher jenjang yang bocah itu suguhkan

"Aaahh...yo...Yoongi hyuuuung euuungh..." Desah woozi saat suga mengigit kecil lehernya

Suga benar-benar sudah gila, ini tempat umum yang bisa saja di lalui orang walau nyatanya mereka berada di ujung tersembunyi dengan aman.

Masih menikmati suasana, tangan kiri suga mengusap dua tonjolan kecil di dada woozi , dan tangan kananya masih setia meremat-remat bokong montok bocah Lee itu.

Drrrrrrrrrrrr...drrrrrrrrrrrr...

Getaran ponsel membuat woozi merengek

"H...hyuuuung...pon...pon...ponsel...ponselkuhh..." Woozi kesusahan bicara

"..." Tak ada respon berarti karna suga masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya menggigit dan menghisap leher woozi

"Yoongi Hyuuuuuuuung." Woozi merengek manja dan suga menghentikanya

Segera woozi menolak panggilan yang ternyata dari Joshua setelah melihat Ponselnya.

"kenapa malah dimatikan?" Tanya suga bingung

"Percuma saja, Josh hyung pasti mau marah-marah karna aku terlalu lama." Ucap woozi membenahi jaket dan masker penyamaranya

"Jadi, ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya suga membantu woozi berbenah

"Ne, aku pulang dulu ya hyuuuung. Nanti malam telfon aku lagi ya sebelum tidur." Pintanya sembari memeluk suga

"Pasti."Jawab suga mantap

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ne." Woozi mengelus pipi suga yang tersenyum tipis

Ckleeeek...

"Hati hati chagi, beri aku pesan jika sudah sampai dorm." Pesan suga setelah membukakan mobil dan menurunkan woozi lembut

"Ne hyuuung." Dan lambaian tangan woozi menjadi ahir perjumpaan mereka yang dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pagi yang tenang mengiringi kehikmatan sarapan pagi di keluarga kecil Monsta X

Nampak para mamber makan dengan keheningan yang tak biasa mereka lakukan

Entah mengapa bisa sesunyi ini,

Tak...tak...tak...

Bahkan suara sumpit Hyungwoon dan Wonho yang berebut udang sampai terdengar .

Merasa tak nyama , Shownu melirik tajam Hyungwon, dan yang dilirik seakan memberi isyarat mata menyalahkan wonho

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Suara bel dorm membuat semua mata tertuju pada Jooheon yang dengan tenang menyongkel kerang rebus buatan sang umma Monsta X

Merasa risih diperhatikan, Jooheon pun menoleh kanan kiri memperhatika hyungdeul nya serta IM yang juga memandangnya

"Wae ?" Tanya Jooheon bodoh memegang kulit kerang

"Jangan tengak tengok seperti orang mau menyebrang, sana buka pintunya !" Wonho berkata sadis

Dengan malas Jooheon berjalan keruang tamu untuk membuka pintu

Ckleeeeeek...

"OMMO !" Kager Jooheon saat tiba tiba sang tamu dengan lancang mendorong nya dan menerobos masuk

Sadar dengan tamu tak diundang itu, Jooheon langsung berteriak

"Shownu hyuuuung dia datang lagiiiiii !." Teriak Jooheon kencang kala sang tamu benar benar melangkah ke ruang tengah

.

.

.

Shownu langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat sang tamu sudah menyerobot masuk di ruang makan mereka

"Ki...kim Hanbin..." Lirih Kihyun gemetar meraih lengan Minhyuk untuk ia berpegang

"Apa lagi ini !" Minhyuk mendelik tajam dengan memeluk sang kekasih

"Changkyun aku igin bicara !" Seakan mengabaikan yang lain, BI menatap IM dari kejauhan

Dia tak ingin bermain kasar untuk kali ini

"Apa ini caranya bertamu? Dimana sopan santun mu Leader Kim yang terhormat !" Shownu menghampiri BI yang tak jauh dari posisinya makan

"Aku tak ingin ribut dengan mu." BI bicara dingin

"Tak ingin ribut tapi kau dengan tidak tahu diri menerobos dorm kami." Itu bukan Shownu, namun Lidah tajam Hyungwoon

"Changkyun." BI tak memperdulikan mereka

"Pulang saja, aku banyak urusan." IM masih duduk memunggunginya sambil menyantap sarapan

IM bahkan terlihat tenang. Tak seperti hyungdeulnya yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tak akan pulang sebelum kita bicara." BI bersikeras

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali !" IM membentak dengan berdiri memutar badanya menghadap BI

Kacau...

Itulah yang IM dapat saat melihat BI

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir." Mata sendu BI membuat sesuatu menusuk hati IM

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, ruang tamu dorm Monsta X yang pernah menjadi saksi dimana BI melamar IM di hadapan Appa dan Umma Monsta.

Saat BI berjanji untuk mencintai IM ...

Saat BI berjanji Untuk menjaga IM ...

Dan saat BI berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab atas hidup IM...

 _("Baiklah appa nim, Aku , Kim Hanbin , siap bertanggung jawab atas IM canghyun. ")_

Kalimat Hanbin di depan member Monsta yang di tujukan pada shownu, bahkan masih tercetak kuat di memori Hanbin

Menambah luka hatinya dan Hanbin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menutupi kesedihanya

"Changkyunii, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu." BI memulai percakapan tanpa basa basi.

"Tidak." Hanya itu yang IM ucapkan

"Tidak kah kau ingat saat kita bersama, saat kau menolongku dengan sapu tanganmu, membalut luka itu dengan lembut dan aku memberikanmu gelang milikku. Saat kita bertemu dengan keadaan mu yang menyakitkan dan aku menolongmu. Saat kita saling bertukar tempat dan memahami satu sama lain. Saat aku tak bisa sedetikpun tanpa dirimu dan saat kau selalu bergantung padaku. Tak bisakah? Tak bisakah seperti itu? Tak bisakah kita seperti dulu Changkyuni ?" Perkataan BI membuat IM mengingat semuanya

Semua tentang kebersamaan mereka...

Semua tentang canda tawa mereka...

Semua tentang kesedihan mereka...

Saat ia bermanja di pelukan BI...

Saat ia menagis di pelukan BI...

Dan saat ia tertawa dipelukan BI...

Semua kenangan itu seakan menusuk hatinya.

Namun, setelah bayangan Hanbin,

Muncul bayangan lain yang menampar batinya.

Suatu fakta,

Suatu kenyataan,

Tentang dirinya,

Tentang kehidupanya,

Dan tentang takdirnya.

 _-Flashback on (3 hari yang lalu)-_

 _"Hiiikss...Binni...Binni jangan tinggalkan umma." IM menatap sedih ibu kandung BI yang menangis memeluk guling dari celah pintu kamar_

 _"Sedang apa nak?" Tampak sang Ayah menghampirinya_

 _"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa Ummanim ke psikiater?" Tanya IM lirih_

 _"Biarkan saja." Ayahnya nampak acuh meninggalkan pintu kamar sang umma_

 _"Aboji." Panggilan IM membuat sang ayah menoleh_

 _"Ne?" Tanya sang ayah acuh_

 _"Izin kan aku merawatnya." Pintanya tulus_

 _"Kau ingin dicakar lagi ?" Tanya sang ayah mengejek_

 _"Ummanim hanya kesepian, aku akan berusaha." IM bersikeras_

 _"Terserah kau saja." kali ini ayahnya benar benar beranjank untuk menuruni anak tangga di kediaman Kim itu._

 _Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa IM disini?_

 _Maka jawabanya adalah, Janji IM kepada sang Appa, yaitu tuan Kim untuk menjadi anak baik yang akan mendampingi tuan Kim di sisa hidupnya yang sudah tua._

 _._

 _Dengan langkah pelan, IM memasuki kamar pribadi sang umma tiri._

 _"Nyonya." Lirihnya mencoba menyadarkan lamunan sang Umma yang masih berlinang air mata_

 _"..." Tak ada jawaban_

 _"Nyonya." IM mengulang_

 _Usahanya tak sia sia karena sang Umma nyatanya menoleh dan menyadari keberadaan nya_

 _"Binni...binni kau datang...kau datang menemui umma nak...hiiks Binni..." Dengan menagis tersedu, Nyonya Kim memeluk erat IM yang ia sangka BI_

 _Baiklah untuk kedua kalinya biarkan IM menjadi BI lagi._

 _"N..ne...ne umma, Binni datang." Dengan ragu IM berpura menjadi BI_

 _Namun semua bertolak belakang dengan keinginanya. Nyatanya wanita depresi yang sedang menangis dipelukanya ini, tak seperti member IKON yang dengan mudahnya dapat menerima kebohongan._

 _Seorang ibu, pasti punya batin yang kuat walau nyatanya ia sedikit hampir gila._

 _"Tidak...bukan...bukan...kau bukan anak ku...kau bukan Binni...kau bukan Binni anak ku...bukan...bukan...bukaaaaaan !" Nyonya Kim berteriak kencang menjambak rambutnya_

 _"Hiiks...bukan...kau bukan anak ku...hikks...anak ku...hiikks...diamna anakku." Ratap nyonya kim semakin menggebu_

 _"Nyonya, benrhenti nyonya. Benhenti. Berhenti menyakiti diri anda sendiri." IM menahan tangan Nyonyya Kim yang semakin kuat menjambak rambut panjang nya sendiri_

 _"Anakku...hiiikss...anakku..." Dia mengis di pelukan IM yang hampir ikut menangis_

 _IM benar benar nerutuki takdir._

 _Disaat ia merindukan dekapan seorang ibu..._

 _Disaat dia menginginkan pelukan saeorang ayah..._

 _Bagai mana bisa ada seseorang yang mengingkari kedua orang tuanya._

 _Kim Hanbin...,_

 _Boleh kah ia menyalahkan namja itu ?_

 _Bolehkan dia iri dengan namja itu ?_

 _Kim Hanbin begitu sempurna, ia punya harta dan keluarga yang selama ini IM dambakan_

 _Bolehkah ia menginginkan posisi itu ?_

 _Bolehkan ia berniat mengambil posisi itu ?_

 _Bolehkah ia mengantikan posisi itu ?_

 _Bolehkah ia menjadi Kim Hanbin untuk memenuhi keinginanya ?_

 _Bolehkah ia ?_

 _"Anakku...hiiks...anakku. Apakah kau anakku...hiiks..." Nyonya kim bergetar_

 _"Ne... aku anakmu..." IM memejam mata dalam ucapnya_

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku...hiiiks...jangan tinggalkan akuuuuuh..." Nyonya Kim meraung dalam tangis nya_

 _"Ne... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu...u...u...umma..." IM berujar ragu masih memeluk seseorang yang iya anggap sebagai ibu._

 _._

 _Dan sangat jelas terbayang dimatanya saat nyonya Kim tak ingin iya tinggal untuk kembali ke dorm Monsta._

 _"Jangan pergi, Kau berjanji untuk tidak pergi." Nyonya Kim memegang erat leher IM saat ia berpamitan_

 _"Ne umma, aku hanya sebentar, aku akan berkunjung setiap sore. Aku janji." Dan konsekuensinya, dia harus kerumah setiap hari untuk membuat tidur ibunya setiap malam menjelang._

 _\- Flashback on (3 hari yang lalu)-_

.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa." IM menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

"Mengapa tidak? Karena kaluarga mu atau kekasih mu?" Tanya BI to the point

"Mereka juga keluargamu, Ayah dan ibu kandung mu.." IM menjelaskan

"Tolong jangan alihkan pembicaraan." BI berujar

"Saeng." IM memanggil BI

"Aku bukan bagian dari kalian,aku bukan adikmu. Jadi jangan panggil aku begitu !" BI membentak

"Hah..." IM menghela nafas

"Cukup jawab pertanyaan ku changkyun." BI menekan perkatanya

"Pertama karena kekasihku Lee Ji Hoon, yang kedua untuk Ayah dan Ibu..." IM berujar

"Aku rela menjadi kekasih kedua jika kau mau. Jadi kau tak perlu mencampakan bocah itu." BI menyela

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu ?" IM bertanya

"Tinggalkan mereka. Tak ada yang kau dapat dari keluarga seperti itu." BI menatap tajam

"salahkah? salahkah bila aku ingin memiliki kaluarga? Salahkan bila aku ingin seorang ayah yang selalu menjagaku? Salahkan bila aku ingin seorang ibu yang selalu menyayangku? Salahkan bila aku ingin bahagia seperti manusia normal lainya? Salah kah? Salah kah aku Kim Hanbin? Aku juga ingin bahagia seperti yang lain." pertanyaan bertubi BI terima dari bibir bergetar IM

Kalimat yang dilontar kan IM menbuat BI merenung.

Jadi IM menginginkan suatu kehidupan normal layaknya anak dengan keluarga yang utuh.

Dengan sosok ayah dan ibu yang melengkapi kehidupanya

Dengan begitu IM akan bahagia

Lalau bagaimana dengan nya ?

Nasib hidupnya ?

Nasib citanya ?

Namun ia tak bisa memaksa, ia tak berha memaksa IM untuk menerima cintanya

 _("Mengalah demi kebaikan bersama itu memang sakit Kim Hanbin, tapi dipaksa menerima sesuatu yang tak kau ingin kan , itu terasa seribukali labih sakit. ")_

Kalimat Jinhwan beberapa hari lalu, terngiang di telinga BI

Bahwa dia, tak berhak memaksakan kehendaknya pada IM

"Baik aku mengalah. Aku mengalah untuk kebaikan kita bersama. Aku akan melepasmu IM Changkyun." BI memejam mata memantapkan hatinya

Deg...

IM menahan nafas, sesuatu seakan menekan dan menusuk dadanya.

Dengan setengah limbung, BI berusaha bagun dari duduk nya. Merogoh saku celanya, dan meletakkan sesuatu yang terlipat rapi di atas meja.

"Terimakasih, karena sudah menolongku." Ucap BI formal membungkuk sopan sebelum keluar dari dorm Monsta , meninggalkan IM beserta sebuah saputangan yang sudah terlipat rapi dengan rajutan bertuliskan IM Changkyun di ujung perseginya

Tak ada yang bisa IM ucapkan selain memandang saputangan usang yang dulu pernah ia gunakan untuk membalut luka BI.

"Haruskah ku kembalikan juga ?" Tanya nya lirih dengan nada bergetar meraba sesuatu yang masih melingkar kuat di tangan kirinya.

Sesuatu yang selalu menguatkanya...

Sesuatu yang selalu ia jaga...

Sesuatu yang selalu menemaninya...

Gelang pemberian Kim Hanbin.

Setitik air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata IM.

Sebenarnya IM siap untuk menerima kenyataan dan keadaan.

Namun, nyatanya...

Hati seorang IM changkyun tak seteguh mentalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Hari hari berlalu setelah Hanbin meninggalkan ku. Dan entah mengapa sampai saat ini aku merasa kosong.

"Hyuuuuuuung." Suara manja woozi terasa lembut menembus telingaku, bahkan deru nafas bocah Lee ini menyapa kulit leherku

"Ne Baby." Aku memeluknya sayang

"Kita sudah lama tidak bermain di dorm mu hyuuuung, kapan kita kesana lagi?" Tanyanya bermanja dengan posisi berbaring di dadaku

Sejenak aku teringat wajah cemberut Jooheon hyung karna ulah menyebalkan kekasih mungilku ini. Dan aku jadi tak sampai hati membawa woozi ke dorm.

"Disini lebih menyenangkan Baby, kita jadi punya lebih banyak privasi kan?" Tanya ku mengelus rambutnya

"Tapi aku bosan di hotel terus hyuuuuung." Jawabnya manja

"Lain kali kita ke dorm, tapi tidak sekarang ya." Jawab ku kalem

"Setelah ini hyung pulang lagi ?" Tanya woozi padaku

"Ne, Umma hyung pasti sudah menunggu. Umma tak bisa tidur kalau hyung tidak bernyanyi dulu." Jawab ku menerangkan

"Ow." Dia mengeratkan pelukanya hampir menindihku

"Setelah ini, mau pulang atau menginap disini Baby?" Tanyaku halus

"Aku disini saja hyung, di dorm tak ada orang." Jawab nya sedikit merajuk

"Memang yang lain kemana?" Tanya ku penasaran

"Mereka bekunjung ke rumah DK." Jawab nya manja

"Kau tak ikut baby?" Aku mengelus perutnya

"Nanti kalau aku ikut, tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hyungiiii." Dia mengusap rambutnya di dadaku

"Hahahahaaa..., ne..ne..., " Aku tertawa ringan

Aku masih merasakan lembut rambut woozi yang bergesekan dengan dada telanjangku, namun dengan tiba tiba benda basah menyapa kulit dadaku.

"Babyyyyhhh." Aku menggeram

"Heeem..." Dia tak menghiraukan dan malah menghisap dada atas ku

Bruuukkk...

"Euuunnghh..." Woozi melenguh saat aku membalik posisi menindihnya

Ssrrllluuuup...

"Hyuuuuung...uuuh..." Kujilati setiap inchi wajanya

Dia mendongak dan aku menikmati leher janjang yang woozi suguhkan

Tangan ku tak tinggak diam, sebelah kanan meremat dada woozi

Dan sebelak kiri mengelus paha mulus tanpa celana milik woozi

"H...h...hyuuuuung eennggh..." Dia merintih geli saat tangan ku meraih Jr nya.

"Aaaaahh sstt..." Dia melenguh saat jilatanku turun ke bawah berheni di dada kanan nya sementara yang kiri marih ku remat kasar

"A...a...ah...h...hyuuuuung...o...ooh..." Dia terpejam saat aku mengocok Jr nya

Semkian cepat...,

Semakin kuat...

Semakin kencang...

Sampai...

"Ooooh...,Yoongi hyuuuuuuung..."

Deeegg...

.

Normal-POV

"Ooooh...,Yoongi hyuuuuuuung..."

Deeegg...

Lagi ...

Dia melakukanya lagi...

Nama itu, membuat hasrat IM terhenti lagi.

Kenapa woozi harus menyebut nama pria lain saat mendesah untuk nya.

Dengan wajah menikmati, nyatanya woozi membayangkan pria lain

"Hyuuuuung, mengapa berhenti ?" Pertanyaan Woozi membuat lamunan IM buyar

"N...n...ne...?" IM tergagap masih menindih dan memandang kosong woozi

"Kenapa berhenti ?" Woozi bertanya polos meraba tangan IM yang masih menggengan Jr mungil nya

"..." IM tak menjawab dan hanya mampu meneguk ludah

"Ayo gerakkan lagi hyuuuungii." Woozi membimbing tangan IM di bawah sana

IM hanya diam membisu sambil memandangi wajah sayu Woozi yang terus merengek

Ddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...dddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...,

"Ponsel mu." IM melepas tanganya dr Jr woozi dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di ranjang

"Hyuuuuuung." Woozi merengek manja tak menghiraukan Ponselnya

"Lihat dulu, siapa tahu itu penting." IM melepas tanga woozi yang bergelayut padanya

Dengan malas , woozi membaca pesan yang sedari tadi mengetarkan ponselnya

.

 **From : Appa 2 /Joshua Hyung (Pesan 1)**

Pulang sekarang juga, kami tak jadi menginap dan sudah berada di dorm.

 **From : Appa 2 /Joshua Hyung (Pesan 2)**

Pulang sekarang

 **From : Appa 2 /Joshua Hyung (Pesan 3)**

Pulang ke dorm sekarang

 **From : Appa 2 /Joshua Hyung (Pesan 4)**

Pulang sekarang Lee

 **From : Appa 2 /Joshua Hyung (Pesan 5)**

Pulang Sekarang juga !

.

Ke 5 Pesan singkat dari Appa ke duanya setelah Scoups itu membuat wajah woozi berubah masam.

"Hyuuuung, aku tak jadi menginap disini. Mereka sudah pulang dan sekarang di dorm." Woozi memajukan bibir mungilnya

"..." IM hanya terdiam

"Dan katanya aku harus pulang sekarang." Bukan hanya bibir , hidungnya juga kembang kempis

"Jadi, ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya IM tak rela

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin, tapi kalau Josh hyung bilang begitu ya harus begitu."Woozi berujar pasrah

.

.

.

Dengan langkah pelan, Woozi memasuki dorm yang masih gelap gulita itu.

Menyalakan saklar dan melihat sekeliling

"Hyuuuung, Jeonghanii hyuuung." Tak ada jawaban

"Dino-ya." Tetap tak ada jawaban

"Hansol-ah." Dan tanda tanda kehidupan tak nampak disana

"Aneh, kenap sepi sekali, dimana mereka." Gumam woozi berkeliling diseluruh ruangan.

"Apa aku sedang di kerjai ?" Tanya Woozi dalam hati

Merasa kesal, woozi memasuki kamarnya

Ckleeeeek...

Greeeep...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Bruuuuugh...

"Aaaarrrgghhhhh." Woozi mengeram tertahan setelah berteriak kencang

"A...a...ap...apa...apa apa an ini..." Woozi tergagap saat tubuh kekar Mingyu sudah menindihnya di atas ranjang

Srrruuppps...

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Mingyu tersenyum miring setelah menjilat bibir bengkak woozi yang sudah di monopoli IM tadi

"LEPASKAN AKU !" Teriak woozi didepan muka Mingyu

Plllaaaaakkk...

"Aaaarrrgghh..." Woozi mengerang lagi berkat tamparan mingyu

"Apa kau lupa bahwa aku tak menerima penolakan !" Mingyu mencengkeram dagu Woozi agar menatapnya

Chuuiihh...

"Brengsek !" Geram Mingyu mengusap ludah woozi yang tepat mengenai pipinya

Plaaakkk...

Plaaakkk...

Plaaakkk...

Tamparan kanan dan kiri secara bertubi tubi, woozi terima dari tangan kasar Mingyu

"Hiikks...hiiikkks..."

"Menagis. MENAGIS SAJA SEPUASMU ! AYO MENAGIS !" Mingyu menjambak poni woozi

Menyeret anak itu hingga terjatuh dari ranjang.

Brruuugghhh...

Woozi limbung dengan posisi tiarap

"Berdiri. Berdiri kubilang Jalang !" Mingyu membentak sambil menendang kepala woozi yang menunduk

Boouuggghhh...

"Aaarrrggghhh." Bukan Woozi, namun kali ini Mingyu yang meringis merasakan tinjuan woozi yang mengenai perutnya

" Kembali kau pelacur !" Mingyu mengejar Woozi yang berlari di ruang tengah

"Hyuuuuunng. Hyuuuung tolong hyuuuuuung !" Woozi berteriak seperti korban kebakaran

Berlari kesana kemari mencari pertolongan . Membuka seluruh kamar kosong yang berjejer disebelah kamarnya berharap ada member lain disana

"Mencari siapa sayang ?" Mingyu mendekat pada Woozi yang masih memegang ganggang pintu kamar Jeonghan.

"Hiiikss..., " Tanpa menjawab Woozi melangkah mundur dengan sorot mata ketakutan

"Mencari yang lain eoh? Untuk apa mencari mereka. Mereka tak ada. Mari kita bersenang senang." Ucap Mingyu mengoyang-goyangkan Ponsel yang berwalpaper Jeonghan memeluk Joshua

Jelas sudah sekarang. Itu Ponsel Joshua, berada di tangan Mingyu. Dan garis besarnya adalah...

Dia telah tertipu. Itu bukan pesan dari Joshua tapi dari Mingyu

Entah bagai mana ceritanya, Faktanya, Ponsel itu berada di genggaman Mingyu sekarang

"Ba...ba...bagaimana bisa..." Woozi menunjuk kaku Ponsel itu

"Ini ? Tentu karna aku yang kelewat pintar untuk membajak Ponsel ini."Mingyu tersenyum miring

Woozi panik, dengan gerak cepat ia melempar apa saja di sekitarnya.

Prraaanggg...

Krompyaaannng...

"YAK KEMBALI KAU JALANG !" Mingyu berteriak murka saat hampir terhantam pigura.

Dengan lincah woozi berlari kesana kemari dan melompati sofa guna melairka diri.

Titik fokusnya kini ialah pintu keluar yang terletak diruang tamu , ingin segera ia capai.

Srraaaakkk...

Grreeeep...

"Jangan lari sialan !"Mingyu mendesis saat berhasil menangkap Woozi dan mencoba menjunjung bocah Lee itu.

"Lepas...lepas lepaskan aku !" Woozi menendang nendang udara saat kakinya tak lagi memijak lantai

Ckleeek...

Tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka menampakkan pemuda berpostur tinggi hampir sejajar dengan Mingyu memasuki dorm.

"Hiiiks..,Won-won hiiiks.., Wonwoo-ya.." Suara pasrah Woozi seakan memancarkan sebuah kelegaan.

"Jihooni." Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan wajah datar

"Hiiiks hiiiks tolong. Tolong aku hiiks (Brugh)" Woozi memohon dengan terduduk saat Mingyu melepas badanya hingga terbanting di lantai.

"Wae Jihooni ? Mengapa menangis eoh?" Tanya Wonwoo lembut namun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ming-Mingyu hiiiks...Mingyu..." Woozi menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Wonwoo

"Mingyu? Ada apa dengan Mingyu ?"Wonwoo mensejajarkan badanya dengan woozi yang masih bersimpuh di lantai, mengabaikan Mingyu yang hanya diam membisu.

"Mingyu hiiiks, dia.., dia mencoba mem-memperkosaku." Jawab woozi lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Wonwoo.

"O ya? Jadi dia ingin menjamah tubuhmu lagi?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan bisikan tepat ditelinga kanan woozi sontak membuat empunya mendelik

Tentu Woozi terkejut, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo mengetahuai rahasia kelam yang pernah Mingyu lakukan padanya. Secuil pun ia tak pernah bercerita pada membernya.

"Wo-wonwoo.." Woozi menatap wonwoo dengan mata membulat dan berusaha mundur menjauhkan diri dari lelaki yang kini tengah tersenyum miring.

"Wae? Kenapa kau jadi takut padaku. Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?" Wonwoo berdiri dengan melepas jaketnya, melempar jaket itu beserta kaosnya pada Mingyu dan semakin memepet woozi yang merayap ke dinding.

"A-apa...apa-apan ini..." Ucap woozi semakin ketekutan

"Mingyu pernah bercerita bahwa tubuh mu sangatlah indah dan memuaskan. Jadi tidak salah kan jika aku juga ingin mencoba menikmati tubuh sintal mu itu." Wonwoo makin mendekat dan berjongkok untuk menggapai woozi yang kini menggulung badan seperti landak.

Greeep...

"Arrhh.., Tidak ! Lepas ! Lepaskan Aku ! Arrrgghhh..." Woozi berteriak kala Wonwoo tanpa aba-aba menerjangnya dengan brutal.

Wonwoo mulai menjambak rambut Woozi memaksa agar berhadap muka denganya. Mencium, melumat, menyedot serta menggigit gemas bibir bengkak Woozi. Tak sampai disitu, tangan kurang ajarnya juga menggerayangi paha atas yang berahir pada tonjolan di antara kaki bocah Lee itu.

Dalam ketidak berdayaan woozi menagis, meratapi nasib buruknya. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo yang selalu hangat padanya kini malah dengan teganya bekerja sama dengan Mingyun untuk melecehkanya. Ini tidak mungkin sebuah kebetulan, mengingat Mingyu dan Wonwoo sangatlah dekat. Bahkan Wonwoo datang di waktu yang tepat. Mereka pasti bekerja sama. Itulah kesimpulanya.

Wonwoo bertindak semakin jauh, dia tak peduli bahkan jika harus menyetubuhi woozi di lantai ruang tengah sekalipun. Kini celana woozi sudah hampir tanggal, menampakkan pantat sexi dan lupang berkedut yang siap di isi.

"Ck, lihatlah Hyung. Bahkan lubangmu saja tak mampu berbohong. Dasar jalang " Ejek Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tengah berusaha memasukkan Jr nya ke Hole Woozi.

"Hiikks.., Jangan.., jangan !" Woozi kembali berontak dengan posisi tengkurap saat merasa benda tumpul milik Wonwoo hendak membobol lubangnya paksa.

"Diam !" Gertak Wonwoo

"Andwae...andwae..!" Woozi berusaha memutar tubuh agar bisa telentang menghadap Wonwoo

"Diam kubilang !" Wonwoo tak ingin korbanya lolos

"Andwae...andwae.. (Bough)" Tak sia-sia Woozi langsung menendang Jr Wonwoo yang kini sejajar dengan lutunya setelah ia membalik posisi dari tengkurap menjadi telentang.

"Auuuhh..., aarrggh ! Sial masa depanku oh ! " Wonwoo terguling dari atas tubuh Woozi saat merasa pusat hidupnya dihantam keras dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Woozi langsung berlari menjauh. Tentu semua tak luput dari perhatian Mingyu. Disini mingyu sempat terdiam, antara menolong Wonwoo yang kesakitan, atau menahan Woozi yang ingin kabur keluar.

"Yak Babo !. Kejar dia !" Perintah dari Wonwoo menyadarkan Mingyu.

"Shiit !" Mengumpat dan dengan segera Mingyu mengejar Woozi yang hampir meraih pintu dorm.

Greep...,

"Brengsek ! Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Wonwoo hyung ! (Plak)" Tamparan kembali Mingyu daratkan di pipi merah Woozi

"Hiiiks..lepas.. Lepaskan aku hiiiks." Habis sudah. Aku benar benar berahir, begitu batin Woozi.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo dengan Woozi yang meronta dalam pelukanya

"Aiiissh, sudah jangan banyak tanya. Masukkan dia kedalam kamar. Auwww ah sstt sakit sekali oh ! Sial Auuww " Wonwoo masih berjongkok memegangi genitanya yang serasa ingin meledak. Sakit sekali sepertinya?

"Hiiiks..lepas Gyui hiiikks..." Woozi masih menagis.

"Diam hyung !" Tanpa memperdulikan tangisan wooiz, Mingyu terus menyeret bocah itu ke kamar.

Namun belum sampai mencapaik kamarnya, Woozi berhasil berontak . Hampir kelolosan tapi Mingyu masih memegang tangan kiri Woozi.

Sedikit celah tak disia siakan woozi, dengan cekatan dia mengambil Ponsel disaku celana susah payah.

Menekan pojok bawah untuk secepatnya masuk layar kontak, dan menekan 1 untuk panggilan darurat.

Tak ingin kejadian seperti dulu terulang dengan pelan woozi meletakkan Ponselnya di lantai pelan begitu panggilanya tersambung dan diangkat.

Dia masih ingat bagai mana Mingyu melempar ponsel nya sampai hancur (Masih ingat malam pemerkosaan itu kan)

"Tolong hyuuuung, tolong aku di dorm hiiikss. Di dorm hyung hiiks. Tolong aku hiiikks..." Mingyu tak bodoh untuk menyadari panggilan yang di lakuakn Woozi

"Brengsek !" Dengan marah Mingyu memukul rahang woozi dan menginjak injak ponsel malang itu, menghancurkan lagi Ponsel woozi untuk ke dua kalinya.

Membuat bocah lee itu lagi lagi tersungkur

"Kemari kau !" Dengan kasar menyeret sebelah tangan woozi

Dan yang di tarik bersikeres tak ingin beranjak. Mingyu benar benar kesal. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada orang yang datang ke dorm mereka dan Mingyu tak tahu siapa itu.

"Cepat berdiri brengsek !" Mingyu berusaha menggendong Woozi.

Dia berencana membawa bocah pendek itu keluar dorm secepatnya setelah memastikan bahwa kontak mobil masih di kantonginya.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu namun Mingyu nampak belum bisa membawa woozi keluar dari dorm.

"Hiiikkss...Yoongii hyuuuung..." Ratap Woozi lirih tak terdengar Mingyu

"Aiisshhh Jinjja, apa aku harus benar benar memukul kepalamu agar kau pingsan." Mingyu masih memeluk perut woozi dari pelakang.

Woozi berpegang pada bufet hias raksasa didorm mereka kalau kau ingin tahu. Posisinya mirip panda yang memeluk pohon.

Itu lah cara dia bertahan dari seretan Mingyu agar tak keluar dorm

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Mingyu mulai panik

"Mollayo." Jawab Wonwoo singkat

"YAK Hyung ! Aiiissh" Mingyu mulai kesal sekarang, bagai mana tak kesal saat sang lawan bicara malah mengacuhkan sambil mengelus-elus juniornya.

"Diam hitam ! kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa. Ini sakit sekali bodoh." Maki Wonwoo masih memegang genitanya dari balik celana.

"Dasar lemah." Mingyu mencibir

"Kau ingin ku tendang seperti dia menendang milikku ?!" Wonwoo berkata tak santai

"Haiiish setidaknya bantu aku menarik bocah ini." Mingyu makin kesal

"Ne ne ne !" Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dengan sebal.

"Hyung lebih baik lepas pegangan mu atau aku akan membenturkan kepalamu agar kau pingsan." Mingyu berujar dingin pada Woozi

"Ayolah sayang, sekali saja menurut pada kami. Aku berjanji akan memberi kepuasan padamu manis." Mulut Wonwoo yang tidak tahu diri membuat Mingyu jengah.

"Hyung. Seriuslah !" Mingyu melotot tajam ke arah wonwoo.

Dengan kasar wonwoo menarik Woozi lebih kuat . Mingyu yang merasa ada angin segar pun ikut menambah kekuatan agar pegangan woozi terlepas.

Braaaaakkkk...

Dobrakan pintu membuat ketiga orang yang masih tarik ulur ini menoleh pada sumber suara.

Nampak suga dengan gagahnya berdiri di belakang beberapa sekurity apartement yang entah dia bayar berapa hingga mau berpihak padanya.

"Yak ... apa apa an ini lepaskan akuuu !" Mingyu meronta dalam cekalan ke 3 security berbadan kekar

"Ikut kami ke pos untuk membuat laporan !" Perintah salah satunya galak

"Yak ! Kami penghuni disini !" Wonwoo mengamuk

"Jelaskan setelah kita sampai di pos !" Jawab petugas itu acuh

"Anda berdua juga silahkan ikut kami." Dan suga serta woozi ikut digiring ke bawah.

"Hiiikks hyuuung." Woozi merengek dalam pelukan suga

"Sttttt hyung disini" Dan suga mengecup lembut pucuk kepala woozi

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

 _ **.**_

 _ **NC- Yang tidak kuat silahkan skip**_

.

"U...u...uu.u...uuuh...pe..pe...pelan...ah..." Tampak namja berambut sebahu mendongak ke atas dengan posisi berada di tengah-tengah dua pria yang menghimpit badanya di atas ranjang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeonghan

"Aaahhh...ooh...pinggangku..." Pria yang berada di belakang Jeonghan makin mengencangkan sodokanya dengan menjambak poni sang Umma seventeen yang kini mengangkang setengah tengkurap siapa lagi kalau bukan Appa pertama Scoup.

"A...a...akuh...hampir sampaiiiihhh..." Dan yang ini suara dari appa ke dua yang tengah di duduki Jeonghan dengan posisi mengangkang setengah tengkurap siap lagi klau bukan Joshua

"iiiiiissshhhhh...sa...sakiiit...pelan...ah...babooo..." Jeonghan menahan sakit saat kedua seme itu memompa kasar dangan double penetr*tion.

"Ini nikmat...ooooooh..." Joshua meracau sambil tanganya mengocok Jr jeonghan yang menganggur

"Jangan banyak bicara...arrgh...cepat selesaikan..." Jeonghan benar benar tak tahan dan rasanya ingin pingsan

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan treesome, dan hole nya benar benar terasa sobek menampung dua Jr yang tidak bisa dibilang sedang.

Dalam hati dia bersumpah tak akan membuat kedua seme nya cemburu lagi. Ini benar benar hukuman yang menyakitkan.

Hanya karena mencium pipi Dino untuk sekedar bercanda, dan mereka marah bukan main.

Hah..., dasar kejam

"Ooooooh...sabar saiiiyyaaanggaah..." Scoups kuwalahan mengatur nafas karna fokus mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

Manse manse manse YEH  
Manse manse manse YEH  
Manse manse manse YEH

"Po...po...ooh...pon-sel...muuh" Jeonghan mencengkeram bahu Joshua yang telentang dibawahnya, menikmati ketatnya remasan hole jeonghan rupanya

"Pon...pon-sel ku hil...hilang...oh..." Joshua melenguk merasakan gerakan liar Scoups yang membuat mereka bertiga berguncang denagn Jr yang bergesekan dalam hole Jeonghan

"Seung ...Cheol...eennghhh" Jeonghan melolokkan kepalanya kebelakang

"Biarkan saja...oooh...shiiit...Aaaaaarrrhhhh" Scoups berteriak merasa nikmat saat mencapai klimaks

Plllooooop...

Scoup mencabut Jr nya, meyisakan Jr Joshua yang masih menancap di hole Jeonghan

Jeonghan yang lelah, hendak bangkit dari atas Joshua , namun dengan gerak cepat, Joshua segera mengubah posisi.

Brruuugghhh...

"Be...lum...selesaiiih...chhaanggiiih..." Joshua menghujam hole itu lebih brutal dari Scoups

"A...a..akkuh...lelah..." Jeonghan memejamkan mata

"Hei...jangan pingsan dulu sttt oh..." Joshua menepuk nepuk pipi Jeonghan agar kesadaran namja canti itu tetap terjaga

Manse manse manse YEH  
Manse manse manse YEH  
Manse manse manse YEH

Ponsel Scoups berbunyi lagi, merasa risih. Dia mengangkat dan urung niatnya kekamar mandi

"Anyeong" Jawab Scoup singkat

"..."

"Ne ?" Nampak raut seriur menghiasai wajah leader seventeen itu

"..."

"Baik, kami segera kesana. Terimakasih..." Salam penutup Scoups mengahiri percakapan telepon itu.

Cepar pecat Scoups mengambil tisu basah, membersihkan sisa sias cairan cinta yang menempel ditubuhnya dan menghampiri Joshua yang masih asik menghajar Jeonghan

"Josh, kita harus kembali sekarang !" Perintah nya sambil menyodorkan tisu basah

Tak ia pedulukan wajah bodoh Joshua yang memandangnya mengangga dan jangan lupakan Jr nya yang masih menancap pada hole Jeonghan.

"Kau gila ?!" Tanya Joshua

"Ini sangat penting. Mingyu, Wonwoo dan woozi sedang di adili security." Jelas singkat Scoups

"Mwooo?" Joshua makin kebingungan

"Aiiisshhh sudah lepas, ini pakai bajumu." Scoups menarik sebelah tangan Joshua sampai tautanya dengan jeonghan terlepas

Pllloooop...

Dan tampak Jr joshua yang masih menegang

"Yak ! Apa kau benar benar sudah gila ! Lalu bagai mana dengan ini?!" Joshua memandang Jr mengacung nya nanar

"Lanjutkan saja besok." Jawab Scoup acuh setelah menyerahkan baju Joshua dan beralih membersihkan badan Jeonghan yang sudah pingsan

Joshua menghela nafas, dengan tak iklas menyapu keringat dengan tisu basah, memakai bajunya dan mengemasi barang mereka yang tergeletak kacau di kamar hotel itu.

"Lalau bagai mana dengan yang lain? Mereka masih di rumah DK kan?" Tanya Joshua

"Mereka bisa pulang sendiri besok. Ini kau urus administrasinya, aku bawa Hanii ke mobil dulu." Scoups menyerahkan lembaran uang pada Joshu dan membopong tubuh tak berdaya Jeonghan

"Hah, aku ingin menangis." Keluh Joshua melirik celananya yang menggembung dan lembaran uang yang berada di genggamanya.

Ini sudah tengah malam, hampir pagi malahan. Namun ia harus menyogok resepsionis dengan keadaan yang masih horny agar memudahkan proses chekout mereka yang terkesan dadakan.

-Tbc-


	14. Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Ahir tahun menjadi hari yang mungkin ditunggu tunggu bintang korea selatan karena banyak acara musik dan berbagai penghargaan untuk kerja keras para Idol papan atas.

Seperti malam ini, tepat pada malam pergantiaan tahun baru disalah satu festival musik, sebut saja SBS Gayo Daejun yang banyak menampilkan bintang papan atas.

Tapi yang kita bahas kali ini bukan tentang bagaimana acara terselenggara, namun bagaimana kisah dibalik waktu senggang para idol nya.

Apa saja yang meraka lakukan, rasakan dan inginkan

Baiklah, ayo kita telaah satu persatu.

Nampak para idol saling melempar salam pada fans saat mereka beryanyi bersama di atas panggung

Sesi ahir belum selasai dan dilanjutkan dengan foto bersama di atas panggung yang di pandu oleh staff

Nampak para idol yang berada di depan, tengah duduk tanpa alas di atas panggung, dan yang belakang tampak berjinjit agar kepalanya tertangkap kamera.

Seperti yang dilakukan Jhope sekarang, berusaha melompat setinggi mungkin mengimbanggi orang disebalahnya, Kim Yugyeom

"Kau tak ingin menggendong hyungmu ?" Sembari memperhatikan Jhope, Yugyeom bertanya pada Jungkook yang bersender pada V

"Gendong saja kalau kau mau, kami tak keberatan." Jawab V mengantikan Jungkook yang nampak lelah dalam rangkulanya

"..." Tanpa kata yugyeom berlalu pergi menghampiri 2jae, jengkel denagn pasangan baru BTS(Vkook) dan jengkel karna kakinya sempat terinjak Jhope yg melompat lompat

Namun urung niatnya saat melihat di sebelah 2jae ada RapJin, baiklah dia akan terlihat seperti lalat jika berada disekeliling pasangan bahagia Umma Appa BTS yang suka mengumbar kemesraan itu

Pandanganya teralih pada member Monsta X,

Nampak Wonho dan Hyungwon saling dorong dan kaki mereka berusaha saling menginjak entah memperebutkan apa

Ia alihkan pandanganya pada Jooheon yang nampak tak peduli dengan dua orang rusuh itu, dan ia berjalan kesana

"Hai hyung." Sapanya pada Jooheon yang senyum-senyum sendiri

Hal itu membuat Yugyeom mengikuti arah pandang Jooheon,

Nampak diseberang member Exo tengah menyapa fans dengan lambaian tangan dan fly kiss mereka.

"Mmuuuaaahhh..." Sontak Yugyeom menengok arah Jooheon saat tiba tiba member Monsta X itu meniru fly kiss member Exo dan mengerahkan pada salah satu member yang paling imut (read Xiumin) dengan senyum mesum mengerikan

"iiiiiiiuuuuhhhhhhhhh..." Yugyeom bergidik memandang Jooheon jijik karna wajah sook imut nya

Baiklah Yugyeom tahu sekarang, Jooheon sedang kasmaran

.

Pandangan Yugyeom beralih pada seorang yang berada disebelah Jooheon, yang iya yakini paling waras diantara member Monsta X

"Hyu-..." Perkataanya terpotong saat melihat tatapan sayu shownu yang tengah memandang member Exo

"Apa lagi ini ? kau juga menyukainya? " Yugyeom berbisik di telinga Shownu

"Siapa ?" Tanya shownu masih memandang sosok itu dari kejauhan

"Member Exo..." Jawab Yugyeom bodoh

"Bukan Exo..." Shownu berujar masih fokus pada arah pandangnya

"VIXX ?" Tanya Yugyeom memandang Ravi yang berada di belakang Exo

"Bukan. Bukan yang itu! Nah itu,yang pakai kaos biru." senyum Shownu mirip seperti senyum Jooheon

"A...ap...apa..." Yugyeom memandang tak percaya, jelas itu Jisung, member NCT Dream yang tersasar diantara member Exo

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Jisung bisa berada dalam rangkulan Suho padahal teman temanya yang lain sedang berfoto dibelakang.

Dengan tidak santai Yugyeom menoleh Shownu, bergerak cepat melihat jisung, menoleh Shownu-melihat jisung dan begitu seterusnya.

"Sinting. Dasar pedofil " ia memaki shownu

Dengan gerak mundur Yugyeom melangkah tergesa

Bruuugghhh...

"Oouuhhh..." Suara seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak

Yugyeom terkejut, dengan spontan ia membalik padan dan hal pertama yang ia dapat ialah pelototan tajam dari Ratu Alam semesta siap lagi klau bukan Kim Heechul.

Gllleeeeggg

Habislah riwayat mu Kim Yugyeom, kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah ia meneguk ludah kasar

"Sungiii hyung kau tak apa ?" Kyuhyun maknae Super junior nampak khawatir dengan hyung tersayang korban tabrak Yugyeom yang ternyata Kim Jong Woon atau yang sering di panggil Yesung

"Tak apa aku tak apa...uuuhh" Yesung masih merunduk karna dadanya yang tersikut Yugyeom

"Yak dimana matamu !" Eunhyuk nampak emosi menatap Yugyeom

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali..." Donghae nampak menyudutkan Yugyeom

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya diam begitu." Tegur kangin memperhatikan Yugyeom yang hanya termangu menyaksikan kesakitan yesung

"Kau harusnya minta maaf." Siwon berujar tetap memeluk yesung

"Anak ini sombong sekali sih." Ryeowook memandang yugyeom jengkel

"Dia dari agensi sebelah sepertinya." Sungmin ikut menimpal

"Hei sudah sudah jangan ribut disini ! Bagaimana kalau para fans melihat" Leeteuk berusaha menengahi

"Tidak akan ada yang lihat, kita di ujung panggung. Bagaimana kalau kita tonjok saja bocah ini.." Heechul berkata datar

"Sudah, aku tak apa...uuuhh..., nanti juga sakitnya akan-..." Perkataan yesung terpotong saat ia berdiri tegak dan berhadapan dengan Yugyeom

"Giii...gi...giyoumiii..." Yesung melafal dengan tergagap

Mata mereka saling bertemu dan adu pandang

Memori itu kembali terlintas di benak Yugyeom

Saat Woonii hyungnya berjanji untuk selalu disampingnya ( _"Mulai sekarang, kau akan hidup bersama kami. Aku adalah hyung mu. Dan kau dongseang ku. Kita akan selalu bersama, aku akan berada di sampingmu selalu Giyoumiii, jadi jangan berfikir bahwa kau sendiri"_ )

Saat Woonii hyungnya berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya ( _"Jangan takut, hyung akan disini untuk menjagamu"_ )

Saat woonii hyung memeluknya agar ia tak kedinginan

Saat wooni hyung mendekapnya waktu ia menangis ketakutan

Dan saat wooni hyung menyayangnya dengan penuh perhatian

Tapi ini bukan dia, dia bukan wooni hyung yg dulu selalu merawatnya

Dia bukan woonii hyung

Wonii hyung nya sudah pergi

Pergi entah kemana

Pergi tanpa kata

Pergi tanpa pesan

Pergi dengan beribu janji yang ia ingkari

Dan membuat nya untuk tak lagi mudah percaya pada janji palsu

.

"Hei nak, kau tak apa?" Leeteuk nampak mengguncang bahu yugyeom yang terlihat syok dengan pandangan kosong ke arah yesung

"Ma...maf... maaf kan aku..." Yugyeom berlari

"Giyoumii...giyoumiiii..." Jerit yesung berusaha mengejar Yugyeom

Greeep...

"Lepas. Lepaskan aku...!" Dengan kasar Yugyeom menyentak tangan yesung yang memeluknya

Bruuuggh...

"Ommo sungii..." Heechul langsung menangkap tubuh lemas Yesung yang terhuyung

"Hiiiks.., Giyoumi...hiiikkss..." Dan yesung hanya mampu menangis dalam pelukan Heechul

.

Yugyeom terus berlari menerobos sesama idol yang sedang menuruni tangga stage

Tak ia pedulikan beberapa orang yang mengumpat menyumpahinya karena ia tabrak

Brrruuugghhh

Yugyeom menabrak seseorang lagi. Bagus sekarang siapa

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Yeoja mengulurkan tanganya pada Yugyeom yang terjatuh

"Aku tak ap-"

Deeeeggg...

Perkataan Yugyeom terpotong saat melihat gadis cantik berdiri dengan tangan terulur tepat di atasnya

"Ma...ma...malaikat..., uuuh...(Bruuugh)" Yugyeom pingsan

Tentu membuat beberapa gadis berseragam pink yang ingin masuk ruang tunggu salah satu gedung SBS itu panik

"Yerin kau apa kan dia?" Sowon panik melihat manusia tergeletak tak berdaya

"A...aku...tak tahu..." Jawab Yerin takut

"Bukan kah dia maknae dari Got7?"Eunha memastikan

"Manager, bagai mana kalau semantara kita bawa masuk" Usul Yuju pada sang manager yang sedari tadi hanya melongo

"Ide baguis, aku akan ke ruang tunggu Got7..." SinB langsung berlari entah kemana

"Tunggu aku ikuuuut..." Teriak maknae Umji mengejar SinB

Dan member Gfriend membantu sang manajer yang membopong yugyeom ke dalam ruang tunggu mereka.

Dia pingsan tepat di depan pintu Ruang tunggu Gfriend jika kalian ingin tahu.

.

.

.

Kita tinggalkan Seorang Kim Yugyeom yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan beralih menyimak kisah tiga orang yang sedang mengendap endap di koridor

"Mengepa kita berjalan seperti ini ?" Tanya Shownu yang berada di barisan paling belakang

"Kenpa ?" Jooheon menoel lengan V yang berjalan mengendap didepanya

"Agar lebih mendramatisir." Cengir Member BTS itu masih berjalan jinjit

Dengan bodohnya mereka berdua mengikuti jalan jinjit Taehyung

Tok...tok...tok...

Ckleeeek...

seseorang berkulit albino nampak membuka pintu yang diketuk V. Pintu bertuliskan EXO ROOM

Braaaakkk...

Dan bocah berkulit kecoklatan yang berada di sebelah bocah albino menutup paksa pintu itu sebelum V cs masuk.

"Yaaaakkkk...HITAM...! (Bruuaakkk...Bruuaaakkk...Bruuuaaakkk...)" V benar benar kesal dengan musuh bebuyutanya siapa lagi kalau bukan HunKai

Ckleeeek...

"Masuk lah, maaf kan mereka." Dengan senyum cerah Chen membuka pintu untuk orang yang mengetuk ruang tunggu mereka brutal.

"Terimakasiih. "Shownu berujar canggung setelah melewati Chen

"Suhooooo hyuuuuung." V langsung melompat di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang suap suapan.

Denagn tak tahu diri V malah membuka mulutnya lebar. Chanyeol sempat beradu pandang dengan baekhun yang juga membuka mulut siap di suapi.

"Aku disini, apa yang kau lakukan disitu ?" Suho mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk melihat tingkah hiperaktif V

"A...a...aaakkk...akhu hiaaaap huapi akhu goooong (A..a...aaaakkk aku siap, suapi aku dong)!" Denagn kurang ajarnya V menarik tangan chanyeol yang masih bingung harus menyuapi siapa

"Hap...nyaaaam (kunyak)...nyaaam(kunyak)...nyaaam(kunyah)" dengan wajah songong V menunjuk minuman di tangan baekhyun.

Dengan baik hati baekyun menyodorkan minum pada anak dadakanya

"Huwwaaaaaaaaa aku juga mauuuuu !" Kai dan sehun berlari kencang menghambur ketiga orang yang nampak seperti keluarga bahagia (Chenyeol , Baekhyun dan anak mereka Taehyung)

Boouuggg...

Bouuuggg...

Booouuuugggg...

Dengan brutal mereka menhantam V dengan bantal sofa

"Enak saja kau dasar kampret." Sehun berujar makin semangat menghantam V

"Rasakn ini...rasakan ini..." Kai memajukan bibirnya , tak kalah semangat dari sehun

"Suhooooo hyuuuuung..." V berteriak memanggil suho yang asik berbincang dengan Shownu

"Heii...hei...sudah sudah, apa apaan kalian ini..." Chanyeol menghadang sehun dan kai

"Curang...curang...curang... kalau dia boleh kenapa kami tidak !" Kai merajuk beralih memukuli Chanyeol dengan bantal

Baiklah, ini sangat menjengkelkan bagi Kai dan sehun, pasalnya mereka selalu di bentak chanyeol saat menganggu momenya dengan sang kekasih (Baekhyun)

Namun apa apa ini. Alien BTS ini malah seenak jidatnya bermanja pada couple Chanbaek

"Jonginii...sudah...hei hei..." Baekhyun menolong chanyeol yang di keroyok HunKai

Karena jengkel , Baekhyun mendorong salah satu diantara mereka yang ternyata sehun.

Sehun limbung, hampir terjatuh namun ia berpegang pada Kai.

Kai tak kuat menahan barat badan sehun, ahirnya mereka terjatuh dengan posisi sehun menghimpit Kai di lantai

Jedug...

Cuuup...

Mata kai melotot merasakan benda basah menempel tepat di pipi kananya .

Ngeeek...

Wajah datar sehun menyadarkan kai yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi denganya

"A...a...a...ap...apa itu tadi ?" Tanya Kai tergagap

"Bibirku." Jawab sehun babo

Nampak mata Kai yang kini mulai berkaca kaca

"Oh tidak...ini pertanda buruk." Gumam chen yang hanya menyimak sedari tadi

"Huuuuwwweeeeeee...HYUUUUUUUNNG..." Teriakan maut Kai menggemparkan ruangan dan membuat D.O bangkit dari kubur. Anni tidur lelapnya maksutku

"AKU TAK SENGAJA..." Teriak sehun tak kalah kencang berlari keluar

Dengan mata melotot Kyungsoo memandang arah keributan. Matanya mengintimidasi Chanyeol yang berada di dekat kai

"Se...sehunnii..." Chanyeol menunjuk pintu yang terbuka

"YAK...Oh sehun apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jongiiin !" Kyungso mengejar sehun yang sudah berlari kalang kabut keluar ruangan

Lalu bagai mana dengan Taehyung, bocah itu tengah sibuk menghabiskan cemilan Chanbaek sambil menonto Kai yang menangis.

.

Sekarang kita beralih kepada Jooheon yang tengah sibuk merayu Xiumin.

"Hyuuuung...ini aku yang buat sendiri lho..." Jooheon menyodorkan Sebungkus coklat hati pada xiumin yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Lay

"Baozi hyung, jangan begitu..." Lay berusaha menarik Xiumin yang bersembunyi di sebelahnya.

Mereka duduk disofa dan Lay yang berada di tengah

"Anniiii." Xiumin menggeleng , kepalanya ia benamkan di punggung Lay

"Hehehehe maaf ya. Baozi hyung memang pemalu." Lay menerima coklat itu

Bukan pemalu, tapi penakut, itu yang paling tepat Zhang Yizing.

.

Disebelah pojok, ada suho yang mendengar cerita Shownu

"Ah, jadi begitu ? Aku juga sangat terkejut saat Johnny cerita pada Sehun." Suho berkata

"Ne, aku pun sangat malu kala tahu salah satu memberku berada di sana" Sesal Shownu

"..." Suho hanya mempu menatap iba

"Oh iya, bukankah kalian dekat ?" Shownu bertanya

"Ne ?" Suho tampak bingung

"Ah maksut ku EXO dan NCT." Jawab Shownu

"Ow, iya mereka kan hobae kami. Tentu kami cukup dekat." suho tersenyum anggelic

"Eheeem, Junmyeonii. Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Shownu melirihkan suaranya

"Apa itu ?" Suho memajukan mukanya penasaran

Dan isyarat tangan shownu membuat suho memberikan telinganya untuk mereka berbisik bisik.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang , (Suho dan Shownu) didepan pintu ruang tunggu NCT

"Apa tidak apa apa ?" Tanya Shownu ragu

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Suho malah balik bertanya

"Hah, aku ini terlalu tua, dan dia masih anak anak." Shownu berujar lemas

"Tidak ada yang salah jika itu tentang cinta."Suho sok bijak

Ckleeeeek...

Bruuugghhh...

"Buuuuwwaahahahahahaaaaa..." Dan suara tawa pecah mengiringi suho yang tergeletak di lantai

"Ommo Junmyeonii hyuuung." Renjun yang baru saja membuka pintu bertuliskan NCT Dream Room segera menolong suho

Jangan salahkan Renjun yang sembarangan membuka pintu, tapi salahka Suho yang dengan seenaknya bersandar pada pintu itu.

"Yak kalian berhenti tertawa !" Mark Lee mengomeli maknae Line yang menertawakan kemalangan suho

"Hyung kau tak apa?" Tanya Jeno

"Ah, aku tak apa." Suho mengusap tengkuknya malu

"Eheeeem..." Shownu berdehem menyadarkan suho

"Oh aku hampir lupa, kenalkan ini teman hyung." Suho menarik Shownu yang hanya berdiri diam di ambang pintu

"Kami sudah kenal." Jaemin berujar ketus

"OMMO ...itu kan ahjussi jahat." Perkataan Jisung membuat hati shownu remuk

"Siapa yang jahat ?" Chanlee bertanya pada jisung

"Itu ge, orang itu jahat. Dia yang mengadukan kami." Jisung menatap tajam shownu

Jelas sudah perkara , ini sulit. Jisung nampak sangat membenci shownu

"Dia tak jahat jisungii, teman hyung ini baik,lihat hidungnya, bibirnya, matanya, dan alis tebal nya. Dia terlihat seperti orang baik baik kan ?" Suho berusaha merayu

Memang apa hubunganya, batin mereka semua

"Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat baik." Jisung bersikeras

"Dia baik." suho bersikeras juga

"Tidak." Jisung tak mau kalah

"Dia baik." Suho makin ngeyel

"Tidak."

"Baik."

"Tidak."

"Baik.."

"Tidak."

Dan shownu hanya bisa mengurut pangkal hidung nya mendegar perdebatan dua orang bertolak usia yang kekanakan.

.

.

.

Kita beralih ke suatu tempat, tempat yang cukup kotor jika aku boleh berpendapat.

"Jadi ini dia pelacur murahan yang membuat kehidupan leader ku kalang kabut ?!" sindiran tajam dari mulut Jinhwan membuat woozi berhenti dari kegiatanya mencuci tangan

"..." Tak menjawab, woozi meninggalkan seseorang yang menatapnya tajam dari pantulan cermin pada dinding wastafel.

Greep...

"Aku bicara padamu bocah." Jinhwan mencengkeram pundak woozi yang hendak berlalu melewatinya

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu mu dari tubuhku !" Woozi mendelik tajam

"Jadi kau fikir kau suci ?!" Jinhwan tersenyum mengejek

"Apa masalahmu !" Woozi membentak

"Yang pertama kau menghancurkan leader kami, yang kedua kau menghianati IM dan yang ketiga karna kau seorang pelacur. Aku sangt benci pelacur !" Jinhwan menggeram

"Jangan asal bicara !" Woozi sekan tak terima

"Tentu aku tak asal bicara, bagai mana bisa kau membuka lebar pahamu untuk pria lain saat kekasihmu sibuk menari di atas panggung." Jinhwan tersenyum licik

Raut wajah Woozi menegang.

Ia ingat sekarang, sekelebat bayangan yang ia lihat saat bermain panas dengan suga di tangga darurat bukan lah imajinasinya.

Namun itu Jinhwan, member Ikon yang sialnya teman dari musuh besarnya Kim Hanbin

Adu pandang tak terelakkan, Adu dorong pun terjadi diantara kedunya

Ini cukup imbang mengingat mereka sama sama pendek, namun jika kita resapi lagi, nyatanya Jinhwan pernah hampir menjadi seme bagi IM dan Woozi hanya lah seorang uke yang berteriak dibawah IM

Jadi...

Boouuggg...

"Ahhhrrrgg..." Woozi merintih saat merasa dinding toilet menghantam keras punggungnya

Ckkleeeek...

"Wooziii baby ap-... Yak apa yang kau lakukan ! lepaskan !" IM berteriak dan menarik Jinhwan yang sudah mencekik Woozi

"Uhuuuk...uhuuuk...uuhhuuuk..." Woozi terbatuk dalam jongkoknya

Tentu IM tak bisa terima dengan keadaan ini

"Baby ! Astaga baby, kau tak apa ?" IM mengangkat kepala Woozi dengan kedua telapak tanganya

Nampak wajah woozi dengan mata berkaca dan nafas tersengal

"Hyuuung ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku." IM berkata dingin

"Changkyun dia itu pelacur dia-..." ucap jinhwan terpotong

"DIAM ! Setelah mencelakai kekasihku, kau masih berani memakinya !" IM membentak

"Aku bicara fakta dia itu selingkuh, dia menghianatimu. Dia bersetubuh dengan pria lain saat kau perform di stage !" Jinhwan tampak emosi

"BOHOOONG. Dia bohong hyung. Dia bohong. Dia bahkan hampir memperkosaku. " Woozi berlinang air mata

Mata jinhwan melotot mendengar pengakuan palsu woozi

"Benarkah itu Jinhwan hyuuung." IM bertanya dengan nada dingin

"Tidak...tidak...sungguh aku tidak melakukanya. Dia yang bohong !" Jinhwan menunjuk balik Woozi

"Tidak hyuuung hiikks... aku tak bohong. Dia memaksaku, dan aku tak mau hyuuung...hiikks. Lalu dia mencekik leharku. Dia ingin membunuh ku...uuuuhuuuhuuu..." Woozi meratap dalam tangisnya

"Bohong, dia bohong !" Jinhwan menunjuk Woozi

"Tidak hyung, aku tak bohong. Lihat ini. Ini buktinya !" Woozi menunjukkan bekas gigitan di lehernya yang sebenarnya milik Suga

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini lagi pada ku hyung." IM berujar

"Changkyun aku-" Perktaan jinhwan terpotong

"Cukup. Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan kami !" IM pergi sambil memeluk Woozi

Namun Jinhwan tak begitu saja membiarkanya

"Tunggu, kau harus percaya padaku, aku berkata jujur. Itu bekas gigitan Suga. Dia selingkuh dengan member Bangstan itu ! Percaya padaku changkyun." Jinhwan menahan lengan kanan IM

"Bagai mana aku bisa percaya padamu hyung. Kau bahkan pernah melakukan hal serupa padaku dulu." Perkataan IM seakan menampar Jinhwan dengan kesalahanya di masa lalu.

Jinhwan termangu. Rupanya IM belum bisa memaafka kesalahanya yang dulu. Memang sempat terlintas difikiranya untuk memperkosa IM dimasa lalu. Namun tidak untuk Woozi, sedikitpun dia tak ada niat untuk menyentuh bocah licik itu.

.

.

.

Tok...tok...tok...

Tok...tok...tok...

Ckleeeek...

Chanu membuka pintu ruang tunggu IKON dengan mata terpejam

"Mana Leadermu." Tanpa salam sang tamu bertanya To the point

"Tidur." Jawab chanu masih memejamkan mata dan hendak menutup pintu

Bruuugg...

Brraaaakkkk...

"Auuuhhhhh..." Ratap Chanu saat sang tamu mendorongnya dan memaksa menerobos masuk

"Ommo Chanu-ya." Yunhyeong melempar beberapa peralatan yang mereka kemas.

Member Ikon sedang kemas-kemas rupanya

"Kim Hanbin-shi, kita haru bicara !" Tamu itu yang ternyatas adalah Min Yoongi atau biasa di panggil Suga itu membuat BI terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya.

.

Booooouugghhh...

"Arrgghh. Brengsek, apa masalahmu." BI mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang kena tonjok Suga

"Itu untuk kelancangan mu menyakiti Woozi " Suga berujar tegas

"Hah, hanya itu? " ejek BI

"Aku bisa saja membuat mu babak belur, tapi aku masih cukup waras dalam meperingatkanmu." Suga memberi peringatan.

Merasa cukup, suga beranjak meninggalkan BI

"Kau tak berhak melakukan itu." BI berujar santai

"..." Suga tek menjawab dan berhenti dari langkahnya tanpa memutar badan

"Dia kekasih IM, kenapa kau yang sewot. Oh ya,aku lupa. Kau kan selingkuhanya." BI berkata sengit

Set

BI menahan tangan Suga yang hendak memukul wajahnya saat lelaki bermarga Min itu membalik badan

"Kau benar benar ingin ku hajar eoh !" Suga tersulut emosi

"Aku sebenarnya kasian padamu !" BI tersenyum miring

"Kau yang seharusnya di kasihani ." Suga balik mengejek BI

"Setidaknya aku merelakan pujaan hatiku demi kebahagian nya. Tidak seperti mu yang malah menjadi bayang-bayang. Kalau kau mencintainya, maka lepaskan woozi untuk meraih kebahagian. Dia bisa tersenyum, bahkan tanpa harus melihat mu. Menempatka dirimu diantara woozi dan Changkyun , hanya akan menambah beban dalam hidupnya." BI melepas tangan suga yang ia tahan

Dengan langkah ringan , BI meninggalkan suga yang masih terpaku

Perkataan BI, benar benar meremat hatinya.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain. Ruang tunggu Seventeen tepatnya

"Yang itu juga jangan lupa di masukkan !" Perintah Scoup pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sebulan ini dihukum menjadi babu. (ingat kesalahan mereka pada woozi beberapa hari lalu)

"Aiiisshhh, tangan mu." Sentak Jeonghan pada Joshua yang berusaha meraba pahanya

Dan Joshua hanya mampu tersenyum mesum

"Ge, sebelah sini juga." Minghao menunjuk bahu kirinya dengan manja

"Ne ..." Junhui memijat patuh sang kekasih

Hoshi dan DK tertawa cekikikan mengejek Jun Hui

"Chan." Seungkwan melirik Dino gelisah

"Ne hyuuung." Dino nampak fokus pada Ipad nya

"Aku ingin pipis." Seungkwan meminta di antar

"Hoshiii hyuuuung...!" Dan lagi maknae kurang ajar ini masih fokus pada ipad nya

"Ne ?" dengan malas Hoshi yang asik bertengkar dengan DK menghampirinya

"Antar seungkwan hyung ke kamar mandi." jawab dino tanpa melihat Hoshi

"Dasar bocah." Hoshi menjendul kepala Dino

"Yaaakk !" Dino berteriak masih fokus pada Geme nya

Dengan gerak mata Hoshi mengajak seungkwan ke toilet

.

Bruugghhh...

"Auuuuhh kenap berhenti ?" Rutuk Hoshi jengkel saat tiba tiba Seungkwan berhendi di belokan

"..." tak ada jawaban hanya raut wajah penuh kesedihan yang seungkwan berikan

Merasa aneh Hoshi mengikuti arah pandang Seungkwan.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat matanya menangkap sesosok Vernon tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang wanita.

"Hiiikss Han-hansol-ah..." Airmata lolos dari kelopak mata seungkwan

Vernon, yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh kebelakang.

Namun naas , sang kekasih nyatanya berlari sebelum ia bisa menjelaskan apapun

"Booo..." Vernon berusaha mengejar Sengkwan

Namun tangan seorang wanita mencegahnya

"Urusan kita belum selesai hansol-ah." Dahyun berujar dingin

"Kita sudah berahir. Sudah lama berahir. " Vernon berusaha lepas

"Tidak kita belum berahir." salah satu personil Twice itu bersikeras

"Kita sudah berakhir semenjak kepergianmu. Kau yang meninggalkanku dulu. Jadi mulai sekarang, jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Dan perkataan dari vernon menusuk hati Dahyun

.

"Booo. Bo tunggu aku Booo..." Vernon mencekal tangan Seungkwan yang hampir masuk keruang tunggu

Jangan sampai seungkwan masuk ruang tunggu, masalah akan bertambah parah jika Jeonghan ikut campur.

"Hiikks...lepaskan...hiikks lepaskan aku..." Seungkwan berusaha melepas tangan Vernon

"Tidak sebelum kau mendegar penjelasanku." Vernon berujar

"Hiiks Ti...ti ...tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan Hansol-ah hiiks. Semua sudah jelas hiiks." Seungwan tersedu

"Aku-..." Perkataan vernon terputus

"Mengapa...hiiks, magapa kau menghancurkan ku kalau kau nyatanya hanya ingin mempermainkanku hiiiks. Mengapa... mangapa kau sekejam ini padaku hiiiiks..., megapa , megapa hansol-ah !" Seungkwan mengeluarkan amarahnya

"Tidak...tidak begitu... aku tidak seperti itu...aku tidak seperti itu Boo..." Vernon memeluk seungkwan erat

Dan seungkwan makin tersedu dalam dekapan nya.

Disisi lain,

"Aduuuuh, masak aku harus disini sampai mereka selesai berpelukan sih." Keluh Hoshi dari kejauhan.

Sebenarnya Hoshi tidak berniat menguping ataupun mengintip kagiatan lovey dovey itu. Ingin masuk ruang tunggu seventeen, namun urung niatnya saat pasangan Verkwan masih berpelukan tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan Seventeen Room itu.

-Tbc-


	15. Chapter 14

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Hari berlalu semenjak kami resmi berpisah, sulit bagiku menjalani hidup yang awalnya sangat bergantung pada Hanbin. Namun aku tak bisa seperti itu, aku di posisi berbeda sekarang.

Hanbin pernah berujar bahwa ia membutuhkanku, tapi di balik semua itu ada woozi yang butuh pertanggungjawaban ku, ada ayah yang menaruh harapan padaku, dan ibu yang membutuhkan kepedulianku. Mereka lebih membutuhkan aku dari pada mu Kim Hanbin .

Maaf kan aku

Hanbin-ah.

.

Bruuugghhh...

Kloooonthaaaaang...,

"Aaaarrrrrgghhhh." Aku tersungkur setelah menabrak seseorang dan nampan berisi bubur sudah berhambur dilantai

"Changkyuniii." Kudengar suara umma Kim terkejut dengan kepala melolok dari pintu kamarnya

"Ah, aku tak apa Umma-nim." Senyum ku lempar pada Umma Kim yang kini menatapku sendu

"Aiiisshh Bocah ini apa yang kau fikirkan nak?" Aboji membantu ku berdiri

"A...anni ." Jawab ku gusar

"Hah, istirahatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah." Nasihat Aboji

"Tidak Aboji, aku hanya em..." Aku bingung mencari alasan

Jujur aku merasa hampa dan bingung dengan apa yang aku rasa

"Kudengar jadwal kalian sangat padat ahir ahir ini. Jadi kau harus banyak istirahat sebelum bekerja lagi bersama Monsta X" Ku rasa Jiwa Ceo dalam diri ayah ku keluar

"..." Aku tak menjawab, hanya menoleh pada pintu kamar umma kim di sebelah kanan ku

Masih tampak umma kim memperhatikan aku dan Appa dari celah bintu dengan wajah berkerut dan tatapan mata yang seolah memohon agar aku segera datang padanya.

Ini jam makan malam, Umma kim selalu menungguku untuk sekedar menyuapinya dan menyanyikan ninabobo untuk penghantar tidurnya.

"Biar dia aku yang urus." Jawab Ayah mengikuti arah pandangku

"Aboji." Aku menegur dengan sikap ayah ku

"Kau tak percaya padaku ? Ayolah biar brandal begini Aboji juga punya hati." Wajah Aboji membuat ku ingin tertawa, matanya benar benar berusaha menunjukkan wajah imut nya

"Jadi, Aboji sendiri yang akan menyuapi Umma?" Aku bertanya menggoda sambil menaik turunkan alisku

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku membayar pelayan kalau me-" Perkataan Aboji langsung ku potong

"Kalau begitu tak boleh." Sahutku final

"Aiiissshhh dasar keras kepala. Sana sana sana !" Aboji mendorong ku menuju kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar BI

Aku bahkan harus merelakan sandal berbulu ku menginjak tumpahan bubur dilantai

Braaaaak...

Dan menutup pintunya

Hah, dasar Aboji.

.

.

.

Aku membolak balikkan tubuhku dari kiri kekanan, dari kanan ke kiri, telentang, miring , tengkurap dan,

"Haaaaah, Ok aku tak bisa tenang." Dengan langkah terburu aku menuju keluar menuju kamar Umma-nim.

Baiklah bilang saja aku tak percaya pada ayah ku sendiri, tapi ini demi kebaikan. Aku tak mau membaca suratkabar yang memuat pembunuhan dengan Head Line ' Ceo Kim yang menaungi boyband ternama korea Monsta X,mencekik istrinya hingga mati karena menolak makan'.

Aku memang berlebihan tapi ini lebih baik dari pada hal hal buruk terjadi mengingat hubungan Umma Kim dan Aboji kurang begitu baik. Musuh dalam selimut lebih tepatnya.

Entah apa yang mereka masih perdebatkan, kenyataanya sampai sekarang masih terpampang pedang tajam tak kasat mata dalam hubungan pernikahan ini.

"Kau ingin tambah kuahnya?" Aku menghentikan langkah ku tepat didepan pintu kamar umma-nim saat mendegar suara Bass Aboji

"..." Tak ada jawaban namun aku dapat melihat dari balik pintu bahwa Umma Kim menggeleng

"Dia semakin tampan." Kulihat Aboji mulai membuka cerita , entah siapa yang ia katakan tampan

Sambil menghela nafas , Aboji tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya

"Dia juga semakin kuat, kemarin aku melihat dia dipukul seorang pemuda, namun dia hanya tertawa." Aboji tersenyu di sela ceritanya

"Kurasa dia sudah gila karna tak mau melawan, tapi setelah aku melihat lawanya, ternyata namja itu berwajah manis dan lebih pendek darinya. Hahahahaaa." Entah apa yang lucu namun Aboji tertawa terpingkal pingkal

"Ku pikir dia lelaki brengsek yang kasar, namun nyatanya, dia begitu halus. Dia tak setega itu dalam menyakiti orang lain." Dapat kurasa wajah Aboji menjadi sedikit muram

"Hiiikksss..." Perhatianku teralih oleh suara isak tangis Umma Kim

Aboji tak tinggal diam, dengan berlahan menaruh nampan yang tadinya dipangkuan menjadi beralih ke nakas. Mengusap pucuk kepala Umma Kim dan memeluknya.

"Mian hiiiks...Mianeee...hiikks...hiiiikks" Umma terisak dalam pelukan Aboji

"Sssstttt Uljima. Dia anak yang kuat, dia tumbuh dengan baik. Dia dewasa tanpa bimbingan kita ,tanpa tuntunan kedua orang tuanya. Dia telah memilih jalanya sendiri. Dia bahagia, dia akan lebih baik jika tanpa kita" Aboji menenangkan Umma-nim

"Uhuuuk...uhuuukk..." Aku hampir berlari menerobos masuk saat Aboji tiba tiba batuk keras

"Yeobo, kau tak apa ? Ya Tuhan, sini berbaring dulu. Naik keranjang !" Dan panggilan Umma yang mengelus punggung Aboji menahan kaki ku untuk menganggu acara love dove mereka

Aboji naik ke atas ranjang, persis disebelah Umma , merebahkan tubuhnya dan mereka mengenakan selimut yang sama.

Baiklah, biar aku pergi saja...

Aku harus istirahat untuk jumpa fans bersama member Monsta X besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Kegiatan Jumpa Fans yang di adakan Monsta X sudah usai dua jam yang lalu. Dan kini mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu di dorm dengan berbagai kegiatan.

Ada yang berkemas entah hendak pergi kemana (IM)

Ada yang bermesra mesraan tanpa tahu kondisi (Minhyuk x Kihyun)

Ada yang berebut celana dalam / jangan lupa mereka suka barang couple (Wonho x Hyungwoon)

Ada yang senyum senyum tak jelas memandangi Ponselnya (Jooheon)

Ada yang sedang galau sambil memencet ulat yang tidak berdosa (Shownu)

.

.

"Yak lepaskan tangan kotormu itu !" Suara Hyungwoon terdengar dari ruang tengah

"TIDAK. Kau yang lepas !" Wonho tak mau kalah

"YAK...KEMBALI SIALAN...!" Nampak Hyungwoon yang begitu emosi berlari mengejar Wonho dengan celana polkadot di tangan kiri nya

"Ini punyaku. " Wonhoo berlari keruang tamu dengan heboh

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Dan bertambah heboh saat tiba tiba kedua orang itu melompati sofa dimana Minhyuk dan Kihyun tengah berpelukan menonton film india.

Jika kalian bertanya itu teriakan siapa, tentu jawabanya adalah Kihyun

Bukan , bukan karna terkejut karna lompatan Wonho dan Hyungwoon. Tapi Kihyun benar benar malu dan jijik dengan penampilan mereka yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Nampak seperti superman annia?

"YAK...DASAR ORANG ORANG SINTING...!" Maki Minhyuk sambil memeluk dan menutupi mata suci Kihyun

"Astaga Astaga...apa itu..." Kihyun merengek heboh dalam dekapan Minhyuk dengan mata terpejam

.

.

Hap...

Seeet...

"Astaga..." Jooheon segera bangun dari acara mari merebahkan tubuh di karpet saat ke dua super hiro yang mengenakan celana dalam saja melompatinya (Read Wonho & Hyungwoon)

Dengan teriakan teriakan tak jelas serta makian sayang tentunya selagi mereka saling mengejar.

Jooheon nampak tak ambil pusing dengan adegan itu.

Ia lebih tertarik pada sang Appa yang nampak sibuk berburu Ulat.

.

.

"Appa..." Suara jooheon mengagetkan Shownu yang hendak memencet korbanya

"wae?" Tanya Shownu acuh dan melanjutkan acaranya

Ngeeek...

(Memencet ulat)

"Iiiissshhh...eeuuuuhhh Appa, tidak adakah kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini?" Jooheon bertanya jijik dengan kegilaan shownu

"Ini sangat menyenangkan Joo. Mereka dengan kurang ajar memakan bunga ku yang bahkan belum tumbuh. Kau tahu aku harus membayar mahal untuk menebus pupuk nya." Shownu berujar tanpa menoleh pada Jooheon

"Tapi aku punya hal yang lebih menarik Appa." jooheon meloel noel lengan berotot Shownu

"Jangan ajak aku mengutil cumi lagi." Shownu mengangkat Sekop nya pada kepala Jooheon, mereka pernah mencuri cumi lauk masakan Kihyun dan berahir dengan makan ramyeon seminggu karena Kihyun mogok masak.

"Aiiissshh, ini bahkan lebih nikmat dari cumi." Jooheon menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit

"Apa ?!" Shownu menuntut penuh tanya dengan wajah melongo

Tanpa menjawab, Jooheon menggoyangkan Ponselnya, dan sekejap memencet nomor sahabat karibnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fire...,Fire...

Drrrrrrrrrr...Drrrrrrrr...

Fire...,Fire...

Drrrrrrrrrr...Drrrrrrrr...

"Eeeuuunnggghh...," Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung memberi isyarat bahwa Ponsel nya berdering

"..." Tak ada respon berarti dan Taehyung malah semakin rakus melahap bibir jungkook

"Eeeuunnghh...,eeeuuuuggghhh..." Jungkook makin meronta

Bruuuugghhh...

"Auuuhhh..." Dan Taehyung ahirnya merespon setelah ia jatuh dari ranjang Jungkook

"..." Jungkook hanya tersenyum membalas pelototan tajam Taehyung

"Aiiissshhh kukiii, kenapa kau jahat sekali chagiii..." Taehyung merajuk lucu memajukan bibirnya

"Aku sudah memperingatkan hyungiii." Jungkook seakan menyindir dengan melirik Ponsel Taehyung yang tergeletak di meja

Dengan malas taehyung berdiri dan menghampiri Ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering

("Ada apa?") Tanpa salam V mengangkat pangilanya

("Tae,mau daging asap tidak?" ) Orang diseberang yang ternyata Jooheon bertanya antusias pada mamber BTS ini

("Hah? Asap? Kau fikir aku Jin iprit.") V nampak ngambek dan jungkook tentu saja tertawa mendengar kekesalan V pada si penelpon

("Aduh ya Tuhan, Bukan asap Tae, daging...daging.., daging yang di asap...")Jooheon nampak menjelasan kesalah pahaman

("Apa itu gratis ?") V bertanya dengan wajah blank out

("Tentu tae, Shownu hyung akan memberikan mu secara Cuma Cuma...Wattaaaoooooh") Jooheon mengaduh setelah berkata penuh semangat

("Jinjja.") Mata V bersinar sinar dengan keberuntungan hari ini

("Tentu saja, tapi setelah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk kami tentunya.") Jooheon seakan memberi pekerjaan pada orang yang membutuhkan

("Hah, sudah ku duga.") V bergumam

("Bagai mana?") Jooheon menawarkan

("Apa lagi kali ini?") Tanya V sambil mengupil dan jungkook tak tinggal diam dengan menendang pantat sang kekasih yag berdiri di samping ranjang

("Temani kami ke dorm artis SM.")

Baiklah, kurasa kalian tahu misi apa ini...

.

.

.

.

.

Kita beralih pada penghuni lain, masih pada dorm yang sama namun berbeda kamar.

Nampak Suga tengah berbaring telentang dengan mata terpejam

Bukan tertidur saat kau melihat alisnya yang kian menaut

Berlahan membuka mata, memandang langit dengan pandangan menerawang di awang awang

.

 _-Flashback on-_

 _Sore tenang di hari menyebalkan nan melelahkan, begitu yang dirasakan pemuda bernama Min Yoongi. Dia nampak ogah ogahan membawa belanjaan serta sebotol soju di tangan kananya._

 _"Hiiikks..., Lep...as...hiiiiks aarrggh..."Suara isak tangis dan teriakan membuat langkah Yoongi terhenti_

 _Dia menghentikan langkah tepat di pertigaan jalan menuju gang sempit yang sangat sepi_

 _Nampak beberapa siswa tengah melingkari sesuatu yang Yoongi tak tahu itu apa namun kakinya melangkah mendekat dengan sendirinya_

 _"Hiiikss...Janga...an...hiiiks..." Suara itu makin terdengar saat ia mendekat pada enam siswa yang bergerombol menghadap tembok_

 _"Apa yang kalian lakukan !" Bukan pertanyaan, namun itu sentakan yang Yoongi tujukan pada enam sisiwa berandalan hingga menampakakn sesosok bocah mingil dengan seragam yang sama tengah meringkuk dengan tangis sesenggukan menutupi dada yang hampir terexpose_

 _Baik ini pembulian yang di sertai pelecehan seksual, itu menurut sudut pandnag Min Yoongi saat sadar bahwa baju bocah malang itu compang camping dengan kancing yang tak tertutup._

 _"YAK KENAPA DIAM SAJA...! (Praaaannkkk)" Yoongi melempar benda dalam kantong kresek yang di bawanya tepat kearah tembok para siswa itu._

 _Dan pandangan ke enam sisiwa berandal itu beralih pada tembok yang menjadi tumpuan belanjaan Yoongi , ternyata berisikan lima botol soju yang kini tengah pecah semua._

 _"Masih ada satu, ada yang mau coba? Kepala kalian perlu sedikit sentuhan sepertinya." Yoongi berkata dingin diiringi senyum setanya_

 _Tak pelak aura kelam suga membuat siswa berandalan itu begidik. Tanpa kata dengan langkah bergetar, para begundal itu lari kesetanan. Jangan lupa bahwa mereka masih anak anak._

 _"Hiiikss..." Bocah itu makin terisak saat Yoongi menarik tanganya untuk berdiri_

 _Namun niat baik Yoongi sepertinya di tangkap berbeda oleh empunya. Bocah itu gemetar dan makin ketakutan._

 _"Berdiri." Berintah dingin Yoongi_

 _"Haiiisshh, ini hampir malam, jangan membuat ku kerepotan." Yoongi menghaluskan kalimantya walau nyatanya ia membentak_

 _"Hiikks...a...a...aku...aku takut." Hanya itu jawabanya_

 _"Aku antar kau pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban bocah itu, Yoongi berjongkok meberi isyarat pada bocah malang itu_

 _"..." Tak ada respon berarti , bocah itu hanya menatap punggung Yoongi polos_

 _"Hah, Cengeng, penakut, dan bodoh. Makhluk macam apa kau ini sebenarnya." Yoongi berkata halus namun menusuk_

 _Tak ingin mendengar kata kata tajam lebih parah, bocah itu segera naik kepunggung Yoongi dengan sedikit ragu_

 _Merasakan berat badan bertambah akibat sesosok yang berada pada gendonganya, Yoongi berdiri dan menuju arah dimana bocah itu menunjuk._

 _"Siapa namamu." Tak banyak kata hanya itu yang Yoongi lontarkan_

 _"Lee..." Jawab nya lirih_

 _"Hanya itu?" sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat_

 _"Lee...Lee Jihoon." Bocah itu memberi koreksi_

 _"Oh..." Respon terahir suga menjadi ahir perbincangan keduanya_

 _._

 _Setelah lama berjalan, bocah bernama Jihoon itu memberi intruksi agar Yoongi berhenti dan seketika Yoongi berhenti dengan menurunkan bocah itu dari pundaknya._

 _"Oh, kau anak orang kaya rupanya." Yoongi memandangi gedung apartement mewah tempat Jihoon tinggal._

 _Sangat terbanding terbalik denganya, Yoongi terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat sangat sederhana kalau kalian ingin tahu._

 _"Masuklah , ini sudah malam, orang tua mu pasti sudah menunggu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yoongi meninggalkan Jihoon_

 _Namun langkah Yoongi terhenti saat bagian belakang kaos nya terasa berat._

 _Ayolah setan macam apa yang menganggunya malam malam begini._

 _"Aku ikut." Dan suara itu membuat keyakinanya runtuh. Bukan setan namun bocah yang tadi di tolongnya. Jihoon nyatanya menarik ujung kaos belakang Yoongi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku !" Yoongi benar benar merutuki kesialanya._

 _Kalau tahu begini, ia tak akan menolong bocah polos nan babo ini_

 _"Hai bocah, kau mendengarku." Yoongi melambaikan tanganya di depan mata Jihoon yang menatapnya aneh_

 _"Aiiissshhh, berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Yoongi risih dengan tatapan Jihoon_

 _Dan yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar._

 _"Dengar ya, anak kecil tak seharusya keluyuran sepulang sekolah. Tadi aku sudah mengantar mu dan sekarang kau mengantarku. Aku sudah sampai di asrama jadi, silahkan angkat kaki dari sini. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengantarmu kembali." Demi tuhan , Kim Taehyung akan mencium kaki Namjon jika ia mendengar perkataan ini. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dilontarkan Yoongi sepanjang hidupnya selain kata 'Diam dasar berisik' dan 'Hem'_

 _"Dirumah tak ada orang." Ok anak orang kaya yang kurang perhatian rupanya, begitu menurut Yoongi_

 _"Aku tidak bartanya." Dengan ketus Yoongi menjawab, merogoh kunci disakunya hendak membuka rumah tua yang ia sebut asrama namun..._

 _"Aku menyukaimu." Jihoon justru bergelayut manja di lengan nya tampa mempedulikan pelototan Yoongi_

 _"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain main dengan cinta monyet bocah SD." Yoongi menyentak tangan Jihoon_

 _"Aku siswa SMA." Jihoon merajuk_

 _"Kau fikir aku peduli. Pulang sana !" Yoongi mendorong kasar Jihoon_

 _Namun jihoon nyatanya bocah keras kepala yang selalu mendapat apapun keinginanya._

 _Dengan nekat ia memeluk Yoongi tepat di dada ._

 _"Apa maumu sebenarnya." Yoongi kehilangan kata untuk mengusir bocah itu_

 _"Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin sepertimu, tampan, manis, keren, ak-..(Bruuugh) (Braaak) YAK..!" Jihoon berteriak kala tubuhnya ambruk kelantai dan Yoongi meninggalkanya begitu saja setelah berhasil membuka kunci rumah secara diam diam serta menutup pintunya kasar._

 _._

 _._

 _Hampir dua jam bocah berseragam itu menunggu didepan pintu asrama Yoongi. Bahkan sampai tertidur._

 _"Ommo, apa ini ?" Jeon Jungkook terkejut dengan sebuntal ah ani, sesosok manusia yang meringkuk kedinginan di depan pintu rumah mereka._

 _"Hai...hai...kau tak apa?" Tanya Jungkook kawatir pada Jihoon yang kedinginan dengan menguncang bahunya_

 _Usaha Jungkook tak sia sia kala bocah itu mendongak_

 _Deg...,_

 _Seperti diterpa angin asmara Jungkook menegang menahan degup jantung nya_

 _Cinta pada pandangan pertama eh?_

 _"A...a...anni..." Jihoon menggeleng_

 _"Ada yang bisa ku bantu adik manis?" Jungkook sepertinya melakukan kesalahan, hai coba amati seregamnya Jeon Jungkook kau bahkan masih SMP_

 _"A...aku...aku menuntut pertanggung jawaban." Jihoon menunduk menyampaikan alasan. Entah pertanggung jawaban macam apa yang ia pintakan_

 _"Pe...pe...pertanggung jawaban ?" Baik firasat jungkook mulai tak enak. Ia mulai berprasangka buruk pada hyung deulnya yang juga tinggal bersama . Dia benar benar takut mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas pada bocah yang dikiranya anak SD._

 _"Seseorang, telah mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga dariku." Kalimat ambigu jihoon membuat jungkook makin panik. Baiklah, salah satu hyung nya telah merampas hal paling berharga dari bocah ini._

 _Hal berharga yang tentunya punya arti beda di mata keduanya_

 _Hati yang mewakili Cinta petama di mata Jihoon ..._

 _Dan entah apa di mata Jungkook..._

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan panik jungkook membewa masuk tamunya dan membangunkan semua hyungdeul yang nampak nya tengah tertidur karena kelelahan_

 _"Ommo Yoongi hyung, bagaimana bisa kau jadi mengecil begini." Jung Hoseok memeluk Lee Jihoon yang berkedip polos di ruang tamu_

 _"Aku disini babo" Yoongi memasuki ruang tamu disusul yang lain_

 _"Ada apa Kuki, kenapa kau panik sekali ?" Kim Seokjin berjalan paling ahir didorong Jungkook_

 _"Astaga kuki, kau menculik bocah. Tunggu dia bukan alien kan...!" Kim Taehyung menunjuk wajah berantakan Jihoon_

 _"Hyung kita bisa di tangkap polisis kalau begini." Park Jimin menganggap serius perkataan Taehyung_

 _"Haiiisshhh tenang lah kalian. Kuki siapa dia? Dan mengapa kau membawa bocah SD di dorm kita?"_

 _Jihoon mendelik kan mata, hendak protes namun Jungkook mendahuluinya._

 _"Hyung, yang pertama namaya Lee Jihoon. Yang kedua dia kemari meminta pertanggung jawaban dari salah satu di antara kalain yang aku pun juga tak tahu. Dan yang ketiga, Dia bukan bocah SD . lihat lebih jeli seragamnya." Jungkook menunjuk Jihoon yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian_

 _"Eheeem, baik Lee Jihoon-shi, pertanggung jawaban macam apa yang kau mintakan, dan pada siapa?" Namjon menatap malas pada Jihoon_

 _Tanpa kata Jihoon menunjuk pada Yoongi yang hanya menatap tajam padanya._

 _Sontak itu membuat semua member terkejut dengan mata melotot dan mulut mengangga seakan bertanya 'Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada bocah pendek itu'_

 _._

 _Seminggu berlalu semanjak insiden Lee Jihoon meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Min Yoongi yang entah berupa apa._

 _Sepulang sekolah bocah itu terus saja menyatroni rumah kecil nan sederhana yang digunakan sebagai asrama bagi grup traeener yang beberapa bulan lagi akan debut ini._

 _Tentu ini membuat Yoongi dan kawan kawan terganggu, namun tidak bagi Jeon Jungkook._

 _Jungkook sangat menikmati waktu waktu itu. Bahkan terkesan memanfaatkanya._

 _"Kuki, apa Yoongi hyung masih lama?" Jihoon bertanya pada jungkook yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan tingkahnya_

 _"Em, mungkin sebentar lagi." Dusta, Jungkook tahu bahwa Yoongi masih sibuk di studio gedung agensi mereka. Sudah pasti para hyungdeulnya itu akan pulang larut malam._

 _Selalu seperti itu, bahkan Jihoon terlalu sabar untuk menunggu kepulangan Yoongi sampai ia tertidur dan bermalam di kamar Jungkook. Kenapa dia tak pulang? Tentu karna tak ada orang dirumah. Kedua orang tuanya adalah pengusaha gila kerja yang selalu terbang kenegeri orang demi mengontrol usaha mereka. Dan Gedung apartement mewah itu, salah satu contoh kepemilikan dari orang tua Lee Jihoon. Wow_

 _"Sudah ku putuskan...!" Jihoon berdiri dari tengkurapnya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya_

 _"Apa ?" Jungkook bertanya polos memperhatikan Jihoon yang turun dari ranjang nya_

 _"Aku akan menjadi Idol. Demi bisa bersama Yoongi hyung." Mungkin seharusnya adalah 'Demi bisa bersama kalian' Tapi Jihoon terlalu tak peka untuk menjaga hati Jungkook_

 _Perjuangan Jihoon menjalani trainee sebelum menjadi Idol tak berjalan mulus, dia tak punya banyak bakat yang dibutuhkan dalam perjuanganya._

 _Namuan dewa fortuna seakan berpihak padanya, Jeon Jungkook dengan suka rela dan tulus iklas membantu Jihoon. Tapi jungkkook hanya bisa melatih dance, dan untuk selebih nya..._

 _"Aku tidak lolos lagi." Jihoon mengeluh_

 _"Jangan mengharap sesuatu yang jelas jelas tak bisa kau dapat" Yoongi berkomentar pedas_

 _"Jadi seburuk itukah aku? Tapi kurasa hyungii tak sehebat itu." Jihoon merampas paksa lirik yang sedang ditulis Yoongi_

 _"Kembalikan Lee Jihoon" Yoongi berkata dingin_

 _"Kau tak pandai dalam dance, suaramu juga tak begitu bagus, rap mu pas pasan dan-" perkataan Jihoon terputus_

 _"Cukup" Yoongi merebut paksa secarik kertas yang sempat diremat Jihoon_

 _"Kau hanya pintar dalam mencipta lagu. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.." Jihoon tersenyum miring_

 _"Keluar dari kamarku jika kau hanya ingin mengganggu." Usir Yoongi menatap tajam Jihoon_

 _Berharap bocah itu gentar, namun nyatanya Jihoon tak serapuh itu._

 _Jihoon mendekat , berjinjit , sebelah tanganya meraih kerah kemeja Yoongi dan menariknya hingga tinggi mereka sejajar_

 _"Aku selalu mendapat apa yang ku inginkan hyungii. Bagai mana pun caranya aku harus menjadi bintang. Beberapa karya dari mu, kurasa cukup membuat impian ku menjadi nyata." Jihoon berbisik panjang tepat di telinga kiri Yoongi_

 _"Kau ingin menjiplak." Yoongi menuding_

 _"Bukan menjiplak, tapi meminta..." Jihoon menegaskan permintaanya pada Yoongi_

 _"Aku tak pernah membantu orang secara Cuma Cuma" Yoongi tersenyum miring_

 _"Akan kulakukan apa saja." Jihoon berkata mantap_

 _._

 _Yoongi tak main main dengan ucapan Jihoon._

 _"Tu...tu...tunggu..." Jihoon berujar takut takut dengan tatapan ragu_

 _"..." Yoongi tak menjawab dan hanya memandang tajam Jihoon yang kini berbaring telentang di bawahnya_

 _"A...a..apa harus seperti ini..." Jihoon mengalihkan pandanganya ke samping, menghindari tatapan menusuk Yoongi_

 _"Akan kulakukan apa saja. Kau yang berkata seperti itu kemarin..." Yoongi membelai pipi Jihoon yang mengigit bibir bawah seakan hendak menagis_

 _"Ta...ta...tapi..." Jihoon benar benar tak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar berlahan karena ketakutanya_

 _"Kita lakukan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.." Yoongi menuntut paksa_

 _Dan anggukan kepala dari Jihoon seakan memberi komando pada Yoongi untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya._

 _Malam ini seakan berjalan lambat , malam yang panas bagi Min Yoongi dan malam yang menyedihkan bagi Jihoon._

 _Lee Jihon merutuk, Pujaan hatinya telah merenggut kesucianya secara paksa. Bukan atas dasar cinta, namaun hanya karena nafsu semata._

 _Hancur..., Lee Jihoon serasa hancur sekarang. Bagai mana bisa dia menyerahkan harga dirinya pada orang yang tidak dengan tulus mencintainya. Hanya untuk sebuah karya dan untuk menggapai semua mimpinya_

 _Karma..., Min Yoongi seakan tak memprekdisikan bahwa suatu saat karma pasti menghantui hidupnya._

 _-Flashback off-_

.

.

Suga tersentak dari tidurnya saat memori itu memutar dikepalanya.

"Pada ahirnya , akulah yang harus kehilanganmu. Lee Jihoon. Apa ini sebuah karma?" Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Suga

"Air mata, memang pantas dibalas dengan air mata. Lee Jihoon ,apayo " Suga menekan dadanya yang sesak.

Sakit, ini terlalu sakit...,

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Nampak beberapa orang tengah menikmati cemilan, Ah anni bukan beberapa tapi seorang

"Hyuuuuung, aku juga mau itu...!" Kai merengek menarik narik kaos DO yang lenganya sudah melorot

"Nanti sore hyung belikan."Jawab DO cuek dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya

"Aku juga mau Hyuuuung." Sehun ikut merengek

"..." Tak ada jawaban dan hanya pelototan tajam yang di peroleh Sehun

"Aiiissshh Jinjja." Sehun yang merasa di anak tirikan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan DO yang duduk saling berhimpit di ujung ruangan.

"Kyungso Hyuuung." Kai menoel lengan DO

"Hem..." Do masih fokus dalam kegiatanya

"Itu jaket ku." Jongin menetap nanar jaketnya yang menjadi korban injak Taehyung alias V si-alien BTS

Sontak DO menatap arah pandang kai dan benar saja , hal yang membuatnya lebih sebal yaitu V tengah mengambil jaket itu dan ia gunakan sebagai lap bibir mengusap sisa kuah di mulut nya

"Nanti biar hyung yang cucikan jaket jonginii ne." DO mengusap kepala Kai sayang

Baiklah, agar kalian tak penasaran. Jadi member BTS itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil persediaaan ramen extra pedar kesukaan Kai yang sialnya tinggal satu. Lalu memakanya dengan nikmat di hadapan duo maknae Exo sambil mengejek keduanya.

"Hyung minumnya mana ?! Wataaauuuuu" V mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitak Shownu

"Jaga sikap mu dasar bocah." Shownu menegur dengan mata melotot

"Aiiiissshh..." Dan V tak kalah melotot

"Hehehe tak apa. Taetae sudah biasa seperti itu." Dan si baik hati Jongdae meletakkan minum di atas meja

Suho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kurang ajar teman beda agensinya itu. Dan pandanganya beralih pada Shownu

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Suho

"Hah, tapi aku sedikit khawatir." Shownu nampak bimbang

"Bukankah kau sudah membawa yang ku pesan kan?" Tanya Suho antusia

"Ne..., tapi." Shownu agak ragu

"Aiiisshh, kita coba saja...!" Tanpa babibu suho menarik Shownu yang badanya dua kali lebih besar itu menuju suatu tempat.

Braaaakkkk...

Pintu dorm Exo tertutup dengan kencang dan membuat perhatian maknae setan teralihkan dari game tercintanya.

Dengan gerak lambat Sehun menghampiri Kai yang masih setia merajuk.

"Jongiini." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Kai yang hampir terpejam (Dia merebahkan diri setelah kepergian DO)

"Ne ?" Kai membuka mata

"Joonmyeoni hyung sudah pergi." Sehun melirik V

"..." Kai tidak berkomentar dan hanya tersenyum miring

Entah apa yang direncanakan duo evil ini pada Taehyung, mereka mengendap mencoba mendekati V yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

Set...

Hap...

"Yak...! Kembalikan ponsel ku...!" V menoleh spontan saat Ponsel yang berada di genggaman lenyap dan berpindah di tangan Sehun

"Buwahahahaaaaa..." Gelak tawa mengiringi aksi kejar kejaran itu

"Kejar kalau bisa..." Sehun menggoyang goyangkan Ponsel V

"Yak kembalikan..! Joonmyeon hyuuuuung...!" V tampak frustasi dalam teriakanya

"Dia tidak ada weeeeek... " Kai menjulurkan lidah

"Jongini tangkap...(Hap)" Ponsel berpindah melayang ke tangan Kai

"Aiiiissshhh...!" V menggeram dalam amarahnya

Dengan kesal ia mengejar Kai, tentu kai tak tinggal diam dalam melarikan Ponsel itu. Gerakan gesit mereka praktikkan, mulai dari melompat meja , melompat sofa dan juga melompati Lay yang sedang bobog siang

"Kena kau!" V berhasil menangkap Kai

Namun Kai tak semudah itu menyerah. Dengan gerakan ubur-ubur Kai melawan V. Aksi dorong serta tarik menarik mereka lakukan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan , kini mulai membantu melihat teman evilnya kuwalahan. Dia bantu Kai menarik ponsel V. Tarik tambang 2 lawan 1 terjadi.

Bagi V ini tidak adil. Dia berfikir keras dalam usaha tarikmenarik ini. Bagaimana caranya agar dua cecurit ini bisa ia kalahkan

"Mwo ! Kecoak !" V berteriak dengan mulut menganga lebar

"Uuwaaaaaaaa !" Kai berteriak kalap melempot pada pelukan sehun

Hap

Tentu kesempatan tak disia siakan oleh sehun.

"Pergi ! Pergi ! Bawa makhluk itu pergi ! " Kai histeris dalam gendongan Sehun, matanya terpejam erat dan tanganya memeluk leher sehun erat.

Tak ada respon dari yang lain. V memandang sehun yang menggendong Kai bridal style dengan muka babo, sedangkan sehun memandang kelakuak abstrak Kai denan wajah datar.

"Cieee...cieee...!" Entah bagaimana ceritanya pasangan ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) tiba-tiba muncul dan menyoraki mereka

Kriiik...kriiiik...kriiiik...

Tak ada lagi suara setelah kepergian Chanbaek yang ternyata hanya numpang lewat.

Merasa hening. Kai berhenti teriak dan membuka mata nya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah flat songong ala Oh Sehun.

"Yaaa Oh Babo Sehun turunkan akuuuu! (Brugh) Och...!" Kai berteriak kencang di depan muka sehun dan jangan lupakan bonus hujan lokal dari bibir pria hitam manis itu.

Lalu denegan tega Sehun melepas gendonganya begitu saja

"Yak ! Babo ! Appo.." Kai merenggek bangkit dari terjatuhnya

"Kau yang minta di banting kan." Sehun berkata cuek

Dengan muka di tekuk dan bibir maju 5 meter, Kai berlalu pergi sebelum menghentak hentakkan kakinya dan menginjak kaki sehun

Ngeeek...

"Wataaauuu.." Sehun jatuh terduduk memegangi jempol kakinya

V yang sedari tadi membuka mulit lebar (Bengong) hanya dapat mengedip ngedipkan matanya.

"Kau seharusnya berlaku halus pada kekasih mu" V menoyor jidat sehun sebelum pergi

"Yak!" Dan sehun hanya mampu menghardik kencang setelah kepergian V

"Dia bukan kekasih ku ! (Baough) " Kai berteriak sambil menghadiahi V dengan lemparan bantal sofa yang ia lempar sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya. Itu cukup membuat seorang Kim Taehyung yang terhormat oleng saudara saudara.

.

.

.

Baik

Tinggalkan saja Taehyung dan Hunkai yang tidak jelas itu.

Kita beralih pada dua Leader beda grup yang kini tengah bertamu di dorm sebelah.

"Maaf kami tak punya banyak cemilan, silahkan dinikmati seadanya hyungnim." Ten tersenyum ramah saat menaruh beberapa cemilan untuk tamu mereka

"Oh terimakasih." Ucap shownu sedikit kaku dengan agak gelisah menunggu suho yang entah mengapa lama sekali berunding dengan Taeyong .

"Bagaimana kabar hyungnim, aku jadi tidak enak mengingat kejadian tempo hari."Yuta tersenyum kikuk

"Ah, kabarku cukup baik. Tak apa untuk tempo hari, aku juga kurang enak karna sudah mengganggu istirahatmu." Sesal shownu saat menginggat umpatan dan ekspresi wajah Yuta malam itu, walau dia tak tahu arti dari kata-kata orang jepang itu namun jelas terlihat kejengkelan yang nampak saat Yuta mengumpat.

"Apa hyung nim ingin tambah minunmya?" Tawar Jaehyun yang duduk disebelah Yuta

"A, anni. Oh iya, tolong jangan panggil seformal itu. Cukup panggil aku 'Hyung' saja ne ." Shownu tersenyum tulus

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kompak kedua member NCT itu.

Sempat hening saat mereka binggung harus membahas apa, namun suatu rengekan menyadarkan mereka dari fikiran masing masing.

"Aku tidak mau hyuuuuung...," Walau hanya suaranya saja namun shownu dapat menebah siapa itu

"Ayolah jisungi, jangan sombong begitu." Dan entah suara siapa Shownu tak tahu, yang pasti bukan suho

.

.

Setelah menunggu lama dengan suara-suara yang timbul dari perdebatan tak jelas . Ahirnya yang ditunggu shownu datang Juga.

Nampak Suho , Taeyong dan seseorang yang berpostur tinggi (Johnny) menggiring bocah berparas imut yang cukup bongsor dengan wajah tertekuk hampir menagis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jisung.

"Maaf membuat hyung menunggu lama." Taeyong tersenyum sambil memberi isyarat pada Yuta dan Jaehyun untuk pergi

Tak perlu intruksi kedua kali, Yuta serta Jaehyun pun pergi menuju ruang tengah sebelum memberi salam pada tamunya.

"Nah Jisungi, Shownu hyung membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Suho mencoba memberi kode Shownu yang hanya diam melongo.

Belum sempat Shownu memberi hadiah nya, Bocah berambut jamur itu mengeluarkan kata keramat yang membuatnya tertampar.

"Kenapa Ahjussi jahat datang lagi !" Kalimat tidak sopan yang dilontarkan Jisung membuat Taeyong dan Johnny salah tingkah.

"Jisungi, itu tidak sopan !" Taeyong reflek membentak, walau lirih namun cukup tegas dan menggelegar.

"Ah, maaf hyungnim, maknae kami ini sedikit manja. Jadi yah, terkadang dia sedikikt kasar. Tapi dia anak yang baik, iyakan Jisungi ?" Johnny menarik sambil merangkul Jisung yang bersembunyi di belakang nya

"Oh, tak apa. Anak anak memang begitu." Shownu berujar maklum

"Ayolah, sampai kapan kita akan berdiri terus?!" Suho memutar bola matanya malas melihat interaksi tak jelas hobainya ini. Meraka (Suho,Taeyong, Johnny dan Jissung) berdiri diujung sofa kalau kalain ingin tahu.

"Ah, duduk.! Hyung akan segera kembali." Johnny mendudukkan Jisung paksa di soffa berhadapan dengan Shownu dan menggeret Suho serta Taeyong masuk ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan dua insan beda usia di ruang tamu dorm mereka.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya detak jarum jam yang mengiringi pertemuan Shownu dan Jisung.

"Haus" satu patah kata yang membuat shownu berbunga bunga karena serasa mendapat lampu hijau untuk mereka berbincang.

"Ini, minum punya hyung saja." Shownu menyodorkan Jus nya pada Jisung

Tentu disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh maknae NCT itu, dan dengan kurang ajarnya meminum jus itu sampai tandas.

Tukkk...

"Habis" Celetuk Jisung setelah meletakkan gelasnya kasar

"Oh, ya. Tak apa." Shownu berkata lembut dengan pandangan teduh

"Maksutku minumanya sudah habis. Kenapa Ahjussi tak juga pulang?!" Pertanyaan yang sarat akan sindiran tajam menohok hati shownu

"Kau, ingin agar hyung cepat pulang?" Shownu sepertinya ingin di panggil 'Hyung' ketimbang 'Ahjussi'

"Ne" Jawab Jisung malas

"Baik, setelah ini Hyung akan pulang. Tapi tolong terima ini ya." Shownu memberikan beberapa bingkisan yang dimaksut hadiah oleh suho tadi.

"Apa ini sebuah sogokan?" Tanya Jisung sambil memicingkan mata sipitnya

"Ah, tidak. Hanya sebuah permintaan maaf. Maaf karna sudah membuat mu kesal." Shownu tersenyum lembut

"Apa ahjussi berniat membuatku gendut?" Cibir jisung setelah membuka bungkusan pertama

"Ne?" Shownu tampak binggung

"Coklat dan kue kue ini akan membuat ku gemuk." Jisung cemberut

"Oh maaf" Shownu hanya bisa bergumam

"Dan ini. Aku bukan anak kecil Ahjussi." Jisung menggoyang goyang kan boneka yang ia ambil dari bungkusan kedua

"Em, itu-..." Belum sempat shownu menjawab, Jisung mencela lagi

"Lalu itu. Aku kan bukan wanita. Mengapa ahjussi memberi bunga segala." Jutek jisung melirik bunga yang tadi juga diberikan oleh shownu

"Hem, maaf. Lain kali akan Ahjussi berikan sesuatu sesuai keninginanmu." Ahinya Shownu mengakui kalau ia memang sudah tua. (Hahaha)

"Memang nya Ahjussi tahu kesukaanku?" Pertanyaan Jisung yang seakan mengejek Shownu

"Nah, agar ahjussi bisa tahu apa keinginanmu dan apa kesukaan mu, maka tolong berikan nomor ponselmu." Senyum manis mengahiri kalimat terahir Shownu

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Setelah ini kemana lagi hyung?" Tanya Jooheon kalem

"Em, i...ini." Xiumin memberikan catatan dari permintaan V

"Oh, Twigim. Sepertinya disebelah sana ada. Ayo kita kesana." Jooheon menarik tangan Xiumin dalam gandenganya.

Tap...

Langkah Jooheon terhenti saat Xiumin tak juga bergerak dari posisi semula.

Deggg...

Menyadari sesuatu, Jooheon melepas genggaman tanganya.

"Ah, maaf atas ketidak sopananku" Spontan Jooheon

"Ti...tidak apa-apa" Xiumin memalingkan muka memerahnya

.

Setelah berkeliling membeli beberapa cemilan permintaan member lain serta V, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm.

"Enngghh...sssttt" Desis Xiumin

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Jooheon khawatir

"A...anni" Xiumin menjawab lirih

Namun Jooheon tak mungkin mengacuhkan keadaan Xiumin. Walau bibir mungil itu berkata tidak. Gerak gerik dan bahasa tubuh tak mampu mengelabuhi Jooheon.

"Apa hyung kedinginan?" Tebak jooheon tepat sasaran

Baiklah, sekarang sedang musim dingin. Salju turun dengan rintik dan itu cukup membuat Xiumin menggigil.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Xiumin, jooheon pun menggandeng Sang pujaan hati lembut. Membawanya ke sebuah toko terdekat yang menyediakan perlengkapan musim dingin.

"Sial." Desis Jooheon yang masih terdengar Xiumin,yang secara tidak sadar membuat image Jooheon bertambah 'kasar' di benak Xiumin.

Sempat bingung karna nyatanya harga barang yang akan mereka beli lebih dari sejumlah uang yang tersisa. Tapi beruntung Jooheon masih memiliki segelintir uang di saku celananya untuk menambah uang yang tadi member Exo berikan

"Maaf, hanya bisa mambeli ini." Jooheon memasangkan sarung tangan musim dingin bermotif lumba lumba di kedua tangan Xiumin.

"Ba.., bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Xiumin ragu

"Tak apa. Hyung yang pakai saja." Jooheon berkata mantap walau dia juga mulai menggigil.

Salju turun semakin deras. Jooheon dan Xiumin mempercepat langkah mereka dengan Jooheon yang memegang ganggang payung untuk mereka berdua.

"Tunggu" Xiumin berhenti mendadak, mebuat Jooheon ikut menghentikan langkahnya

"Wae-..." Belum sempat bertanya, Jooheon dikejutkan dengan tingkah Xiumin yang di luar nalar

"Kau juga harus pakai. Genggam tanganku agar tidak dingin." Xiumin menggandeng tangan Jooheon setelah memasangkan sebelah dari sarung tanganya pada tangan jooheon yang memegang ganggang payung.

"Oh Ne." Jooheon kehabisan kata dan pipinya bersemu merah merasakan hangat genggaman tangan Xiumin saat mereka bergandengan .

Oh..., Sungguh roamtis Annia ?

Tunggu, sepertinya Xiumin lupa akan phobianya pada orang berbadan kekar yang Sehun bilang kanibal.

-Tbc-


	16. Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Sore hari yang mendung membuat suasana menjadi lebih suram dari biasanya. Namun bukan karena cuaca buruk yang mambuat dua orang kacau ini berwajah suram. Melainkan karena..,

"Hyung kami kan sudah minta maaf." Wonwoo mengerang

"Maaf sudah diterima dan sekarang tinggal hukumanya." Scoup berucap dingin dengan didampingi Joshua dan Jeonghan di kanan kirinya

"Aiiiissshhh, apa lagi sih hyuuuung." Mingyu berujar lemas

"Manajer hyung butuh asisten untuk menyiapkan comeback kita. Kalian berdua harus membantunya selama seminggu penuh." Ujar Joshua tegas mewakili Scoup yang sibuk membelai rambut halus jeonghan

"Hyuuuung, aku sudah sebulan lebih menjadi babu di dorm ini. Apa itu tidak cukup?" Mingyu merana

"Kalian bukan hanya melukai Jihoon tapi juga melukai kami dengan corengan yang kalian buat itu." Jeonghan mengingatkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo pada kesalahnya terhadap Woozi hingga diamankan security .

"Bukan hanya percobaan pemerkosaan pada Jihoon. Tapi kalian juga sudah mencuri ponselku ." Joshua mencerca.

Ingin mengumpat tapi Mingyu enggan melakukanya. Itu hanya akan menambah kesialanya saja.

"Hanii, aku lapar." Joshua meminta perhatian Jeonghan

"Ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jeonghan lembut tersenyum halus

"He em" Joshua mengangguk

"Selesaikan masalahnya. Aku buat sesuatu dulu." Jeonghan mengusap punggung Scoup halus dan berpindah kedapur.

"Kau bisa selesaikan sendirikan?. Bye, Hanii tunggu !" Joshua mengejar Jeonghan setelah meninggalkan Scoup bersama Mingyu dan Wonwoo diruang tengah.

Sesampainya didapur, Joshua nampak binggung melihat gelagat Jeonghan dalam memperhatikan Vernon yang seperti orang panik mengacak acak isi kulkas.

"Wortelnya tidak di pot-.."Pertanyaan Joshua terpotong oleh intruksi Jeonghan

"Sssttttt..." Jeonghan melangkah pelan meninggalkan wortel yang tadinya hendak dia potong.

Joshua tentu binggung dengan tingkah sang kekasih. Mengendap dan dia mengikuti langkah Jeonghan.

"Wae ?" Tanya Joshua lirih pada Jeonghan yang berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar seungkwan.

"Sttttt..." Jeonghan meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir dan melanjutkan kegiatanya (Mengintip)

.

.

("Maaf, aku tak bisa buatkan apa pun. Kurasa ini cukup membuatmu kenyang.") Nampak dari sudut pandang Joshua dan Jeonghan, vernon menyuapkan kue cokelat pada seungkwan .

"Lihat Hanii, itu gara-gara kau membatasi pola makan Seungkwan. Kasian dia jadi kelaparan ouch.." Joshua mengelus perutnya yang di sikut Jeonghan.

"Dia terlalu gendut. Tidak baik jika makan terlalu banyak." Kilah jeonghan

"Tapi dia sedang sakit." Joshua berujar

"Sttttt..." Jeonghan menyuruhnya diam

("Tak apa, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu rakus.") Seungkwan menunduk masih terduduk bersender diatas ranjangnya.

("Tidak Chagi, kau harus lebih banyak makan agar cepat sembuh. Setelah ini, jangan sakit lagi ya.") Vernon tersenyum tulus

("Ne...") Seungkwan mengangguk

("Maaf, aku dan Dahyun-..") Vernon ingin menjelaskan namun seungkwan menyela

("Tak apa. Aku tak masalah. Bukankah aku hanya budak mu.") Perkataan lembut namun menusuk dari seungkwan membuat vernon terhenyak

("Kwani-..")

("Cukup Hansol-ah. Aku memang tak punya hak untuk melarang mu. Memangnya siap aku ini?") Seungkwan berlinang airmata

("Kwani…,")

("…") Taka da jawaban

("Kwanii..")

("…")Masih taka da jawaban

("Kwanii, Tampar aku. Pukul aku dan lakukan sesukamu. Tapi tolong, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Tolong berhenti menyiksaku.") Vernon bersimpuh menjatuhkan diri dari kasur.

("Hansol-ah...") Seungkwan terkejut dengan tindakan Vernon.

("Dia hanya masa lalu. Dia cinta pertamaku, dulu dia kekasihku. Namun sekarang hanya dirimu. Kau yang ku cinta saat ini, kau yang kusayang, tak ada yang lain selain dirimu kwani.") Vernon meyakinkan

("Jika aku yang kau cinta untuk saat ini, maka siapa selanjutnya?") Seungkwan bertanya hampa

("Kau yang terakhir. Tak akan ada yang lain.") Kalimat dari vernon membuat mereka terdiam.

Bukan hanya sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar ini yang diam. Namun juga sepasang kekasih yang mengintip itu juga terdiam.

"Eheem,apa kita sedang menyaksikan opera sekarang?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Scoup membuat Jeonghan dan Joshua hampir terjungkal.

Bukan pertanyaan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut, namun suara bariton dan kemunculan kepala Scoup yang tiba-tiba menyembul diantara keduanya. Itu seperti penampakan bukan.

"Ommo.." Kaget Joshua

"Aiiissshhh, bikin kaget saja." Tegur Jeonghan sambil menarik kedua seme nya dari pintu kamar seungkwan.

"Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" Tanya Scoup setelah mereka sampai di dapur

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya. Aku kaget sekali astaga! " Joshua nampak jenggkel

Tak...

Tak...

Tak...

Tak ada percakapan diantara ketiganya. Hanya suara irisan wortel oleh tangan Jeonghan yang menjadi perhatian.

Namun nampaknya, kedua seme gila ini bukan memperhatikan kegiatanya. Namun orangnya. Lihat Scoup yang dengan gelisah menggeser geser pantanya diatas kursi makan, dan Joshua yang tak henti hentinya menjilati bibir bawahnya. Ada apakah gerangan?

Jawabanya adalah..,

"Aduuuh, gatal sekali siiih !" Seru Jeonghan masih menggaruk garuk pantatnya dari luar celana dan tentu menyingkapkan kaosnya. Satuhal, jangan lupakan sebelah pantat kenyal yang bergerak akkibar garukan.

Scoup mengurut Jr nya dan melirik Joshua dengan pandangan 'Bagaimana ini?'

"Aiiisshhh Jinjja, ini bahkan masih soreee" Joshua berkata frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo,sekarang kita beralih pada seseorang yang juga dilanda kesuraman.

Tapi suram yang ditampakkan orang ini bukan karna sebuah hukuman , namun...,

"A-a..apa arti dari semua ini Chan?" Mata Woozi mulai berkaca-kaca

"Aku tak tahu hyung. Kuki hyung bilang, aku harus berikan itu untukmu. Itu dari Suga hyung." Dino binggung harus bagaimana.

Pasalnya, Woozi benar benar seperti orang depresi setelah membuka kardus pemberian dari member BTS itu.

"Hiiiks..," Woozi mulai menagis

"Hyuuuung" Dino spontan mendekat

"Pergi.." Woozi berujar lirih

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Dino

"Pergi..." Woozi mengulang

"..." Tetap tak ada respon

"Pergiiiiiiiii ! Hiiiksss pergiiiii...!" Dan woozi berteriak dalam isakanya.

Dengan berat hati Dino melangkah dari ranjang woozi, namun sebuah tulisan dari secarik kertas yang ia injak membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Denagn berlahan dino mengambilnya.

.

 _ **Dear : My sweety Lee Jihoon**_

 **Aku sudah menulis** **beberapa** **lagu beserta liriknya untukmu.**

 **Kurasa** **itu** **cukup untuk** **persediaan selama** **satu tahun.**

 **Mulai dari saat ini belajarlah untuk mandiri** **agar kau bisa membuatnya sendiri** **.**

 **Jaga kesehatan dan hidup dengan baik.**

 **Jangan temui aku lagi untuk saat ini, besok, lusa dan selamanya.**

 _ **Dariku yang selalu menyayangimu,**_

 _ **Min Yoongi.**_

.

.

"Hyung.." Dino meremat kertas itu usai membaca

"Hiiikss...," Hanya rintihan Woozi yang meremat kuat dadanya sendiri tanpa menanggapi panggilan Dino

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini hyung." Dino menggeram dalam diam

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV Dorm BTS

"Kembalikan apelkuuuuu !"

Wiiing...

Bruuuggh...

"Buwahahahahaaaaaaa"

"KIM TAEHYUNG , JEON JUNGKOOK, JUNG HOSEOK BERHENTI BERULAH (Prrraaannnkkk) !"

"Ampuuuuun umma..."

Baiklah abaikan tiga perusuh ini dan kita beralih pada tokoh utama yang sedang menatap layar TV .

"Hyuuung" Jimin memanggil

"Hyuuuung" Jimin Mengulang

"Yoongi hyung !" Jimin membentak

"Eh ?" Suga tampak terkejut

"Apa yang hyung lihat?" Jimin bertanya binggung

"Ne?" Suga tak kalah binggung

"TV nya mati, tapi kenapa muka hyung serius sekali meliat TV?" Tanya Jimin horror.

"Ah, maaf" Hanya satu kata dari suga sebelum berlalu memasuki kamar, namun mampu membuat mulut Jimin ternganga

"Apa tadi dia baru saja bilang 'Maaf'?" Tanya Jimin pada Rapmon yang memainkan ponsel

"Ne" Rapmon menjawab acuh

.

.

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Sempat beradu pandang dengan Rapmon, dan Jimin memutuskan untuk mengalah untuk membuka pintu

Ckleeeeek..,

"Yoongi Hyuuuuung ! Yoongi hyuuung...!" Woozi langsung menerobos begitu pintu terbuka, mengabaikan pandangan kaget dari Jin, Jungkook,Taehyung dan Jhope yang menatapnya takut. Bagai mana tak takut saat tamu mu berteriak membabi buta .

Lalu jimin, jangan tanya karena dia hanya melongo menyaksikan tingkah bar bar bocah pendek yang mirip Suga itu.

"Hyuuung, Yoongi hyung buka pintunya ! (Braaaak...braaaak...braaaak)" Woozi mengetuk kasar pintu kamar suga

"Yongii hyuuuung !. Yongi hyung buka pintunya hiiiks...bukaaaa !" Woozi meratap masih mengetuk pintu

"Hiiiks...hiiikss..." Ratap woozi dan yang lain sungguh ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan jelas, suga melarang keras bocah itu untuk mengusik hidupnya.

'Jangan pernah buka pintu untuk Lee Jihoon' Begitulah pesan dari suga yang masih di ingat para member BTS

"Chan, tolong bawa hyung mu pulang." Rapmon seakan memberi instruksi pada Dino yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung disamping meja TV .

"Lee Chan !" Rapmon membentak

"Namjoon hyung, kumohon biarkan Jihoon hyung bertemu deng-.." perkataan Dino terputus

"Bawa dia pergi sekarang !" Dan tatapan tajam Rapmon membuat nyalinya menciut

Dengan berat hati Dino menghampiri Jihoon yang meratap jatuh terduduk menempel pada pintu kamar suga.

"Hyung, kita pulang sekarang ya." Dino berkata halus sambil mengangkat hyung nya

"Anni hiiiks.., Yoongi hyung buka pintunyaaa..." Woozi masih meratap

"Hyung tidak bisakah-..." Perkataan Jungkook terpotong

"Tidak ! Taehyung, angkat bocah itu." Rapmon menunjuk woozi

Tanpa komado dua kali, Taehyung membantu Dino dan menyeret Woozi keluar dari dorm mereka.

"Andweeee...andwae hiiiiks, yoongi hyuuuung hiiiiks...yoongii hyuuuung" Dan Woozi hanya bisa menangis histeris.

.

.

Sementara itu, hal serupa juga dirasakan Suga dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Hiiiikkss..., Mianhae Lee Jihoon...Minhaeee" Suga meratap lirih ,meraba dan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Sama persisi dengan posisi woozi. Mungkin mereka akan dapat berpelukan satu sama lain jika saja pintu yang menjadi dinding penghalang diantara mereka menghilang.

Sakit memang, tapi ini lah cara yang harus dilakukan seorang Min Yoongi untuk kebahagiaan Lee Jihoon.

Dia sangat menyayangi Lee Jihoon

Dia sangat menginginkan Lee Jihoon

Tapi Lee Jihoon, bahkan suga tak tahu siapa yang ada di hati bocah manis itu

Maka dari itu dia lah yang harus berkorban

Pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan untuk sebuah rasa bernama Cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Pagi ini cerah sekali, secerah...,

Booouugghh...

Bruuuggkk...

"Aaaah" Baiklah aku terjatuh di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Oh maaf." Kata orang yang menabrak ku dan berlari terbirbit-birit tanpa membantu ku untuk berdiri. Dasar bocah kurang ajar

"YAK MAKNAE SETAN AWAS SAJA KAU !" Teriak Jeonghan dengan mengagkat spatula ditangan kananya. Baik biarku tebak pasti Dino menggunakan sisa uang belanja Seventeen lagi.

"Ommo, Kau tak apa?" Jeonghan membantu ku berdiri

"Anni hyung." Jawab ku singkat

"Maafkan maknae kami ya." Dia mewakili Dino yang tadi menabrakku

"Ah, tak apa hyuuung. Dia memang seperti itu." Aku tersenyum

"Mau masuk?" Tawarnya melebarkan pintu

"Aku memang hendak bertamu ke dorm kalian. Tadinya aku hampir memencet bel, tapi Lee Chan lebih dulu menyeruduk. Hehehe" Candaku

"Oh aku benar-benar mintaa maaf, silahkan masuk."

Aku masuk dengan sedikit kikuk karna ,yah...,

Kenapa dorm mereka berantakan sekali..,

Sendal yang bertebaran dimana-mana

Beberapa majalah yang sudah sobek awut-awutan

Dan entah itu celana siapa yang menyangsang di atas Aquarium.

"Maaf member kami sedikit rusuh" Jeonghan meminta maaf lagi entah untuk yang keberapa

Aku hanya tersenyum ringan

"Ingin minum yang dingin? Atau yang hangat?" Tanyanya sambil memunggut celana bermotif bintang diatas aquarium

"Ah tak usah repot-repot. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kekasihku. Sudah dua hari ini dia tak ada kabar." Aku menjelaskan maksut kedatanganku

"Jinjja? Apa kah kalian bertengkar. Ahir-ahir ini Jihooni jarang keluar kamar." Jelas Jeonghan

Baik, aku mulai binggung sekarang. Dua hari Woozi tak memberiku kabar, dan dia mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya..,

"Em, Jeonghan hyung, apa aku boleh menemunya?"

.

.

.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Jihooni, Changkyuni ingin bertemu dengan mu." Jeonghan mengetuk pintu kamar yang bertuliskan Dino-Vernon-Woozi Room

Ckleeek...

Pintu terbuka sedikit, Aku memasukinya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Umma Seventeen

"Baby..,"Aku memanggil Woozi yang berdiri memunggungiku menghadap jendela

"..." Tak ada jawaban

"Baby..," Aku mengulang sambil memeluknya dari belakang

"Ne" Dia berujar lemas

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanyaku meletakkan dagu di bahunya

"Anni" Jabanya singkat

"Lalu ?" Tanyaku mengendus leher mulus woozi dari belakang

"Tak ada hyungi." Woozi melepas pelukan ku menyentak lembut tanganku yang melingkar di perutnya

Kuperhatikan gerak geriknya yang nampak sangat tidak biasa . Dia melangkah menempati sebuah ranjang dan duduk menunduk disana. Ku ikuti dia dan duduk di sampingnya

"Jika ada masalah, tolong berbagi dengan ku baby." Aku mengenggam kedua tangan Woozi

"Aku tak ada masalah." Jawab nya masih menunduk

"Baby, angkat kepalamu dan lihat aku." kutari dagunya ke atas agar aku bisa melihat wajah nya

"..." Tanpa kata dia menurut

Nampak kantung mata menghiasai mata kekasihku.

"Kau kurang tidur?" Tanyaku halus membelai pipinya

"Aku terlalu banyak tidur." Jawab nya

"Hah..," Hanya menghela nafas karna aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dengan berlahan ku tarik Woozi mendekat. Kudekap dia dan kusandarkan kepalanya dalam pelukanku.

"Yoongi hyung hiiikks...," Dia terisak

"..." Aku sengaja tak menjawab untuk menunggu sebuah penjelasan

"Dia meninggalkan aku hiiiks, dia meninggalkanku hyuuungii hiiiks.. Yoongi hyung meninggalkan aku hiiiks" Dia makin tersedu saat aku mengusap halus rambutnya

Tak ada yang bisa ku ucapkan walau hanya untuk menenangkan woozi. Nyatanya, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Entah lidah ku terasa kelu , Aku bahkan tak bisa untuk sekedar menanyakan apa yang terjadi?

Ada apa dengan semua ini?

Apa hubungan Woozi dengan Suga hyung?

Apakah sesakit itu saat Woozi kehilangan suga hyung?

Kenapa?

Dan mengapa?

Aku masih setia memeluknya walau punggungku mulai terasa pegal. Kualihkan perhatianku dengan memandang kanan kiri kamar ini. Dan sesuatu seakan menamparku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melihatnya, tapi entah mengapa mata laknat ini terus tertuju pada dinding sebelah kanan ranjang Woozi yang penuh ditempeli dengan foto seseorang. Ah anni dua orang tepatnya. Yang pertama tentu saja foto Woozi sendiri lalu yang kedua..,

Min Yoongi dengan berbagai exspresi.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Untuk menghibur kekasihnya yang sedang bersedih, IM mengajak Woozi untuk berkeliling di taman hiburan. Usaha IM tak sia-sia karna nyatanya Woozi sedikit terhibur dengan wahana yang mereka naiki.

"Huh.., Hyuung. Aku lelah sekali." Keluh Woozi pada IM

"Hosh...hosh..., sebentar, hyung belikan sesuatu ne." IM hendak pergi meninggalkan Woozi yang bersandar pada kursi pengunjung

"Aku ikut !" Dengan semangat Woozi menyalip langkah IM

Woozi berlari kecil dengan IM yang mengejarnya, namun IM tiba tiba berhenti saat menyadari seseautu..,

Sepatu Woozi

Kaos yang dikenakan Woozi

Dan Tas ransel milik Woozi

Mirip dengan milik seseorang, seseorang yang tentunya tak asing baginya

Seseorang yang selalu menggangu fikiranya

Sesorang yang mengganjal dibenaknya

Seseorang yang seakan menjadi masalah dalam hubunganya dengan Woozi

Seseorang yang dulu dia anggap sebagai hyung nya

Min Yoongi

"Apa itu barang couple?" IM bergumam lirih

"Hyuuung, mengapa berdiri disitu?!" Tariak Woozi dari kejauhan

"OH NE !" IM berlari menghampiri woozi yang sudah mengantri es cream

.

.

"Uhuuk.., Uhuuk.." Woozi terbatuk memegangi dadanya

"Pelan pelan Baby." IM mengelus punggung Woozi halus

"Em, hyung aku ketoilet dulu. Titip sebentar ya." Woozi meletakkan tas ransel yang sedari tadi tergantung di punggung nya.

Handak berlari terburu ke Toilet namun IM mencekal tangan Woozi.

"Boleh pinjam ponsel mu Baby? Aku ingin menghubungi Shownu hyung. Ponsel ku low" IM memelas

"Oh, ini " Woozi seakan melempar Ponselnya di kedua tangan IM dan bergegas menuju tolilet. (Kebelet eoh?)

Dengan cekatan IM berusaha mengeser kunci layar pada Ponsel Woozi. Namun wajahnya menjadi masam saat notif kata sandi muncul.

"Sial, mengapa tadi aku tak tanya pasword nya. Aiiisshh !" IM mengusap rambutnya kasar

"Tunggu, apa mungkin tanggal lahirnya?" IM mencoba , namun gagal

"Tanggal lahirku?" IM mencoba kembali dan gagal lagi

"Aiiish, bukan juga. Lalu apa ya." IM menerka nerka

"Mungkinkah?" IM memicingkan mata , dengan hati sedikit dongkol dan tidak rela, ia mencoba memasukkan angka yang ia yakini pasti benar.

'0903'

Ya, tanggal lahir Min Yoongi

"Sudah kuduga." IM mengerang

Urung sudah niatnya menghubungi Shownu dan kini malah mengutak atik Ponsel Woozi mulai dari galeri , panggilan, pesan bahkan percakapan lewat chat. Nampak lah beragam foto dan vidio menampilkan kedekatan suga-Woozi yang menurut IM sudah melewati batas normal. Bagaimana tidak, pada vidio dan beberapa foto tampak Woozi memeluk hangat suga dan jangan lewatkan aksi ekstrim suga yang berpose mencium bahkan menggigit woozi.

Entah berapa ratus foto dan vidio yang mampu membuat IM geram. Kini ia beralih pada percakapan Woozi.

"Shiit" Umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir tipis IM ketika dia membaca beberapa dirty talk yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, seperti...,

 **Kakao Talk**

 **-24 Des**

S: Juniorku gatal

W: Ingin dilumat?

S: Fuck, masukan lubangmu saja

W: Jemput aku di dorm

.

 **-27 Des**

S : Chaggi aku kedinginan ;-3

W : Mau aku hangat kan hyungi ?

S : Dengan mulutmu atau pantatmu?

W: Tentu dengan lubang ku :-0

.

 **-28 Des**

W : Jemput aku hyungii !

S : Dimana Chagi ?

W: Hotel xxx

S: Dimana kekasihmu? Dia membuangmu setelah puas?

W: Changkyuni hyung ada perlu dengan Appa nya. Dan lagi aku tak mau di antar

S: Jadi kau ingin aku yang menjemputmu?

S: Oh atau kau ingin tidur dengan ku?

W: Hyuuuung, hole ku masih sakit. Channgkyuni hyung bermain kasar tadi. Kau tega menghajarku juga?

S: Blow my dick

W: Hyuuuungiiii. Jangan sekarang , aku lelah

S : Haha kalau begitu minggu depan giliranku ne! Tunggu, aku segera kesana.

.

 **-30 Des**

S: Chagi

S: Mengapa tak angkat panggilanku?

S: Chagi

S : Chagi

S : Lee Jihoon

S: Chagi apa kau baik baik saja?

S: Chagi

S: Woozi-ya

S: Yak Woozi

S: Haruskah aku kesana?

W: Maaf hyungii , aku ketiduran

S: Astaga, kau membuat ku hawatir, kudengar mereka meninggalkanmu dengan Mingyu lagi?

W: Ne hyung. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjalani hukuman. Mereka sedang bersih bersih. Aku kurang enak badan hari ini

S: Mereka tak macam macam kan?

W: Mereka tak akan berani lagi hyung. Terimakasih ne

.

 **-31 Des**

W: Hyungi, salah satu member Ikon mencekik ku

W: Dia juga mengadukan kita

W: Aku takut hyungii

W: Bagaimana kalau Changkyuni hyung meninggalkanku?

S: Tenang chagi. Dia tak akan setega itu.

.

 **-1 January**

W: Pagi Hyungi

...

W: Siang Hyungi

...

W: Sore Hyungi...

...

W: Malam Hyungi

W: Hyungi, apa kau sesibuk itu? Mengapa tak membalas pesanku?

S: Maaf aku lelah

W: Hyungi sakit?

S: Aku hanya lelah. Ingin sitirahat

W: sekarang? Ini masih jam 7 malam hyung!

...

W: Hyung...

W: Apa hyungi sudah tidur?

W: Sudah tidur ya

.

 **-3 January (Dua hari yang lalu)**

W: Aku tak percaya kau meninggalkanku seperti ini hyungi

...

W: Wae hyung.., Wae !

...

.

 **-4 January (Kemarin)**

W: Aku merindukanmu hyungii

...

.

.

IM-POV

Baik cukup aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku harus meminta penjelasan. Ini tidak benar.

"Hyuung mianhae aku la-.."

"Apa hubunga mu dengan Suga hyung ?!" Aku bertanya to the point saat ia kembali dari tolilet.

"A-a..apa maksutmu hyung" Dia tergagap

"Aku sudah melihat semua di ponselmu"

"A-a..apa" Dia nampak tegang

"Kau selingkuh"

"Tidak" Dia mengelak

"Jangan bohong, kau selingkuhkan!" Aku menggertak

"Ti-tidak" Dia tergagap

"Jawab dengan jujur Lee Jihoon ! kau bersilengkuh dengan suga hyung kan!" kemarahanku benar-benar di ubun-ubun saat melihat nya menunduk seakan mengakui sebuah kesalahan

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak-..Aarrggh" Jawabnya terputus olehku, entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga dengan kasar mencengkerak rahangnya dan membuat wajah menunduk woozi mendongak.

"Lihat aku Lee Jihoon!" Makin ku kencangkan cengkeramanku

"Aaarrgghh…" Dia mengerang sambil berusaha melepas tanganku dari rahangnya.

"Kau sel-.." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia berlari keluar kedai setelah lepas dariku

"Woozi tunggu !"

.

.

"Woozi tunggu ..(Hap)" Aku berhasil mencekal tanganya setelah dengan susah payah mengejar bocah pendek itu.

"Lepas hiiiks" Dia meronta sambil menagis

"Wo-..."

"Lep-pas...hiikkks...lepaaaaas hiiiiks...hiikks" Woozi makin terisak

Baiklah, aku tak akan sanggup kalau sudah begini.

"Hiiiks...hiiiiks..." Dia menagis jongkok setelah aku melepas cengkeraman di tanganya.

"Woozi-ya" Aku mensejajarkan posisi kami , ikut berjongkok

"Hiiiks...hiiiks..."

"Uljima" Entahlah, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Hatiku sakit, namun melihatnya menangis, itu lebih sakit.

Dengan berlahan aku merangkulnya, memeluknya sambil berusaha membuatnya berdiri dari posisi jongkok.

"Hiiiks...hiiiks..." Dia terisak di dadaku

"Uljima.., berhenti menagis ne" Ku usap kepalanya lembut

"Pu-pu-pulang hiiiks..pulang hiiiks..," Dia meminta pulang

"..." Tak menjawab, aku hanya menepuh punggung nya halus

"Pu-pu-pulang hiiiks... a-a-aku ma-mau pulang hiiiks.."

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang ne" Dan aku hanya bisa menurut pasrah sambil menenangkanya.

-Tbc-


	17. Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Tidak, aku tidak mau !"

"Kau fikir kau siapa hah !"

"Aku maknae tertampan !"

("Apa hubunganya ") Batin Donghyuk dan June yang hanya menyaksikan keributan di dorm mereka.

"Aiiissh..., dasar keras kepala. Berikan padaku !" Dengan paksa Bobby menarik kepala boneka beruang mini yang tidak lebih besar dari bungkus snak Donghyuk

Tarik menarik boneka atau yang bisa kita sebut souvenir itu terjadi degan diiringi teriakan-teriakan dan umpatan tak jelas dari keduanya. Terus begitu sampai..,

Taaakkk...,

Ngeeek...,

Satu...,

Dua...,

Tiga...,

Empat...,

Li-...,

"Huuuwwweeeeee kepalanya copoooooot..! Yoyo hyuuuung Huuuwweeee" Chanu mulai menangis

Baiklah ini tak baik, June dan Donghyuk langsung berlari kabur tak ingin terlibat dalam permasalahan

"Kim-Ji-Won " Nampak Yunhyeong berjalan dari dapur dengan mengangkat pisau dagingnya untuk bersiap melempar benda persegi panjang itu ke kepala Bobby. Chef kita sedang memasak saudara-saudara.

"A-a..aku han-hanya.., Waaaaaaa Jinan hyuuuuung tolong akuuuu !" Bobby langsung berlari begitu Yunhyeong tersenyum menyeramkan bersiap menikamnya

"YAK JANGAN LARI KAU KIMBAB !" Yunhyeong mengejar

.

.

Kita abaikan pertengkaran tak jelas tadi dan beralih pada..,

"Diaman kau sekarang?" Jinhwan bertanya melalu Line Telepon

("...")

"Oh ne, kapan kau kembali ke dorm?"

("...")

"Dorm sangat kacau tanpa ada dirimu Hanbin-ah"

("...")

"YAK JANGAN LARI KAU KIMBAB !" suara Yunhyeong terdengar sampai ruang cuci

"Hah, kau dengar itu. Chanu dan Bobby berebut souvenir darimu . Dan sekarang chanu menagis"

("...")

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kejadianya tadi. Yang pasti jangan dibawa pulang kalau kau hanya membawa satu biji oleh-oleh."

("...")

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatan mu"

Tut...

Panggilan berahir dan jihwan mengantongi ponselnya.

.

.

"Sudah selesai kejar-kejaranya?" Sindir Jinhwan pada Bobby yang kini terengah engah dengan rambut berantakan

"Hossh...hossh...hosh..., Aku tadi mencarimu hyung. Kenapa kau malah sembunyi dan tak mau menolongku!." Bobby nampak kesal

"Itu tidak penting sekarang kita bahas yang lebih penting." Jinhwan mencoba membuka percakapan baru

"Jadi keselamatanku tak penting? Hyung, lihat aku ! Aku hampir jadi danging assap tadi. Kepalaku hampir di penggal Chef sinting kita itu.!" Bobby menggebu

"Hah, Aku khawatir dengan Hanbin." Jinhwan tak menanggapi Bobby

"Wae? Dia teler dijalanan lagi?" Bobby bertanya terkejut

"Anni, ini bukan kegilaan yang pernah dia lampiaskan seperti dulu. Tapi dia meluapkan kekecewaanya dengan cara lain." Jinhwan mengutarakan pendapatnya

"Maksut hyung, Hanbin frustasi lagi?" Tanya Bobby

"Seprtinya begitu. Kau tahu betapa berharganya IM . Hanbin tak mungkin semudah itu merelakan hubungan mereka. " Terang jinhwan

"Bagaimana hyung bisa berfikir seperti itu. Hanbin-ah nampak baik-baik saja setelah hubungan mereka berakhir." Bobby menyangkal

"Apa kau tak merasa bahwa Hanbin berubah, dia seperti robot yang gila kerja. Tak pernah ada waktu bahkan sekedar beristirahat di dorm."

"Dia pasti juga istirahat hyung, tapi bukan di dorm. Lagi pula, dia bilang pulang kerumah Ayahnya kan?" Bobby bertanya

"Aku tak yakin dia kerumah ayahnya. Firasatku mengatakan dia bersembunyi disuatu tempat." Jinhwan menerawang

"Untuk menghindari kita? Atau IM?" Bobby bingung

"Untuk menghindari kita agar tak terlibat dalam kehancuranya. Dan untuk melupakan IM atau mungkin malah sebaliknya. "

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Tik...Tok...

Tik...Tok...

Tik...Tok...

Brrraak...,

"Aaaarrrrhhhh..., Aku bisa gila !" Kim Yugyeom menjambak rambutnya kasar setelah melempar remot TV

Hadeukaerihae...woh...,

Hadeukaerihae...

Hadeukaerihae...

Yugyeom bergegas mencari Ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan. Dan senyumnya melebar saat menemukan Ponsel yang ternyata ter sangsang di kolong meja (Abaikan).

"Hyuungi ! kenapa lama sekali. Aku hampir gila, dengar ya tadi dia sempat membalas pesanku tapi setelah itu-.." Perkataan nyerocos yugyeom terpotong

("Stop stop stop!. Aku bahkan belum bilang 'Hallo' dan kau langsung komat kamit tak karuan. ") JB mendumel

"Hyung, jangan potong ceritaku, nanti aku lupa. Biarkan aku curhat dulu ya.." Pintanya pada JB dari Line telepon

("Baiklah, silahkan curhat , tapi sebelum itu jawab dulu pertanyaan hyung !") Bukan permintaan tapi ini perintah

"Ne" Dan Yugyeom hanya bisa menerimanya dengan pasrah

("Apa kau tak membuat masalah? Tidak membuat keributan? Dan tak berbuat onar?") Tanya JB tegas

"Tentu hyung, aku hanya di dorm seharian ini. Tidak keluyuran, tidak mabuk mabukan, tidak membuat keributan dan tidak melakukan yang iya-iya. Puas ?!" Tanya yugyeom jengkel

("Oh syukurlah, aku puas. Sekarang silahkan curhat..") JB memberi kesempatan

"Aku sudah lupa" Baik , Kim Yugyeom mulai mengidap penyakit pikun semenjak Geng berandalanya bubar.

.

.

Setelah puas bercakap dengan JB, maknae GOT7 itu pun merebahkan diri dikamarnya. Entah dia binggung harus bagaimana dan berbuat apa di dorm sendirian. Selalu begitu, dia hanya lontang lantung di dalam dorm sambil menunggu hyungdeulnya pulang setelah pensiun menjadi pimpinan Geng berandal yang resmi buyar.

"Hah.., Nuna" Yugyeom bergumam sambil memejamkan mata. Bukan tertidur, namun fikiranya melayang pada dua hari yang lalu

.

 _-Flashback -_

 _"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku belanja nuna.." Yugyeom tersenyum manis sambil menenteng beragam belanjaan mulai dari sepatu , jaket dan topi._

 _"Ne, aku juga mencari ini untuk ulang tahun maknae kami lusa." Yerin memeluk boneka berbetuk kelinci_

 _Baik, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa dekat._

 _Semua berawal saat Yugyeom pingsan didepan pintu ruang tunggu Gfriend, sebenarnya Yugyeom tak selemah itu untuk tumbang. Namun jiwa kadal bulusnya membuat dia melakukan modus agar bisa mendekati seseorang yang diam-diam dia sukai sejak lama._

 _Ya dia sudah lama mengincar Yerin, kemudian secara kebetulan insident terpelesetnya Yugyeom membuka jalan membuat mereka semakin dekat. (Pura-pura pingsan eoh?)_

 _"Nuna..," Yugyeom menghentikan langkahnya mendadak dan membuat Yerin ikut terhenti_

 _"Ne Giyoumi?" Tanya Yerin lembut_

 _"Aku mencintaimu." Yugyeom melafalkan kalimat itu dengan nada romantis. Tapi dia tak sadar kalau tempat dan caranya sungguh tidak romantis._

 _Bagaimana bisa dikatakan romantis kalau kau menembak calon kekasihmu dipinggir jalan, tangan kanan dan kiri masing-masing membawa belanjaan,jangan lupakan sampah yang bertebaran dimana mana. (Tolong panggil petugas kebersihan setelah ini)_

 _"..." Tak ada jawaban, Yerin hanya tersenyum lembut_

 _"Wae? Nuna tak mencintaiku?"Tanya Yugyeom spontan_

 _"Ah, Hahahahaaa. Kau ini lucu sekali. Giyoumi, maafkan aku." Yerin berujar kalem_

 _"Hah, sudahlah . Aku sudah menduga nuna pasti tidak menyukai aku" Yugyeom berujar lesu_

 _Puk..._

 _"Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak bermaksut mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu Giyoumi. " Yerin memberi penjelasan setelah menepuk punggung yugyeom yang menunduk_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Hanya saja, aku belum ingin berkomitmen" Yerin tersenyum tipis_

 _"Jadi aku masih punya kesempatan?" Yugyeom tersenyum cerah_

 _"Tentu." Yerin berujar mantap_

 _"Waahh, aku senang sekali, nu-.." Perkataan Yugyeom terpotong_

 _"Tentu , Setelah kau memenuhi kriteria ku." Yerin memasang wajah serius, namun masih terlihat cantik_

 _"Mwo? Kri-te-ri-a" Yugyeom mengeja_

 _"Ne, kita harus saling mengenal, saling menerima,saling mengerti satu sama lain dan yang paling penting, aku menyukai pria baik-baik. " Yerin menekan pada kalimat terahir_

 _"Pria baik-baik" Yugyeom mengulang_

 _"Ne pria baik-baik, bukan lelaki baik-baik" Dan perkataan Yerin semakin membuat Yugyeom bingung._

 _-Flashback end-_

 _._

.

"Memang apa bedanya Lelaki baik-baik dengan Pria baik-baik? Apa itu berbeda? Jenis kelaminya kan tetap sama? Aiiiissshh... sudah lah aku kesal!" Yugyeom melempar guling Bambam asal (Kenapa tak lempar gulingmu sendiri eoh?)

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Dengan malas Yugyeom membuka pintu dorm untuk tamu yang ia tak tahu siap itu.

Ckleek...,

Deggg..,

Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah muka sangar ratu alam jagar semesta, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul yang sialnya makin terlihat tampan dan menggoda iman (Lupakan)

Brakkk...,

"Yak bocah buka pintunya! (Brak..,brak..,brak..)" Heechul mengetuk kasar pintu itu setelah dengan kurang ajarnya Yugyeom menutup pintu kembali.

"Aiiissh chuli hyung, kau membuatnya takut." Donghae mendelik tajam masih memeluk Yesung

"Muka chuli hyung kan memang seram. Auuuw !" Eunhyuk mengangkat kakinya yang jadi injak Heechul

"Hiiks.., dia pasti tak mau bertemu dengan ku hiiks.." Yesung sesenggukan di dada Donghae

"Tenang chagi dia hanya terkejut melihat muka chuli hyung.. Watauuu!" Kali ini Eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya yang kena sabet Heechul

"Tenang saja, Aku akan mendobrak pintunya jika dia tak mau membuka." Heechul berujar lembut namun tegas sambil membelai pipi gembul Yesung yang sudah banjir airmata

"Ingat pesan Teuki hyung untuk tidak membuat keributan hyung !" Tegur Donghae pada Heechul yang sekarang malah membelai bibir tipis Yesung (Dasar mesum)

"Heeem, baiklah."Ujar Heechul datar setelah Yesung menyentak tangan Heechul lembut dari bibir merahnya.

"Biar aku yang coba." Eunhyuk melangkah maju membuat Heechul terdorong dari depan pintu

"Hai anak manis, aku tahu kau masih disitu. Kami membawa banyak makanan. Jadi tolong buka pintunya karna Donghae sudah merelakan uang jajannya untuk mentraktirmu cemilan. Watauuu" Jitakan sayang diterima Eunhyuk, namun bukan dari Heechil, kali ini dari Donghae.

"Kim Yugyeom-shi , tolong buka pintunya. Kau tak ingin kami melibatkan Park Jin Young sajangnim untuk membuatmu keluarkan?" Baiklah Donghae adalah orang yang paling waras disini

Ckleek...,

Yugyeom langsung membuka pintu karna memang benar dia bersandar di balik pintu dan mendengar teriakan teriakan tak jelas dari sang tamu yang tampak lewat bel pintu berkamera CCTV.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah berunding diruang tamu dorm Got7 dengan Yugyeom yang menjadi tuan rumah. Namun suasana tak seperti sewajarnya karena sang tuan ruamah kini tengah bingung dan ingin kabur. Bukan kabur dari Kim Heechul sang ratu alam semesta, tapi kabur dari hyung tercintanya, saudara sepupu yang dulu paling disayanginya, Kim Jong Woon.

"Giyoumi, tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu. Tidak bisakah semua ini diperbaiki?" Yesung bertanya lembut

"Saya rasa anda cukup mengerti bahasa manusia Yesung-shi. Jika sudah selesai, silahkan kalian keluar." Yugyeom berkata dingin , berdiri menunjuk pintu dorm

"YAK !" Heechul nampak tak terima dan ikut berdiri seakan menentang tingkah Yugyeom

"Chuli hyung." Donghae memperingati Heechul sambil melirik Yesung yang tampak ingin menagis kembali

"Ehem, em bisakah kita bicarakan dengan duduk tenang. Adik manis, duduk kembali ne.." Eunhyuk merayu Yugyeom dengan senyum manis dan menarik Heechul yang masih mendelik untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku tahu aku salah giyoumi, Kau pasti kecewa saat aku tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih ke asrama para trainee. Tapi aku juga punya mimpi. Aku tak bisa terus menemanimu. " Yesung menjelaskan

"Kau seharusnya tak menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau penuhi." Yugyeom menyangkal

"Tapi aku-..." Perkataan yesung terpotong

"Apa kau pernah berfikir bagaimana aku harus menjalani hidup tanpamu hyung? Aku yang selalu di bulli . Aku yang selalu ditelantarkan, dan aku yang selalu kesepian. Kau bilang akan selalu menjaga ku, melindungiku, menemaniku dan selalu ada untukku, nyatanya kau malah pergi tanpa pesan disaat aku membutuhkanmu. Disaa aku membutuhkan sosok yang bisa menjaga ku, melindungi ku dan menuntunku. Kau bukan hanya mengingkari janjimu, dapi kau sudah merusak kepercayaan ku pada orang lain. KAU MEMBUAT KU MENJADI BURUK, KAU YANG MEMBUAT KU HANCUR HYUNG ! KAU BUKAN HYUNGKU LAGI SEJAK SAAT ITU !" Yugyeom berteriak kalap

"Aku punya alasan giyoumi, dan aku tetap wooni hyung mu !" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya

"Tidak, kau bukan hyung ku. Wooni hyung sudah mati. Aku hanya punya satu hyung dan itu Jinyoungi hyung. Bukan kau Yesung-shi"

"Hiiiks, giyoumi" Tanpa aba-aba yesung melompati meja dan menerjang Yugyeom. Tak ia pedulikan wajah teman-temanya yang nampak terkejut dengan tingkah ekstrime Yesung .

"..." Yugyeom hanya diam. Tak bisa berucap karna terlalu terkejut dengan Yesung yang tiba-tiba mendarat di pangkuanya.

"Hiiks maaf, hiiks maaf kan hyung Giyoumi.." Yesung makin sesenggukan di pelukan Yugyeom

"..." Masih tak ada jawaban, namun tampak jelas dimata Yugyeom menahan air mata yang kini meluber keluar

"Aku hyung mu hiiiks, aku wooni hyung mu hiiiks, tidak kah kau ingat itu giyoumi.." Yesung meremas kaos Yugyeom yang sudah basah oleh air matanya.

Sementara Yugyeom hanya bisa memejam mata, memori kelam kembali terputar di kepalanya.

 _Saat orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai._

 _Saat suami dari ibunya menolak menerima kehadiran yugyeom_

 _Saat istri dari ayahnya dengan tega menyiksa bocah malang itu_

 _Saat nenek, orang yang satu satunya sudi merewatnya meniggalkan yugyeom untuk selamanya_

 _Saat paman dan bibi (orang tua Yesung) memungut Yugyeom yang tak diinginkan kerabat saudara_

 _Saat kedua orang tua yesung nyatanya meninggalkan dia sendiri dirumah karna sibuk bekerja_

 _Saat Yesung tersenyum bahagia kala mendapat adik baru_

 _Saat Yesung menendang bocah bocah nakal yang membullinya_

 _Saat Yesung mengobati luka akibat bulli-an teman sekolahnya_

 _Saat Yesung selalu ada untuknya_

 _Saat Yesung selalu menemani kesunyianya_

 _Saat Yesung meninggalkanya hanya dengan selembar surat_

 _Saat dia duduk terjatuh dijalan dengan keadan berantakan kemudian Jinyoung menguatkanya_

 _Saat dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan orang lain selain Jinyoung_

 _Saat dia berusaha keras menyingkirkan nama Yesung untuk digantikan oleh Jinyoung_

 _Dan saat-saat berat yang harus Yugyeom lalui tanpa sesosok Kim Jong Woon, kakak yang selalu menjaganya._

Yah memang benar, Kim Yugyeom, seorang anak lemah yang tumbuh terlunta-lunta,sangat butuh kasih sayang dari sebuah lingkungan yang bernama keluarga.

"Hiiiks...,Hyuuung hiiiks.." Yugyeom menangis, tak sanggup mengingat kembali memori hitam yang pernah ia lalui.

"Mianhae hiiiiks.., mianhae saeng " Yesung makin mengeratkan pelukanya

"Hyuuuung hiiiks..." Tangis Yugyeom

"Kau pasti sudah mengelami banyak hal sulit tanpa ku. Maaf kan aku.., maaf" Yesung mengecup kening Yugyeom

Mengabaikan tiga kepala yang memandangi mereka cengo, bagai mana tidak kalau suasana haru biru ini di hiasi dengan posisi yang , uh (?)

"Aiiisshh, haus sekali "Eunhyuk meneguk botol air mineral yang tadi dia bawa (Ingat Yugyeom tak sempat menyuguhkan apapun)

"Kapan aku bisa memeluk yesungi hyung dengan posisi seperti itu?" Donghae melihat bokong Yesung yang masih terduduk manis di pangkuan Yugyeom dengan saling berhadapan. Dan jangan lupakan senyum mesum seorang Lee Donghae. (Baik dia tertular Eunhyuk si Raja Yadong sepertinya)

"Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin meninju orang" Gumam Heechul melihat tangan yesung yang melingkar rapat di leher Yugyeom (Cemburu eoh?)

"Ah sudah sudah. Kesalahan sudah di maafkan kan. Sekarang turun ya hyung." Eunhyuk tampaknya tahu keadaan dan memindah kembali yesung sebelum Bom atum meledak.

Dan yesung hanya menurut saja tampa memperhatikan tangan mesum Eunhyuk yang mencuri kesempatan dengan mengelus-elus pantat montok nya.

"Yak ! Tanganmu." Heechul tak tinggal diam saat mengetahui kejanggalan itu

"Aiiishh Jinjja. Aku hanya memperbaiki kaos Yesungi hyung yang melorot." Kilah Eunhyuk

"Diam sebelum ku robek mulutmu!" Heechul emosi

"Aiissh hyung, tidak bisakah kita tenang sedikit. Kita ditempat orang, bukan di dorm." Donghae mengingatkan sambil menggiring Yesung dalam pelukanya (Dia sama saja)

.

.

Setelah hubungan diantara keduanya membaik, dan cemilan dari donghae sudah habis. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk pamit. Dengan membawa sampah sisa makanan yang mereka bawa tadi tentunya.

"Hyung terimakasih cemilanya dan titip sampahnya sekalian ya." Yugyeom memberikan kantong plastik pada Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk sempat mendelik namun urung saat Yesung tesenyum manis kearah nya.

"Oh tentu, jangan sungkan-sungkan, jika ingin cemilan hubungi Donghae ya. Wataaauuuu" Eunhyuk kesakitan menerima hadiah dari Donghae

"Kurasa semua maknae sama saja." Sindir Heechul pada Yugyeom yang kelakuanya sama persis dengan maknae mereka , siapa lagi kalau bukan Raja setan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Giyomi, kami pamit dulu ya. Jika ada waktu luang, mainlah ke dorm kami." Yesung membelai pipi gembul adik sepupunya.

"Nde hyung. Lain kali aku juga akan mengajak hyung-deulku." Yugyeom tersenyum lembut

Setelah berbasa basi untuk pamit. Keempat tamu Yugyeom berlahan meninggalkan dorm GOT7. Namun saat hendak masuk kedalam sebuah tangan menahan pundak Yugyeom sehingga membuatnya menoleh

Deg..,

Bukan, ini bukan efek jatuh cinta. Tapi...

("Kenapa orang ini seram sekali") Batin Yugyeom memperhatikan raut wajah sunbaenya

"Terimakasih"

"Ne?" Tanya Yugyeom pada perkataan yang seakan ambigu

"Terimakasih, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau tak menerima permintaan maaf dari uri-yesungi. Dia pasti sangat tertekan." Orang yang ternyata Heechul tersenyum tulus pada Yugyeom

"..." Yugyeom hanya terpaku melihat senyum itu, senyum yang seakan terlihat nyaman namun serius

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, kau memanga pria yang baik." Heechul berlalu pergi

Kata terahir dari Heechul seakan mengingatkan Yugyeom akan sesuatu

Pria yang baik...

Pria yang baik...

Pria yang...

Pria...

Pri...

"Hei tunggu, Pria? Dia bilang aku pria. Pria yang baik !" Monolog Yugyeom

"Kalau aku pria yang baik, itu artinya..." Mulut Yugyeom melebar

"Itu artinya..., WOOOHOOOO ! Aku bisa mendapatkan Yerin nuna ! YAHOOOOIIII ! Yerin nuna I LOVE YOU...," Yugyeom mulai gila dan melompat-lompat di depan pintu dormnya.

Anak itu kesurupan, begitulah pikir tetangga yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Tampak dua namja dengan masker penyamaran memakai baju serba hitam sedang mengikuti seseorang dari gedung agency.

"Hyung, hosh hosh hosh. Tunggu aku lelah." Bobby salah satu dari namja itu mengeluh

"Aiiiisshh, kita bisa kehilangan jejak nanti !" Song Min Ho atau yang lebih sering di sapa Mino menyeret Bobby tanpa perasaan

"Hyung ! Kita tak akan tertinggal. Palingan Hanbin juga pergi ketempat biasa." Seru Bobby jengkel, pasalnya sudah dua hari mereka mengikuti Hanbin, dan bocah Kim itu tetap kembali pada tempat yang sama dari hari ke hari.

.

.

Benar dugaan, setelah mengiting Taxi BI, dan mereka sampai di suatu hotel yang entah mengapa selalu di datangi BI dan dijadikan tempat peristirahatan terahir (?)

"Dia kemari lagi?" Bobby seakan jengah.

"Ne, sekarang hubungi hyungmu " Perintah Mino

Tanpa menunggu lagi Bobby menghubungi Jinhwan

"..."

"Hyung, Hanbin-ah kehotel ini lagi." Bobby to the poin

"..."

"Ya, hotel Lavender dengan nomor kamar yang sama." Terang Bobby

"..."

"Ne? Haruskah seperti itu?" Tanya Bobby ragu

"..."

"Oh, jadi dia bilang begitu. Baiklah , siap komandan !" Dan panggilan berahir

Setelah itu Bobby memberi laporan pada Mino

"Hyung, jinan hyung bilang kita harus bertanya." Bobby berkata

"Pada Hanbin?" Mino bertanya

"Bukan Hanbin, tapi resepsionis hotel ini." Bobby tersenyum bodoh

"Ada apa dengan mukamu?" Mino memandang seringaian di wajah Bobby ngeri

"Aku tadi sempat melihatnya. Resepsionis itu canti sekali " Bisik Bobby.

"Aiissh Jinjja." Mino memutar bola mata malas.

.

.

Setelah tanya jawab singkat diantara keduanya dengan resepsionis, Bobby menghubungi Jinhwan kembali.

"Ne hyung , Habin-ah sering kemari. Oh buka sering tapi resepsionis itu bilang dia menyewa hotel ini untuk setahun kedepan. Dan mungkin akan di perpanjang." Terang Bobby

"..."

"Entahlah hyung. Tapi resepsionis itu bilang Hanbin memesan untuk dirinya sendiri dan-"

"..."

"Dan dulu dia sering bermalam dengan seseorang"

"..."

"Ya kau benar, Changkyun orang nya"

"..."

"Ya sekarang tidak lagi. Dia hanya tinggal sendiri."

"..."

"Apa? Dia bilang begitu?"

"..."

"Oh, ne ne. Baik hyung"

Pip

Panggilan berahir

"Bagaimana? Dia puas dengan laporan kita?" Tanya Mino

"Ne, tadi jinan hyung juga bilang bahwa Hanbin berbohong." Jelas Bobby

"Berbohong?" Tanya mino

"Tadi setelah kita telepon, Jinan hyung bertanya lewat pesan pada Hanbin tentang keberadaanya. Dan Hanbin menjawab-" Jawab Bobby mengantung

"Jawab apa?"

"Hanbin bilang, dia bermalam di rumah Appa-nya" Wajah Bobby menjadi sok misterius

"Mengapa dia harus berbohong?" Mino bermonolok namun masih terdengar Bobby

"Entahlah, yang pasti kita harus tahu mengapa BI sering ketempat ini." Bobby menyentuh pundah Mino

"Hah" Dan mino hanya sanggup menghela nafas membayangkan tugasnya yang makin bertambah berat.

Ini tentang privasi seseorang bung.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Kicau burung mengalun indah dengan diiringi angin semilir di pinggir danau yang sejuk beralas tikar diatas rerumputan hijau. Sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan jika kau mampu melaluinya dengan suasana seperti itu. Dan ini terjadi pada segerombol pemuda , ah anni bahkan nampak terlihat seperti warga desa yang hendak berdemonstrasi.

Kini mereka, sebut saja member EXO, NCT , dan bonus tambahan Taehyung, Shownu Jooheon, nampak bercengkrama satu sama lain di sebuah taman pinggir danau dalam kegiatan yang mereka sebut picnik.

"Cieeeee...cieeee..." maknae line NCT nampak dengan iseng menyoraki Kai yang salah menyedot botol minum

"Itukan minumnya sehun hyung..." Jisung merangkul Chen Lee

"Mereka indirect kiss Bhahahaha " Jaemin menertawakan Kai

"Iiiiiiiiih cooooo cuiiiiittt..." Haechan memasang wajah alay (?)

"Apa sih !" Kai sewot

Dan sehun hanya tersenyum jahil sambil menyodorkan botol minumnya kembali.

Tentu saja itu menjadi bahan tawa semua orang.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata BTS punya member baru" Winwin tersenyum polos kearah Jooheon dan Shownu

Bruuussh..,

"Uhuuk...uhuuuk...uhuuuk..." Jooheon terbatuk setelah menyemburkan air yang diminumnya

"Eheem" shownu hanya berdehem

"Yak aiiissshh jinjja !" V menggosok lenganya yang jadi korban jooheon ke punggung Sehun

"YAK !" Itu bukan suara Sehun, tapi Kai yang terkena kejorokan V setelah sehun menghindar.

Pertikaian pun kembali terjadi. Kai yang tidak terima menjambak rambut depan V .

"Uwaaaaaa, jambul kesayangan kuki ku..." V berteriak, tarik menarik poni dengan Kai.

Tentu tindakan Kai membuat V kesal dan balik menjambak sehun (?).

"Yak ! Mengapa kau malah menjambakku !" Sehun tak terima

"Karna aku tak mau kena tonjok !" V menjawab Sehun kesal (Tentu dengan melirik DO kyungso yang sangat menyayangi Jongin)

Aksi jambak menjambak masih terus berlangsung sampai membuat suho kesal dan melirik Chen risih. Tanpa komando chen segera berdiri, seakan tahu apa yang diinginkan leadernya. Dengan kurang ajar chen melangkahi orang-orang yang duduk bahkan tak mempedulikan muka Lay yang tersenggol pantatnya saat berjalan menghampiri trio rusuh itu.

"Yak kalian hentikan !" Chen melerai dengan mencekal tangan V dan mencengkeram kepala sehun. Berusaha melepas tangan V dari rambut maknae mereka.

Sempat kewalahan karena trio wek-wek ini saling jambak dengan posisis melingkar. Menyalurkan tenaga penuh chen menarik tangan V dan mendorong kepala sehun sampai oleng kesamping.

Chen berharap masalah akan berahir, namun nyatanya tindakan yang ia buat malah menjadi masalah besar. Tanpa membuat perkiraan dia mendorong kepal sehun terlalu keras membuat makanenya tak mampu menjaga kesemimbangan. Chen bahkan bisa melihat dengan gerak slow motion dimana maknae Exo itu terdorong kesamping dengan ekspresi menganga mulut berbentuk "oa", kepala hingga leher melengok kesamping dan berahir mendarat dimuka makhluk hitam nan manis kesayangan DO yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Cup...

Kriiik...kriik...kriiik...,

"Huuuuwweeeee bibir ku..." Tangis histeris pun tak terelakkan dari baby jongin yang berbadan cukup kekar itu.

"OH SEHUUUUUN !" Dan gunung berapi pun meledak .

Wuuuuzzz...,

"Yak jangan lari kau Oh babo sehun !" DO tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang duduk selonjoran itu dan berlari melangkahi member NCT mengejar sehun yang entah kabur kemana.

"OMMO, wo wo kaki ku...!" Johnny mengurut kakinya yang terinjak sehun dan diulangi DO

"Ehem, hyung. Bisa kita bicara sebentar." Jooheon berbisik pada Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Em" Xiumin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, mereka melangkah pergi dari keraimaian dan menuju sudut septi tepi danau.

.

.

"Jangan injak kakiku !"

"Ssstttt, jangan berisik alien " Kai mendumel

"Ahjussi , tangan mu !" Jusing mendelik tajam pada shownu yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Oh maaf" Shownu cengingisan menarik tanganya yang melingkar dipundak jisung

"Ha'chuiii hemmpp..." Sehun melotot saat V menyumpal mulut serta hidung sehun dengan tangan kananya

"Jangan berisik bodoh ! (Plak)" Bukan membela , Kai malah menambah penderitaan Sehun dengan menggeplak kepala maknae Exo yang masih dibekap V

"Yak ! singkirkan tangan kotor mu !" Sehun mendelik tajam pada V saat tangan alien BTS terlepas

"Makanya jangan bersin sembarangan ." V berujar datar

"Aiiisshh, stttt..," Shownu memberi instruksi agar V tak ribut.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Meraka sedang mengintip saudara-saudara.

Nampak V, Kai , Sehun, Shownu ,dan Jisung tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat pohon besar. Perhatian mereka berpusat di satu titik mengarah pada dua sosok manusia yang mungkin akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

"Hyung, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakanya." Jooheon tampak ragu

"Ne? Mengatakan apa Jooheoni?" Tanya Xiumin dengan wajah polosnya

Bluush...,

("Aiiishh...dia manis sekali ya Tuhan.") Batin Jooheon gemas

"Jooheoni, apa kau sakit? Mukamu memerah, kau demam?" Tanya Xiumin panik saat melihat semburat merah di wajah Jooheon. (Bukan wajah tapi pipi Min.)

"A-a-anni, anni hyung." Jooheon salah tingkah saat kedua tanga Xiumin memegangi kedua pipinya. Sangat terasa jelas halus kulit jemari namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Ommo jangan jangan, kau-kau-kua. Kau sakit perut ?!"

Ngek...,

Jooheon ingin menampar seseorang rasanya.

Sedetik Jooheon sadar mengapa Xiumin menyangka dia diare dan semacamnya, itu karena Jooheon memegangi perutnya sendiri sedari tadi. (Efek gugup eoh?)

"Anni hyung, aku memang sedang sakit. Tapi sakit ku ini sangat luar biasa." Jooheon berujar antusias

"Mwo.., Jooheoni sakit aneh?" Xiumin nampak terkejut

"Bukan sakit aneh hyung. Tapi sakit karna sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa." Jelas Jooheon dengan pandangan berbinar

"Luar biasa? " Ulang Xiumin

"Ne hyung, Sesuatu yang luar biasa." Jooheon makin antusias

"Apa itu jooheoni? Apa kau baru saja kesetrum?"

Ngek...,

Kali ini bukan Jooheon yang ingin menampar orang. Tapi para pengintip (Read V, Kai , Sehun, Shownu ,dan Jisung) yang ingin menendang Jooheon (?)

"Anni hyung. Aku sakit, karena terjatuh." Jooheon memasang wajah sedih

"Terjatuh. Kau habis jatuh dari mana Jooheoni. Apa kah sakit sekali?" Xiumin nampak empati

"Tidak hyung, ini menyenangkan. Aku bahkan sangat bahagia." Jooheon tersenyum riang

"Ne? Bagai mana bisa seperti itu Jooheoni? Bukan kah jatuh itu sangat sakit?" Xiumin bertanya bingung

"Tidak hyung karna aku jatuh..," Jooheon menggantung kalimatnya. Mengambil nafas untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Dan itu berhasil membuat detak jantung beberapa orang yang mengintip tadi cenat cenut.

"Karna aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Bluuuush...

Dan kini giliran Xiumin yang bersemu merah. Namja manis itu tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"iiiiihhh, Jooheoni membuat ku malu em..." Xiumin memunggungi Jooheon masih menyembunyikan rona merah pipi di balik kedua tanganya.

Namun hal berbeda ditangkap Jooheon, dia mulai salah faham.

"Hyung, kau menagis?" Tanya Jooheon takut-takut berusaha memutar balik tubuh Xiumin agar berhadapan lagi dengannya

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Xiumin masih menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan

Jooheon menjadi panik karena tak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditampakan wajah sang pujaan hati.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf jika salah bicara. Tapi tolong berhenti mengis hyung.." Jooheon memelas. Kau tak akan selamat jika membuat Xiumin menagis Joo, ingat jumlah member EXO dan NCT yang lebih dari selusin itu.

"..." Masih tak ada jawaban dan Xiumin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya

"Hyuung, ayolah kumohon, berhenti menagis ak-..." Perkataan Jooheon terpotong saat Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba

"Aku malu tahu..."

Deg...,

Wajah merah merona xiumin dengan dihiasi wajah merajuk bibir maju 5 centi membuat Jooheon gemas

"Hyung, boleh aku mencium mu?" Joohen berkata spontan dengan pandangan kagum

"Aiiish, aku kan belum menjawab tadi." Xiumin nampak jengkel

"Jadi aku boleh mencium setelah hyung menjawab?" Tanya Jooheon babo

"..." Dan Xiumin hanya mengangguk

"Hehehe...Terima aku ya hyung. Please...please..., ya ya ya " Jooheon memohon

"Heeem, bagaimana ya..." Xiumin tampak menimbang

"Ayolah hyung, aku ini kan member Monsta X yang paling tampan. Masak hyung tidak mau dengan aku?" Rajuk Jooheon penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi.., sehuna bilang kalian kanibal..."Xiumin berucap polos

"Mwo?" Bukan hanya Jooheon yang terkejut, tapi beberapa orang yang menginti juga ikut terkejut.

"A-a-aku? Aku kanibal?" Jooheon bertanya songong

"Iya, sehuna bilang aku harus berhati-hati pada orang-orang yang berbadan besar. Sehuna bilang mereka itu kanibal yang suka memakan manusia." Xiumin berujar apa adanya

Baik, ingatkan Jooheon Untuk memakan Sehun layahnya orang kanibal setelah acara 'Mari menambak Xiumin' berahir.

"Hahahahaa, hyung sebenarnya berapa usia mu. Aku ini tampan hyung, mana mungkin aku kanibal" Ucap Jooheon bangga . (Apa hubunganya)

"Jadi Jooheoni tidak kanibal kan?" Xiumin memastikan

"Tidak hyung. Aku bukan kanibal." Jooheon menjelaskan dengan muka serius

"..." Tak menjawab ,Xiumin hanya terdiam memandang wajah Jooheon yang katanya tampan itu.

"Jadi...? Bagaimana? Mau jadi pacar ku?" Jooheon bertanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ne" Jawab Xiumin mantap tanpa keraguan

"YAAAAKKHOOOO...!" Jooheon nampak tak sanggup menahan kegembiraanya.

Dia melompat-lompat seperti katak. Dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan.

Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya diam saja. Namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum liama jari seperti bocah balita yang menemukan teman bermainya dan ikut melompat serta berteriak gila seperti Jooheon.

Dasar pasangan aneh, begitu batin beberapa orang yang mengintip dengan pandangan cengo.

"Ehem, kita sudah resmikan hyung?" Joohen bertanya setelah mengatur nafas

"Ne, kita resmi." Xiumin memeluk Jooheon dengan riang

"Kalau begitu..., Boleh aku cium?" Jooheon berbisik di telinga Xiumin

"..." Tak ada jawaban, namun anggukan mantap mewakili isi hati dari Xiumin

Dengan berlahan, Joohen mengusap pipi Xiumin, menggiring kepala sang kekasih agar semakin dekat padanya, mengikir jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Semakin dekat...,

Semakin dekat...,

semakin dekat...,

Bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan, tinggal satu centi jara diantara bibir meraka namun...,

"Aaaaaaaaaaa...Bala-bala"

"Waaaaaaa..., jangan dekat-dekat jisungi-ku "

"Huuwwwaaaaaaaa..., tolong aku..., singkirkan Laba-labanya Sehuniii"

"Sini biar aku pukul Bala-balanya " Nampak V tengah mencopot sepatunya dan hendak memukul Laba-laba hampir sebesar karantula yang hinggap di rambut kepala Kai

"Huwwwaaaaaaaa tidak mauuuuuu..." Kai berlari kencang menghindari V yang mulai ngawur

"Yak Kim Jongin jangan lari-lari, kasian Bala-balanya nanti jatuh..." Dengan semangat 45 V mengejar Kai

Teriakan teriakan tak jelas sangat mengganggu kegiatan dua sejoli yang hendak berciuman mesra ini.

Jooheon nampak kesal dan menghampiri keributan yang berjarak lima langkah dari tempatnya bermesraan dengan Xiumin

"Jonginii tunggu ak-..'' Perkataan Sehun terpotong

"Mau kemana Oh Sehun-shi" Suara dingin Jooheon menghentikan langkah Sehun yang hendak mengejar Kai, dan jangan lupakan tangan kanan Jooheon yang kini menarik kerah kaos belakang Sehun. (Seperti anak kucing)

"OM-MO-NA" Sehun melirik Jooheon kaku, baik dia cukup pintar dengan apa yang akan Jooheon perhitungkan.

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa aku kanibal. Jadi mari biarkan aku menjadi kanibal. Aku ingin memakan mu sekarang." Senyum setan yang Sehun miliki kini berpindah pada muka songong Jooheon.

"MWOOO..., andwae...andwae...Hyung tolong aku..." Mencengkeram lengan shownu seakan berharap leader Monsta X itu akan menolong nya

"Aku juga berbadan besar ngomong-ngomong.(Plak)" Dan dengan teganya shownu mengeplak tangan Sehun yang memegang lenganya hingga tangan itu terlepas.

"Huweeeee hyuuung, mengapa kau tega sekali. Kita kan sudah mengintip bersama...HYUUUUUNG!" Sehun berteriak tak jelas merasa kini ada dua tanga lagi yang juga menyeretnya

"Jooheoni mau makan Maknae? Aku juga ikut ya? Kita kan kekasih, jadi harus berbegi apapun...," Ucapan songong dari wajah Xiumin yang polos membuat sehun merana

"Oh tuhan selamatkan aku..., aku berjanji tak akan jadi anak yang nakal Huweeeee" sehun meronta

"Aiiishhh, diam cerewet. Ayo seret dia hyung !" Perintah Jooheon yang diangguki Xiumin dengan senyum riang.

Shownu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar, menyesali kegiatan tak bermanfaat yang ia lakukan bersama orang-orang tak jelas tadi.

"Huh dasar orang-orang babo, padahal hampir saja..," Jisung tampak kecewa

Shownu yang mendengar umpatan Jisung pun mulai tersenyum miring

"Jadi..., Jisungi-ku ini ingin melihat adegan Live ya.." Goda Shownu

"A-apa. Aku tidak kog" Jisung tampak malu

"Oh ya ?" Shownu menundukkan wajahnya untuk semakin dekat dengan wajah jisung. (Berniat menggoda eoh?)

"Aiiish, apa sih Ahjussi !" Jisung menampol jidat lebar shownu main-main

"Jisungi, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan." Bisik Shownu sok kalem

"Lakukan apa !"Mata Jisung melotot tak santai

"Bukankah jisungi ingin yang seperti tadi?" Shownu memonyongkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Ahjussi tidak dengar tadi Xiumin hyung berkata apa?! Kita harus jadi pasangan dulu baru boleh ciuman." Nasehat jisung sok dewasa

"Ah, bagus sekali. Kalau begitu jadi pacar Ahjussi ya !" Shownu berucap girang degan wajah babo

"Tidak !" Jawab Jisung singkat

"Wae?" Tanya Shownu lemas dan melas

"Aku masih kecil Ahjussi. Dan kau terlalu tua !" Jisung tersenyum meremehkan

"Huh, jadi aku di tolak." Shownu nampak kecewa

Jujur jisung geli dan ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namun semua ia tahan karena sikap sok dewasa yang selama ini ia pertahankan untuk mejaga image nya.

"Ehem, aku tak bilang begitu." Ucap Jisung singkat setelah berdehem

"Lalu?" Shownu bingung

"Aku masih kecil Ahjussi. Jadi..." Jisung berkata datar

"Jadi...," Shownu tersenyum lebar serasa memdapat angin segar

"Jadi tunggu aku lima tahun lagi." Jisung berujar

"Hah, ne ?" Dan wajah babo ditampakkan oleh Leader Monsta X dalam pertanyaanya

"Tunggu lima tahun lagi ya Ahjussi" Jawab jisung sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Shownu yang masih loading dengan otak lemotnya.

Baiklah Jisung benar-benar ingin bertobat dan menjadi anak yang baik rupanya. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan hyung-deulnya lagi. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada para tetua NCT.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tampat lain.

"Hiiiks, sehuni kenapa kau tega sekali padaku !(Boug.., Boug..,Boug)" Kai memukul lengan sehun brutal

"Aw...aw...aw... stop it jongini. Ini sakit." Sehun mengusap lenganya

"Kau bilang menyukaiku dan akan melakukan apa saja untukku ! Tapi menolongku dari si Alien gila itu saja kau tak mampu !" Rajuk Kai

"Jongini, kau tak lihat bajuku sobek compang camping begini. Tadi aku mau menolongmu. Tapi pacar Xiumin hyung yang kanibal itu mencakar-cakar tubuhku. Dan yang lebih parah, Xiumin hyung ikut mengigit lenganku." Sehun nempak memelas

"Aiiish, dasar payah !" Bukanya kasihan , Kai malah mengeplak kepala sehun

"Maaf ya..." Sehun membelai pipi Kai yang duduk berhadapan denganya.

"Tapi rambutku jadi kotor." Kai menunjuk rambut lepeknya yang tadi kena korban injak sepatu V. Bukan injak lewat kaki. Tapi dengan elegan sepatu kesayangan Alien BTS itu hinggap di kepala kai, setelah dilempar sang pemilik dari kejauhan tentunya.

"Tenang saja, lain kali akan ku buat perhitungan dengan bocah laknat itu." Sehun tersenyum evil

"He'em" Dan kai hanya mengangguk pasrah masih dengan wajah murung ala Kim Jongin.

"Jongini, bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun

"Apa nya?" Tanya Kai babo

"Yang waktu itu." Sehun mengingatkan

"Cemilan?!" Mata Kai tampak berbinar

"Aiiish jinjja, kenapa hanya makanan yang ada di kepalamu kamjong !" Sehun kesal

"Lalu apa ?" Tanya kai

"Pernyataan ku waktu itu." Sehun masih berusaha

"Oh.., Pernyataan tentang kau yang menyukaiku?" Ejek Kai

"Hah, disini hanya ada kita berdua. Jangan membuat ku kesal kalau tak ingin aku perkosa." Ucap sehun datar

"Lakuakn saja jika kau ingin tenggelam !" Ancam Kai menekan dada Sehun dengan sebuah dayung

Dayung?

Yah, mereka sedang berada di atas perahu kecil yang hanya muat untuk 4 orang. Dengan duduk berhadapan, Kai di ujung kanan dan Sehun di ujung kiri dengan dayung di tangan masing masing.

"Aku serius kamjong." Sehun kembali datar

"Aku mau." Kai ikut datar

"Mau apa." Tanya sehun makin datar

"Jadi pacarmu" Kai juga datar

"Benarkah." Sehun tambah datar

"Iya" super datar

Kriiik...,

Kriiik...,

Kriiiik...,

Hanya diam, mereka diam dan saling pandang. Dengan muka sama sama datar tentunya. Namun tak lama kemudian...,

"Yeeeehhhheeeettt..., Woooooohooooo !" Dengan spontan saking senangnya sehun melempar dayung yang berada di tangan kanan-kiri nya

"YAK ! Babo dayung nya !" Kai menunjuk ke dua dayung Sehun yang kini tengah hanyut terseret air danau yang cukup tenang.

"Ommo ommo ommo, hai dayung kembali !" Sehun berteriak panik menyadari kecerobohanya

"Aiiisshh bagaimana kita bisa menepi hanya dengan dua dayung Oh Babo Sehun ." Kai meremat rambutnya frustasi

"Hai sebentar-sebantar, jangan menagis ya. Aku hubungi Chanyeol hyung." Sehun merogoh ponselnya sedikit panik karena hidung Kai sudah kembang kempis pertanda ingin menangis.

"Huwweeeeee Kyungi hyuuuuung...," Terlambat karena Kai sudah menangis meraung memanggil hyung kesayangan nya (Read DO Kyungso).

Pernah dengar ungkapan "Dunia milik kita berdua" yah kini dunia serasa milik mereka berdua. Dengan sebuah perahu kecil yang mengapung di tengah danau . Terdampar, tanpa ada pengganggu yang akan mengusik ketenangan pasangan Hunkai .

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Haiiii Readers..,

Chap ini Khusus menyelesaikan konflik tambahan ya... (Miane)

jadi lebih fokus pada Yugyeom, Jooheon x Xiumin (Joomin), Sehun x Kai / Sehun x Jongin (Sekai) , Shownu x Jisung (Showji).

Untuk BI x IM (BIM) , dan Suga x Woozi (Suzi) shipper mohon sabar ya...,

Nah, sampai berjumpa lagi di hari minggu mendatang..,

Kritik, saran, koreksi, sangat Mimin dan Author butuhkan

Maaf untuk semua jenis kesalahan mulai dari Typo, Alur, Tokoh , Couple dll

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mendukung FF ini **Ryuu, Baebae Bobby, Risris Monbeb, someonelol, Guest, BlackSwan3012 , baozi167 , Altha Angela , Buzlague , Ryuka Zu , SwaggxrBang , aafnjyh , , xxiianp , Siffa , viie, kimmi, Lolli, selly marie, Momooon, ikoooooooneeexxx, Kukuuuu, selly, iKyun , Wookiewook, Afyb , NaimChup , Altha Angela , Arqueenley , BlackSwan3012 , Ecaafriska , Kyunmi , blinkcloud , lhjksymhimjhlv , nandassi , byunrinhee , kim lily , Habibahjeon , dan readers yang belum sempat review**

See Yaa...,


	18. Chapter 17

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Iya hyungi, tunggu sebentar ya sayang, aku masih memakai kaos kaki. Aku tutup dulu ya (Pip)" Jooheon mematikan panggilan dari kekasih yang baru dua minggu ini ia pacari.

"Appa, aku berangkat kencan dulu ya !" Teriak Jooheon dari ruang tengah pada Shownu yang sibuk memencet ulat

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, kau akan kehilangan hidung mu jika melewatkan makan malam." Shownu menghampiri Jooheon, mengingatkan agar tak membuat Umma Monsta X marah.

"Ne Appa, HAK." Dengan kurang ajarnya Jooheon berujar sambil melompati Wonhoo dan Hyungwon yang tengah berebut sandal.

"YAK" Protes keduanya masih menarik ulur sandal dengan kedua tangan mereka

"Maaf.., (Wiiing) Uwooo !"Teriak Jooheon kaget saat Hyungwoon mendelik dengan melempar sandal berkepala doraemon ke arahnya.

Puk...,

Braaak...,

Pintu tertutup kasar oleh Jooheon yang tak ingin menjadi korban kekerasan Duo sengklek di Monsta X.

Kriiik...,

Kriiiiik...,

Kriiiiiik...,

Suasana menjadi hening kala pintu tertutup dan sandal berkepala doraemon yang tadi menjadi rebutan ikut terlempar di luar ruangan.

Bough...,

"Ouuhh" Wonhoo memegang kepalanya yang kena geplak Hyungwoon

"Babo, ambil sendalnya !" Perintah Hyungwoon

"Mwo.., kau yang melempar, mengapa harus aku yang-... Auuauuauuuwww" Wonho merintih karena jeweran sadis Hyungwoon

"Kau sudah bosan hidup eoh?!" Hyungwoon masih menjewer telinga Wonho dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Auauauauwww Appo.., Appo..," Wonho meraung kencang

"Yak yak yak ! Tidak bisakah kalian diam, dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu saja bertengkar. Kapan kalian akan dewasa !" Kihyun tampak jengah dengan tingkah laku kedua member Monsta X itu.

"Hah, berhenti membeli barang couple kalau ahirnya kalian akan berebut begitu" Minhyuk menasehati.

"Dia yang mulai duluan . Dia mengakui sandalku sebagai sandalnya." Tunjuk Hyungwoon

"Mwo.., Bukan aku ! Dia yang memulai. Itu memeng sandal ku. Sandal dia yang sudah copot kepalanya itu. "Wonho tak terima balik menunjuk Hyungwoon dan melirik sepasang sandal berkepala doraemon di sudut ruangan yang memang sudah bolong tanpa kepala.

"Hei, jangan memulai perkara baru bung ." Hyungwoon berujar dingin

"Kau yang memulai masalah baru bung." Wonhoo tersenyum meremehkan

"KAU !" Hyungwon menunjuk tepat di hidung Wonho

"APA !" Wonho menantang

"Kau fikir aku takut dengan mu !" Hyungwoon melotot

"YAK YAK YAK YAK YAK...," Bukan, itu bukan gertakan, tapi Wonho yang terkejut dengan tingkah Hyungwoon yang tiba tiba menjambak rambut nya.

Aksi jambak menjambak pun tak terelakan

"Sudah cukup ! Yak leader. Urusi mereka ! " Kihyun nampak kesal dan memilih meninggalkan dua bocah yang masih saling jambak.

"Hai kalain berhenti!" Bukan berhenti mereka malah menyeret Shownu ikut tergabung dalam aksi jambak menjambak saat leader itu mendekat.

Kini mereka berdua (Wonho-Hyungwoon) beralih menjambak sang leader yang tersempil di tengah-tengah pasangan yang penuh amarah ini.

"Yak yak ! Kubilang hentikan. Auuu auuu auuu berhenti . Berhenti ! BERHENTI ATAU KALIAN AKU NIKAH KAN !" Bentakan Shownu membuat keduanya berhenti menjambak sang leader.

"MWO?" Hyungwon berteriak kencang di telinga sang leader

"Benarkah itu ?!" Wonho bertanya dengan mata berbinar

"Hah?" Dan shownu hanya bisa plonga-plongo melihat keadaan aneh itu.

"Kau bilanga tadi akan menikahkan kami." Wonho berujar antusia dan diangguki Hyungwoon yang entah mengapa sekearang menjadi berwajah imut.

"A-a-apa. Aku bicara apa memangnya?." Shownu sedikit tergagap.

"Kau bilang akan menikahkan kami." Hyungwoon berujar dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirnya

"Ommo.., apa? Aku?" Shownu binggung

"NE" Jawab kompak dua pasangan gila itu

"Aiiissh, terserah kalian saja. Dasar pasangan tak jelas." Shownu berlalu pergi sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Dan Minhyuk yang sedari tadi masih menyimak hanya sangggup menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

"Aiiissh, terserah kalian saja. Dasar pasangan tak jelas." Kulihat Shownu hyung berjalan terburu dengan raut jengkel sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku sadar akan keributan itu, namun aku tak begitu menghiraukan. Ulat-ulat ini lebih menarik. (Apa yang sebenarnya ku lakukan Astaga).

Tap...,

"Wae hyung?" Tanyaku basa basi menyambut Shownu hyung yang memasuki area taman.

"Biasa, pasangan gila itu mulai berulah. Kenapa mereka selalu meributkan hal yang sama? Bahkan mereka lebih cocok di panggil musuh abadi ketimbang pasangan romantis." Omel Shownu hyung panjang lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil ulat-ulat dari bunga mawar tanaman Shownu hyung, mengumpulkanya di wadah kecil.

"Dapat banyak?" Tanya Shownu hyung sambil memegang sekop

"Lumayan. Hyung ingin mengeksekusinya sekarang?" Tanyaku memperhatikan benda keramat alias senjata pemencet ulat (Read sekop)

"Yah dari pa-..." Kalimat shownu hyung terpotong

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

"YAK KALIAN BUKA PINTUNYA !" Teriak Shownu hyung pada kedua orang yang kini malah adu toyor.

Kami bisa melihat Hyungwoon hyung yang mendorong dan menendang bokong Wonho hyung memaksanya menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Sedangkan Wonho hyung bersikeras menarik Hyungwoon hyung agar ikut bersamanya. Entah apa maksutnya aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti mereka terlihat seperti sedang bertanding sumo.

"YAK ! YAK !" Shownu hyung geram hendak menghampiri mereka berdua

"Sudah biarkan saja, aku akan buka pintunya hyung." Ujar ku mengalah dan berlalu keruang tamu melewati pasangan ekstrim itu.

.

.

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ckleeek...,

"Annyeong."Nampak Jinhwan hyung dari balik pintu

"Jinan hyung?" Aku berujar ragu

"Hai.., Boleh aku masuk? Ah maksutku, aku hanya ingin berkunjung." Jinhwan hyung tersenyum canggung.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" Tanya Jinhwan hyung

"Aku baik" Jawabku singkat entah mengapa aku selalu ingin menangis kala melihat Jinhwan hyung.

"Em, aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu hidup mu lagi. Tapi untuk kali ini, tolong dengarkan aku." Jinhwan hyung tampak sedih serta serius

"Ne" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut ku

"Yang pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf untuk kejadian malam tahun baru bersama Woozi. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung mengapa harus aku yang meminta maaf, padahal aku tidak bersalah. Tapi kau berpihak pada Woozi. Karena itu hak mu, jadi terserah jika kau lebih percaya pada kekasih mu itu. Aku tak masalah."Jinhwan hyung berujar

"Jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku sudah memaafkan mu hyung. Lupakan saja." Aku merasa bersalah. Naluriku menyesali sebuah fakta bahwa Jinhwa hyung yang benar. Dia benar, tidak bersalah.

"Kemudian yang kedua, tentang Kim Hanbin ." Dia mulai serius dan memandang ku lekat.

"Jika hyung menyuruhku untuk kembali padanya, maaf aku tak bisa." Jawabku tegas

"Aku bahkan belum memulai , dan kau sudah memberi jawaban seperti itu?" Jinhwan hyung menatapku dengan senyum sinis. Dan entah mengapa ucapanya seakan menampar ku.

"Miane." Lirih ku

Hening, kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan aku tak berniat untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kim Hanbin, Umma ku menemukan bocah itu saat usianya 13 tahun. Dia pingsan di pinggir jalan, tepat saat umma pulang dari bekerja. Appa bertanya tentang keluarganya, namun reaksi yang ia berikan sunggu luar biasa. Dia menangis, meraung , memaki dan menyumpahi keluarganya. Kami tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi dengan anak itu. Saat kami membawanya kepanti asuhan, dia malah mengamuk dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Lalu Appa memutuskan untuk membawa kembali Hanbin pulang dan merawatnya dirumah kami . Satu bulan berlalu namun dia tetap diam tak mau bicara, jadi Umma meminta psikiater untuk mengatasinya. Dokter itu bilang Hanbin megalami depresi serta trauma. Kami sangat kasihan padanya, bocah semuda itu harus menanggung beban yang bahkan orang dewasa mungkin tak akan mampu menanggungnya. Keluarga yang hancur dan pengalaman hidup dijalanan, aku bahkan tak sudi untuk sekedar membayangkan. Appa dan Umma menyayangi Hanbin seperti anaknya sendiri, bahkan aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adikku dan kebetulan marga kami sama, hal itu membuat kami semakin dekat. Sampai suatu saat, seorang pria dengan mobil mewah yang lebih bagus dari mobil Appa ku datang. Beliau adalah Tuan Kim, beliau ingin mengambil Hanbin kembali dan pertikaian mulai terjadi. Appa ku yang memaki Tuan Kim karena tak bisa menjaga Hanbin dan Hanbin yang berteriak histeris saat tuan Kim menyeretnya paksa, Trauma Hanbin kambuh . Semuanya menjadi buruk. Singkat ceria Appa ku dan tuan Kim membuat sebuah perjanjian. Kesepakatan bahwa Kim Hanbin tetap anak tuan Kim namun Hanbin akan tinggal bersama kami sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Jelas Jinhwan hyung panjang lebar menguak sejarah.

"..." Aku hanya diam tak merespon dengan cerita yang juga menjadi bagian sejarah dalam hidupku

"Dia hebat karena sudah bertahan sejauh ini. Tanpa sosok seorang ayah kandung yang harusnya melindunginya, tanpa sosok seorang ibu kandung yang harusnya merawatnya. Dan tanpa sesosok saudara kandung yang harusnya menyayanginya. IM Changkyun. Kurasa kau tahu sedang berada diposisi yang mana." Jinhwan hyung seakan menuntutku

"Aku sudah berusaha menjadi Kakak yang baik, tapi dia tidak bisa menerimanya." Aku mebela diri

"Dulu hal terberat dalam hidup Hanbin adalah ayah dan ibu nya. Tapi sekarang. Kurasa statusmu sebagai Kakak, jauh lebih berat dari itu." Perkataan Jinhwan hyung semakin mengiris hatiku.

"...'' Aku kembali diam, tak sanggup berkata kata.

"Aku tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana bisa dia melalui semua ini. Bahkan dengan mudahnya kau melupakanya dan memiliki kekasih baru." Jinhwan hyung seakan menyudutkanku. Dia bahkan tak tahu bagai mana sulitnya aku mengganti posisi Hanbin untuk Woozi di hatiku.

"Kalau aku bisa melupakanya dengan baik, dia pasti juga bisa melupakan ku. Semua butuh proses." Bohong, tentu itu omong kosong. Entah mengapa aku bisa bicara begitu.

"Kau yakin sudah melupakan nya? Apa kau benar yakin bahwa Woozi lah yang ada dihatimu? Bukan Kim Hanbin?!" Jinhwan hyung makin memaksa

"Ya, hanya Woozi yang ada di hatiku saat ini." Bohong. Tak sedetikpun berlalu tanpa wajah Hanbin di benakku.

"Saat ini? Berarti untuk yang akan datang, masih bisa dirubah." Dia seakan mengejek

"Pulanglah jika hyung hanya ingin mencari masalah !." Aku mulai emosi dan berdiri dari dudukku

"Tidak perlu repot mengusirku. Aku bisa membuka pintu sendiri." Dia ikut berdiri.

Kami saling beradu pandang beberapa menit, dan tanpa salam dia berjalan kearah pintu, hendak keluar namun sebelum tanganya menyentuh knop, dia menoleh lalu berkata...,

"Dia memang arogan. Pria terhebat yang menjadi pahlawan dalam grup kami. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, Kim Hanbin pria rapuh, dia tak setangguh yang kau bayangkan."

Ckleeek...,

Blaaaam...,

Dan aku hanya bisa mematung melihat pintu tertutup setelah kepergian Jinhwan hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Drrrrr...Drrrrrrrr...

Drrrrr...Drrrrrrrr...

IM melirik ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja. Dengan malas ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai Ponsel yang terletak dimeja samping ranjang. Malam ini dia susah tidur, entah karena merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat woozi menangis minggu lalu, atau karena perkataan Jinhwan tadi sore. Yang pasti kedua memori itu masih menghantui fikiranya.

Begitu membaca nama yang tertera di ponselnya, IM melangkah keluar kamar, tak ingin mengganggu tidur damai Shownu dan Jooheon.

"Annyeong." IM menjawan panggilan

("Temui aku di tepi sungai Han.") Sipenelpon berkata datar

"Ini sudah sangat larut Baby." IM menjawab halus

("Jadi kau tak mau menemani ku?!") Entah mengapa suara Woozi terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Baby bukan begitu, hanya saja-" Perkataan IM terpotong

("Tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah menganggu malamu hyungi (Pip)") Dan panggilan terputus sepihak oleh woozi.

"Hah..," IM hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Setelah lama berdebat dengan fikiranya, IM menyusul Woozi. Tentu setelah ia bersilat lidah dengan shownu saat berpamitan.

Greeeep...,

"Disini dingin Baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" IM memeluk Hangat Woozi dari belakang.

Sempat terkejut, namun woozi kembali mencoba bersikap normal.

"Maaf hiiiks sudah mengganggu malam mu hiiiks..." Woozi tampak berlinang air mata.

"Baby , kau menangis?!" IM terkejut saat meyadari isakan yang keluar dari bibir Woozi

"Hiiiks...Hiikks..,eotteoke hiiikks... eotteokeee" Woozi mulai histerus dalam pelukan IM

"A-a-apa? Apanya yan bagai mana?" Terdengar bodoh, tapi jangan salahkan IM, dia tak pernah melihat woozi seperti itu.

"Hiiiks.., bagaimana...hiiiks aku harus bagaimanaaa" Woozi makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada IM

IM hanya diam, dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Apa yang harus dia lakuakan?

Tetap seperti ini?

Mengeratkan pelukanya pada Woozi?

Atau bahkan ikut menagis?

Tolong ajari IM.

"Baby, aku antar pulang ne?" IM bertanya lembut

"Hiiks anni, aku tak mau. " Woozi masih menangis

"Hah, lalu mau apa disini? Ini sudah larut. Udara sangat dingin. Kau bisa sakit Baby." IM membelai surai Woozi.

"Aku ingin melupakanya. Aku hanya ingin melupakanya." Perkataan ambigu membuat kening IM mengkerut. Namun IM cukup tahu siap yang dimaksut.

"Apa dia begitu berharga bagimu?" IM bertanya dengan suara yang entah bagai mana sangat hambar

"Tidak." Woozi berujar dingin dan tangisnya mulai terhenti

"Jangan berbohong Baby." IM berujar datar, tentu dia tahu apa yang sedang woozi rasakan.

"Tidak, dia bukan siapa-siapa." Woozi membuang muka

"Bagai mana kau bisa berkata dia bukan siapa-siapa kalau matamu saja bahkan tak sanggup untuk menghentikan airmata?!" Perkataan IM seakan menohoh hati Woozi

"Cukup" Woozi berkata lirih. Dan jangan lupakan penampilanya yang berantakan

"Lihat dirimu Lee Jihoon. Kau bahkan sudah lupa cara menyisir rambut, cara mengancingkan kemeja, cara menali sepatu , cara me-" Perkataan IM terpotong saat Woozi dengan tiba-tiba menarik kerahnya dan mencium bibir IM paksa.

IM diam, dia tidak bergemih apalagi berontak. Dia hanya diam merasakan ciuman Woozi yang makin lama kian melemas. Benar-benar lemas tanpa harapan sampai woozi menghentikanya.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk mengkritik penampilanku. Aku hanya ingin kau menghiburku. Hibur aku dengan kehangatan tubuhmu, buat aku melayang hingga melupakan semuanya. Aku kekasihmu hyung. Dan aku memaksa bukan meminta !" Setetes airmata kembali terjatuh saat Woozi berdesis tegas pada ahir kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjalankan tugasku sebagai kekasih yang baik." Dengan tak kalah tegas IM menarik paksa Woozi tanpa memperdulikan tali sepatu tak terikat yang mungkin akan menjegal langkah kekasih mungilnya.

"Naik" Tanpa Kata Woozi menuruti perintah IM untuk menaiki sepeda motor milik Monsta X yang biasa dipakai Jooheon saat berbelanja.

.

.

.

Braaak...,

Ckleek...,

Bruuugh...,

IM membanting kasar tubuh Woozi di ranjang setelah mengunci pintu kamar Hotel Yato yang telah mereka sewa.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi.'' IM berujar dingin, mulai menanggalkan bajunya dan juga menarik paksar pakaian Woozi hingga tandas.

Entah amarah atau nafsunya yang membuat IM begitu, namun ia benar-benar menjamah tubuh mungil Woozi tanpa permisi.

Dilumatnya kasar bibir woozi, turun keleher, dada , perut dan Jr Woozi.

"Euunng hyuuung...," Woozi merintih geli merasa IM bukan hanya memainkan JR nya, tapi juga menusuk kasar Hole nya dengan jari tengah.

"Srrrllluuuup..." IM mulai memasukkan lidahnya pada Hole Woozi.

"Euuunggh hyuuung..., oh.." Kini Woozi bukan hanya merasa kenikmatan pada Holenya, tapi Jr nya yang kini diremat kasar oleh IM

"..." Tanpa suara IM mempermainkan Hole serta JR Woozi dengan jari-jarinya. IM berjongkok ,entah mengapa ia menatap wajah Woozi dengan raut menyesal .

"Ah hyuuung...Yoongi hyung euuungghh... Yoongi hyuuuung..."

Deggg...,

IM terdiam, menghentikan sentuhanya pada tubuh Woozi.

"W-wae?" Woozi berujar takut, sadar. Tentu dia sadar sudah mendesahkan nama yang salah.

"Kau mendesahkan namanya lagi." IM berujar datar, dengan jari tangan yang masih mengenggam JR wozi.

"A-appa?" Woozi tergagap

"Apa harus ku ulang? Kau mendesahkan nama yang salah, kau memanggil Yoongi hyung, kau mengharapkanya, kau-" perkataan IM terhenti oleh Woozi

"Sudah cukup !. Berhenti bicara dan lanjutkan tugas mu !. Sudah kubilang bahwa aku hanya ingin kau membuat ku melupakan semuanya. Buat aku melupakan semuanya dan buat aku kehilangan rasa sakit ini hiiikss...hiiks !" Woozi berteriak dalam tangisanya

"Baby-"

"Cukup !" Woozi menarik kakinya sendiri untuk dipeluk. Dia mirip anak kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu sekarang

"Baby –"

"Kubilang Cukup cukup cukup !" Woozi menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

"Baby-"

"Hiiiks...,hiiiks...cukup...cukup..," Woozi makin tersedu saat IM menarik kedua tanganya kemudian memberi bocah malang itu sebuah pelukan hangat.

Beberapa menit mereka saling terdiam dengan posisi IM memeluk Woozi yang masih sesenggukan menenggelamkan wajah di dada IM.

"Cinta memang menyakitkan. Tapi ada yang lebih sakit dari itu. Apa Kau tahu?" IM bertanya lembut sembari mengusap helai rambut Woozi yang berada dalam dekapanya.

"Ti-tidak hiiiks...," Woozi masih sesenggukan di dada IM

" Hal tersakit di dunia ini selain cinta, adalah kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan nyatanya sangat sakit. Dan kau, kini tengah merasakanya Baby." IM mengecup singkat pucuk kepala woozi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"A-a-apa? Apa maksutmu?" Woozi mulai menjauhkan jarak antara dirinya dengan IM

"Aku rasa kau mengerti maksutku Baby, kau bukan hanya membohongi ku. Tapi kau juga membohongi dirimu sendiri. Dan itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih sakit dari kebohongan-kebohongan lainya." IM memandang teduh Woozi

"Aku bukan pembohong." Woozi mendelik tajam menanggapi perkataan IM.

"Baiklah Baby, kalau kau bukan pembohong. Maka jawab pertanyaan ku dengan Jujur." IM meminta

"..." Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban Woozi

"Bagai mana pendapatmu tentang aku?"

"Tentang mu?" Woozi nampak bingung

"Maksutku, apa hal yang menarik dariku yang membuatmu ingin menjadi kekasihku?" IM memperjelas kalimatnya

"Kau, kau manis, kau tampan, kau baik, kau begitu enak untuk dipandang hyung. Dan..dan..dan...dan aku ingin memilikimu." Woozi nampak bingung mengolah kata.

"Apa kau menyukai ku?"IM mulai bertanya

"Ne" Jawab Woozi

"Apa kau merasa nyaman saat bersamaku?" IM bertanya lagi

"Ne"

"Apa aku orang pertama yang datang dalam malam menjelang mimpimu?" IM mulai serius

"N-n-ne" Woozi tampak ragu

"Jangan berbohong Baby."

"..." Woozi hanya diam dan menunduk

"Baby, lihat mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa aku orang pertama yang datang dalam malam menjelang mimpimu?" IM mengulangi pertanyaan nya.

"A-aku-"

"Jawab dengan jujur Baby." IM menekan

"Ani" Woozi menjawab pasrah

"Lalu, apa aku orang pertama yang kau fikirkan disaat terdesak, saat kau butuh bantuan dan disaat kau terancam bahaya?" IM sedikit menggebu

"Ani" Jawab Woozi menggelengkan kepala

"Kemudian , Apakah aku yang selalu kau butuhkan saat kau merindu?" Entah apa yang dimaksut 'Merindu' oleh IM disini, tapi Woozi tetap menjawab 'Tidak'

"Ani"

"Dan yang terahir, siapa orang yang bisa kau sebut untuk mengganti kata 'Ani' itu Baby?"

"Hiiiks...hiiikss..." Tak ada jawaban dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya Woozi menangis.

"Baby, aku tahu rasanya membohongi diri sendiri. Itu sakit. Sangat sakit saat kau berkata 'Tidak' untuk sesuatu yang nyatanya 'Iya'. Sangat sulit untuk mengatakan 'Benci' disaat kau benar benar telah 'Mencintainya' . " Dan IM mulai menitikan airmata saat sekelebat bayangan Hanbin hinggap kembali di memorinya.

Memori yang telah dengan baik dia rekam,

Dimulai dari pertemunya dengan Hanbin...,

Perjuanganya dengan Hanbin...,

Kebahagiaanya dengan Hanbin...,

Kesedihanya dengan Hanbin...,

Dan rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan untuk menerima status persaudaraanya dengan Kim Hanbin.

Mungkin IM bisa saja dengan mudah mengingkari hubungan saudara antara dirinya dengan Hanbin,

Namun bagai mana dengan orang tuanya?

Hubungan kurang baik diantara kedua orang tuanya..,

Appa yang mengharapkan dirinya?

Dan Umma yang membutuhkan dirinya?

Sungguh IM akan melampaui batas jika saja bukan Orangtua yang menjadi alasan.

Hanbin pria yang tangguh, Hanbin akan baik baik saja tanpanya.

Tapi tidak dengan Appa dan Umma nya. Mereka lebih membutuhkan IM dari sudut manapun.

Yah, begitulah pemikiran yang hinggap dikepala IM, tanpa ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Seakan ia lupa satu fakta yang terucap dari bibir Jinhwan, 'Hanbin pria rapuh, tak sekuat yang kau bayangkan.'

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung" Sebuah nama terucap dari bibir tipis Woozi.

"Ne" IM mengusap airmata berusaha menyembunyikanya dari seseorang yang masih berstatus kekasih.

"Aku tak tahu, mangapa aku begitu membencinya." Woozi menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan cerita.

"..." IM hanya menyimak

"Dulu, aku sangat memujanya, dia manis dan juga tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Sebuah visual yang mampu mengetuk hatiku. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Kesan pertama yang dia berikan saat bertemu denganku, itulah yang tidak bisa aku lupakan. Dia bagai matahari yang menyinari kegelapanku, dia bagai lilin yang memberi cahaya pada kesunyianku dan dia adalah super hiro yang akan selalu ada saat aku terancam bahaya. Aku tak pernah menyukai seseorang, aku juga tidak pernah mencintai seseorangs sebelum dia. Dia cinta pertamaku, tapi dia juga orang pertama yang menghancurkan hidupku. Aku berfikir bahwa akan sangat menyenangkan jika Yoongi hyung bisa menerimaku sebagai kekasih. Namun dia merusakku. Dia menyihir semua nafsu menjadi cinta yang bersih. Dia mengatas namakan cinta suci, dan di saat itu aku mulai membenci namanya. Aku mencoba menghapus semua rasa dan menggantikan dengan sebuah kebutuhan. Kebutuhan untukku mencapai mimpi. Mencapai harapan dan juga cita-cita. Agar aku infas dengan dia. Dia yang hanya bernafsu oleh tubuhku dan aku yang memanfaatkan kepintaranya demi sebuah lagu,Tanpa aku sadari bahwa cinta ku terhadap Yoongi hyung akan tumbuh mengakar sedalam ini."Woozi meremat sakit dadanya

Sekelebat bayangan mengusik fikiran Woozi, bayangan saat suga menolongnya dari pembullian di pertemuan pertama. Bayangan saat suga menghindari kejarang cinta bocah ingusan seperti dia. Bayangan saat suga merenggut paksa kesucianya. Bayangan saat suga mulai meracuni fikiranya dengan candu birahi.

"Baby, apa kau begitu membencinya? Coba rasakan, rasakn serta tanyakan pada lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam. Apa rasa benci lebih besar dari cintamu yang tumbuh terhadap Yoongi hyung? Apakah sudah sedalam itu?" IM menyadarkan Woozi dari lamunan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Woozi lemas

"Coba kau fikirkan Baby.."IM meninta

Woozi terpejam , berfikir sejenak. Menyatukan kembali puing-puing dan serpihan hatinya. Ia coba menata kembali perasaan tulus yang dulu pernah ia suguhkan pada Suga. Membuang semua sisi negatif dan menggantikanya dengan sisi positif. Menerawang, ia mencoba membuka hati untuk suga.

Deggg

Dan jelas sudah. Semua menjadi jelas saat dia mengenang betapa halusnya perlakuan suga, betapa lembutnya perhatian suga dan betapa loyalnya suga dalam menjaga keselamatanya. Bahkan Woozi bisa menyadari betapa ia menutup mata untuk pengorbanan Suga. Suga yang selalu menuruti keinginanya, suga yang selalu membahagiakan dirinya dan suga yang kini tengah menghindarinya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Woozi.

"Tapi..." Woozi mengantung kalimat

"Tapi?" IM mengulang

"Tapi aku tak yakin Yoongi hyung merasakan hal yang sama seperti ku." Woozi tampak putus asa

"Apa dia harus berteriak dan menangis dipinggir sungai agar kau mengetahuinya?" Pertanyaa IM seakan mengejek Woozi

"Kau mengejekku!" Woozi merajuk

"Hahaha, Hubunganku dengan Yoongi hyung tak sedekat itu. Aku yakin kau yang lebih tahu tentang Yoongi hyung." IM memberi pengertian

"Yah, aku tahu. Dia bukan orang terbuka. Dia selalu menutupi kebenaranya." Woozi berujar dengan mimik menyesal.

Woozi tahu Suga pasti merasakan hal yang sama, dia tahu suga juga menderita, dia tahu suga juga membutuhkan dirinya. Katakan Woozi terlalu percaya diri. Tapi inilah faktanya. Mereka punya ikatan batin. Woozi akan merasa sakit jika Suga tersakiti. Dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Aku akan menemuninya." Woozi berujar mantap

"Harus, kau harus menemuinya. Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu."IM kembali serius

"Apa itu?"

"Lee Jihoon. Mulai saat ini, mulai detik ini. Hubungan kita berahir. Akan aku kembalikan kau pada Yoongi hyung mu." Senyum cerah IM berikan

Greeep...,

"Terimakasih hyuuung, dan..." Kembali woozi mengantung kalimat.

"Dan?"

"Dan maaf" Ragu Woozi

"Maaf untuk?"

"Banyak sekali kesalahanku padamu hyung. Yang pertama maaf karena sudah memakai cara kotor untuk memilikimu, kedua maaf sudah memaksamu mencintaiku, yang ketiga maaf untuk sikap manjaku dan yang terahir maaf karena aku telah berbohong mengenai Jinhwan hyung. Dia berkata jujur, aku lah yang berbohong" Woozi menunduk

"Hem, jadi benar bahwa aku tengah dijebak teman-temanmu pada malam itu?" IM menatap tajam

"M-ma-ma-maaf. Gi-giyoumi yang melakukanya. Tapi itu semua karena aku. Akulah yang salah, maafkan aku hyungii"

"Hah, ne tak masalah. Kau tahu aku bukan seorang pendendamkan." IM menghela nafas sebelum memaklumi

"Hyuung memaafkan ku?" Woozi seakan tak percaya

"Tentu, tentu saja aku memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Tapi ada satu yang tidak bisa aku maaf kan."

"Ne?" Woozi bertanya

"Untuk masalah Jinan hyung, kau harus minta maaf secara langsung padanya." Putus IM

"Mwo ! Yak hyung, dia benar-benar mencekik ku waktu itu. Dan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku berani menemuinya. Dia pasti akan langsung membunuhku." Woozi bicara tak santai

"Hah, berani berbuat tak berani bertanggung jawab eoh?" IM kembali megejek

"Bu-bu-bukan begitu..."

"Lalu?" Tanya IM

"Hyung, kau tahu kan badanku ini kecil. Bagai mana kalau nanti Jinhwan hyung itu memitingku, lalu dia membawa teman-teman seramnya itu meyerangku. Kau tahukan member Ikon itu seperti siluman ." Woozi bergidik membayangkan kegilaan member Ikon, belum lagi Kim Hanbin yang pernah membanting tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar pribahasa 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang' ?" Tanya IM

"Walau pun kenal , aku tak mau sayang dengan mereka. Mereka itu seram hyuuuung" Dan tingkah manja Woozi kambuh lagi

"Hahahaahaaa... baiklah baiklah. Biar aku yang sampaikan maaf mu pada nya. Jika kami bertemu kembali tentunya." Entah mengapa IM merasa getir pada kalimat terahirnya. Dia masih ingat dimana Jinhwan berkata bahwa hari itu adalah yang terahir untuk pertemuan mereka.

"Terimakasih ya hyuuuung" Girang Woozi

Dan malam ini mereka habiskan dengan saling bertukar pendapat serta mencurahkan isi hati masing masing. Berpelukan tidur dengan nyaman...,

Tanpa nafsu...,

Tanpa belaian...,

Tanpa desahan...,

Dan hanya murni persahabatan.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

"Kim Mimin. Mulai saat ini, mulai detik ini. Hubungan kita berahir. Akan aku kembalikan kau pada kedua orangtua mu." IM pun melempar surat cerai

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK" Mati (Ngeeek)

.

.

Haiiii Readers..,

Udah mw End nih, hohoho

But, kira-kira gimana ya Ending-nya?

Akankah Suga dapat memaafkan dan menerima Woozi kembali? (Suga x Woozi / Suzi Or No)

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanbin dan Changkyun ? (Hanbin x Changkyun / BI x IM / BIM Or No)

Happy Ending kah?

Atau akan berahir Sad Ending ?

Tunggu kelanjutanya minggu depan ya...

Maaf buat Private Messaging (PM) yang belum dibaca atau dibalas, Mimin belum sempat sampaikan sm Author. Tapi janji pasti di balas kog, jadi mohon sabar ya. Hehehe

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mendukung FF ini **Ryuu, Baebae Bobby, Risris Monbeb, someonelol, Guest, BlackSwan3012 , baozi167 , Altha Angela , Buzlague , Ryuka Zu , SwaggxrBang , aafnjyh , , xxiianp , Siffa , viie, kimmi, Lolli, selly marie, Momooon, ikoooooooneeexxx, Kukuuuu, selly, iKyun , Wookiewook, Afyb , NaimChup , Altha Angela , Arqueenley , BlackSwan3012 , Ecaafriska , Kyunmi , blinkcloud , lhjksymhimjhlv , nandassi , byunrinhee , kim lily , Habibahjeon , YoyoLIm , Aquuu, Yoshimma, Kyuyu, Mazazo, HanbeeenKim, IMimChang, MomoShim, UlfaKwon dan readers yang belum sempat review**

Mohon maklum untuk semua jenis kesalahan mulai dari Typo, Alur, Tokoh , Couple dll

See Yaa...,


	19. Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Sore ini entah mengapa aku gerah sekali, mungkin karena musim mulai berganti dan juga ...,

"Aiiissh jangan seperti ini ! Memangnya kau tidak malu pada Changkyuni." Nampak Kihyun hyung menoyor kepala Minhyuk hyung yang dengan tidak tahu tempat menciumi leher uri Umma.

"Biarkan saja Chagi, Orang Jomblo memang seperti itu . Yak maknae jangan pandangi kami seperti itu ! kau mau aku kebiri eoh ! (Pok)." Dan Minhyuk hyung mendapat belaian sayang dari telapak tanga Kihyun hyung yang mendarat secara tiba-tiba dimuka songongnya.

"Aauuuw, appo" Keluhnya tanpa dipedulikan Kihyun hyung

Yah, mereka sudah tahu mengenai berahirnya hubungan ku dengan Woozi. Tapi aku tak sejahat itu untuk membeberkan kebenaranya. Hanya ketidak cocokan, itulah alasan ku berpisah dengan Woozi.

Kami sedang menonton TV bersama dengan posisi aku di pojok sofa dan pasangan Minhyun yang bermesraan di tengah sofa.

Tak begitu ambil pusing dengan sindiran Minhyuk hyung, aku pindah posisi di sebelah Shownu hyung yang berbaring di karpet. Namun belum sampai aku meletakkan pantat, kulihat Shownu hyung tersenyum psikopat sambil mengamati ponsel dalam genggamanya. Baik, dia mulai seram, aku tak mau dekat-dekat.

Kemudian aku beralih pada Jooheon hyung, masih diruang yang sama nampak dia memejamkan mata di sisi kiri karpet dengan mulut menganga. Kurebahkan tubuhku dan mengeser sedikit bantal yang digunakan Jooheon hyung.

Puk...

"Euuungh...,Seoki hyuuung." Jooheon hyung meletakkan tanganya diatas mukaku. OK dia memeluk ku dengan poisis yang salah.

"Aiiiisshh. Jinjja " Dengan sebal ku lempar lengan Jooheon hyung sampai terguling dan terjungkal dari bantal.

Bruuk...

"Ommo ... !" Kagetnya terbangun dan merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Aku hanya meliriknya dengan pandangan datar dari posisi berbaringku. Kami saling memandang sampai ponsel Jooheon hyung berbunyi. Panggilan dari sang kekasih sepertinya.

Jengah dengan suasana di depan TV , aku beralih ke dapur. Membuat segelas susu mungkin akan lebih membuat ku nyaman.

"Yak lepas ini gelasku !"

"Gelasku !"

"Gelasku !"

"Gelasku !"

"Gelasku !"

Kulihat mereka yang selalu memperebutkan barang yang sama tengah tarik ulur sebuah gelas kaca.

"Baiklah, didapur juga sama saja. Hah lebih baik malam ini aku kerumah Aboji. Aku rindu Ummanim dan Aboji." Dan aku pun meninggalkan Wonho hyung dan Hyungwoon hyung yang masih berebut gelas.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di kediaman KIM pukul 9 malam. Para maid menyambutku ramah dengan wajah sumringah.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Changkyunii." Bibi Seo membungkuk sopan pada ku

"Ne, Ahjuma. Bagaimana kabar Ahjuma?" Aku memeluknya saat jarak diantara kami mulai tereliminasi.

"Kabar baik tuan." Dia balik memelukku sayang seperti biasanya. Yah aku selalu pulang kerumah tiap dua minggu sekali. Bukan aku sombong, tapi jadwalku memang padat.

"Ah, apa Ummanim sudah tidur?"

"Sepertinya belum tuan muda. Oh iya tuan muda. Saya punya kabar baik." Bibi seo berujar riang

"Kabar baik?"

"Mari ikut saya !" Dan tanpa basa basi Bibi Seo langsung menarikku ke lantai atas.

.

.

.

"A-a-ahjuma, mengapa kita kemari. Aku tak mau menganggu istirahat umma-...eh?" Dan aku sangat terkejut saat Bibi seo membuka kamar Umma. Bukan, bukan karena ada kecoak atau semacamnya, aku melihat properti di ruangan ini sudah berubah.

"Ahjuma.., i-i-ini.." Aku tergagap

"Tuan muda sepertinya Tuan dan Nyonya sudah baikan.., Nyonya memberikan kamar beliau untuk saya." Jelas Bibi seo dengan mata berbinar

"Ne?"

"Iya tuan, untuk sekarang kamar ini saya tempati. Saya juga sempat bingung saat nyonya menyuruh saya pindah kamar. Tapi Tuan Kim bilang , agar saya tidak terlalu jauh berlari saat nyonya membutuhkan bantuan." Jelas bibi Seo

"La-lalu.., dimana Umma sekarang? Maksutku, Umma tidur dimana?" Tanyaku bingung

"Em, itu.." Dan bibi seo membisikan sesuatu padaku

.

.

.

Dengan tak sabar dan penasaran, aku mengendap kekamar Aboji. Bukanya aku tak sopan, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan bibi Seo. 'Mereka satu kamar'.

"Ya..ya..ya..ah lebih kencang." Mukaku memerah saat mendengar suara Aboji dari balik pintu kamar.

"Apa sebaiknya aku kembali dan masuk kekamarku? Tapi aku sangat penasaran." Bimbang ku

"Ah ah ah ya.., disitu, lebih ke bawah." Suara Aboji kembali terdengar.

Baik , aku sangat penasaran. Kubulatkan tekatku untuk mendekat pada celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan tak terkunci. Oh ayolah, apa-apaan ini, apa mereka sengaja agar diintip?

Aku mendekat...,

Semakin dekat...,

Dekat...,

Dek...,

Ngeeek...

Dan aku kecewa.

"Ah.., auw auw, pelan sedikit. Disitu sakit.." Aboji tampak merintih saat tangan umma memijat terlalu keras

"Oh maaf, biar kutiup ya biar sakinya hilang." Umma tersenyum sambil mengelus pundak aboji.

Hah , otakku terlalu kotor sepertinya.

"Sudah cukup Yeobo, sini giliran aku yang memijat." Aboji nampak menggiring Umma untuk berbaring

"Ne, kaki ku yang sebelah kanan pegal sekali Yeobo. " Ummanim berkata lembut

"Mwo? Aiiishh ini karena kau terlalu banyak berjalan-jalan. Jangan terlalu banyak kegiatan Yeobo" Aboji menasehati

"Ani.., aku hanya menanam bunga mawar ditaman. Aku tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan." Entah mengapa perkataan umma mengingatkanku pada Shownu hyung dan sang ulat korban kegilaanya.

"Yeobo.., kita ini sudah tua, sekecil apapun kegiatan itu. Bisa mempengaruhi energi kita. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau kelelahan. Kau tidak lupa bahwa kita masih punya kegiatan malam diatas ranjang kan?" Aboji berujar dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Namun perkataan itu juga mengingatkanku pada seseorang, ani. Bukan hanya perkataan nya, tapi ...

Senyumnya...

Pandangan matanya...

Canda tawanya dan kemesumanya sungguh mirip seseorang.

Seseorang yang selalu datang dalam mimpiku, seseorang yang selalu terbayang di memoriku, seseorang yang selalu membuatku merindu, seseorang yang tertanam dalam jiwaku, seseorang yang telah terukir dalam hatiku, dan seseorang yang pernah menjaga hidupku...,

Kim Hanbin

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Tolong hyung, aku ingin bicara pada Yoongi hyung." Nampak Woozi memohon pada Rapmon yang memasang wajah datar.

"Jangankan bicara, bertemu dengan mu saja dia tak mau (Plak) Watauuu."Jhope mengelus kepalanya yang kena geplak Jin.

"Bawa dia pergi, menganggu saja." Lirik Rapmon tajam pada Jin. Tak ingin sang kekasih semakin murka, Umma BTS itu pun menyeret paksa Jhope yang malah berpegangan pada sandaran sofa ruang tamu. (Hah, dasar penganggu)

"Apa lagi sekarang Lee Jihoon ? Apa belum cukup semua pesakitan yang telah kau buat pada Min Yoongi kami." Rapmon berujar

"Aku tidak bermaksur begitu hiikks." Woozi mulai menangis

"Min Yoongi yang ku kenal bukan seorang yang lemah, bukan seorang yang rapuh dan bukan seorang yang menyedihkan. Tapi kau ! Kau Lee Jihoon yang terhormat, telah berhasil merubah Suga kami menjadi orang yang mengenaskan. Selamat, kau benar-benar HE-BAT."Rapmon menekan kata terahir dari kalimatnya.

"Hiikks hyung kumohon. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Yoongi hyung. Aku ingin –" Perkataan woozi terpotong

"Sudah terlambat. Sudah terlambat jika kau ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Kau bukan hanya menghancurkan hatinya, tapi juga harapanya, mimpinya, anganya dan hidupnya." Rapmon membuang muka.

"Hyung tolong hiiiks, aku-"

"Berhenti menjadi parasit Lee Jihoon, jika kedatangan mu hanya untuk menoreh luka, maka pergilah." Rapmon menatap Woozi tajam

"Hiiiks hyung, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi-..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak tahu Lee Jihoon. Kau tidak tahu betapa kejam dirimu. Kau yang telah memberi harapan kosong. Kau yang penuh kepalsuan. Kau yang memberi luka gores mengangga. Dan kau yang sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Tahu kah kau bahwa setiap malam dia selalu membuat lirik lagu sialan untukmu yang membuat istirahatnya semakin berkurang. Tahu kau bahwa setiap hari dia selalu mencuri waktu hanya sekedar menghibur atau bermain permainan bodoh dengan orang seperti mu. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, dia melakuakn itu dengan setulus hati." Rapmon meluapkan semua kekesalanya.

"Hiiiks.."

"Dia memang tak pernah terbuka pada kami. Tapi kami punya ikatan batin yang tak bisa orang lain rasakan. Kami mengerti satu sama lain. Kami tak perlu berucap hanya untuk sekedar membagi luka." Rapmon menahan emosinya kala sekelabat bayangan Suga terlintas di kepalnya.

Bayangan Suga yang hanya makan sekali dalam sehari

Bayangan Suga yang selalu dimarahi karena kurang konsentrasi

Bayangan Suga yang hanya melamun tak jelas

Bayangan Suga yang tak pernah nampak beraktifitas dan hanya mengurung diri dikamar

Hingga bayangan Suga yang sering merenung

Semua masih terekam jelas di memori seorang Kim Namjoon.

"Hiiiks, kumohon." Woozi terjaduh lemas dengan posisi sujut sambil meraih kaki Rapmon.

"Hah."Dan Rapmon hanya bisa mendengus jengah.

"Hiiiks, kumohon sekali saja ijinkan aku."

"Keluar sekarang juga sebelum aku benar-benar menendang kepalamu." Rapmon menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah kakinya yang dipeluk Woozi

"Kumohon hiiks. Aku ingin bertemu Yoongi hyung..." Woozi meratap masih bersujud memeluk kaki Rapmon tak pedulu jika saja Leader BTS itu benar akan menendang kepalanya.

"Kim Taehyung...,Park Jimin..."Dengan lantang Rapmon berteriak memanggil dua diantara kelima orang yang mengintip dibalik tembok pembatas ruang tamu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jhope,Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jin.

"Ne hyung." Dengan sigap kedua orang yang dipanggilpun langsung menghadap

"Bawa bocah ini keluar." Rapmon berujar dingin

"Andwaeyooo hiiks.., Andwaee !" Woozi berteriak ketika merasa badanya melayang dan kini dia sudah berada di dalam gendongan Jimin.

Cklek...,

Taehyung membukakan pintu seakan mempersilahkan Jimin keluar dengan Woozi yang berada di gendonganya.

"Tutup saja pintunya. Aku ingin bicara pada bocah ini dulu." Jimin memberi komando pada Taehyung.

Blammm...,

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan dua orang dengan posisi ambigu. Bagai mana tak ambigu saat para tetangga melihat mu menggendong seseorang dengan bridal style dalam keadaan menagis tersedu di pelukanmu.

"Hiiikks...hiikks..." Hanya suara isakan woozi yang terdengar, dia masih memeluk erat leher Jimin dan menangis tersedu membenamkan wajah didada bidang Jimin.

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh Lee Jihoon. Semua tak akan membaik hanya dengan sebuah tangisan." Jimin berujar tegas namun kalem.

"Hiiks...hiiiks..."

"Pulanglah. Anggap semua tak pernah terjadi. Anggap kau tak pernah bertemu Yoongi Hyung. Anggap kau tak pernah bersamanya. Anggap kau tak pernah mengenal kami dan anggap kau tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di dorm ini. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik, untuk dirimu dan Yoongi hyung." Jimin berujar kemudian menurunkan Woozi lembut dari gendonganya.

"Hiiiks a-apa, apa aku benar-benar sudah terlambat hiiiks. Apa aku tak bisa memperbaiki semuanya hiiks.."Woozi berujar lirih

"Kau bukan hanya terlambat jauh, tapi juga menyakiti terlalu dalam. Ini akan sangat menyakitkan dan menyiksa Yoongi hyung bila kau lanjutkan(Cup)" Jimin mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Woozi

"..." Tak ada jawaban , hanya woozi yang mampu menahan nafas.

"Aku senang telah mengenalmu, aku senang pernah dekat dengan mu, aku senang kau pernah menjadi bagian dari kami. Makanlah dengan baik, dan jangan sakit." Perkataan Jimin seakan menjadi kata perpisahan untuk Woozi .

Blammm...

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Ding...Dong...

Ding...Dong...

"Hyung.." Kulirik Jooheon hyung yang masih asik vidio call

"Ulululululuuuu..,manisnya my umin." Dan dengan sok imut dia memajukan bibirnya sampai monyong

"Aiish jinjja. Hyung, ada yang bertamu sana buka pintunya." Aku mendelik

"Aku sedang sibuk." Jawabnya acuh dan kembali fokus pada benda persegi yang menampakan wajah imut member tertua Exo.

"Ck.., dasar (Bough)" Dengan malas aku melangkah untuk membuka pintu dan tak lupa melempar bantal sofa tepat di depan muka Jooheon hyung.

"YAK MAKNAE !"

Dan aku tak peduli dengan teriakanya.

.

.

.

Cklekkk

Tampak sebuah wajah familiar dengan seyum mengerikan dari balik pintu dorm kami.

Bukan , bukan karena wajah sangar atau garangnya, namun karena penampilan yang berantakan dan terkesan acak-acakan yang ditampilkan salah satu member IKON ini – Jinhwan Hyung

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. " Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan menunduk malu

Fokusku beralih pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Jihwan hyung berjanji tak akan menemuiku lagi . _"Em, aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu hidup mu lagi. Tapi untuk kali ini, tolong dengarkan aku."_ Begitulah kurang lebihnya kalimat yang pernah dia lontarkan.

"Ti-tidak apa." Jawabku terbata, entah mengapa aku jadi gugup. Namun aku juga lega pertemuan kami waktu itu bukan yang terahir.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah, maaf. Silahkan duduk." Akupun mempersilahkanya

Kami sempat saling diam dan aku bingung harus bertanya apa.

"Em, aku . Aku bingung harum memulainya dari mana." Jinhwan hyung nampak ragu mengutarakan niatnya.

"Katakan saja hyung."

"Kim Hanbin..." Dia nampak menjeda dan menatap ku penuh arti

"Lanjutkan."

"Aku ingin kau melihat keadaanya." Tatapan Jinhwan hyung menjadi redup

"Aku-.."

"Kumohon kali ini saja jangan katakan 'Aku tak bisa'." Dia memotong perkataan ku

"Tapi hyung-..."

"Tidak Changkyuni, kumohon sekali saja. Untuk kali ini saja temui Hanbin." Jinhwan hyung memotong kalimatku dengan permohonanya.

Aku menimbang, sangat bimbang degan keadaan. Jujur aku rindu padanya, sangat-sangat merindukan seorang Kim Hanbin. Namun aku masih waras. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan. Aku sudah berusaha menjauh darinya, aku sudah berusaha mlupakanya, aku sudah berusaha menghapusnya dan aku yang sudah meninggalkanya walau kenyataanya hatiku masih tertinggal disana.

"Aku takut. Aku takut mengakuinya tapi dia. Dia bukan Kim Hanbin yang kami kenal." Jinhwan hyung mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"..."Aku hanya terdiam, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia ungkapkan

"Hanbin memulai harinya dengan meninggalkan sarapan, kemudian latihan, berteriak-teriak bahkan meski kami tidak melakukan kesalahan, pergi kestudio, agancy, dan kegiatan rutin lainya. Jarang berkumpul bersama kami lagi, jarang istirahat didorm dan hanya mengurung diri di sebuah hotel yang ternyata sudah dia sewa untuk beberapa tahun kedepan." Ungkapnya

"Ho-hotel?" Entah mengapa firasatku mulai tak enak

"Ne, dan mereka bilang dulu dia sering menginap disana bersama seseorang."

"A-apa itu hotel Lavend?" Tanya ku ragu

"Ne, hotel Lavend. Dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu nomor berapa kamar yang dia sewa." Jinhwan hyung seakan menuntutku

"Hah, dia masih sering kesana rupanya." Aku bergumam

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di fikiran bocah itu. Dia selalu berbohong saat aku bertanya tentang keberadaanya. Dirumah orang tua kalian, begitu jawaban yang selalu dia berikan."

"Tapi dia tak pernah pulang kerumah semenjak Aboji mengusirnya." Aku berujar penuh sesal

"Diusir?" Jinhwan hyung bertanya dengan mata membulat

"Maafkan aku." Aku menunduk tak berani menatap wajah terkejut Jinhwan hyung .

"Kudengar kalian sering menghabiskan waktu disana. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa saja yang kalian lakukan disana?" Jinhwan hyung memberiku pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tanpa ku jawab dia pasti tahu.

"Kegiatan sepasang kekasih yang tak perlu aku jelaskan." Aku menjawab

"Disaat kalian berdua, maka kalian akan menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan sepasang kekasih yang tak ingin kau ceritakan padaku. Lalu saat dia sendiri seperti sekarang ini, kira-kira apa yang dia lakukan?" Pertanyaan Jinhwan hyung seakan menjadi senjata yang dia gunakan untuk menusuk ulu hati ku.

"Hyung..."Aku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca

Tak asanggup aku mebayangkan seorang Kim Hanbin seorang diri didalam kamar Hotel itu dengan keadaan mengenaskan yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Sunyi...,

Sepi...,

Sendiri...,

Kim Hanbin, apakah seperti itu keadaan mu...

"Aku hanya bertanya Changkyuni." Walau dia tidak mengatakanya, namun jelas terlihat raut ke khawatian dari mata sayu Jinhwan hyung.

"..." Aku terdiam, dengan spontan tangan ku meraba gelang pemberian Hanbin yang masih terikat manis di tanganku.

"Sebenarnya, aku sempat lega saat Hanbin mengatakan istirahat di kediaman orangtua kalian. Namun hatiku merasa ada yang janggal. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku begitu cemas. Ahirnya aku dan Bobby meminta bantuan Mino untuk memata-matai leader kami. Dan begitulah hasilnya. Dia menyendiri, tak ingin membagi kesedihan dengan kami. Menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk selalu bersama kekasih bayangan, Orang terkasih dalam hidupnya dan tak ingin kehilangan kenangan bersama kekasih tercintanya, IM Changkyun." Jinhwan hyung menuntut

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang dapat terucap dari bibirku.

"..." Tak ada jawaban Jinhwan hyung hanya diam menatapku

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat-sanagt mencintainya. Tapi perasaan dan keadaan, tak bisa aku persatukan." Terlintas kembali bayangan di memoriku. Bayangan Aboji yang menaruh banyak harapan padaku, dan Umma-nim yang membutuhkan kasih sayangku.

"Apakah seberat itu?" Jinhwan hyung seakan bisa membaca fikiranku

"Mereka lebih membutuhkanku. Maaf aku tak bisa meninggalkan Aboji dan Umma." Aku mencoba memberi pengertian

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi satu yang selalu harus kau ingat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku katakan. Kim Hanbin pria rapuh, dia tak setangguh yang kau bayangkan." Kalimat terahir dilontarkan oleh Jinhwan hyung diiringi kepergianya yang tanpa pamit padaku.

Braaak...,

Pintu tertutup kasar oleh Jinhwan hyung dan aku merasa kecewa.

Entah karena Jinhwan Hyung tak pamit padaku atau karena...,

Dia...

Kim Hanbin.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Jim, Tae, kuki, Hopi. Cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam." Tergur Rapmon pada empat kepala yang dengan ribut mengintip didepan layar Lcd yang menampilkan cctv.

Sontak keempatnya mematuhi perintah sang leader. Mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing. Namun ada dua member yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia melakukanya lagi." Lapor Jungkook menghampiri sofa tempat Rapmon yang tengah berbaring dipangkuan Jin

"Namjon-ah" Jin mengingatkan sang kekasih

"Hah...," Dan Rapmon hanya menghela nafas

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita biarkan dia masuk?" Tanya Jimin takut-takut

"..." Tak ada jawaban hanya pelototan tajam dari sang leader yang Jimin terima

"A..., maksut ku di luar sangat dingin. Dia sangat lemah bis-..." Perkataan jimin terpotong

"Masuk kekamarmu dan istirahat. Ini sudah malam." Rapmon berujar

Keduanya hanya bisa pasrah dengan rasa khawatirnya pada bocah yang sampai sekarang masih menunggu diluar pintu dorm BTS.

Lee Jihoon.

.

.

"Namjoon-ah" Jin hendak mengatakan sesuatu , namun urung niatnya saat bertemu pandang dengan mata Rapmon

"Masuklah chagi. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Rapmon berlalu keruang tamu.

Ckleeek

Dengan wajah serius Rapmon membuka pintu dorm mereka dan tampaklah sesosok bocah putus asa yang meringkuk di samping pintu tepat bersebelahan dengan tong sampah kecil dorm BTS.

"Kau fikir tempat sampah kami digunakan untuk membuang bocah patah hati yang depresi ?" Bukan pertanyaan namun itu sindiran yang Rapmon tujukan pada woozi

"Hiiiks...,hiiiks" Tak menjawab, bocah itu hanya menangis sesenggukan masih menyembunykan wajah berlinang airmatanya di lipatan kedua kaki.

"Hey bocah." Rapmon kembali menegur woozi dengan menendang ringan (main-main) tubuh bergetar bocah yang masih menangis itu mengunakan sebelah kakinya.

"Hiiikks, kalau tak mau mebantu. Setidaknya jangan ganggu aku hiiiks." Woozi mengngkat wajahnya dengan air yang merembes melalui mata dan hidungnya.

"Aiiissh, kau mengganggu kalau menagis didepan dorm kami. Apa yang akan orang fikirkan tentang kami setelah ini eoh?" Tanya Rapmon datar

"Hiiiks (Sruup) dasar (sruuup) kejam hiiiks (sruuup)" Woozi memaki dengan terbata oleh tangisan yang membuat nya pilek dadakan.

"Eeeuuuhhhh ingus mu itu astaga. Sudah Manja, bodoh, cengeng, lemah , jorok lagi." Rapmon memasang mimik seolah olah dia jijik.

"Hiiiks...hiiikss... (Sruuuup) Hiiikks rasakahn ini. Ini untukmu dasar jahat hiiiks." Woozi dengan jengkel mengeluarkan ingusnya dengan tangan kemudian mengoleskan pada lengan Rapmon yang bersendekap dengan angkuh itu.

"Yak ! Yak ! Tak ! Bocah berhenti ! Yak berhenti kataku !" Rapmon menghindari kejorokan woozi dan sempat menekan jidat Woozi yang berusaha mendekatkan hidungnya pada kaos yang dikenakan Rapmon.

"Yak berhenti atau aku tidak jadi membantu mu !" Rapmon berteriak

Bruuuk

Suasana menjadi hening satelah woozi jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi kaki Rapmon.

"Hiiiks...hiiiks" Woozi masih meratap

"Bangun" Rapmon mengulurkan tangan

"Tidak hiiiks. Jangan memberiku harapan kosong hiiks. Aku tahu bahwa aku tak pantas untuk dibantu." Woozi berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Cepat bangaun sebelum aku berubah fikiran."

-Tbc-


	20. Chapter 19

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning**

 **Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa (Mature ) 18+ / NC**

Normal-POV

"Selamat datang tuan muda" sapa beberapa maid saat IM memasuki rumah megah keluarga Kim

"Ne" Senyum IM lempar namun tak secerah biasanya

Dengan langkah pelan IM menaiki tangga. Tak memberi respon pada beberapa maid yang menyapanya, menawarkan sesuatu seperti makan malam dan sebagainya.

Cklek

Blam

Brugh

IM membuka kamarnya lalu membanting kasar tubuhnya diatas renjang dan memejamkan mata.

 _"Aku ingin kau melihat keadaanya."_

 _"Tidak Changkyuni, kumohon sekali saja. Untuk kali ini saja temui Hanbin."_

 _"Aku takut. Aku takut mengakuinya tapi dia. Dia bukan Kim Hanbin yang kami kenal."_

 _"Disaat kalian berdua, maka kalian akan menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan sepasang kekasih yang tak ingin kau ceritakan padaku. Lalu saat dia sendiri seperti sekarang ini, kira-kira apa yang dia lakukan?"_

 _"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi satu yang selalu harus kau ingat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku katakan. Kim Hanbin pria rapuh, dia tak setangguh yang kau bayangkan."_

Perkataan yang diajukan Jinhwan masih terngiang jelas di telinga IM.

"Hah..." IM menghela nafas.

Tok...tok...tok...

Dengan malas IM membuka mata dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

"Maaf istirahat anda terganggu tuan muda." Senyum bibi Seo

"Ne"

"Em, maaf apa saya sungguh menganggu ?" Pertanyaan bibi seo lontarkan melihat wajah kusut dan suara lemas putra dari majikanya.

"Ani"

"Anda terlihat kacau tuan muda. Bagai mana kalau saya buatkan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak perlu" Jawab IM singkat

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat beristirahat. Maaf sudah mengganggu tuan Muda."

"Maaf, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri ahjuma." Dan ucapan IM memjadi komando untuk bibi Seo undur diri.

.

.

IM-POV

Dengan lesu aku kembali keranjangku. Berbaring telentang, lalu tengkurap. Telentang lagi dan tengkurap lagi. Seperti itu seterusnya. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku, menyumpal telingaku dari kalimat yang terus terbesit di anganku.

 _"Kim Hanbin pria rapuh, dia tak setangguh yang kau bayangkan."_

 _"Kim Hanbin pria rapuh..."_

 _"Hanbin pria rapuh..."_

 _"Pria rapuh..."_

Seeet

"Arrrgggh !" terbangun dari posisi dan aku hanya bisa menjambak rambut ku berusaha menghilangkan suara Jinhwan hyung dari memoriku.

"Sial, aku bisa gila kalau seprti ini." Aku menoleh kekanan dan kiri, bingung dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Jujur aku sangat merindukan pria itu. Namun suatu fakta yang tak bisa aku hindari sekan menjadi penyekat kerinduanku.

"Hah.., lebih baik aku menyapa Umma-nim sebelum tidur. " Dan aku melangkah menuju balkon, Umma-nim sering menghabiskan waktu disana sambil melihat beberapa tanaman hias di pot mini kesayanganya.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seeet

Langkah ku terhenti kala mendengar sesuatu, lalu aku memutuskan bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar Aboji yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"...untuk apa?" Itu suara lembut umma-nim

"Untuk segalanya. Untuk kebodohanku, untuk kebohonganku, untuk keserakahanku, untuk kebrengsekan ku, dan untuk keegoisan ku. Aku seharunya menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, tapi nyatanya ak-" Perkataan Aboji terpotong

"Stttt, bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk melupakan masa lalu. Bukan hanya kau yang bersalah atas semua itu, tapi aku. Aku juga bukan umma yang baik untuk anak kita."

Deggg

Entah mengapa perkataan umma-nim seakan mengingatkanku pada dia.

"Aku tahu. Kita sama saja. Tapi ini semua tak akan terjadi kalau bukan karena ke brengsekanku. Aku yang tak bisa menerima kehadiranmu, aku yang menyelingkuhimu dan sejuta luka yang kubuat sehingga melukaimu. Kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku sehingga menjadi seburuk itu. Meninggalkan anak kita dan mencari pelampiasan dengan sebuah kesenangan sementara yang membawa petaka." Suara berat aboji sekan tersendat.

"Yeobo, aku tahu kau pasti merasa menyesal. Tapi tolong, berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kupikir wajar jika seseorang melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa mencelakai dirinya karena patah hati. Keputus asaan, depresi dan ketakutan selalu membayangi . tapi itu dulu, karena sekarang aku memilikimu. Cintaku, priaku, pelindungku, nafasku, cahaya hidupku. Kau lah satu-satunya tempat ku bersandar suamiku. Kau yang kubutuhkan." Setitik airmata jatuh dari raut sayu umma-nim

"Ne, kita satu. Bersandarlah padaku karna aku akan selalu memelukmu." Aboji menghapus airmata Umma-nim

"Tentu, kau harus slalu ada untukku dan aku, aku akan slalu ada untuk mu priaku."

Deggg

Mata ku membulat sempurna, perkatan itu sekan menusuk hatiku.

 _"Menangis lah, menagis dipelukanku...,"_

 _"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu..."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu changkyuni..."_

 _"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..."_

 _"Aku akan menjagamu sampai ahir hayatku..."_

Suara itu, janji itu senyum itu masih teringat jelas di memoriku. Suatu janji bahwa dia selalu ada untukku, melindungiku, dan menjaga hidupku...,

Tapi aku...,

Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya...,

Meninggalkanya...,

Mengabaikan kesakitanya...,

Dan...,

Lari dari penderitaanya...,

Kim Hanbin, maafkan aku

.

.

"Umma-nim." Lirihku keluar dari persembunyian denga berlinang airmata

"Changkyuni..," Bukan hanya Umma-nim, tapi Aboji nampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku

"Hiiks...hiiiks.." aku hanya bisa menangis sambil berjalan menuju kearah Umma-nim

"Changkyuni. Ada apa nak ? Mengapa kau menangis ?"Aboji tampak panik

"Hiiiiks.. tolong...hiiiks tolooong." Ratapku sambil memeluk umma

"Ada apa? Ada apa sayang? " Umma-nim ikut panik

"Hiiiks...hiiiks..."

"Tolong katakan sesuatu changkyuni." Aboji seperti mencoba menahan kepanikanya

"Hiiiiks.. tolong. Hiiiiks tolong lep-as hiiiks. Tolong lepaskan aku. Lepas aku seperti kalian melepas Kim Hanbin."

Bruugh

"Yeobo !" Aboji berteriak saat Umma-nim tiba-tiba ambruk

"A-a-apa... apa maksut mu " Terlihat wajah terpukul umma yang seakan tak percaya menatap ke arahku

"Maaf hiiiks... ma-" Kataku terputus

"Cukup Changkyuni cukup ! Berhenti menangis dan katakan apa maksut mu !" Umma-nim tersengal dalam bentakanya

"Bukankah umma-nim bilang bahwa 'Wajar jika seseorang melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa mencelakai dirinya karena patah hati' . Dan aku, aku tak ingin Hanbin melakukan itu. Aku tak sanggup bila Hanbin melakukan kesalahan yang fatal sehingga mencelakai hidupnya. Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh. Tapi dia. Kim Hanbin, lebih membutuhkanku daripada kalian." Aku berucap dengan nada bergetar dan kaki gemetar.

"Hiiiks...hiiiks..., cukup. Hiiiks cukup Hanbin yang pergi dari hidupku hiiiks. Jangan kau. Jangan tinggalkan aku Changkyun hiiiks" Umma-nim terisak dalam pelukan Aboji.

"Aku pikir, semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku meninggalkanya, menjalani hidup yang baru, menggantikan posisinya, dan menemani kedua orang tua kami. Tapi nyatanya, dia terluka, dia tidak hidup dengan baik, dia kehilangan semuanya. Kehilangan keluarganya, cintanya dan harapan hidupnya. Aku percaya dia bisa melalui semua tanpa diriku karena di sini kalian lebih membutuhkanku. Namun kenyataanya, kalian masih bisa menguatkan satu sama lain dan Hanbin, aku bahkan sangsi untuk menerka hal buruk apa saja yang sampai kini ia hadapi. Dia berjuang sendiri, tanpaku dan hanya ditemani kekasih bayangan. Kim Hanbin, lebih membutuhkanku."

Hening, dan kami hanya sanggup memandang satu sama lain.

"Pergilah"

Deggg

"TIDAK !" Umma-nim membentak tepat di wajah Aboji yang masih memeluknya

"Kita tidak bisa memaksakan sebuah perasaan. Kita tak bisa lari dari sebuah kenyataan dan hukuman." Aboji berkata halus membelai wajah umma-nim yang makin kencang menggelangkan kepala.

"Tipi hiiiks..." Umma-nim makin terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Aboji

Tak ada yang bisa aku ucapkan, dan Aboji menatap tepat di mataku, sambil berujar...,

"Pergilah, pergi sejauh yang kau ingin. Pergilah bersama cintamu, pergilah dengan sejuta ketulusan mu dan pergilah untuk mencapai kebahagianmu. Aku tahu, kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan sulit. Aku sadar karma pasti ada. Dan kini kami sedang menjalaninya. Terimakasih untuk semua pengorbananmu Changkyuni. Penderitaan kalian dimasa lalu pasti lebih sakit dari ini, maafkan aku." Aboji tersenyum pahit.

Karma, tolong jangan terlalu kejam pada kedua orangtua kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Aku hanya bisa membantu masuk dalam dorm kami. Selebihnya, selesaikan sendiri." Rapmon berujar sambil meninggalkan woozi yang masih berdiri sesenggukan di depan TV

Sreeet

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Rapmon datar menatap kaos belakangnya yang ditarik Woozi

"Terimakasih, Namjooni hyung."

"Heem" Dan Rapmon benar-benar meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian.

.

.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Yoongi hyung..."

Tok...tok...tok...

"Yoongi hyung..."

Tok...tok...tok...

"Yoongi hyung..."

Tok...tok...tok...

"Yoongi hyung... Maafkan aku, aku merindukanmu hyung, aku merasa hidupku berahir saaat kau meninggalkanku."

Tok...tok...tok...

"Yoongi Hyung... Tolong lah hyung. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu. Tak apa jika kau tak mau memaafkanku. Kalau perlu, kau boleh mencekikku atau memukulku."

Tok...tok...tok...

"Yoongi hyung... Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu. "

Tok...tok...tok...

"Kumohon hyung..."

Tok...tok...tok...

"Yoongi hyung"

Tok...tok...tok...

"Yoongi hyung"

Tok...tok...tok...

"Kau semarah itu ya? Yasudah Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah mulai lelah. Aku ijin tidur di depan pintumu ya. Nanti kalau kau mau keluar kamar, tolong jangan injak kepalaku ya. OK ?" walau tak ada jawaban, namun woozi menganggap itu sebagai 'Iya'.

Ckleeek

Hening dan mereka hanya saling tatap saat Suga membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa ?! Mengapa melihatku seperti itu !" Hardik Suga pada bocah yang lebih pendek

"Aku kan belum tidur, kenapa hyung keluar duluan ? Ah aku tahu hyung pasti takut menginjak kepalaku kan ! Iyakan ! iyakan !" Woozi memeluk Suga dengan mata berbinar.

"Aiiish, rasanya aku menyesal memutuskan keluar." Suga mendorong badan woozi menjauh dan hendak menutup pintu.

"Andwae..., aku sudah berjuang keras agar hyung membuka pintu." Rajuk Woozi

"Lalu apa lagi? Apa setumpuk bait lagu tak cukup untukmu?! Itu bahkan lebih untuk persediaan dua tahun! ." Nada suga sedikit membentak

"A-anni" Woozi menunduk

"Apa yang kau harap lagi dariku? Aku bahkan tak mampu merasa sesak di uluhatiku, namun kau. Kau dengan wajah ceria tanpa dosa berani menemuiku." Suga berujar dingin

"Ma-maaf"

"Kau fikir kata maaf bisa menghapus semua yang telah terjadi? Luka darimu, kekecewaan ku dan pesakitanku. Apa itu cukup !" Suga emosi

"A-a-aku... aku tidak memaksa kalau memang hyung tak mau memaafkanku."

"Bagus. Bagus kalau kau bisa menyadarinya. (Blaaam)." Dan suga menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan woozi yang kembali berlinang airmata.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." IM mengatur nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu.

Pintu kamar hotel yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu kisah cintanya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Tok...tok...tok...

Tok...tok...tok...

Tok...tok...tok...

Tok...tok...tok...

"Apa mungkin dia sudah tidur?" Monolog IM dalam hati.

Tok...tok...tok...

Tok...tok...

Ckleeek

Deggg

"Hanbin-ah..." IM berujar lemas tampak terkejut dengan penampilan BI yang berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan, baju lusuh dan kumal serta raut wajah mengenaskan.

Seeet

"Tunggu, kita perlu bicara." IM menahan pintu kamar hotel yang hendak di tutup BI secara paksa dengan sebelah kakinya. (Apa ini karma dari Jinhwan yang sering di nistakan Hyungwoon)

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Bukankah kita sudah berahir ?" Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah penegasan yang BI sampaikan.

"..." Tanpa kata IM menyodorkan gelang pemberian BI yang dulu selalu melingkar di tanganya.

"Mengapa kau kembalikan padaku? Bawa pergi ! Aku tak membutuhkanya!." BI membentak tampak emosi saat IM mengantung gelang itu pada jari telunjuk.

"Jadi kau boleh mengembalikan saputangan kusutku dan aku tidak boleh mengembalikan gelang usang ini padamu?" Wajah IM seperti mengejek

"Jangan membuat ku marah !" Bi tampak terpancing

"Aku juga tak membutuhkan gelang ini. Tapi karna kau lebih membutuhkan aku, jadi tolong, pakaikan gelang ini kembali." IM menegaskan dengan wajah serius

"Maksutmu?" BI bertanya bingung dengan wajah blank

"Pasangkan kembali seperti dulu. Sama seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu." IM memerintah sambil menyodorkan tangan kirinya selagi tangan kananya memegangi gelang itu.

Tanpa kata BI memasangkan gelang di tangan kiri IM

"Sudah. Sekarang pergi ." BI berkata dingin.

"Mwo?" IM tak terima dengan pengusiran itu

"Bukankah saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku langsung pergi. Jadi sekarang pergi dari hadapanku IM Changkyun." Usir BI

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Ckleeek

Suga membuka pintu kamarnya kembali, namun kali ini lebih halus dari sebelumya. Seketika nampaklah Woozi dengan tubuh meringkuk dilantai kedinginan tidur menggulung seperti ular memunggungi pintu kamarnya.

"Aiiish, anak ini. Keras kepala sekali." Dengan berlahan Suga mengangkat tubuh ringkik itu yang terdengar menggigil kedinginan.

Merasa tubuhnya berguncang, woozi membuka mata berlahan dan nampaklah wajah seorang Min Yoongi yang sangat ia rindukan dengan jarak begitu dekat.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, kita hampir sampai." Suga berujar datar masih mengendong woozi dalam dekapanya.

Greppp

Woozi mengeratkan rangkulan tanganya pada leher suga saat Rapper BTS itu meletakkan tubuhnya diranjang. Menghalau Suga agar tak menjauh dari jangkauanya.

"Lepas." Suga berkata dingin dengan posisi jongkok tanpa berusaha melepas rangkulan woozi pada lehernya.

Dengan patuh Woozi menuruti perintah Suga.

"Maaf" Woozi berkata, entah maaf untuk kesalahan yang mana.

"Berhenti meminta maaf."

"Aku tahu kesalahanku sangatlah besar Hyung. Aku yang selalu mengabaikanmu, aku yang memberi harapan palsu padamu, aku yang telah mempermainkan perasaanmu dan aku yang telah mendendam padamu." Woozi memulai

"..." Suga tak merespon dan hanya berdiri di samping ranjang memperhatikan woozi yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Awalnya, aku berfikir kau sangat keren. Kau menolongku dengan gagah berani, membuat aku terpesona dengan ketampananmu dan membuat aku melayang dengan senyum manismu. Kau terkadang kasar, namun aku menyukainya. Aku sadar ini bukan sekedar kagum, aku menyukaimu,...anni mencintaimu. Ya, aku mencintaimu sampai aku buta dan rela memberikan semuanya. Sebuah kebodohan yang membuat ku harus meneriam semua perlakuanmu hyung. Kau yang seakan-akan tak serius dengan cintaku, memanfaatkan perasaan tulus ku untuk menghancurkan hidupku. Mengambil paksa kesucian yang selalu kujaga dan membelangguku dengan dosa. Hingga dendam menyeruak masuk dalam hatiku. Aku ingin membalasmu, sangat-sangat ingin membalasmu dengan kehancuran yang sama. Tapi aku, aku nyatanya yang lebih hancur saat menyaksikan kesakitanmu hiiiks..,aku...aku ak-mmmppphhh" Dan perkataan Woozi terputus oleh lumatan kasar suga.

Suga memejam mata, menikmati lembut dan kenyalnya bibir manis bocah mungil yang sangat dia rindukan. Tak peduli jika bocah itu akan kehilangan kesadaran karena kehabisan nafas. Sementara woozi hanya bisa meronta lemah dalam dekapan Suga.

"Hosh...hosh...hos..., haaaaah hyung ka-u... ma-u...mem-bunuh-ku...hhh?" Woozi kesulitan mengatur nafas setelah dengan tidak rela Suga melepas tautan mereka.

Settt

"..." Bukan menjawab, Suga mengabaikan pertanyaan Woozi dan membuat bocah itu terbaring diranjang dibawah kungkunganya.

"..." Woozi hanya memejam mata, merasakan nafas hangat Suga yang menerpa pipinya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tak sanggup menghancurkan ku?!" Suga berbisik arogan ditelinga kanan Woozi

"..." Woozi hanya mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menghancurkan mu. (Sruuuullp)" Suga menjilat lembut telinga bocah gembul itu.

"Ne hyung, hancurkan aku. Hancurkan hingga aku hanya bisa meraungkan namamu." Woozi membalas tatapan Suga yang tengah memandang teduh kearahnya.

"(Cup) Saranghae Lee Jihoon" Kecupan lembut suga berikan

"Nado saranghae Yoongi hyuuung (Cup)" Woozi membalas kecupan singkat dari Suga

.

 **NC-Yang tidak berkenan silahkan Skip**

Sempat terdiam dan saling tatap hingga dengan berlahan Suga mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Menaut kembali bibir ranum Woozi yang mulai merah dan membengkak. Bukan sebatas lumatan halus yang suga berikan di bibir Woozi, melainkan kecupan kecupan ringan yang mulai menjalar dari kaning, hidung, pipi, dagu hingga perpotongan leher serta pundak mulus Woozi.

"You're mine (Bite)" Lirih suga namun masih terdengar Woozi disertai gigitan lembut yang membuat Woozi meremang

"Eeeuuungggh...,"

"(Cup) Boleh langsung ke intinya saja?!" Bukan pertanyaan, tapi itu sebuah perintah

"M-mwo !" Tentu Woozi terkejut. Ayolah dengan pemanasan saja dia masih kesakitan bagai mana kalau lansung ke inti.

"Malam ini aku ingin bermain kasar (Sruuulp)" Dan suga masih terus menjilat pipi Woozi

"A-a-aku..., huummpp"

Suga langsung membungkam paksa dengan melumat kasar bibir kenyal bocah bermarga Lee itu. Tak suga hiraukan perlawanan dari Woozi yang kini menggerakkan kakinya resah. Niat awal agar Suga melepas tautan mereka, namun nampaknya Woozi memperparah keadaan karena secara tidak sengaja pahanya menggesek sesuatu yang sudah menegang dengan keras milik Suga.

"Sssssshhh..., Lee Jihoon" Suga mendesis lirih

"Mwo...mwo...mwoya" Seakan bisa membaca situasi, woozi berusaha menahan lengan Suga agar tidak membalik badanya.

Namun sekuat apaun Woozi melawan, nyatanya tak bermakna apa pun bagi Suga. Kini badan Woozi sudah berbalik sepunuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Lengkap beserta kepalanya yang ditekan Suga hingga terbenam di bantal. Ayolah apa mereka sedang melakukan reka adegan pemerkosaan.

Dengan tak sabaran Suga melorot celana training Woozi beserta dalamanya kemudian membuangnya asal. Terkesan tak ingin membuang waktu, Suga juga melepas ikat pinggang, membuka zipper-nya, mengeluarkan Jr –nya tanpa melepas celana nya. Siap memasukkan surga dunia milik Woozi sebelum...,

"Cakama..., aku belum melepas jaket dan kaos ku. Bu-bukankah bertelanjang lebih menyenangkan?" Woozi menoleh berusaha bangkit untuk merubah posisi namun Suga segera menekan pundaknya kembali tiarap

"Tak perlu" Jawab Suga singkat memposisikan Jr pada hole Woozi

"Cakama..., Hyung masih berpakaian lengkap juga. Nanti hyung kegerahan." Bukan itu alasan utamanya, Woozi hanya berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Aiiisshh" Masa bodoh dan Suga kembali menekan Woozi untuk tiarap

"Cakama..."

"Apa lagi eoh !" Suga mendelik tajam

"A-a-anni"

"Bersiaplah menjalani hukuman mu Chagiii" Suga berbisik tepat ditelinga Woozi dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong masuk Jr-nya paksa

Sleeep

"Aaarrrgggh" Baru ujung nya dan Woozi sudah kesakitan

"Ssssshhh. Relaxe Chaggii" Suga memaksakan jalanya

"Appo Yoongi hyuuuung..." Rengek Woozi namun tidak menangis

"Ini be-belum seh-berapa Uuh" Suga menekan makin dalam hingga tertanam setengahnya

"Euuunnghhh ..." Woozi menehan sakit

Merasa kasihan, suga meraba dada Woozi dan memilin niple sang kekasih. Woozi nampak terangsang saat suga memberi lumatan lumatan halus di tengkuknya. Gairah semakin meningkat dan hole Woozi mulai berangsur-angsur melebar.

Jleeep

"Arrrgghhh" Woozi berteriak antara sakit dan nikmat

"Oooh " Suga memejam Mata , merasa kehangatan dari hole yang telah membuatnya menggila sampai benar-benar gila.

Seakan terkunci, suga memeluk tubuh tengkurap itu tanpa gerakan apapun.

"Hyuungi bergeraklah, ini sakit eungh"

"Mian chagiii (Cup)" setelah mencium punggung Sang kekasih singkat, Suga kemudian sedikit mengangkat pantat Woozi agar menungging.

Pergulatan diantara keduanya kian memanas , Suga yang memburu dengan segala sifat agresif-nya dan Woozi yang membelenggu dengan jiwa masokis-nya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang

Tak ...tak...tak...

"Kuki, jangan bermain dengan makanan. Nanti Tuhan marah." V menyumpit sesuatu yang dia ambil dari piring sang kekasih untuk disuapkan.

"Heem (Hap)" Dan Jungkook hanya bisa memberi senyum paksa setelah melahap suapan V.

"Krauk...krauk..."

"YAK !" Dan V melotot menyaksikan piringnya yang tiba-tiba kosong, hanya tersisa nasi.

"Aeee kikak haik menghuang huang makangang (Wae, tidak baik membuang-buang makanan.)" Jhope berkata penuh makanan di mulut sambil mengutili lauk V yang tersisa

"Yak! Yak ! Yak !" V geram dan menjambak jambul tipis Jhope.

"Aiiish Kim Taehyung ... Jung Hoseok " Jin, Umma BTS mendelik jengah

"Ehem hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Yoongi hyung" Jimin bertanya takut-takut pada Rapmon

"..." Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan hanya membisu melanjutkan sarapan

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan biasa meninggalkanya sarapan. Nanti juga Tae akan mengantar makanan ke kamar Yoongi hyung." Jhope berujar panjang lebar setelah menghabiskan makanan.

"Tapi Jihooni..." Jimin mengantung kalimat.

"Jihoon?" Mata Jin membulat

Spontan semua mata tertuju pada Rapmon sekan bertanya 'Apa Lee Jihoon ada didalam?'

"..." Bukanya menjawab , Rapmon malah mendelik kearah Jimin sekan berkata 'Jadi kau mengintip semalam !'

"..." Dan Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya merasa sudah salah bicara.

"Namjoon Hyuuuung" Jungkook menuntut penjelasan Rapmon dengan pandangan memohon

"Hah" Dan Rapmon hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian mulai menbuka cerita semalam.

.

.

"Kuki, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita seperti ini?" V nampak was-was

"Sttt kalau hyung berisik nanti ketahuan." Jungkook meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir

"Diamlah Tae. Kau cerewet seperti bebek." Jhope memulai

"Jangan memancing hyuuung" Jimin menengahi

Ada yang penasaran tentang kegiatan ke empat orang sengklek ini?

Mengintip

Itulah jawabanya walau kegiatan mengintip berjamah ini tidak membuahkan hasil, namun tidak melunturkan semangat orang-orang ini dalam mencari informasi. Salahkan Rapmon yang mengatakan 'Aku hanya mengantar sampai pintu kamar Yoongi, selebihnya aku tak tahu'.

Dan itu membuat orang-orang aneh ini mencari tahu sendiri.

Cklek

"Sedang apa." Suga terjingkat kaget saat segerombol bocah berbisik-bisik menungging di didepan pintu kamarnya

"Uwaaaaaaa" Dan mereka terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ada apa hyungiii?" Woozi berjalan tertatih dengan kemeja kebesaran milik suga.

"Hanya orang tak penting chagi (Duk)" Dengan tega Suga menendang pantat Jungkook yang terjatuh menungging.

"Yak hyung ! Jahat sekali sih !" Bukan Jungkook tapi itu suara V yang tidak terima kekasih bantetnya di tendang.

"Kuki tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Woozi polos mengintip di balik badan Suga.

"Sudah biarkan saja mereka." Acuh suga melangkah keluar kamar.

Suga memperlambat langkahnya sebelum duduk dimeja makan kemudian meraih tangan sang kekasih tanpa menengok. Tanpa curia Suga menyeret kursi untuk duduk Woozi sambil tersenyum hangat. Namun senyum itu musnah kala menengok kesamping dan mendapati orang yang sedari tadi ia gandeng bukanlah sang kekasih melainkan...

"Jung –Ho-se-ok" Eja suga sambil menggeram setelah melihat wajah meringis Jhope

Plak

"Watauuuuu" Jhope memegangi jidatnya yang kena tampol Suga

"YAK PARK JIMIN KEMBALI KAU SIALAN !" Amuk Suga mengejar Jimin dengan Woozi yang berada dalam gendongan bocah Park itu.

"Kuki. Kuki ku" V memeluk Jungkook erat yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak kelakuan bar-bar Jimin yang membawa lari kekasih Suga dalam gendongan bridal style.

"Aiiish apa sih hyuuuung." Jungkook tempak gerah menyentak tangan V

"Kuki jangan jauh jauh. Aku tak mau kekasih ku di culik Alien" V melotot heboh

"Alien?" Jungkook tampak bingung

"Jimin hyung dan Hopi hyung. Mereka itu alien. Tidak ada manusia yang berani melawan Suga hyung. Tapi Jimini babo berani membawa kabur anak Suga hyung" V sok misterius menyebut Woozi sebagai anak Suga.

"..." Jungkook hanya melirik acuh kekasih anehnya

"Ehem" Rapmon merangkul Umma BTS yang masih duduk fokus di depan TV

"Wae Namjooni?" Tanya Jin halus

"Hanya tak ingin pengantinku dicuri." Melirik arah pintu dimana Jimin membawa lari Woozi dan Suga yang mengejar seperti orang kesetanan.

"PARK JIMIN KEMBALIKAN JIHOON KU !" Suga berteriak gila

"AKU HANYA PINJAM SEBENTAR HYUNG. AKU JUGA INGIN MERASAKAN PUNYA PACAR IMUT" Jimin membalas tak kalah gila

Sedangkan sang target yang dijadikan rebutan hanya bisa memejam mata sambil komat-kamit tak jelas, mempererat pegangan pada leher Jimin. Woozi masih cukup waras untuk tidak terjungkal dengan ending menggelinding karena jatuh dari gendongan Jimin yang tengah berlari.

Mereka bahkan mengabaikan tatapan para tetangga yang seakan memandang penuh tanya.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Haiiii Readers..,

Belum Tamat nih ternyata... (Kabooooorrr / Ngumpet liat Readers bawa pentungan)

Mimin sih mau nya langsung End, tapi kan yang buat cerita si-Author...

Mimin bisa apa coba... (Sok melas pasang wajah Bang Junet)

Sabar ya...,

Buat teman teman yang menantikan Ending ...,

Sambutlah dengan senyuman minggu depan...,

Yap minggu depan adalah chap terahir dari FF ini.

Chap terahir dan ahir dari segalanya (Abaikan)

Seperti apakah nanti kisah asmara pasangan BI x IM ?

Akankah berahir bahagia atau malah sebaliknya ?

Apakah selesai dengan Happy Ending atau Sad Ending ?

Jangan lupa sediakan tisu untuk kemungkinan terburuk ya readers hohoho (Jan lupa bawa batu kali, batu akik, batu bata dan beton buat nimpuk si-Author)

Dan juga siapkan kembang tujuh rupa buat sajen si –Author kalau FF ini berahir Happy ending. (Tambah kemenyan juga gpp sih)

Becandih sih, jangan ya,jangan di sediain apa-apa. Ntar dikira mo nyantet online lagi. (Hehehe)

Maaf untuk semua kesalahan baik latar, alur, tema, couple ,penulisan nama, dan segala jenis typo...,

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti dan mendukung FF ini **BlackSwan3012 , Buzlague , aafnjyh , , xxiianp , Altha Angela , Daedan , Ryuka Zu , SwaggxrBang , xxiianp , baozi167 , Risris Monbeb , Ryuu , Baebae Bobby , someonelol , Guest , Afyb , Arqueenley , Ecaafriska , Kyunmi , byunrinhee , kim lily , lhjksymhimjhlv , nandassi , blinkcloud , Siffa , viie , kimmi , Lolli , selly marie , Momooon , ikoooooooneeexxx , Kukuuuu , selly , iKyun , Wookiewook , NaimChup ,** **Habibahjeon , YoyoLIm , Aquuu, Yoshimma, Kyuyu, Mazazo, HanbeeenKim, IMimChang, MomoShim, UlfaKwon , Nainmei , Kyu007 , Leesila, Lisssa , Kimkim03 , AmazzonPark dan readers yang belum sempat review**

See yaaa...,


	21. Chapter 20 End

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Aku sudah mengijinkanmu masuk. Sekarang apa lagi?!" BI berujar dengan tatapan tajam setelah membuka pintu kamar hotel dan mempersilahkan IM masuk.

"Aku lelah, ingin istirahat." Dengan tak tahu diri IM melangkah menuju ranjang yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka, lalu merebahkan badanya.

"..." Tak memberi serpon BI hanya diam membisu menuju mini sofa mengambil botol soju diatas meja dan meminumnya rakus.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum. Tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." IM mengingatkan setelah duduk bersandar pada ranjang memperhatikan beberapa botol soju yang berserakan di bawah meja.

"Hanya 7 botol. Tak terlalu banyak untuk hari ini." BI menjawab acuh

"Hanya 7 ?" IM melotot mendelik tajam pada BI, tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa dalam sehari mantan kekasihnya itu sanggup meneguk 7 soju sekaligus. Dasar sinting.

"Kau ingin mati?!" Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan gertakan

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mabuk sampai melupakan semuanya."

"Apa itu berhasil?" IM kembali bertanya

"Tidak, 7 botol tak cukup membuatku mabuk. Dan sialnya aku malah bernasib buruk dengan kedatanganmu."

"Jadi, keghadiranku tak di inginkan." IM memicing

"Tentu saja tidak. Dan aku mulai berharap bahwa sekarang aku sedang mabuk. Aku berharap kau hanyalah delusi yang nempak di depan mataku." BI tersenyum miring, bukan seringaian melainkan suatu ejekan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Miane..." IM sekan menyesal melihat kehancuran BI dengan wajah berantakan.

"..."Tak ada respob berarti dari BI

"Kau pasti melalui hari-harimu dengan sangat sulit." IM berujar pilu sambil menyaksikan sekeliling kamar hotel dengan pandangan iba.

Benar seperti yang Jinhwan katakan, BI menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih bayangan. Tak ingin melupakan cintanya pada IM dengan beberapa foto yang tertata rapi di setiap sudutnya. Foto mulai dari pertama mereka bertemu, saling mengenal satu sama lain, memadu kasih, hingga ahirnya terpisah oleh kisah yang tragis.

Tak ada interaksi, hanya keheningan yang meliputi keduanya.

"Aku ingin kembali." IM memulai

"..." BI hanya menatap fokus tepat di kedua bola mata IM dari mini sofa tempat dia menyandar.

"Kembali padamu." IM seolah menjawab pertanyaa BI yang tidak terucap

"Aku tak ingin merusak kehidupan orang." BI berujar singkat

"Apa maksutmu?" IM tak mengerti

"Bukankah kau ingin memiliki keluarga utuh dan bahagian. Dekapan seorang ibu dibawah perlindungan seorang ayah. Kau tak akan mendapatkan itu bila dengan ku." BI menjelaskan

"Aku ingin dengan mu."

"Tapi aku ingin kau bahagia bersama mereka. Memiliki keluarga utuh, merasakan kehangatan sosok ayah dan ibu yang tak pernah kau dapat." BI membalas perkataan IM

"Tidak bisakah kita seperti yang dulu? Saat aku sangat bergantung padamu dan kau yang tak pernah bisa melepaskanku ? Tak bisakah? Tak bisakah kita seperti dulu?" Mata IM mulai berkaca-kaca. Mengingat bahwa BI pernah melontarkan pertanyaan itu untuk menahan kepergianya.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya." BI bersikeras menolak.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku harus menyesal?!" IM sedikit berteriak kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya.

"Karena aku takut. Aku takut tak bisa membahagiakanmu, aku takut tak bisa menyenangkanmu, aku takut akan melukaimu lagi." BI memejam mata teringat tindak kekerasan yang dulu pernah ia lakukan pada IM.

BI tak sanggup jika harus melihat IM menangis karena ke egoisanya. Tidak, dia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Tapi kau penolongku, penjagaku, dan seumber kebahagiaan ku. Tidak ingatkah kau pernah berjanji selalu ada untukku. Tidak ingatkah kau pernah berjanji selalu menjagaku, tidak ingatkah kau pernah berjanji untuk melindungiku. Kim Hanbin , save me again. Save my live for today, tomorrow and forever." Dan kali ini setitik cairan bening benar-benar menetes dari pelupuk mata IM.

Greeep

"Hiiiks...hiiiks..." IM hanya bisa terisak kala BI berlari memeluknya diatas ranjang.

"Jangan lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu my angel." BI menangis dalam diam dan membiarkan airmata membasahi pipi keduanya.

"Hiiiks...hiiiks... jangan menagis. Kau terlihat jelek hiiiks." IM mengusap airmata di wajah BI setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Setidaknya ingusku tak keluar. (Tak) Wataaaooo " BI mengusap kepalanya yang terkena geplak IM.

"Sembarangan hiiiks." IM berujar jengkel sambil mengusap ingusnya dengan sebelah tangan.

BI hanya bisa tersenyum, bersyukur sambil memandang IM yang tengah sibuk mengusap wajahnya. Dengan berlahan dia membelai pipi IM, menyentuh halus dagunya dan menuntut agar IM menatapnya.

"I Love You Changkyuni"

"Love You Too Hanbin-ah"

Suasana romantis yang tercipta makin mengembangkan senyum keduanya. Namun Senyum BI luntur tatkala melihat bekas gigitan berwarna biru yang mulai memudar. BI mengulur tangan mengusap kiss mark itu berlahan.

"Honey, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hem..." IM bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan dengan mata terpejam menikmati elusan BI

"Lee Jihoon, apa kalian sudah-..." Perkataan BI terpotong

"Sudah" Jawab IM singkat

"NE ? !" BI melotot terkejut

"Hubungan kami sudah berahir. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" IM bertanya setelah menegaskan hubunganya dengan Woozi.

BI terdiam, entah apa yang tengah ia rasakan, namun matanya seakan memancarkan suatu kesedihan. Mereka terdiam sesaat , kemudian BI melanjutkan pertanyaanya, masih mengusap bekas cinta dari Woozi yang masih nampak di leher IM.

"Apa ini bekas gigi bocah cebol itu- Wattaauuu" BI mengelus kepalanya yang jadi korban geplak IM

"Jangan mejelekkan Jihoon. Kalau kau menghina dia, itu berarti kau juga menghina seleraku" IM menasehati sambil mendelik tajam.

"Mwo..., Honey aku tidak menghina seleramu. Aku yakin seleramu itu tinggi. Yah seperti aku ini lah misalnya. Gagah, tampan, dan tidak sombong. Menurutku kau diguna-guna oleh bocah Lee itu sehingga kau– Auauauw Waaattooouuu" BI mengaduh sambil memegang tanga IM yang menjewer telinganya

"..." IM menarik tanganya setelah puas menganiaya BI

"Aiiissh Honey tega sekali. " BI meratap

"Hah..."IM menghela nafas lelah dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Honey..."BI berbisik menindih IM

"Hem..." IM masih memejam mata

"Bolehkah aku menghapus ini ? (Cup)" BI mengecup bekas gigitan Woozi di leher IM

"Jangan sekarang, aku lelah dan aku ingin is- Arrrrggghhh..." IM mengerang sakit saat tiba-tiba BI menggigit lehernya untuk menghapus jejak Woozi.

 **NC-Yang tidak berkenan silahkan Skip**

"Kau milikku IM Changkyun. Today, tomorrow and forever " Bisik BI posesif

"Euuungh..."IM memejam mata meresapi gigi runcing BI yang mengukir tanda kepemilikan baru di leher, bahu hingga dada dan perutnya.

"(Sluuuurrrp) apakah (Sluurp) kau (sluurp) sudah (sluurp) yakin?" BI memberi pertanyaan dengan menjilati dada IM

"Aku sudah membulatkan tekatku, umma dan abojih...oh...shiit" IM mengumpati tingkah kurang ajar BI yang menyedot kemudian menggigit keras putingnya.

"(Pckkk) Bukan tentang Umma dan Aboji." BI melepas kulumanya pada niple IM setelah ia menyedot kencang.

"La-la-lalu... euuunngh? " IM bertanya bingung memandnag wajah BI yang masih asik bermain niple merahnya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku." BI menghentikan aksinya dan menatap IM tajam

"Tentang Woozi? Kalau masalah itu. Nanti akan ku ceritakan-... Arrrgghh" IM menjerit kala BI meremat kasar Jr nya. Tangan kasar BI sudah merambah masuk ke celana dalam IM

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi juga ini (Sleep)" BI menyelipkan jaritengah pada hole IM setelah meremat Jr sang kekasih.

"Aaahhh...tentang apah...euuungh lagih...oh..." IM mendesah kala BI menusuk-nusuk hole-nya makin kencang.

"Tentang wibawamu, sebagai seorang seme." BI tersenyum miring seakan mengejek.

"Shiit ! kalau begitu. Mari kita tentukan siap seme-nya. (Bruk)" IM geram dan membalik posisi.

Dengan berapi-api IM menindih BI dengan mata mengintimidasi tak lupa melucuti semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Setelah semua terlepas, IM memposisikan diri diatas BI. Siap memulai pertarungan.

"Dengan senang hati (Sleeeb) Oh...essshh" BI mengerang nikmat.

"Aaahh sial euungh... mengapa emh sulit sekaliih aaahh (Jleep)" IM mendesah saat Jr BI benar-banar tertanam sepenuhnya di hole sempitnya.

"Hem, aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk pemanasan. Tapi kau memaksa dan oooh... santa saja honey ooohhh ssshh..." BI tak sanggup merasakan nikmat service dari hole ketat IM.

"Aaahh...eeuungh..." IM memejam mata sambil menaik turunkan tubuhnya (Uke on top).

"Kau jadi binal setelah menjadi seme bocah Lee ituh sshhh..." BI semakin hanyut dalam kenikmatan duniawi

" Aku sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai seme. Jadi diam dan cukup nikmati...aahh..." IM menyentak pantatnya . Disini BI Top-nya, dia sadar itu.

"Harusnya uuhh sshh...mem-mang begituh oh..., kau uke ku shiiiit..." BI tak dapat menghentikan umpatan kasar oleh tingkah binal bottom-nya

Tidak hanya diam BI ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas untuk mempererat persatuan tubuhnya dengan IM. Senang, bahagia dan bangga itulah kiranya yang ada di benak BI.

Senang karena sang kekasih kembali dipelukanya

Bahagia karena badai seakan lenyap dari kisah asmaranya

Dan bangga karena telah mengembalikan gelar 'Uke' pada IM pujaan hatinya.

Biarlah mereka menikmati malam indah yang menjadi awal jalan hidup pilihan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Mariage

Amsterdam..,

Entah mengapa pasangan ini lebih memilih sebuah Hall salah satu Hotel mewah di Belanda untuk melangsungkan pesta dan juga upacara sakral yang sudah berlangsung 60 menit lalu. Tentu tak sedikit dana yang telah mereka keluarkan mengingat betapa menakjupkan tatanan sehingga membuat sekelompok orang yang menjadi tamu melongo.

"Daebak... daebak...daebak..." June tak henti hentinya berkata sambil matanya menjelajahi sudut ruangan.

"Wooooaaahhhh..." Donghyuk yang berjalan di belakang June memekik heboh

"OMG OMG OMG" Dan Chanwoo tak kalah heboh dari kedua hyung nya

"Auuuwww kakiku ! (Bough)" Bobby mengeplak sang pelaku yang hanya menyengir GJ. Siapalagi kalau bukan Chanwoo.

"Aissh Jinjja. Behentilah membuat ku malu." Yunhyeong memperingati member IKON yang menurutnya kampungan.

"Cukup nikmati pestanya dan jangan membuat masalah. Mengerti ?!" Pesan Jinhwan dan hanya diangguki para dongsaeng.

.

.

"Hangsongahakhumahuangihtu...(Hansol-ah aku mau yang itu) " Seungkwan berucap dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Yang ini chagi?" Vernon menunjuk jelly yang berjejer dengan beberapa hidangan.

"Hanghikuguga... (Yang itu juga)" Seungkwan juga menunjuk brownies, dan Vernon menuruti permintaan kekasihnya setelah tersenyum hangat.

"Aiiish menjijikan, telan dulu makanan mu itu." Jeonghan berkata sadis.

"Biarkan saja hanni. Mumpung kita berada disini. Jadi biarkan dia makan sepuasnya. Lagi pula ini gratis kan hehehe" Scoups menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Hah, dasar pelit." Gumam Wonwoo yang diangguki Mingyu

Sementara itu, nampak Junhui yang tengah sibuk menyuapi sang kekasih (Read Minghao).

"Hyung apa aku boleh bungkus yang ini ?" Hoshi bertanya pada appa ke 2 seventeen (Read Joshua)

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, bungkus saja semuanya." Perintah Joshua dengan melahap buah strawberry.

"Siap komandan." DK dan Hoshi kompak

"Hyung, kalu yang ini bagaimana? Pasti mahal kalau dijual." Tanya Dino menunjuk hiasan kristal berbentuk angsa yang terletak di tangah meja.

"Bawa saja kalau kau ingin di tangkap security." Joshua mencibir kenakalan Maknae mereka.

.

.

Tak

"Yak !" V mendelik saat ada seseorang yang menyentak tanganya kasar

"Ini sepertinya lezat, Jongini mau?" Tanya Sehun mengabaikan pelototan V

"Anni Hunni. Yang itu saja." Tunjuk Kai pada makanan yang hendak di ambil Jungkook

Tap

"Jangan membuat masalah Bung ." V berujar datar sok keren

"Jangan menyentuh tangan suciku Bung." Sehun tak kalah datar melirik tangan V yang mencekalnya.

Creees

"Aaauuuwww. " V berteriak kencang saat Kai dengan brutal menggigit lenganya. Sontak membuat cekalan di tangan Sehun terlepas.

"Yak yak yak ! Jongin Sehun." Jongdae menegur kedua maknae yang tak akan pernah akur dengan V

"Dia meremat tanganku hyung..." Sehun merengek sok imut dan membuat pasangan ChanBaek mengeryit jijik.

"Chani, ayo kita pergi. Aku mual." Baekhyun berkata sadis melirik Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, Chanyeol hanya menurut .

"Hyuuuung ..." Sehun menatap Kyungso yang seakan berpura tak melihatnya dan malah membelai rambut Kai sayang.

"Jongini..." Sehun menarik empati pada sang kekasih

"Shiit.." Geram Sehun saat Kai malah menerima suapan cemilan dari Kyungsoo.

"Buwahahahahaaa..." Tawa V meledak dengan menunjuk tepat di hidung seorang Oh Sehun.

"Yak !" Dengan random Sehun berusaha mengapai tangan V yang kini malah melambai-lambaikan sedotan dimuka sehun.

"Weeee...weee.." Tangan V bergerak lincah menghindari gapaian Sehun

"Aduh bikin malu saja." Suho dengan tega malah menjewer telinga maknae Exo

"Uwaaah...Junmyeon hyung daebak..." V mengacungkan 2 jempol dan sign love kearah Suho

"Aiish jinjja berhenti bertingkah kekanakan hyung." Jungkook menyeret paksa V tak menghiraukan Sehun yang masih berteriak teriak dipitingan Suho.

.

.

Beralih pada dua couple yang tengah bermesraan, oh tidah..., mereka tidak mesra sama sekali. Dapat dilihat dari pasangan Wonho-Hyungwon yang dengan udiknya mengambil gambar beribu gaya dan exspresi tanpa memperdulikan Lay salah satu member Exo yang tertenggor saat mereka berpose, kadang Lay juga menyempil di belakang mereka. Foto candid yang bagus untuk Lay jika saja dia tak sedang melahap makanan dengan mulut lebar mengangga.

"Buwaaahahahhahahaa..." Tawa pasangan gila itu setelah melihat hasilnya yang kebanyakan menyertakan gambar Lay yang malang

"Wae?" Tanya Lay datar dengan wajah khas mengantuknya.

"Bbb- buwaahhahahahaaa..." Dan Wonho-Hyungwon makin terpingkal memegangi perutnya menyaksikan wajah Lay yang kini belepotan.

"Isshh, dasar aneh." Dengan risih Lay meninggalkan kedua orang yang menurutnya sinting, kemudian menghampiri couple lainya.

"Aaaa" Jooheon membuka mulut lebar bersiap mendapat suapan dari Xiumin

Hap

Dan buah strawberry itu dilahap oleh Lay dengan wajah tanpa dosa saat berjalan diantara sela mereka berdua (Read Jooheon-Xiumin).

"Mwo" Xiumin melongo menyaksikan wajah Jooheon yang masih mengangga dengan mata sipit yang tertutup rapat.

"Hyuuuung" Dan Jooheon hanya bisa cemberut menyaksikan Lay yang sudah menjauh untuk mengganggu pasangan lain . (Mungkin)

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi ruangan nampaklah beberapa bocah tengah bermain pancuran. Bukan pancuran seperti selang. Namun sebuah tempat mencuci tangan dengan bentuk lucu seperti kuda laut dan akan menyemburkan air jika dipencet. Bukan hanya bentuknya yang lucu, namun kecanggihanya yang dapat diputar arah 180 derajat membuat bocah bocah tengil itu kegirangan.

"Hei nak, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Shownu pada segerombol bocah yang sedang cekikikan.

"Hai ahjussi..." Sapa Chenle tersenyum manis

"Ahjussi ingin mencuci tangan?" Itu suara Jeno dengan memeluk Renjun yang berkedip polos

"Oh tidak, aku hanya ingin menjemput My Jisungi (Tring) " Shownu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jisung yang berada di rangkulan Mark Lee.

"Yakin tidak mau mencoba? Ini menyenangkan lho ahjussi" Jaemin memencet kuda laut itu dengan senyum miring.

"Oh tidak. Kalian saja silahkan lakukan sepuasnya ya..." Senyum Shownu seakan mengejek tingkah kekanak-kanakan bocah-bocah tengil itu.

"Mwo enak saja, mau bersama uri-Jisungi tapi tak mau cuci tangan, tak boleh." Haechan menyilangkan kedua tanganya.

"Itu benar, ahjussi harus steril dari segala kuman kalau ingin bersama Jisungi kamii yang suci ini." Mark Lee ikut menimpali.

"Hah..." Shownu menghela nafas namun tetap menghampiri pancuran mini yang dimaksut

Bocah-bocah itu menyeringai dengan kepasrahan Shownu dan Jisung memasang wajah was-was.

Wuuuuzzzz

Craaaaaazzzzz

"Buwahhahahahaa..."

"YAK KALAIN HENTIKAN "

"Lariiiiii "

Baiklah tinggal wajah basah kuyup Shownu yang ti dinggal pergi begundal-begundal NCT

"Aiiisssh dasar bocah-bocah nakal" Gerutu Johnny memperhatikan kaburnya Haechan cs dengan dikejar Yuta

"Hyung maaf ya" Taeyong seakan menyesal

"Ya, aku sudah biasa" Shownu mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Ini" Jisung yang sedari tadi hanya termangu memberikan saputangan kearah Shownu

"Tak usah Chagi, nanti saputanganya kotor." Shownu tersenyum lembut

"Hah, berlebihan sekali." Dengan cueknya Jisung melangkah , mendekatkan diri pada Shownu dan mengeringkan jejak air pada wajah tampan Ahjussi menyebalkan itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi." Bisik Jaehyun pada Taeyong dan Johnny.

"Ne, ayo." Mereka bertigapun meninggalkan pasangan beda usia itu dan bergabung dengan member NCT lainya.

.

.

"Yak kemari kalian !" Tampak Yuta dengan bringas mengejar anak-anak ayam

"Ampun hyuuuung" Itu suara Haechan yang kena jambak jambulnya

"Hahahahahahaa" Dan itu suara Winwin yang melihat Mark Lee meronta dalam pitingan Doyoung

"Makanya, jadi anak jangan nakal (Tak)" Ten menjitak segerombolan bocah yang bersembunyi di balik patung besar.

Baik, lupakan mereka dan kita beralih pada sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah tertawa geli.

"Hihihi, mereka lucu sekali" Kihyun memperhatikan tingkah konyol member NCT

"Lebih lucu lagi leader kita yang di PHP bocah ingusan. Dasar konyol (Plak) watauuuu" Minhyuk mengaduh setelah mendapat keplakan sayang dari sang kekasih

"Dasar tidak sopan " Kihyun mendelik

"Mwo? Siapa? " Tanya Minhyuk babo

"Kau" Jawab Kihyun acuh

"Aku ? Aku sopan kog. Kemarin aku menyebrangkan nenek tua di jalan."

"Memang apa hubungnya?" Kihyun mendelik lagi

"Itu bukti klau aku sopan." Minhyuk berkilah

"Aiiissh kau fikir menertawakan cinta orang itu sopan? Cinta itu suci. Kau tidak boleh menghina cinta karena itu bersangkutan dengan perasaan seseorang. Dan kau ...(Bla...bla...bla...)" Kihyun berceramah dengan memegangi dadanya.

Dan Minhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang tak dapat berhenti mengomel.

.

.

Sementara itu di pusat pesta meriah

"Hiiiks...hyuuuung. ke-kenapa se-ce-pat ini hiiiks..." Woozi terbata menangis sesenggukan di pelukan IM

"Stttt Jihooni jangan menagis nanti kau jadi jelek." IM berusaha menghentikan Woozi

"Dia memang sudah jelek dari sananya. (Ngek) Auuuuwww" BI melompat memegang sebelah kakinya yang kena injak Suga.

"Selamat ya Changkyuni. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia." Suga menyalami dan memeluk IM dengan posisi Woozi tercepit diantara pelukan mereka.

"Terimakasih hyung" IM tersenyum tulus saat bertemu pandang dengan Suga

"Hiiks... hyung" Woozi melepas dekapanya pada IM

"Ne Jihooni?" IM bertanya lembut sambil membelai rambut Woozi

"Hyung tidak akan melupakan ku kan?" Woozi berhenti menangis

"Tentu saja tidak, walau hyung sudah menikah. Hyung akan tetap mengunjungimu." IM membuat kesepakatan

"Benar kah...," Woozi melirik takut pada BI yang kini menatapnya tajam, masih mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Aiish sudah sudah. Ayo kita cicipi hidanganya. Jangan mengusik macan yang kelaparan chagi." Suga menggiring Woozi menjauh dari IM dan tersenyum miring pada BI.

"Dadah Changkyuni hyuuuuung..." Woozi melambai manja pada IM tanpa menghirauka delikan tajam BI

"Berhenti melotot. Nanti matamu copot.(Puk)" Nasehat Gun Hee meminta perhatian BI

"Dasar pelit weeek" Tampak Woozi menjulurkan lidah mengejek BI

"YAK !" Dan BI tambah kesal, ingin rasanya memutilasi Lee Jihoon yang sedang bersandar dalam rangkulan Suga .

"Sudahlah, kalau kau seperti ini terus, tidak akan ada habisnya." Mino membantu Gun Hee mereda BI

"Bocah itu benar-benar aiiiissshh" BI mendesis masih melirik Woozi x Suga

"Hanbiiiiinniii chukkae chukkae chukkae..." Nampak beberapa member Winner menyalami BI dan IM, Seunghoon yang paling heboh.

"Terimakasih...terimakasih..." IM merespon senang

"Woooaaahhh Kuda laut. Ahirnya kau laku juga Buwahahahaaa" Lisa datang dengan membawa kejengkelan bagi BI

"Sialan kau Gajah Thailand!" BI kembali mendesis tajam

"Omo omo...Kuda Laut mulutnya..." Lisa tersenyum miring

"Aiiisshh Kalian. Jaga sikap kalian." Jisoo mendelik tajam pada BI dan mencubit lengan Lisa

"Aaauuuw auuuw appo chaggi" Lisa mengeluh pada sang kekasih

"Maaf ya..."Jisoo tersenyum. IM tersenyum kikuk melihat kedatangan member Black Pink yang berurutan memberi ucapan selamat.

"Mereka memang begitu. Santai saja Oppa tampan (Tring)" Jennie mengedipkan mata pada IM

"Eheeem" BI berdehem melirik Rose

"Oh maafkan dia." Rose pun menarik Jennie yang masih bersikap centil menggoda IM

"Jangan ganggu dia. Suaminya galak" JB mendekat sambil merangkul Yongjae yang membawa rangkaian bunga mawar.

"Selamat ya Changkyuni " Jinyoung memeluk IM dan menyerahkan bunga dari Yongjae

"Wah..., bunga yang indah." IM bergumam mengagumi bunga di tanganya

"Seindah orangnya (Nyut) Watauuuuw" Jackson mengaduh karena cubitan Bambam

"Hehehe maafkan dia" Bambam menyadari pelototan seram dari BI

"Aku rasa kalian salah memilih bunga." Jinhwan datang menyahuti keakraban member Got7 dengan BI x IM.

"Benarkah? Maaf kami tidak menanyakan dulu bunga kesukaanmu Changkyuni" Yongjae tampak meyesal

"Oh tidak. Bukan begitu maksutku. Bunga mawar sangat indah dan harum. Namun aku rasa bunga Lavender akan lebih indah dan menyenangkan." Jinhwan menekan kata 'Lavender' dengan senyum miring menatap IM.

Bukan Lavender tapi Lavend, itulah yang Jinhwan maksutkan. Hotel Lavend. Sebuah tempat dimana menjadi saksi bisu hubungan BI dan IM. Tentang peroses pengenalan satu sama lain, proses saling menguatkan, proses ke jenjang yang lebih matang , hingga tangis dan tawa yang mereka tumpahkan dalam meluapkan emosi masing-masing.

"Annyeong hyungiiii (Plak) Wattaaooo" Kim Yugyeom maknae Got7 mengaduh setelah mendapat geplakan sayang dari hyung angkatnya (Read Jinyoung)

"Kaki mu pintar sekali bocah." Delik Jinyoung pada Yugyeom yang tengah menginjak kakinya

"Sakit hyuuuung" Manja Yugyeom sok imut

"Aiiissh menjijikan." Maki Jinyoung

"Sudah lah chaggi, kasian uri-maknae kan." Mark mengelus kepala yugyeom sayang

"Mark hyung memang yang terbaik."Yugyeom memeluk Mark dramatis.

"Hentikan drama ini kumohon." BI menatap member Got7 datar.

"Hehehe mian." Yugyeom menggaruk tengkuknya

"Changkyuni hyung. Hanbini Hyung... Chukkae..."Yugyeom memeluk IM dan BI bergantian.

"Ok...ok...ohoook...ohoook... sesak babo ohoook" BI terbatuk karena Yugyeom terlalu bersemangat memeluknya.

Ingin tahu mengapa Yugyeom nampak dekat dengan keduanya? Semua bermula saat Yugyeom memintaa maaf pada BI dan IM. Maaf untuk semua kesalahanya di masalalu. Tentang kebrengsekanya membantu Woozi dalam mendapat IM dan semua pengaruh buruk yang ia beri pada IM dulu.

"Giyoumi..." IM memanggil maknae Got7 itu sambil melirik gadis cantik yang berdiri dengan senyum manis disamping Yugyeom

"Oh aku hanpir lupa. Kenalkan ini Yerin nuna, calon pacarku hyung (Nyut) Aaauuu." Yugyeom mengelus pinggangnya yang kena cubitan Yerin

"Annyeong Jung Ye Rin im ni da." Yerin Tersenyum manis memperkenalkan diri.

"Aigoo kyeopta..."Yugyeom menjerit heboh.

Dan Yerin hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan tingkah yugyeom yang tidak tahu malu.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Years Later

"Honey, sudah hampir malam. Bukakah jam enam nanti pesawatmu akan-" Perkataan BI terpotong

"Cakama..." IM berujar manja masih memperhatikan dua sosok dari dalam mobil yang mereka parkirkan tak jauh dari sebuah rumah megah. Ah anni, bukan rumah namun lebih tepatnya 'Panti Asuhan'.

"Tapi-..."

"Aku belum memberikan bunga ini untuk umma-nim" IM mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Ya, Umma-nim dan Aboji mereka yang sedang IM perhatikan. Ini merupakan kegiatan rutin mereka setiap hari minggu. Mengunjungi kedua orangtua, secara diam-diam tentunya. Hanya memandang dari kejauhan tanpa berani menampakkan badan.

Beberapan tahun yang lalu, setelah kepergian IM , tuan Kim menjual semua sahamnya termasuk kepemilikan saham agency. Merubah kehidupanya dengan sang istri dengan bergelut bersama anak kecil untuk terjun dalam kegiatan sosial. Panti asuhan, itu yang mereka pilih. Menjadikan rumah megah mereka sebagai istana anak-anak terlantar yang membutuhkan kasih sayang.

"Shownu appa akan marah jika kau sampai terlambat dalam persiapan konser kalian ke Jepang." BI menasehati

"Sssttttt..." IM memberi isyarat diam

Dengan segala penyamaran dari masker sampai topi, IM keluar dari dalam mobil menghampiri anak kecil yang sudah menunggu diluar pagar panti.

"Hyuuung..." Girang bocah itu

"Hai adik manis. Seperti biasa tolong berikan pada-..." Kalimat IM terpotong

"Halmoni dan haraboji !" Girang bocah itu

"Ssttt jangan kencang-kencang, nanti ada yang dengar." IM berbisik takut bersembunyi di balik pagar.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku penguasa disini. Tak akan ada yang berani mengadu." Bocah itu berbangga diri.

"Aigoo jangan seperti itu. Apa kau seorang pembulli." IM memicingkan matanya.

"Anni...aku ini baik hati. Aku tidak membuli" Celoteh bocah yang kira kira berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"Hahaha... ne ne. Hyung mengerti. Oh, ya kita sudah enam kali bertemu. Tapi hyung belum tahu nama mu . siapa nama mu adik manis?" Tanya IM

"Samuel..., Kim samuel" Jawab bocah berparas bule itu tegas.

Ya, semua berawal dari IM dan BI yang suka meninggalkan bunga didepan pagar. Hanya sebuket bunga warna-warni tanpa selembar pesan. Sampai bocah nakal kurang kerjaan yaitu samuel menemukan bunga itu dan menjadi pengantar bunga pada ibu panti mereka yang sering disapa dengan sebutan 'Halmoni' oleh anak-anak asuhnya.

IM yang sudah hafal dengan kegiatan bocah bule itu dalam memungut bunganya, langsung memanggil dari kejauhan agar bocah itu mendekat. Samuel sempat takut bahkan berlari saat IM yang dalam mode penyamaran mendekat. Siapa yang tidak takut bila ada orang berpakaian serba hitam menggunakan masker dan topi ala penjahat mendekat.

Namun rasa penasaran di hati Samuel sepertinya lebih besar dari ketakutanya. Dengan nyali yang cukup besar, Samuel memberanikan diri menghampiri seseorang yang selalu berdiri di belakang pohon besar depan pagar istana mereka. Dan segala prasangka buruk serta kecurigaan Samuel dibayar dengan sebuah cokelat manis pemberian IM. Tentu IM punya seribu cara manis dalam menyampaikan rasa terimakasih. Menggunakan cokelat sebagai imbalan dan upah tutup mulut agar Samuel tidak menceritakan kegiatan mengintipnya.

"Kim Samuel ?" IM membeo

"Ne, namaku Kim Samuel hyung."

"Em..., bukankah pemilik panti asuhan ini Tuan Kim. Apa kau anak dari tuan kim?" IM bertanya takut-takut. Sungguh dia tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan kalau saja bocah ini anak tuan Kim dari wanita simpanan lain.

"Ne, aku anaknya. Kami semua yang ada disini anak Halmoni dan haraboji." Samuel berkata polos

"Hah..." Dan IM bernafas lega.

"Baiklah Samuel. Seperti biasa ya, tolong berikan pada Halmoni dan-..." Perkataan IM terpotong lagi

"Dan katakan 'Aku menemukan ini di depan pagar'. Iya kan !" Samuel tersenyum riang.

"Oh...anak pintar. Ini cokelat kesukaan mu." IM memberi sekotak cokelat.

"Uwaaaah... terimakasih hyung..."

"Ok. Hyung harus pulang. Byeee." IM bergegas menuju mobil

"Hyung !"

"Ne?" IM berbalik merasa jaketnya ditarik dari belakang

"Aku belum tahu nama hyung." Samuel mengedip polos.

"..." Sempat terdiam, IM ragu untuk berucap

Sejenak ia termenung dengan pertanyaa Samuel. Dengan sendu dia menatap sepasang suami istri yang tengah bercengkerama. Dari kejauhan nampak umma-nya yang menyiram tanaman di taman dengan beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian riang. Tak jauh dari sana tampak juga aboji-nya yang bercanda tawa diatas kursi roda dengan bocah balita dalam pangkuanya.

"Hero." IM berujar mantap

"Hero? Itu nama hyung?" Samuel nampak tak yakin.

"Yes, I can be your hero . Hahaha" IM tertawa kecil namun masih terdengar oleh telinga samuel.

"Aneh, seperti lagu Monsta X saja. I can be your hero, I can be your hero, I can be your hero. Na na na na na na" Dan samuel bernyayi tak jelas sambil berjalam masuk pekarangan Panti dengan menggendong sebuket bunga.

.

.

.

Tidak semua kisah berahir bahagia,

Disaat pagi mulai tiba, maka sang malam mencekam akan muncul disisi lainya.

Begitu pula dengan kehidupan, tak akan bisa berjalan dengan satu arah.

Ada hitam, ada putih. Ada gelap, ada terang . Ada duka dan ada bahagia.

Memang kita tak dapat menggenggam secara bersamaan.

Melepaskan salah satunya, untuk memutuskan sebuah pilihan.

Namun kita tak pantas juga untuk menyesalinya, karena disetiap kisah, pasti terdapat banyak hikmah.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii Readers..,

Ahirnya...

Setelah sekian lama Mimin digantung oleh kepastian dari Author (Abaikan)

Ahirnya selesai juga kisah cinta bahagia yang Mimin idam-idamkan dan Author ulur-ulurkan (Apalah)

Jujur nih, beberapa hari sebelum up ini chapter Mimin sempet ribut sm si-Author.

Yah konflik perang batin antara Happy Ending & Sad Ending. Sebenernya si-Author ngotot buat ni FF jadi Sad Ending, tapi Mimin ngak terima guys. Secara chingudeul banyak yg PM minta Happy End. Author juga pernah janjikan kalau badai pasti berlalu, masak badainya jadi badai topan tsunami. Kan nanti pada kecewa..., Terutama Mimin (Plak)

Ok fix ini couple

Hanbin x changkyun / BI x IM / BIM

Minhyuk x Kihyun / Minhyun

Wonho x Hyungwon

Jooheon x Xiumin

Shownu x Jisung

Suga x Woozi / Yoongi x Jihoon ( Suzi )

Taehyung x Jungkook / Vkook

Vernon x Seungkwan / Verkwan

Seungcheol x Jisoo x Jeonghan / Scoups x Joshua x Jeonghan (Seungjihan)

Sehun x Jongin / Sehun x Kai / Sekai

Yugyeom x Yerin

.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti dan mendukung FF ini **BlackSwan3012 , Buzlague , aafnjyh , , xxiianp , Altha Angela , Daedan , Ryuka Zu , SwaggxrBang , Ryuu , baozi167 , Risris Monbeb , Baebae Bobby , someonelol , Guest , Afyb , Arqueenley , Ecaafriska , Kyunmi , byunrinhee , kim lily , lhjksymhimjhlv , nandassi , blinkcloud , Siffa , viie , kimmi , Lolli , selly marie , Momooon , ikoooooooneeexxx , Kukuuuu , selly , iKyun , Guest , Wookiewook , NaimChup , Habibahjeon , YoyoLIm , Aquuu, Yoshimma, Kyuyu, Mazazo, HanbeeenKim, IMimChang, MomoShim, UlfaKwon , Nainmei , Kyu007 , Leesila, Lisssa , Kimkim03 , AmazzonPark , Monna , Aquariushi , BLlovers , AhzurraChu , Wenxixi dan readers yang belum sempat review**

Maaf untuk semua kesalahan baik tokoh, latar, alur, tema, couple ,penulisan nama, dan segala jenis typo...,

Gomawooooooo.


End file.
